


Soul wiped clean

by Star_Henderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Phone Sex, Porn Watching, Rimming, Rough Sex, Secrets, fears, some anxiety, thigh fucking, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 91,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Henderson/pseuds/Star_Henderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door to Harry's left opened and in walked a man, slight frame but managing to fill the room with his presence. Harry stood up and turned towards him.</p><p>“Boss.”<br/>The man nodded at Paul, his eyes whipping over to Harry. Harry’s lungs somehow lost every ounce of breath, like a suckerpunch to the gut, winded. The hairs on Harry's neck pricked with what he thought was fear.<br/>He held the back of the chair to steady himself, trying not to stagger, eventually remembering to breathe.<br/>Paul cleared his throat.<br/>“Tommo, this is Harry, the journo who is joining us. Harry, this is Louis Tomlinson.”</p><p>Can Louis, an ex convict with secrets and lies, keep hold of them when he has to share three weeks with a journalist. And does he want to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a long time and it's burned away at me. Thanks must go to [Anna](http://www.annayolome.tumblr.com/), [Susette](http://www.lululawrence.tumblr.com/) and [Vikki](http://www.larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/) for always being amazing. Anna, you put up with so much from me, thanks love.

**Tomlinson, 16, was sentenced to 10 years in a young offenders institute.**

Harry closed the laptop, enough reading for tonight. The court case he had been researching was part of his next assignment for the newspaper. Squinting his eyes, Harry drained his cup of tea, switched off the lamp and carried his cup into the kitchen.  
He stared at the boxes piled near the door. It felt like his stomach had been in spasm for the last four days. Four days since him and Daniel had called time on their relationship.

It wasn’t a shocker to either of them, they’d been together through the last year of uni, living in the same shared house and then the same bed. It was a natural progression to live together after they graduated, finding a flat to share, they kind of fell into an easy, comfortable partnership but the spark had gone. It was hard to admit it, hard to face the truth. They loved each other, they just weren’t in love anymore. A deep fondness but the passion had gone. Nothing had happened, no one had done anything wrong but they both deserved more. A late night chat turned into an argument that ended in tears and admissions. The relationship was over. Daniel had been offered a job in Cardiff, Harry didn’t want to go with him so that was that.  
Harry was about to embark on the most important few weeks of his life, he needed a clean slate.  
Daniel and his things would be gone by the time Harry returned.

***

**Welcome to HMYOI Wetherby Secure college of learning.**

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/EPc49c5)

Harry stared at the sign, his back prickled with sweat, chest fluttered.  
He drew in a deep breath through his nose, holding and exhaling through his mouth. He was nervous, scared even. He glanced at the older, dreary building to his left, the secure unit, housing criminals up to the age of 25 and the light brick, new building to his right, the brand new learning centre.

Wetherby were leaders in their field. They had the best track record for rehabilitation and the lowest statistics for re-offending, they were getting it right. Turning these young lives around and making them upstanding citizens in the community so the government gave them a huge grant, to trial an even bigger and better learning centre for the youngest of all the offenders.

Here, they were going to concentrate on vocational studies, something to keep their young minds occupied. Motor mechanics, IT skills, builders, fitness and nutrition to name but a few. These young offenders were going to gain skills and qualifications whilst they served their time and hopefully, return to their communities with something to offer.

Further supporting the rehabilitation scheme, they also invited the fully trained ex inmates, with exemplary parole records, to apply for the positions. Hoping to employ the people who knew exactly what it was like to be in there. Who had been rehabilitated, gained their qualifications and could now give something back, help these kids gain an identity that wasn’t just criminal. Show them they were living proof that it worked.  
Harry was to shadow one of these ex inmates and his mentor, visiting a similar venture to Wetherby. The Claremont in Glasgow was opening next week, they were to go and observe their schedule and learn from them, then return for a week of preparation for their launch and then their first week up and running properly.

Harry worked for the Yorkshire evening post, the largest local newspaper for Yorkshire, he had been personally requested by Wetherby to be the official writer for the opening of the centre after he had written a similar piece last year. This was his chance to shine, his chance to show his boss that his newly acquired promotion was justified.

Raking a hand through his hair, pushing a bright blue beanie over his curls he checked the name of the contact person once again, Paul Higgins. Ok, ok he can do this, he can he absolutely can spend three weeks with an ex con, he can.  
Grabbing his bag and suit hanger and the file with all the relevant paperwork he exited his car. It's brisk for March, a cool breeze but dry and bright. He had a feeling he was going to be spending some time stood outside on chilly football fields and practice tracks, thank god his mum spoiled him last Christmas with a thick sheepskin coat. Three weeks.  
Shit.

[ ](http://imgur.com/PYsIpBx)

"State your business."  
A stern looking man at the guard office had no time for pleasantries.  
"Um Harry Styles here to see Paul Higgins and Louis Tomlinson."  
Harry tried to sound as calm as possible and maybe only the people that really knew Harry Styles would've heard the tremor in his voice.

The man checked on a computer screen, picking up Harry's paperwork and scanning it. When he was finally happy he was legitimate, he passed him a visitors badge and ushered him into the building.  
"Wait in there someone will be along soon."  
He wasn't left alone too long to panic as a tall, broad, dark haired man entered the room a minute later.

"Harry? I'm Paul, pleased to meet you."

He had a soft lilting Irish accent, firm friendly handshake and dependable presence.

"Glad you could make it, think this is going to be one helluva ride.”  
He took him through doors, scanning a pass and keying in a code until they were in a classroom of sorts.  
“Louis will be here soon, he had somewhere to go first though.” He gestures for Harry to sit.  
“Any questions we could be getting out of the way?”

They chatted the finer details of their trip although Harry had been kept in the loop with regular emails from Paul.  
“Did you have any reservations about employing ex convicts to work at the centre?”  
Paul brought his hands up in front of his face, lacing his fingers together, he exhaled laying his chin on the clasped hands.  
“That would have been so hypocritical of us, rehabilitating them, educating and training them and then deeming them not fit to employ.” Paul shook his head with a smile “Whoever you employ to interact with young people with complex needs like this, requires much thought and discussion. However, what better way to level with them than to have them learn from people who have not only been there and done that, but have come out the other side, employable, educated, rehabilitated and walking, talking proof that it works, if you want it to.”

Harry nodded, documenting all of Paul's words on his voice recorder.

“I visited the Strive Academy after reading your pieces on it, gave us lots of food for thought and also was the reason why we invited you to be the official writer for the opening."  
Harry smiled and nodded. He had been the one person allowed in to document the opening of Strive, an academy in Hull for kids who couldn’t quite cope with mainstream school. Who maybe had complex learning and emotional needs.

“Thanks for choosing me to join you, glad you liked my pieces on Strive, it’s an amazing place... ”

The door to Harry's left opened and in walked a man, slight of frame but managing to fill the room with his presence. Harry stood up and turned towards him.

“Boss.”  
The man nodded at Paul, his eyes whipping over to Harry. Harry’s lungs somehow lost every ounce of breath, like a suckerpunch to the gut, winded. The hairs on Harry's neck pricked with what he thought was fear.  
He held the back of the chair to steady himself, trying not to stagger, eventually remembering to breathe.  
Paul cleared his throat.  
“Tommo, this is Harry, the journo who is joining us. Harry, this is Louis Tomlinson.”

[ ](http://imgur.com/4iC4kVA)

Louis stood still, eyes raking up and down Harry. He wore a purple sweater, black sweats, a bright blue beanie similar to Harry’s and battered old Vans on his feet.  
Unreadable sharp blue eyes, neutral face.

Harry realised he was staring, jolting into action.  
“Pleased to meet you.” Harry held his hand out and walked towards Louis.  
Louis’ mouth twitched slightly, guarded.  
“Styles.” Louis punched Harry’s surname out, meeting him halfway he grasped his hand and shook it.

Harry’s stomach lurched, his nerves shot to pieces. His huge hand engulfed Louis’ petite hand, delicate wrist. He’d seen a photo of Louis from after the trial. A moody, fresh faced kid, he was now a man. Harry for some reason was expecting the kid in the photo.

“Please, call me Harry.” Harry could hear the tremor in his own voice.

“Ok sorry, you will have to excuse me, I have had 7 years of calling people by their surname, it almost seems too... Forward.” He quirked his lip momentarily “But I will try.” A slightly softer edge entered Louis’ voice.

“Should I call you Louis or Tommo or?” Harry subconsciously touching the palm of his right hand with his left, feeling if it was really as hot as he imagined.

“Louis, I suppose.” Louis’ eyes piercing into Harry’s.

Harry couldn’t look away, mesmerised by this person, his whole body off kilter, his body thrumming with the fear and nerves of coming here in the first place and now he’s struggling to equate what exactly is happening to him right now, stood here in this tiny room. Harry watched his features thaw a little.

“I need to get used to hearing it again too. If I don’t respond to it just give me a dig or holler Tommo at me, that’ll work.”

Harry felt the tautness of his stomach release a little, he ducked his head smiling, his throat allowing him to suck in some much needed air.  
“Exciting few weeks ahead for you.”

Louis’s jaw clenched slightly. “Scary time for me. A lot of things to prove, a lot of people to sway.”

Harry nodded. “Suppose so, quite a challenge.”

Harry saw Louis suck in a shaky breath. “Yep.” He agreed, breaking this buzz that seemed to be radiating from them both and turning away.

The three of them sat mapping out their plans. “Three and a half to four hours depending on the traffic.” Paul studied the route. They had a car to drive up to Scotland in and the learning centre they were visiting had accommodation for them.

“Grab yourselves a coffee, I’ll go get the paperwork sorted, be back in ten.”  
Paul squeezed Louis’ shoulder, sidestepped him and left.

“Drink then?” Louis queried, holding a cup up to Harry.

“Umm best not, had two already and I’ll wanna wee if I have another.” Harry clenched his teeth at his own ridiculous mouth running away with itself.

Louis crinkled his nose at Harry.  
“You got a weak bladder or summat?” Turning and grinning, his eyes almost closed.

Harry squirmed, “N-no just, you know, Glasgow’s a long drive.”

Louis shrugged, turning away. “You from Leeds then?” He kept his back to Harry as he dropped a teabag into a cup and added boiling water.

“No, a small place in Cheshire, Holmes Chapel.”

“Never heard of it.” Louis stirred his brew.

“Not many people have, it’s tiny... What about you?”

“Doncaster.  No jokes." Louis turned and arched his eyebrow, pointing the spoon in Harry’s direction. "I’ve heard ‘em all.” The creases on his forehead getting deeper as he frowned, turning back to finish mashing his tea he suddenly stopped dead, turning again and giving an apologetic face, thinking he'd overstepped the mark.  
"Sorry, just having a laugh, don't mean owt." Louis chewed his lip, hand laid flat on his tummy.

"N-no it's fine, banter, I umm yeah no worries Louis."  
Louis stared and blinked slowly. "I need to loosen up, It umm it's just been either the lads or the gaffers, I'm rusty I suppose with new people.”

Paul came back in at that point.  
"Ok, we're all good to go when you're ready."

The drive was quite slow at first, the traffic heavy. Louis was restless, sitting behind Paul fidgeting. Harry could see his legs moving constantly, his knee bobbing up and down, chewing on his thumb nail. "You ok Tommo?" Paul kept checking in his mirror until eventually Louis drifted off to sleep. Paul pinched his lips together in a tight smile when he glanced and saw him, mouth fallen open, head lolled back.  
Harry answered a few emails and found his eyes drifting closed too.

"Could do with a stop." Paul rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I can take over driving if you like?" Harry offered, stretching and sitting up straighter.

Louis made a startled noise, Harry turned to look at him, Louis face confused for a split second until he realised where he was.

"Ok?" Paul glanced back a few times, rising up in his seat to see him through the rear view mirror.

"Y-yeah." Louis mumbled messing with his beanie, his face giving nothing away.

They pulled into the next services, all walking stiffly to the toilets after being sat still for so long, then standing at the urinals taking a piss together.  
Harry trying not to look at his neighbour's dick but it's one of those things whereby the more you try not to look, that little devil on your shoulder can't help but sneak a peek.  
Decent, uncut.  
Those were the two words flitting through Harry's brain. He mentally scolded himself, shook, stored, zipped and walked to wash his hands, all the time wondering how much he was a freak for even looking at Louis pissing but also kind of wondering if he wasn't the only one to glance at the urinals.

"Lunch?"  
Paul's words cutting into Harry's thoughts, thank god.

"Whatever, yeah, bit peckish." Louis tilted his head, drying his hands.

There was an expensive motorway cafe or a Subway, they all voted for Subway.  
Harry lead the way, his long legs striding over the concourse, his fluid movements, letting his hips lead the way, the guy behind the counter watching him approach, pulling himself up straight, trying to look taller than he was, letting his eyes rake over Harry before plastering on a grin to greet him.

“Good afternoon, welcome to Subway..” He reeled off his well rehearsed spiel, offering Harry different bakes of bread until he finally settled on the one he wanted, the guy discreetly flirting, his tongue darting out licking his lips, slow sweeps of his eyelashes.  
"Six inch or foot long sir?" The guy tilted his head, the innuendo lost on no one.

Louis cleared his throat noisily by the side of Harry.

Harry blushed, "Uhhmmmm." Snuffing out a slight embarrassed laugh. "Six inch will be fine, umm I'll have.." He continued to build the first part of his sandwich, aware of Louis shifting his weight from foot to foot with a long drawn out exhale through his nose. choosing meat and cheese, the guy sliding the his sandwich into the oven.

Harry chanced a glance sideways, saw the tight clench of Louis' jaw. Shit, he didn't want to make Louis feel uncomfortable, the guy had been harmlessly flirting but the last thing he wanted was tension.  
Harry moved down to wait for his salad.

The guy laid the charm on Louis too, raking his eyes over him appreciatively. Louis was courteous but blunt, no banter, no smile.

Harry filled the rest of his sandwich and moved down to pay.  
"This comes out of our budget." Paul appeared, throwing a selection of cookies and brownies onto their trays, sliding the credit card into the machine and paying for their food and drinks.

"Oh? Ok cheers." Harry smiled.

They found somewhere to sit, piling their food and drink onto a tiny bistro style table and pulling their chairs in, knees bumping as they did so. Harry feeling Louis tug his knees away, leaning forward to bite into his sandwich.

"How much further?" Louis quizzed Paul.

"Not far, an hour probably, might let Harry drive now, do you want front seat?" Paul's eyes watching Louis.

"Nope. I like it in the back." Louis' voice strained.

"No worries." Paul nodded, chewing the last of his sub and draining his coffee.

Harry navigated the car out of the services and once they'd joined the traffic he settled in and began chatting.  
"So what's expected of you this week?"

"Well." Paul raked a hand through his hair. "We will be demonstrating Louis' skills as a leader in fitness and nutrition." He turned to look at Louis, smiling, raising his eyebrows at him. "Holding fitness classes and workouts and then demonstrating our nutrition course at one of the open day seminars." He explained.  
“Then we watch the classes they are offering, swap ideas and thoughts. Its their official opening this week so they have gala dinners most nights which is why Louis had to go hire a suit this morning." Paul's voice edging towards teasing, glancing back at Louis.

"When was I ever going to have a suit boss?" Louis voice getting higher pitched, shaking his head at Paul. "I had no idea I'd need anything like that, it's not the kind of clothing you need in a probation hostel." Louis rolled his eyes.

Harry huffed out a laugh, glancing at him in the rear view mirror. "Don't suppose it is, no."

"Did you know to bring a posh suit Harry?" Louis questioned him, his eyes flicking to Paul, a dry tone to his voice.

"I uhmm, yeah, I mean I got emails from Claremont telling me it was their official opening and to bring suitable clothing." Harry covered his mouth and coughed nervously. "If it helps I had to go get one too." Meeting Louis' eyes again in the mirror and grinning. “All I had was a hand me down suit for my graduation, I wasn’t bringing that.” Harry pulled a face remembering the scratchy material making his neck sweat and itch.

"Oh nice, nice, glad some of us were kept in the loop." Louis drawled, heavy on the sarcasm now.

Harry watched Louis for a second, biting his lip, holding back a laugh by the looks of it.  
"Sorry." Harry offered.

"Nah I'm messing." Louis tapped the back of Harry’s seat, letting the laugh go between his words, his voice breathy. "Can we have the radio on?" Louis swiftly changed the subject, slipping lower in his seat, closing his eyes, Harry clicking the button, Louis humming to the songs.

They arrived in Glasgow mid afternoon. It looked older than Wetherby but similarly had a new extension block for the learning centre. They locked the car and walked to the gatehouse with their bags.  
Paul sorted out all the paperwork and once they were signed in they were led to the new block.  
"Gentlemen, your contact this afternoon is Mark Jarvis,. He's the principle of Claremont and is looking forward to having you stay this week."

They entered the newer block and into a large office.  
"Mr Jarvis, this is Mr Higgins." Paul stepped forward shaking his hand warmly.  
"This is Louis Tomlinson, our fitness and nutrition mentor and Harry Styles, writer at the Yorkshire evening post, with us for the duration." Paul explained.

Pleasantries over they had a quick look around the learning facility and then Mark took them back to his office.  
"I'm calling for our head of security, Patrick O’Brien, Paddy, he will be happy to show you to the living quarters and answer any questions you might have.” Mark lifted the desk phone and punched a button.

“Paddy, the party from Wetherby are here are you free to join us?”  
They chatted until Paddy arrived. Dressed all in black he shook their hands and made small talk with them.  
“The accommodation block is just the other side of the car park, it’s not inside the secure boundaries and you are free to come and go as you please.” Paddy explained.  
“We are at capacity this week with the launch happening and unfortunately only have two rooms to offer you. We have so many different charities and guests staying that we are completely oversubscribed and have had to limit it to two rooms per party. There is a bed and breakfast down the road that would be able to offer one of you a room or if two of you are willing to share..?”

“I’m a terrible snorer and don’t really want to inflict that on anyone.” Paul admitted  
“But i’ll get a room at the B&B and let the boys have the accommodation here.” He offered.

“I’m used to sharing.” Louis interjected.  
“I wouldn’t mind you snoring boss.”

“I umm I don’t mind sharing either.” Harry piped up.

“It would be better if you two shared to be honest.” Paul brought his hand up to his face.  
“Ever since I broke my nose again I have had terrible problems, the wife is glad I’m away this week.” He smirked, rolling his eyes. “So you two share, ok?”

Harry saw Louis’ shoulders slump a little and felt a nervous pang in his stomach.  
“Or would you rather I went to the B&B, umm you two stay here..”

“No, it’s fine.” Louis cleared his throat, turning his head to Harry, messing with the cuff of his jumper.

“We’ll share, if that’s ok with you?” Louis nodded towards Harry.

“That’s fine, really.” Harry pursed his lips in a quick smile, nodding back at him.

“Ok gentlemen, follow me.” Mark held the door open and Paddy took the lead.

They made their way to the accommodation block.  
“We had a grant from the home office to renovate the old parents centre.” He explained. “The families of the juvenile inmates can stay the night if they've traveled far. It’s basic but comfortable.”

Paddy punched a number into a keypad and pulled the door open.  
There were thirty rooms on three floors. Each had twin beds and a small shower room, basic but functional.

“Settle in, unpack, rest. There will be light refreshments in the communal sitting room at five but dinner tonight is at the conference hall here at Claremont, pre dinner drinks at seven thirty.” Paddy explained.  
“Here is all the information you need to know and a little map to navigate around.” He handed them all envelopes.  
“Keys to your rooms and the code for the outside door.” He explained as he handed them over.  
“Settle in, tea at five remember.”

They were in rooms twenty seven and twenty eight on the top floor. They hauled their luggage up the stairs, Paul panting at the top, Louis smirking at him and shaking his head, not even slightly out of breath.

“Can we have twennyeight boss, It was my squad number at school, used to be my lucky number..” Louis’ voice tailed off, drawing his eyebrows together and watching Paul closely.

“Yeah, don’t care where I am, here.” Paul held out the envelope with the keys to twenty eight inside.

“Cheers.” Louis fist bumped him.

Paul checked his watch. “Off for a kip, see you for tea at five.” He smiled, let himself into his room and left them.

“Ok then, lets go unpack.” Harry pulled his beanie from his hair, raking his fingers through his flattened locks, shaking out the curls. He turned and caught Louis watching him, Louis twitched his lips, looking annoyed with himself, dropping the envelope with the keycards in, sighing loudly as he bent to pick them up.

“Alright?” Harry swooped to pick them up too.

“Yeah, bit tired.” Louis mirrored Harry, pulling his beanie off, sliding a headband from his pocket and putting it over his swept back hair.

“Mmm me too, might have a quick nap.” Harry murmured as Louis slid the keycard into the door and pushed it open.

 

[ ](http://imgur.com/zZ5WS6r)

It was small but clean, bright and practical. Twin beds separated by a bedside shelf. The signature colours were beige and blue. One bed was nearer the window, one nearer the bathroom.

  
"Could I take this bed?" Louis dropped his large holdall on the bed nearest the window, raking his teeth over his lower lip.

"Sure." Harry nodded, hauling his suitcase onto the other bed, his hair falling into his face he took off his coat and pulled the band from his wrist and secured his hair into a bun.

"Did it take you long to grow that?" Louis pointed up to Harry’s hair, watching him through the whole process, hand paused on the zip of his bag.

Harry laughed. "Longer than it should've." He shook his head rolling his eyes.  
"I started growing it over two years ago and then stupidly chickened out and had it cut in the summer, regretted it straight away and vowed I'd let it grow again so.." He closed one eye counting. "About nineteen months or so." He tilted his head side to side.

"And was it short before or..?" Louis' eyes flicking up to the neat bun.

"Quite short at the back, bit longer on top, used to have like a messy quiff kinda thing." Harry pulled his phone out, scrolling quickly through his camera roll, stopping on a photo of him from two years ago.

"Like that." He handed Louis his phone. Louis stared at the screen.

"Curly innit?" He muttered.

"Yeah." Harry watched Louis' face, scanning his photo. "That was at my friends civil partnership, August twenty thirteen."

Louis nodded, handing Harry the phone back.

“Had it long when I was about seventeen too, had this floppy fringe that annoyed the hell out of my mum.” Harry grinned at the memory.

"Been growing mine a bit, since umm since my parole really, just to do summat different with it." Louis twirled his fingers near his ear.

Harry tilted his head at Louis, his eyes scanning his hair, pushed back flat in the headband, a soft caramel brown colour with flecks of gold in the wispy tips in his neck.  
"Let's see how long it is without the headband."  
Harry reached his hand forward, more in a gesture but Louis thought he was going to removed his headband and jerked his head away.

"S-sorry, wasn't..I wouldn't have taken it.." Harry's voice tailed off, fire stinging his cheeks as the embarrassment seeped into his bones.

Louis held his hand up. "No I'm sorry, knee jerk reaction, soz." He reached up and pulled the headband off, raking his hands through his hair, seemingly flustered at the lack of style.

"S'quite long, bet you can do a few new things with it, If it was short before. A quiff would look good." Harry rushed his words out. "Soft fringe or summat.." His voice drying up.

Louis shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
"I wasn't great with hairstyles, not summat you need to worry about when you're locked up.” He glanced at Harry apologetic look on his face for his reaction. “Sixteen year old me thought gel was the messiah so my hair was a right bleeding mess." Louis snorted a giggle, breaking the tension a little. "But since I went into Ripon house, I've kind of had time and privacy and.." He laughed, throwing his head back a little. "And a bloody decent hairdryer to mess about with and I can actually pull off a half decent quiff."

Harry quirked his eyebrows at Louis, an impressed look on his face.  
"Well, there’ll be plenty of events this week for you to show off those skills of yours." Harry’s lips twitched in a smile.

“Maybe.” Louis replied vaguely, rooting through his bag now, piling hoodies and trackie bottoms at the end of his bed.

“Louis.” Harry swallowed, looking down at the carpet and back up to Louis. “I know you are probably wary of me, a journalist and all but I’m not here to do a hatchet job on you, quite the opposite in fact.” Harry watched Louis taking in the words, his eyes piercing, the heaviness of the conversation weighing Harry down.  
“I’m here to portray you in a positive light, to prove that the money the government ploughs into these ventures, is worth every penny.” Harry explained slowly, choosing his words carefully.

“I read the articles about you after the accident.” Harry pressed on, Louis’ face flinching as Harry continued.

“The language they used to sensationalise your story was uncalled for.” Harry pursed his lips. “And I promise you, there will be none of that from me.” He kept Louis’ gaze, sincerity pouring from Harry’s eyes. “I promise you, every word I write you can read, approve and if there is anything you don’t like, we take it out, simple as that.” Harry turned his hands over.

“You have my word, I know you don’t know me yet, but please, if you can, trust me, don’t be wary of me, we have a lot of hours to spend together." Harry's words sincere, not breaking eye contact. "I’m not here to destroy your hard fought for future, I want to sing your praises and show how well these schemes work.” Harry smiled at Louis, seeing a little softness around Louis’ eyes. "A positive piece is what I am aiming for and you will be the shining light, proving the doubters wrong."

“Friends?” Harry held his hand out to Louis. Louis hesitated a few seconds then reached out and clutched his hand.

“Friends.” He echoed.

They stood, hands fused together, surveying each other until Louis snapped out of his trance.  
“We best finish unpacking.” Louis turned away.

“You want me to hang your suit in the bathroom.” Harry pointed to the slightly crumpled jacket Louis had just laid on the bed.

“Bathroom?” Louis scrunched his nose up. “Isn’t that what wardrobes were invented for?” A dry teasing edge to his reply.

Harry snickered. “The steam from the shower will iron out the wrinkles a little bit.” He explained.  
Hooking the coat hanger of his own suit over his long middle finger and holding it out for Louis to hook his on too.

“Ohhhhhh.” Louis tutted and grinned. “Smart arse aren’t you?”

Harry widened his eyes at the sassy reply, smiling wide, his dimples popping, his tongue darting out to moisten his deep red lips. “Says you.”

Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling closed almost.

“Nah my mum takes the credit for this, she’s like a practical genius, she has a solution for everything.” Harry spoke fondly, his eyes shining thinking of his mum.

“Oh ah see.” Louis hooked his suit onto Harry’s finger and watched him navigate around the bed and into the bathroom handing them on a towel rail.

They stored their clothes away, Harry slipping off his boots and laying flat out on his bed, phone in his hand replying to his sister and reading but not replying to a message from Daniel.

Louis lined up his football boots, a pair of high top black Chuck Taylors and a pair of shiny brogues that looked brand new. He stored his empty bag under his bed and did the same as Harry, laid down on his bed, arms behind his head, looking straight up at the ceiling.

“So, can I interview you sometime?” Harry craned his neck to watch Louis’ reaction.

  
Louis turned his head to look over at the other bed. “S’pose so, what kind of interview, like what I’m doing and stuff?” Louis rolled onto his side to look over at Harry.

Harry shifted too, playing with the edge of the pillowcase nervously.  
“Well that yeah, but I want your whole story, in your own words.” Harry watched him closely, seeing his face crease into a frown, blinking rapidly, averting his eyes and looking up at a spot above Harry’s head.

“Dunno, erm, you think it’s necessary?” Louis brought his eyes back to Harry, a sharper, more determined look in them.

“We’ll talk about it later, have a nap now, it can wait.” Harry shifted and closed his eyes, not wanting to lose the progress he had gained by pushing Louis too hard. Trying to clear his mind to nap but the butterflies in his belly were not allowing that.  
He heard Louis exhale slowly, shuffle about a little and go quiet.

Harry felt like he’d made progress with Louis and even had some banter going with him, that was enough for today, let them become friends first before he pushed him for an interview. 

The lilting song of his alarm broke into his thoughts. Not quite asleep but not fully awake Harry had drifted a little but it was five minutes until tea downstairs and they needed to get a sprint on.

“Louis.” Harry reached across and tapped his arm, taking a second to look at him curled up on his side, turned away from Harry, his legs bent up. "Time for tea." Harry tapped his phone, rolling away and getting off the bed by the bathroom.

He pee’d, washed up quickly, spritzing his face with a little water and scrunching a little product into his frizzy curls, coming out to find Louis fastening his Vans.

“I wasn't asleep."  Louis’ combed his hair with his fingers. "I was in one of those awake but so comfy and restful states."

Harry watched him for a few second, Louis’ lashes throwing shadows onto his cheeks, his whiskers just long enough to call scruff. Harry was quite mesmerised. He was hard but soft, tough but gentle. Harry was fascinated.

A knock on the door broke Harry’s trance. They both looked at each other with wide eyes. Harry got to the door first to find Paul there, Louis hurrying behind Harry.

“Ey up boss, just ready.” Louis brought his hand to Harry’s back and guided him out of the door.

Paul had sleepy eyes, obvious he had just woken up.  
“You look sleepy.” Louis teased.

“Have you looked at yourself? Tatty head." Paul narrowed one eye, reaching out to mess his hair up even more.

“I’ll be all poshed up tonight, never fear.” Louis skipped ahead of them down the stairs like a little sprite, leaping from the third step up, into the air, landing gracefully on two feet.

Paul looked at Harry and shook his head, a fondness in his eyes though.

They found the lounge area, a row of tables set up with jugs of coffee and teapots full of tea. Plates of tiny cupcakes and a selection of biscuits lined the white tablecloths.

Harry’s phone rang just as they were entering, he looked at the screen and saw his bosses name.  
“Need to take this, it’s work.” He pointed over his shoulder and backed out of the room, sliding his thumb to take the call.

He chatted to his boss for a few minutes, discussing the content for an article and talking about this assignment.  
“Get as much as you can on Tomlinson, you know bad lad made good.”

Harry frowned. “I’m taking it slowly with him, It’s going to be a positive piece about him, he deserves a fresh start not raking over the bad lad stuff again.” Harry felt the annoyance prickling at his neck.

“Anyway gotta go, there’s an introduction thing happening right now.” Harry clicked out and walked back towards the lounge. Paul had been cornered by a stern looking lady with her hair in a chignon.

“Harry.” Louis grabbed his arm animatedly, guiding him away from Paul and the lady. It was the first time he had used Harry’s name, it had a certain softness in his accent. “Batty.” He surreptitiously nodded towards the lady.

“Oh.” Harry pulled a face, patting Louis’ arm for a lucky escape.

“When you go for your tea will you get me summat?” Louis’ eyes pleaded, sparks of excitement radiating from him.

“Huh?” Harry tilted his head. “What you on about?”

“There’s party rings.” Louis thumbed towards the table, his delicate white china teacup balanced on his empty sideplate.

“And?” Harry completely lost at Louis’ request.

Louis leant in closer, his cheek almost next to Harry’s so his mouth was nearer his ear, reaching up on his tiptoes. “Well I’ve been up to the table and taken my biscuits, it would look bad if I went up again.” He explained.  
“But you haven’t been up, so you can get as much as you want, please Harry, I haven’t seen party rings for years.” Louis pulled away, looking up at Harry expectantly.  
“Just one more."

Harry walked towards the table, glancing back over his shoulder and narrowing his eyes at Louis, pouting his lips slightly suggesting Louis was throwing him to the lions.

Louis nodded his head encouragingly in the direction of the table, spurring him on.

Harry poured himself a cup of tea, adding a splash of milk and then moving down the table to the plates of biscuits. Another glance over his shoulder at Louis who was watching him closely. He picked up two plain biscuits, his hand hovered over the others, shifting so Louis couldn’t see what he was doing and added two sugary sweet party rings to his plate, one bright pink, one lemon. He grinned to himself before he straightened his face and turned, walking back towards Louis.

“Legend.” Louis grinned, spotting the contents of Harry’s plate.

“One’s for me.” Harry warned him as he flicked the ring onto Louis’ plate.

“You’re a big kid like me.” Louis smiled, picking up the bright pink biscuit and taking a bite, Harry watched him.

“Mmmmm.” Louis groaned, slurping the last dregs of his tea.

“You really like ‘em huh?” Harry watched him, not touching his plate.

“They were a huge hit in our house, four sisters and all that.” Louis popped the last of his biscuit in his mouth.

“Bit sweet for me.” Harry admitted, dropping the lemon one onto Louis’ plate.

“Honest?” Louis didn’t wait for a reply, picking up that one and biting into the crisp icing.

“Honest.” Harry rolled his eyes at him.

“Can I take first shower?” Louis bounded up the stairs, the sugar giving him even more of a bounce.

“Yep, I'll work a little, sort my notes out for today.”

Harry settled on the bed, legs crossed, laptop settled on his knees, his things scattered around him.

Louis opened and closed drawers, grabbing things, humming a tune as he went along.  
Harry was distracted, his eyes flicking up from his screen to watch Louis move about the small room. His movements were so fluid, graceful even. Light on his feet, delicate but strong. Such an enigma. Harry didn’t realise he was staring, pencil sticking out of his mouth.

“S’up?” Louis startled him out of his daydream. His hands pulling at his jumper to see if he had spilled something, looking back puzzled at Harry.

“No-nowt, just erm, I made notes the old fashioned way in the car today, just..Just trying to recall some other stuff. Was miles away.” Harry stumbled over his words, his cheeks flaming at being caught staring.

Louis raised his chin, bottom lip pouting.  
“Ok, I’ll leave you to it.” Louis shifted past Harry’s bed and into the bathroom.

Harry waited for the door to click shut before banging his head three times on the wall behind him.  
“Dickhead.” He murmured to himself. His eyes drifting to the bathroom door as the shower switched on behind it.

Harry opened a new document and began typing up his notes, making sense of his shorthand, squinting at the page. It didn’t take long, describing their arrival and meeting Mark.

Lost in his words he was engrossed in his laptop, his fingers flying over the keys. The sound of the water pounding down, quite a soothing sound, until he heard it. A distinctive, muted sound, not loud, not long, just a muffled grunt.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t mean to hear Louis but the bed was so close to the bathroom and he wasn’t eavesdropping he really wasn’t. He pushed the heel of his hand into his perky cock. Really this was not the time. He fumbled for his earphones, clicking them into his phone and trying to lose himself in his music, but all he could hear was that noise. The low push of air from his lungs but the whine at the end. The noise lasted a second, how could Harry have memorised each note and tone?

He kept pulling one ear bud out to listen for the shower stopping, to have some warning when Louis was returning and to hopefully be chill and not give himself away.  
The next time he pulled his bud out, it was all quiet. Harry’s stomach flipped, guilt flooding his body.  
He turned up the music and went back to pretending to work, keeping his eyes on the screen, humming along to the song as he felt the door open and a plume of fragrant steam hitting his senses.

“Oh you done?” Harry closed the lid, busying himself so he didn’t make eye contact.

“Yeah, love a good powerful shower, ours at the hostel is shite, I can spit harder.” Louis snorted. Harry finally looking up at him. His hair fluffy, towel dried, his face pink and dewy. He was stood in a faded old Doncaster Rovers t shirt and a pair of thin grey sweats. Harry felt his insides twist hard, an actual pain searing through his gut.

“I’ll go try it out too then.”  
Harry realised at that moment, that he had no pyjamas or anything. He didn’t realise he’d have to share and he always slept naked. Shit, the thought rumbled about in his body. He grabbed his wash bag and clean undies and darted into the bathroom.  
His cock was still perky, still remembering that noise. Palming himself in the safety behind closed doors, he took a few deep breaths.

Pulling his clothes off, stood just in his pants, he looked into the mostly steamed up mirror. His face tinged with high spots of colour, his cock now very interested, he needed to do exactly what Louis had just done, just get it out of the way. He pulled out the Tom Ford gift set his mum had bought him for his birthday but that he had never used.  
Placing the shower gel on the rack and leaving the aftershave and deodorant stick on the side.  
He put his usual coconutty shampoo and conditioner with his gel and pulled the shower on.

Stepping in he wet his body and squirted some of the Noir into his hand, smoothing the fragrant cream over his skin, rolling his nipples, smoothing his palms over their tight buds, letting a slow breath out of his nose.  
Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against the cold of the tile and let his hand wrap around himself, he brought his left hand up, biting gently on the lower flesh of his index finger.

He didn’t mess about, visions of Louis swimming inside his head, in his purple jumper this morning, his hair pulled back into his beanie, to him bounding up the stairs, his bum pulling his sweats tight across his arse, round and firm, the dip of his waist so pronounced. The noise Harry had heard, playing on a loop as his hand pulled and twisted, his cock stinging slightly at the soap. Then now, how he looked leaving the bathroom, old t shirt just a shade too small for him, a thin sliver of flesh showing from the top of his sweats, his face slack from orgasm, his movements just that bit more languid. Harry wondered if Louis went slow and firm, did he watch himself, watch his cock swell and twitch and pump through his hand? Watch until he had to surrender to the sensations.

Harry bit harder, the only noise was in his own head, Louis’ noise driving him insane. Thing was, Harry wanted that. He hated himself but he found Louis insanely attractive, he wanted to make that noise punch out of Louis, wanted to see his face, watch his body. Harry drew a deep breath in, the air stuttering out of him as he came in the shower, feeling the rush flood his body, breathing heavily, the evidence being washed down the drain. He panted against the tiles for a few moments, his finger throbbing, teeth marks clearly visible. He felt good, it was a stellar wank, the endorphins flooding his bloodstream.  
“You’re gross.” He whispered to himself as his body felt like a bag of jelly, vibrating under the powerful jets of water. He washed quickly, hissing at the sensitive end of his cock as his hand lathered the soap over it, washing away every last trace.

“Sorry I didn’t know I’d be sharing, I don’t do pyjamas..” Harry wandered out of the bathroom in fresh black boxers and a plain white t shirt.  
“I’ll slop about in these and sleep in my pants, is that ok?”

Louis looked up from his phone.  
“S’fine.” He shrugged, going back to his texting or whatever he was doing.

He read over what he had put, pressed a button and threw his blackberry style phone on the bed and stood up, stretching, Harry watched his every move as he raked a comb through his hair.  
Louis rooted through his bag, squirting some product into his hand and scrunching it into his softly drying hair.  
“Think I’ll go for the shaggy look tonight.” Louis raised his eyebrows at Harry, plugging in his dryer and sitting on the end of his bed, head upside down, blasting his hair.

Harry wandered back into the bathroom, brushing and flossing his teeth, he had a shave, plucked a few long unruly hairs from his eyebrows and added some product to his ringlets, separating them with his fingers and pushing the front up and over in a quiff of sorts.

Louis was stood at the mirror, hair dry but he was pulling at strands, trying to shape it a little.

“Can I?” Harry approached him, the remnants of his product still on his fingers.

Louis nodded, clearing his throat and standing legs apart with his hands clasped behind his back. Harry swallowed, making eye contact, making sure Louis was ok with him being so invasive. Louis gave the merest nod. Harry’s hands shook slightly as he reached up and rolled the front parts of Louis’ hair through his fingers, swooping it to Louis’ right, giving him a sweeping fringe, twisting some of the ends, making them stand out, giving it a choppy effect. It felt so soft, the smell of lime from his shampoo flooding Harry’s senses.

“There.” Harry stood back admiring his handiwork.

“Hairspray do you think?” Louis reached into his bag, pulling out a small tin.

“Just a little.” Harry nodded. “Won’t need much, it’s fine as it is.”

Louis sprayed and coughed a little at the fumes.

“It’s so soft and floppy without it.”

Harry’s eyes snapped to Louis’ just as Louis realised what he had said.  
A split second of total silence and then they both burst out laughing.

“I’m such an idiot.” Louis spluttered between laughter, Harry bent over, tears in his eyes.

“Good job we get on ok I suppose.” Harry chuckled, his hand on his belly.

“Suppose so, this week would have been a bit shit otherwise.” Louis’ eyes darted around their cosy room.

“I snore a bit, I have adenoid problems.” Harry gestured to his throat. “So you might hate me by the end of the week.” He tilted his head apologetically.

“I talk a bit, sometimes I have bad dreams and ermmmm I might fart a bit.” Louis grimaced. “Sorry in advance, if one slips out through the night.”

Harry bit his lip, grinning at the honesty of this kid.  
“Come on.” Harry gestured towards the wardrobe.  
“We best get dressed before Paul kills us.”

Louis got his boxers and laid his shirt out on the bed.

“Can you get the suits from the bathroom?” Louis asked.  
Harry went around his bed and into the bathroom unhooking the coathangers and walking back in just in time to see Louis, back towards Harry, pulling his black and red boxers up, the swell of his bum on show for a brief second, Harry was dying.

“He-here they are.” Harry sounding just a little too bright and breezy.

Louis turned, his torso bare, toned, but rounded in the most perfect way.

“Have those creases gone?” Louis had a soft mocking tone to his voice.

“They are both looking pristine.” Harry busied himself, laying out their clothes, absolutely not looking at Louis’ body.

“I didn’t bring a tie.” Harry suddenly blurted out.  
“Fucking hell.” He knocked on his own forehead. “I’ve had so much going on at home and I meant to put one in. Bugger.” Harry huffed and sunk down onto the bed, scrubbing his face with his hands.

"I won't wear one either.." Louis spoke, his voice soft.  
"It's no big deal, we'll be trendy, tieless dudes."

  
Harry looked up, Louis face frank and open.  
"You don't have to do that." Harry shook his head. "I'm the idiot."

  
"I don't mind." Louis shrugged.

Harry watched him straighten up from folding his sweats and Donny shirt that he’d just taken off, he wandered to the bathroom, spritzing aftershave on himself and adding a little more deodorant to his underarms.

Harry pulled the t shirt off, holding up a black shirt against his body and looking in the mirror.  
“I’m wearing a black shirt too.” Louis came back into the room, leaving a trail of woody cologne, beginning to hum the tune to men in black.

“You’re quick you know that? You make me laugh.” Harry chuckled, laying the shirt on his bed with the rest of his things.

“You said you had a lot going on at home...” Louis’ eyes swept down Harry’s body, Harry still only in his boxers.

Harry’s eyes met Louis’ inquisitive face.  
“I umm... I split from my partner last week.” Harry sat slowly on the bed, unballing a pair of socks.

“Oh I’m sorry..” Louis’ voice dropped low. “I didn’t mean to pry.” 

“Nah, it’s fine, we both kinda knew, it wasn’t..It’d become humdum, no excitement anymore, we were both kidding ourselves.”  
Harry sat for a second, his mind wandering to Daniel.  
“He’s moving to Cardiff, nearer his parents and a new job, it was the push we needed to break free.” Harry explained, running his hand through his hair.

Louis was frozen, one arm in his black shirt.  
“Oh.” He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing in his neck, staring at a patch on the carpet, Harry watched him, his eyes blinking slowly as the seconds passed by.  
“I’m sorry we dragged you along if you had all that going on.” Louis eventually found his tongue, snapping out of his daydream and pulling his shirt on properly.

“Nah it’s fine, I was kind of glad of the distraction, he’s moving out as we speak.” Harry quirked his lip sadly.

“How long had you been together?” Louis sat down on the edge of his own bed, mirroring Harry, putting a sock on.

“Just short of three years, met through friends at uni.”

“Sorry.” Louis sighed. “I’m such a dick, I need to learn to keep my trap shut, jesus, raking all this up for you, sorry.” He pursed his lips shaking his head.

“Hey, It’s fine.” Harry reached over, grabbing his forearm as he reached down to put his other sock on. Louis’ eyes trailing down to Harry’s hand touching him. Harry let him go, opening the fingers on his hand as an apology for touching him.

“I’m kinda relieved, I didn’t want to face the truth that we were over but I knew we couldn’t go on like that.” Harry lifted his shoulders, rolling first one back, then the other.  
“Living on my own for the first time ever at the ripe old age of twenty two.” Harry tore at his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Hey, don’t knock it, I loved moving into the probation hostel, I got my own room for the first time in a long time.” Louis smiled, trying to lighten the mood.  
“But I know what you mean, when you’ve been used to someone being there, must be weird for you.” Louis acknowledged.

They finished getting dressed, Harry’s trousers just a tad too tight, Louis’ just a tad too long.

“Will I do?” Louis asked, unsure of himself, sliding his jacket on and fastening the buttons, nipping him in at the waist.

“Wow.” Harry turned, catching full sight of him all finished.  
“Can I just..” Harry delved about in his bag, pulling out a small tin of Vaseline with almond extract.  
“Your lips look quite dry and chapped, I have something…” He ran his pinkie finger in the tin and approached Louis slowly.  
“Open.” Harry’s voice soft, quaking slightly.

Louis stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide, complying with everything Harry said, opening his lips, letting out a soft sigh, his shoulders dropping down as Harry touched his finger to Louis’ bottom lip, dabbing then smearing it across, Harry watching intently, so close now, feeling his body heat, smelling his aftershave and his hairspray and him. Harry’s hand shook a little at the delicate strokes his finger had to maintain, swapping to his upper lip, his hand brushing the light scratch of his whiskers, realising that all he wanted to do was feel those lips on his, jesus, the feeling was overpowering, the heaviness in the pit of his stomach, throbbing low in his groin. His eyes went from Louis’ lips to his soft blue eyes watching him, a slight fear projecting back at Harry. He needed to stop touching him.  
“There, that’ll help.” Harry’s voice deep and raspy.

“Thanks.” Louis’ rich voice sounding low too.

“Can I take a picture, for the article?” He was reaching into his bag already, pulling the lens cap off as Louis shuffled nervously.

“Dunno, I’m ummm, do you need it?” Louis frowned slightly.

“I’d like to, it’ll look good on the article, you look good, you scrub up well but If you’d rather I didn’t..” Harry’s voice trailed off, disappointment pricking at his spine.

“Ok, just one then.” Louis relented.

“Well I’ll take a few but I’ll only use one, the best one, you can choose it.” Harry promised, stepping back and snapping a few pics of him, front on, side on, the camera loved him, he was so photogenic. The shadows catching all the planes of his face so well, his hair looking amazing, the suit clinging to all the right parts of his body.  
Harry looked back at a few through the viewer. His jaw tightened at the hinges, it was like looking at a professional model.  
[](http://imgur.com/r0lDLx6)

“You’re quite stunning.” Harry blurted out. “The camera loves you.”

“Shurrup dickhead.” Louis turned away, embarrassment flaming his cheeks.

“Will not, it’s true, here look.” Harry thrust the camera at Louis, shuffling closer, watching his face as he saw himself in the viewer.  
“See.” Harry held the camera steady.

“I look weird.” Louis stared at his picture, not quite knowing what to say.  
“Here let me take you now.” Louis took a hold of the camera, pointing it at Harry who laughed and shook his head.  
“It’s not about me.” But Louis didn’t listen and snapped away, pressing the button over and over. Harry posed for a couple then pouted and folded his arms.  
[](http://imgur.com/wxRmDUX)

“Don’t want my ugly mug all over the place.” Harry huffed.

“Hardly.” Louis muttered, handing over the camera to Harry.

They sat on their own beds in silence, Harry pulling his boots on, Louis lacing his shoes up.  
Standing and brushing imaginary bits from his shoulders, Harry picked up what he needed to take with them, packed it all into his camera bag and they were ready to go.

They called for Paul and quickly made their way across the carpark to the conference centre. It was brightly lit in the dark of the night, cars pulling up, people arriving. The warmth of the building was a welcome escape from the freezing Glasgow night.

“Champagne for the toast” A man with a tray of champagne flutes offered them, making sure everyone had a glass.  
Paul, Louis and Harry helped themselves, as Mark Jarvis took to the small stage.  
“Ladies and gentlemen, a very warm welcome to Claremont.” He went on to make a speech about their aims and goals and what the week ahead consisted of.

Everyone shuffled about listening to the speech, Harry watched Louis out of the corner of his eye, sniffing the glass of champagne at one point, making Harry’s lips twitch in a smile.  
“So if you could all raise your glasses in a toast. To Claremont.”  
“To Claremont.” The crowd echoed him.  
Everyone took a drink of champagne.  
Paul was hustled into a chat with a group of three other people, Paul knew them as the governors of other young offenders institutes.

“That was bleeding horrible.” Louis leaned in and hissed in Harry’s ear.  
“My tongue feels like a carpet, it’s all furry, is that because of this stuff?” Louis nodded his head to the champagne glass.

“Is this your first time tasting champagne?” Harry smiled kindly at him

“Yes, and my last.” Louis’ face pulled in a comical grimace.

“You have to acquire the taste, let your palate get used to the flavours and how it makes your mouth feel.” Harry explained patiently, a soft chuckle escaping him as he watched Louis take another sip, his eyes squeezing closed, his mouth turning down in a frown.

“I feel like my tongue is massive, like it’s swelled up.” He grumbled, poking his tongue in and out of his mouth, scraping it along his top teeth.. “If I die, tell them it was this shit, that I am allergic to it.”

“You’re not allergic.” Harry pulled Louis further back away from the groups of people chatting. “Its just really dry, it’s dried your tongue out but that’s what it does sometimes.” He explained carefully, mirth in his eyes watching Louis pull a variation of faces.

“Feel like I’ve got a gob full of sawdust.” Louis wrinkled his nose.

Harry laughed throwing his head back, his teeth shining. “Lets get you a sweet drink to counteract, you want orange juice or something?” Harry placed his hand on the small of Louis’ back and guided him over, feeling the heat seeping from him.

  
“Sir, what can I get you? Gin and tonic, Vodka cranberry, scotch on the rocks?” The barman gestured to trays of ready mixed drinks.

“Oh umm.” Harry turned to Louis. “There is ready made drinks trays here, what do you like?”

Louis shrugged. “Dunno, suggest something.”

“Just two orange juices please.” Harry ordered from the barman.  
“Lets get the taste of champagne out of your mouth before we move on to hard liquor.” Harry winked at him. “The night is young.”

They sipped at their glasses, doing a bit of people watching, some guy coming around and taking photos of all the guests.  
Louis posed stiffly, tension in his shoulders. The man moved on to the next people.

“You ok?” Harry lowered his voice, leaning in to Louis.

“Bit nervous.” Louis admitted, taking a sip of orange, his eyes meeting Harry’s over the glass.

“What of?” Harry turned further into Louis’ space, heads closer, talking low.

“Just..just all this, I don’t like champagne, I don’t have social skills to pull this off.” Louis’ voice tense.

Harry reached and took a hold of Louis’ delicate wrist, his thumb pushing into the bone. “Hey, you’re doing just great, I’ll help you all I can, stick by me.”

Louis stared at Harry, eyes wide like a startled rabbit. “I will.” He breathed.

A gong sounded. “Ladies and Gentlemen, dinner is served.”

Harry reached and picked up two glasses of scotch.  
“Here have a sip, calm your nerves a little.”

Louis sipped at the amber liquid, the heat hitting his throat immediately.  
“Oh that’s sharp but smooth.” He took another sip.  
“I like this better.” He tipped the rest of the glass into his mouth, draining it and grinning at Harry’s shocked face.  
“What?"

“So you don’t like champers but you just downed scotch and liked it.” Harry shook his head, lips together smirking.

“Well I am in Scotland.” Louis quipped, bounding forward to join the throng of people heading to the tables, looking over his shoulder at a bemused Harry.

They were on a table of ten, Louis nestled between Harry and Paul.

“I’m Paul Higgins, I am senior learning manager at Wetherby secure learning centre near Leeds.” Paul gestured.  
“This is Louis Tomlinson, fitness and nutrition mentor at Wetherby and Harry Styles, he’s a journalist, shadowing us to do a piece on Wetherby when we have our official reopening in two weeks.” Paul explained.

Introductions were made, they learned they were sharing with three directors of a homeless charity and two local government officers.

The chatter was at light as the first course was served. For starters they dined on scottish smoked salmon paired with a crisp chablis to accompany it.

Harry tapped Louis’ knee.  
“The wine will be very dry.” Harry warned him.

The waiter had already filled their glasses so Louis had to taste to be polite. He visibly shook and shuddered at the sharpness of the wine.  
“Gross.” He whispered to Harry.

“So Mr Tomlinson.” The lady from local government angled towards him.  
“Will this be your first job working with people with such complex needs?” She sipped at her wine, watching him.  
Harry felt Louis stiffen.

“I..” His voice cracked a little, he cleared his throat, Harry pressed his thumb into Louis’ thigh. “I am a protege of Wetherby, I have been where these people are now and I know exactly what their needs are.” Louis held it together, Harry watched him take a shaky breath, continuing on.

“I aim to give them what Paul and the team gave me, the confidence to find my potential and give myself the best possible start back into the community. Pay back what I was given and hope it creates a chain reaction.”

Harry didn’t realise just how rigid his body was until he let his breath go and realised every muscle was in spasm.

“Oh, so you are a success story then Mr Tomlinson?”

Louis nodded. “Yes, yes, I really hope I can do Wetherby proud and prove that it works.”

It opened up the conversation then as Sian, Maisy and Levon from the homeless charity, rattled off statistics of people leaving secure units, that the percentage of them ending up homeless was on the decline for the first time in a long time all thanks to the carefully maintained aftercare of inmates through probation hostels and the care system.

“These education schemes work.” Maisy smiled and nodded at Paul and Louis.  
“We feel the government will fund many more once they see the affect it has on reoffending and breaking the cycle of homeless, reoffending and ending back inside.” Levon explained.

Louis held up well to the questioning he received from them and was much more relaxed as they were served their main course, cannon of lamb with drambuie sauce. It was served with a Rioja.

“Will I like this?” Louis leaned into Harry, talking from the side of his mouth.

“Try it, it’s fruity, nice.” Harry swirled the wine and slurped it. “Mmm delicious.”

He caught a drop from his lip, Louis watching him, copying him swirling the glass and taking a drink.  
“Umm well, it’s not as horrible as the white and the champers but I still prefer the scotch.” Louis nudged Harry with his elbow. “Not very cultured am I?” His following laughter a little terse.

“You’re doing brilliantly, proud of you.” Harry met his gaze, his eyes sweeping down Louis’ face, taking in his flawless skin, the clarity of the blue in his irises, his pupils tiny from the lighting.

“Am I?” Louis sucked his cheek in between his teeth making his lips pout.  
“Feel like a fish out of water.” He breathed quietly.

“Relax, don’t be so hard on yourself.” Harry tapped his knee into Louis' thigh, feeling Louis push his knee back into Harry’s thigh.

“Thanks man.” Louis looked down smiling to himself.

The courses kept coming along with the wine. Louis finally tasted a white wine he liked, the dessert wine, sweet and not a hint of dry tongue.

“That one was lush.” Louis nodded authoritatively, Harry shaking his head, curls bouncing, eyes rolling.

“Expert now are we?” Harry teased.

They cleared the tables and had a display of Scottish dancing, boys and girls dancing traditional reels.  
Louis and Harry sat clapping along, standing and cheering at the end.  
Harry felt Louis stumble into his back.

Harry turned, took in his overly flushed cheeks, unfocused eyes.  
“Are you pissed Lou?” Harry murmured to him, his eyes widening in a question.

“Nooo.” Louis clearly was, plonking his bum down heavily in his seat. “I’ve only had a bit of wine.” Louis put his thumb and index finger almost touching. “And a bit of that scotch and that after dinner drink thing.”

“Bugger.” Harry patted his lips with the napkin.  
“Can you get up and come to the loo?”

Louis nodded.  
Harry slipped his napkin into his pocket and stood up, the rest of the table were chatting away, it was easy to escape.

“Need a wee anyway.” Louis drawled, his speech slower and slightly slurred.

Harry wet the napkin, waiting for Louis to finish.  
“Come on, we’ll go get some fresh air, sober you up a bit.” Harry guided him outside to where the smokers were huddled against the cold. They turned the corner, looking for a little shelter from the biting wind.  
Harry placed him against the wall, pressing the damp cloth to Louis’ forehead.  
“Deep breaths.” He instructed, Louis folding one knee, placing his foot flat against the wall, Harry stood facing him, close enough to hold the cloth against his skin.

“Feel dizzy.” Louis closed his eyes. “Spinning.”

Harry removed the cloth, let his damp skin hit the night air, cool him down.  
“You’ll be fine.” Harry assured him, calm quiet voice soothing in the darkness.

“Long time since I was tipsy.” Louis opened his eyes, his pupils huge in the pitch blackness, the only light coming from the windows above them.

“I shouldn’t have given you the scotch, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Heyyy, you didn’t make me drink it, it’s my own fault.” Louis frowned, bending and thumping his own thigh.

They stayed out in the freezing night air until they were visibly shaking with the cold.  
“Come on, don’t want you to get pneumonia, you feel ok to go back inside?” Harry slid his arm around Louis’ shoulder.

“Yep, I’m ok, I’ll just sit quiet.” Louis giggled. “But fuck that Maisy can gab a lot.”

Harry threw his head back laughing. “Councillor Hughes is just as bad, she’s chewed my ears off all night long, bit of a snooty bugger to be honest” Harry admitted.

They bumped shoulders conspiratorially. “I won’t tell if you don’t.” Louis hiccuped.

“Oh god.” Harry groaned, “If we manage to hide how pissed you are we deserve a medal.”

“Shhhhh.” Louis looked over his shoulder.  
“You have a big gob, people will hear.”

“Heyyyyy, watch it, I am helping to save your arse lad.” Harry flicked him, reaching the door to go inside.

Louis stopped. “I owe you.” He fist bumped Harry.

Louis held his own all night. Harry got him water, took him for air and by the time it was over, Louis was sobering up a little.  
“Night boys, breakfast at nine, then a morning training Tommo, don’t sleep in.” Paul was a little tipsy himself as he stumbled into his room.

"Shit, I'm going to die tomorrow running about doing training." Louis flopped onto his bed, arms over his eyes. "Feet are killing, not used to such stiff shoes." His voice muffled by the sleeve of his jacket.

Harry toed off his boots, watching Louis lay so still, he cocked his head to the side, listening for him breathing, wondering if he had fallen asleep already.  
He crossed to Louis’ bed and gently pulled open the laces, Louis stirred.

“Oh.” Louis jumped as Harry slid his shoes from his feet. “Tired.” He mumbled, his voice a low rasp.

“Need to hang your suit up Lou.” Harry’s practical side kicking in.

Louis sighed and sat up, sliding his legs around and lumbering over to the bathroom.

Harry quickly undressed, sliding his t shirt on with his boxers and began to hang his clothes up.

Louis emerged in his boxers, shivering a little, his teeth chattering.  
“Cold,” He shuddered.  
Finding his sweats and Doncaster Rovers top in his drawer, he quickly pulled them on, adding a hoodie on top.

“That cold?” Harry frowned, feeling the radiator, it was warm but not hot.  
Harry opened the wardrobe and found an extra throw for the bed.  
“Here, this will be better, you’ll boil in that hoodie.” Harry pulled Louis’ duvet back.  
“Get in, I’ll hang your clothes up, you get warm, we need you fit and well these next few weeks.”

Louis stood, arms wrapped around himself. “You’ve been..You’re a good person Harry.” Louis frowned a little, pulling at the hem of his sleeve. “But I can look after myself.”

“I know you can, that’s not even a question, I just don’t want you to catch your death of cold in chilly Glasgow.” Harry cajoled him. “You’ll need to be on top of your game, those training sessions will be cold.”

Louis looked up, finally meeting his eyes.  
“Ok, yeah you’re right.” Louis grudgingly agreed. “You’re like a mother hen.”

“Prize cock please.” Harry gasped, throwing his hand in the air.

Louis shook his head. “Crazy.” His lips quirking into a smile though.

Harry tutted and shepherded him towards the bed. “Come on I’ll tuck you in, been years since I did that, my sister used to love the covers tight around her so no ghosts could pinch her from her bed.” He chuckled at the memory.

Louis unzipped the thick top and laid it on the floor by his bed and slid into the crisp sheets unquestioningly.  
Harry covered him with the extra fleece throw, tucking it in tight around his back and then pulled the duvet up over his shivering body, Louis’ eyes tight shut the whole time.

“Night Lou.” He whispered, fetching a bottle of water and placing it by his bed, watching him for a few seconds, watching his nose flare as he took deep slow breaths that became shallower and shallower, tiptoeing away to let him sleep.

Harry silently hung Louis’ suit up, placing his shoes together and padded to the bathroom to get ready for bed.  
Looking at his face in the mirror as he brushed his teeth he thought about Louis, so tough and independent but deep down, so unsure and a little fragile.  
Harry was enjoying taking care of him a little, helping him sober up and tucking him in tonight.  
He flicked the bathroom light off and used his phone light to navigate his way into bed, sinking into a deep sleep soon after.

The noise startled Harry. A whimper followed by muffled sobs.  
“I’m sorry, sorry, I..sorry..” Harry sat bolt upright, grabbing for his phone and flicking his light on. Louis was thrashing about.  
Harry jumped out of bed.  
“Lou..Louis are you ok?” Harry gently shook him, Louis’ terrified eyes flew open, his fringe stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat.

Harry inched his bum onto the edge of Louis’ bed.  
“Bad dream?” Harry’s voice low and soothing.  
Louis was panting, Harry feeling for the bottle of water by his bed.  
“Have a drink, you might be a bit dehydrated.

Louis lifted the top half of his body up off the bed, his breathing still erratic.  
Harry guided the bottle to his lips, catching the drips with a hand under his chin.

“My brain won’t even let me sleep sometimes.” Louis babbled, still half asleep.

“Shhh, just relax, it’s ok, just a bad dream.” Harry’s voice making Louis’ eyelids flutter closed again.  
Harry put the bottle of water down and began tucking him in again, smoothing his hair from his forehead, making soothing little shushing noises.  
“It’s all going to be ok.” Harry murmured, leaning down and silently kissing the air near Louis’ ear, breathing in the warm scent of him. Harry went to stand from the bed when the covers rustled and Louis’ hand snaked out, feeling for Harry’s.

“Thank you.” He hummed, his words slurred and slow. Harry meeting his hand and squeezing gently.  
Louis didn’t let go, he laced his fingers through Harry’s, turning over to face the window.

Harry pulled gently but Louis had quite a grip. Harry’s arm now over Louis’ back.  
“Lou.” Harry whispered.

Louis grunted but didn’t release him.  
Harry pulled his duvet over with his left hand and inched his body onto the small sliver of bed remaining.covering his cold body, his head in Louis’ neck, his body slotted behind him, a duvet separating their skin.

Harry awoke before the alarm. Boiling hot, Louis had turned over, his face in Harry’s neck breathing hot air onto his skin. Harry froze. A tangle of limbs and two hot bodies pushed together, luckily the duvet still separated their lower halves.  
Harry lay for a few seconds relishing in the heat, the warm smell of skin overpowering him.

He managed to slide out of bed and threw himself into his own cold sheets, retrieving his duvet and snuggling down, but it was nowhere near as cosy.  
Louis’ scent was still filling his senses, his body stiff from sleeping in such a cramped position but a warm glow radiated in his chest.  
He stretched his legs, hearing the bones crack a little, wincing as his ankle clicked a little too severely.  
He managed to drift back off to sleep, his thoughts filled with warm boy and small hands and soft skin.

He was vaguely aware of his alarm going off, Cyndi Lauper singing girls just wanna have fun.  
Louis jumped up out of bed as Harry silenced his phone.

“You ermmm you stay in bed a little, I want a shower, you had a broken night with me, sorry, feel bad, you rest…” Louis’ words came tumbling out.

“S’ok, no worries.” Harry pushed his body up onto one elbow. "Nightmare that's all, happens to us all."

Louis stood in the space between their two beds, his arms stretching up revealing an expanse of naturally tawny skin and a light dusting of hair just above his sweats.  
“Have another ten minutes, go on.” He grabbed a few things and disappeared into the bathroom.

Harry pushed his face into the pillow. He found Louis so attractive but he was so off limits. He needed to keep this as professional as possible, stop with the crushing on Louis and do his job, but it was hard when he was in such close proximity with him.

He heard the shower spring to life, his imagination taking over, visualising Louis naked, stepping in, soaping himself.  
Fuck.  
His morning wood was pushing into the mattress in all it’s glory.  
Did he have time? He wondered. Just get rid of this ache in his groin, this heat in his belly from seeing him all sleepy and warm.

In a split second he’d pulled his boxers off, laying them under his erection protecting the mattress and steadily rutted his arse, gaining delicious friction for his straining cock.  
The noise pattern of the water hitting Louis and the wall constantly changing as he moved about, soaping himself, Harry’s ears listening, the thrill of doing this when Louis was just behind the door making the heat rise up his spine, his lower body throbbing.

He pinched at his left nipple, his head facing the bathroom door as his hips thrust, the sound of the water steady now as if Louis was stood still. Fuck, was he bringing himself off too?

Harry slowed his movements, listening, the water muted as if hitting Louis’ back then running to the floor, a softer sound.  
Keeping the slow momentum in his hips Harry continued, waiting, listening, until he heard it. The same faint muffled grunt.

Harry’s cock swelled, the sound of the water changing, Louis moving about, Harry rutted, hearing that noise in his head, over and over, picturing Louis, fisting his own cock, the water snapped off, Harry thrust once more, spilling into the boxers, a rush of air forced out of his lungs his face hitting the pillow, the sweat on his brow seeping into his hair.  
Damn, he needed to move, get the filthy boxers hidden in his case and clean ones on for when Louis came out.

Only the door flung open and out walked Louis, towel slung low on his hips.  
“I didn’t offer you the loo first, I bet you’re bursting to go aren’t you? sorry.” Louis bustled about.

  
“I’m ok, you finish off getting ready, I’m ok, honest.” Harry tried to sound casual but he could hear the panic in his own voice, wondering if Louis was suspicious or could smell him.

“Well I want to say sorry for all the ridiculousness last night, getting pissed and you having to sober me up and then the nightmare thing, I am so sorry.” Louis stood at the bottom of Harry’s bed, Harry looking over his shoulder at him.  
“Go on I don’t mind, go pee or whatever and I’ll quickly put my sweats on in here.”  
Louis gesticulated, nodding his head towards the bathroom door.

Harry whined, “I umm I can’t.” Harry dropped his head into the pillow.  
“I’m naked and I...” Louis stopped opening the drawer that he was searching in.

“Oh.” Louis cleared his throat.

“I had bad morning wood and took care of it and now I’m laid here and..”

Louis’ mouth quirked up at the corner.  
“Shit, I’m a fucking pest aren’t I?” Louis grabbed what he was looking for and bolted into the bathroom.  
“Sorry.” He shouted from behind the door. “Let me know when I can come out.”

Harry could hear the smile in his voice.  
“S’not funny.” Harry groaned.

“It is a bit.” Louis giggled.

“Please don’t tell Paul.” Harry begged, wiping his messy groin on his pants, rolling them into a ball and stuffing them into the pocket of his case.

“Thought you looked a bit red.” Louis finally lost it and laughed.

“Hate you.” Harry deadpanned, sliding fresh boxers on. “Ok it’s safe to come out.” Harry turned away, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

“I’m coming, oh no wait, that was you.” Louis teased, strolling out into the bedroom.

“Goddddddd.” Harry ground out through gritted teeth, crouching down, covering his face.  
“I’m a horndog, I can’t help it sometimes but I will control myself now I promise.”

“Harry, I shared cells with boys for the last seven years, nothing phases me absolutely nothing.” Louis patted Harry’s shoulder.

“We used to have wanking contests, who could come quickest, who could shoot furthest, you name it, we did it.” Louis snorted, pulling black skinny jeans up his legs.

“I don’t talk about these things normally but to help you with your embarrassment, I thought I’d share.”  
Harry stared at him, eyes wide. “Oh god, wow.” Harry whistled low. “Thanks for that, I feel tons better.” He brought his hand down on Louis' shoulder, squeezing once then escaping into the shower.

Louis waited until he heard the water start up before his dropped down onto his bed, scrubbing his hands over his face, letting out a muted groan.  
“Fuckkkk.” 

 

******

If you enjoyed this chapter and have tumblr [here is a rebloggable post ](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/127859330632/tommosgun-soul-wiped-clean-13338-words-by)and please come and say [hi to me x](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that Louis has an anxiety/panic attack because of flashbacks. He retells a story from his past which contains a car crash with injuries. If this is going to upset you in any way, please do not read, thank you x
> 
> [Spotify playlist](https://play.spotify.com/user/tommosgun/playlist/7kx3Gz6NFUpot5aOZknkMV?play=true&utm_source=open.spotify.com&utm_medium=open)

“You’re both quiet this morning.” Paul spooned cornflakes into his mouth, dabbing at his milky chin.

“Tired,” Louis mumbled, mini boxes of Frosties and Rice Krispies mixed in his bowl.

“Bit delicate, the booze was flowing a bit too freely last night.” Harry crunched on his Granola, his eyes darting to Louis who was staring straight ahead.

“Well, according to the schedule, we go and watch their learning mentors take a general fitness class at ten fifteen and then you are taking a training session out on the pitch at eleven, Tommo.” Paul turned to look at him. “You up for that, yeah?”

Louis nodded. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” His eyes glanced up to Harry and back down to his mishmash of cereal.

“I have a short meeting with the learning manager but should be all done for ten. Go relax for half an hour and I’ll see you both over at the centre.” Paul stood to leave.

“See you at ten, boss.” Louis called after him.

 

Harry sat with his empty bowl, watching Louis finish. “I’ve made it awkward, haven’t I?” Harry suddenly blurted out, puckering his lips into a frown. “Can we just forget this morning happened, please?” Harry watched Louis spooning the last of his cereal.

“Fine by me,” Louis spoke with a mouth full of cereal.

“Yeah, but your lips are saying fine, your body language is saying 'what a weirdo'.” Harry leaned back in his chair, picking at his fingernails.

“Come on, let’s go back up.” Louis pushed his chair back.

They climbed the stairs to the third floor, Louis sliding his card in and opening the door.

“Can we talk?” The door was barely closed when Harry spoke. “I was really stupid and immature this morning, it won’t happen again.” He brought his hands together, folding his fingers. “I am so sorry, Louis, so sorry for making things awkward, it won’t happen again.” He dared to look up at Louis’ face.

Louis was smirking.

“What?” Harry punched him playfully. “Stop laughing at me.” Harry whined.

“You had a wank, so what, don’t care, you could have waited for me and I’d have joined you.” Louis’ face mischievous.

“Stop teasing.” Harry swallowed, eyes wide, watching Louis walk away.

“Sorry, sorry, just joking.” Louis held his hands up, wicked grin on his face.

Louis pulled a soft navy hooded sweatshirt from his wardrobe, pulling it over his plain white t shirt, paired with his grey sweats.

“Nice top.” Harry tilted his head. “Suits you, that colour I mean.”

“Thanks.” Louis smoothed his fringe down, his cheeks flushing slightly. He pulled his bag from the wardrobe.

“Want to talk about your nightmare?” Harry sat on his bed, watching Louis pack his bag with his football boots and socks.

“You don’t want to be bored to death with my tales of woe.” Louis flicked his hand. “It’s nothing.”

Harry waited a beat. “It’s not nothing if it affects you. I promise I won’t judge.” Harry slid his hands under his thighs.

Louis fastened his bag up.

“Persistent aren’t you?” Louis adjusted his soft fringe, walking around his bed. “I’ve just had more therapy for this so it’s a bit easier to speak about and rationalise now, but anyway..” He sat down on his bed, facing Harry, knees almost touching.

“When I was first locked up I was sixteen and terrified. I’d barely spent a night away from home and here I was, all alone in a police cell.”  He ground his teeth, frowning at the memory. “Then sharing with strangers, tough street lads, hard lads, I was fucking terrified.” His forehead creased with frown lines.

“I had recurring nightmares of the crash and then would wake up in a strange bed and have terrible separation anxiety from my Mum, my family, everyone.” Louis met Harry’s steady gaze. “When I sleep in a strange bed it obviously triggers it and I have the nightmares and the anxiety.” Louis doubled over, palms of his hands flat on his face.

“I'm sorry I held your hand, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable,” Louis’ voice muffled, still hiding his face.

“They came back when I moved into the probation hostel and I’m sure when I move out and into my own place I’ll have it all again.”  Louis lifted his face. “Just something else my screwed up mind has to deal with,” Louis’ voice hitching slightly.

“So sorry.” Harry’s voice barely a whisper, standing and moving over to Louis’ bed, curling his right arm over Louis’ shoulders.

“Can’t imagine how that must have felt and I really didn’t mind the hand holding.” Harry squeezed and let him go. “I’m a prolific cuddler and comfort seeker.”

“Thank you.” Louis sniffed. “Remember two minutes ago when I said I’d been through more therapy and it was easier to talk about?” Louis huffed out exasperatedly. “Well it’s obviously not, I’m such an idiot.” The tears spilled over, down his cheeks.

“You’re not an idiot, you went through a lot at a young age.” Harry's voice a low rumble.

“I deserved it all, it was my punishment, don’t feel sorry for me, I deserved it all.”

“Don’t.” Harry turned sideways, grabbing Louis’ upper arms, turning him to face him. “Don’t continue the punishment, you’ve been punished enough.” Harry held his arms tight, his eyes boring into Louis’

"I did something terrible and I paid the price, I lost everything." Louis' voice breaking, sniffing loudly. “And now my life is one huge embarrassment, holding a strangers hand during a crisis, Jesus.” Louis shook his head, his soft fringe falling into his eyes.  
“You have nothing at all to be embarrassed about, I’m glad you held my hand, I hope I helped comfort you a little.” Harry let his grip go on Louis’ arms. “You’ve coped with such a lot since you were sixteen..” Harry willing Louis to meet his eyes.

“Yeah well, I hurt my best friend so bad, I deserved to be punished,” Louis ground out.

“It was an accident Louis, you didn’t purposely hurt him…”

“I stole a car and crashed it, he was so badly injured, I could have killed him.”

“But you didn’t, he’s fine.” Harry looked cagily at Louis meeting his questioning gaze. “I kind of researched about him before I came because I wond..”

“You researched Robbie?” Louis’ eyes bulged, he jumped up, squeezing past Harry’s legs, pushing both hands through his hair, leaving them there, his fingernails digging into his scalp. “Fuck.” He emphasised the last letter.

“I did, he’s fine, he married, has a son..” Harry turned to watch him.

Louis’ mouth hung open in shock. “Oh.”

“I take it you lost touch?” Harry’s voice soft, watching the tumult of emotions sweeping across Louis’ face.

“Yes.” Louis nodded eventually, letting his hands drop down from his head.

“His family wanted nothing more to do with me.” He paced the floor.  “After they removed the blood clot from his brain he was in an induced coma and his dad came to our house and was just raging at me.” Louis sat on the chair on the other side of the room, bringing his feet up so his knees were level with his chin.

“I went straight the police and confessed everything, told them the whole story and pleaded guilty so there was no trial.” His voice hitched, meeting Harry’s eyes.

“I’ve suffered the pain for hurting him every single day, I think about him every day, wonder how he is, if he had lasting damage.” Louis shook his head.

“And now you know he is ok, has a good life with his wife and kid you can have some closure for yourself.” Harry pressed on. “You’ve paid for what you did and now it’s time to put it all behind you and live your life.”

Louis laughed bitterly. “What life? I have no one, nothing except my job, the gaffers at Wetherby. I have no friends, I have no idea how to meet people, I have lost all my teenage years, I’ve never dated, wouldn’t know how to even begin..” Harry stood up, walking towards him.

“I’m a twenty four year old virgin, with no friends, no family nearby..”

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

“There, I win again in the embarrassment competition, I take the gold.” Louis picked his bag up. “We better go.”

“You need to give yourself a chance, build a new life, new friends, dating, sex...Louis, the world is at your feet.” Harry grabbed him and hugged him.

“And I’d like to be your friend please? You’re funny, smart, good company..”

Harry let go of him. “I’ve been wrapped up in a dead end relationship, I neglected my friends too, I pretty much need to go and build bridges with them all, maybe you could do that too?”

Louis shook his head. “No going back for me.”

“Ok.” Harry conceded carefully. “But I wanna take you out, show you places, take you clubbing, let people get to know you, build you a social life..”

“I’d like that,” Louis cut in, smiling at last.

“Good. Friends?” Harry held his hand out.

“Friends.” Louis held on to his hand. “Becoming a habit is this,” He quirked his eyebrow.

“Now we really need to go.”

[ ](http://imgur.com/erAKVGQ)

They legged it across the carpark to the learning centre, their passes getting them into the gymnasium, taking a seat just as the training was about to start.

The inmates warmed up, then did circuits, with mentors at each stop helping them. Some doing squats, some crunches, some press ups, some planking. The main teacher, shouting to change when the time was up.

You could see the ones that were willing and the ones that were not.

“That guy is not enjoying this at all." Louis discreetly nodded at a blonde haired lad with scorn and fury written all over his face, clearly wanting to be anywhere but in this gym.

"This is just a general class that they have to take part in, yours will be different, it'll be all the ones doing the fitness course," Harry pointed out to him.

"Yeah I suppose." Louis chewed on the end of his thumb. "Just feel nervous." He admitted under his breath.

Harry pushed his knee into Louis' thigh.

"You'll be great, have faith in yourself."

[ ](http://imgur.com/A58Rb3Q)

Class over with, Paul, Harry, and Louis walked across to the outdoor pitch, the wind biting cold. Harry pulling his coat around him and adding a beanie to his head.

[ ](http://imgur.com/cStLmOB)

“You know exactly what you are doing,” Paul coached Louis. “Keep it simple, warm them up, get a match going, but remember you are in charge. You call the shots.”

Louis nodded, a paleness to his skin that was never there before.

“I have every faith in you, Tommo.” Paul grabbed his hand, wrapping his thumb around Louis’ and squeezing their palms together.

“Do yourself proud lad.” Paul kept hold of his hand pulling him in for a body bump.

Harry and Paul took their places on the benches at the side. Louis was taken to be introduced to the group.

“He’s more than capable.” Paul turned to Harry. “He just needs some confidence.”

Harry pursed his lips. “Is he confident taking training classes at Wetherby?” He questioned.

Paul thought for a moment. “Louis is both the toughest and the softest of all cookies. He can hold his own, but his self doubt is huge. He’s survived sharing with some of the most hardened youths in Wetherby, yet he’s maintained his heart of gold.” Paul turned to look at Louis, giving him thumbs up. “He has fought so hard for this, I want him to succeed more than anything, but he needs to give himself a break, stop being so hard on himself and take credit for what he has achieved. The only one doubting his ability is himself.” Paul dropped his head.

“I can help him with most things, but he needs to have faith in himself, give himself a chance.”

Harry nodded. “I was a little afraid of how he would be with me, how I would interact with an ex-con, and he’s just blown all my stereotypical thoughts out of the water,” Harry admitted. “I’m quite ashamed of myself for thinking like that,” Harry sighed.

“Then do your absolute utmost to portray him in the best possible light in your articles Harry.” Paul’s stare piercing.

“Make the general public’s perception change like yours did and let these kids who are willing to turn their lives around, be accepted into their communities as equals, not with the stigma of ex-con on their shoulders.” Paul swallowed, his passion etched all over his face.

“I will, I promise,” Harry nodded vehemently.

Louis had taken them onto the field, half of them jogging a circuit of the pitch, half of them doing jumps and squats, warming up in the freezing cold.

Louis came close by, Harry catching his eye for a split second, willing positive vibes to reach him.

“I really like him, want to be his friend, help him get a social life, get some normality back,” Harry spoke, keeping his eyes forward, watching the training session.

“That’d be.. that would be just grand, Harry.”

Harry could hear the smile in Paul’s voice.

One of the mentors came and took Paul away for a chat.

“Save this for me.” Louis jogged over with his sweatshirt, handing it to Harry. Harry found himself squeezing at the soft fleece of Louis’ top, his scent wafting up from the fabric, running his thumbs over it, willing him on.

After Louis had warmed them up, they had a fifteen minutes per side football match.

Louis elected referees and ran the whole match perfectly, sorting out positions, judging the referees’ close calls and bringing the match to a perfect end, one goal each.

Paul returned. “How do you think he did?”

“He did brilliantly.” Harry beamed at him, seeing Louis high fiving the players as they were filed back into their wing.

“That’s good, they want him to help coach the youngest kids this afternoon if he’s up for it.”

“How did that feel?” Paul quizzed Louis as they sat in the staff canteen eating lunch.

Louis looked up, his face ruddy, his mouth full of pasta.

“Ace.” He chewed and swallowed. “They listened to me and responded and I can’t quite believe it.”

Harry watched on, grinning. Louis’ high spirits were infectious.

“Good because they were so impressed with you, they want you to take a general fitness class with the youngest probationers.”

Louis looked up, fork poised. “They do?” his expression startled. “How come?”

Paul smiled at his reaction. “Because you were bloody brilliant, that’s how come.”

Louis’ mouth opened in surprise. “Can’t believe it, who said what?”

Paul checked over his shoulder. “Mark Jarvis asked his deputy, a fella called Preston, to come and watch how it was all going and report back. Preston gave a glowing report by all accounts and want to give you as much insight as possible.” Paul continued eating.

“Really? Oh my God, I feel honoured.” Louis ducked his head grinning.

“You did great. You deserve it,” Harry added, enjoying watching Louis bask in the praise.

They had half an hour after lunch to chill out a little, sat sipping coffee, and Louis munched on a muffin.

“You need extra energy with all this exercise,” Harry cajoled him.

“Nervous.” He frowned.

“Nothing to be nervous about, you were so good with the last lot, Tommo. Have some faith in yourself, the gaffers here were impressed.” Paul clapped him on the back.

They were back in the gym, Harry and Paul taking their seats as the lads filed out of the changing rooms.

Louis liased with their usual mentor, devising a plan for today’s session.

They did a very similar thing to the morning group, having them do reps around a circuit, but Louis added in some ball skills too, setting up cones to dribble around and two cones for goal posts so they could shoot afterwards.

The group seemed to enjoy it, all except for a couple of lads: one looked permanently angry and one looked incredibly nervous.

Louis held up well with the angry looking one, his body language open but authoritative. The angry one was soon working off his pent up energy and actually smiled as he successfully dribbled the ball and shot at goal on Louis’ encouragement.

The nervous kid was reticent, withdrawn, and hanging back on each station. Louis picked up on it quickly, bending down to speak to him, engaging him. The kid reluctantly dropped down and started doing the crunches awkwardly, the strain clear on his face. Harry and Paul sat riveted, watching Louis crouch down, explain, and then finally drop to the floor with him, showing him how to do the crunches properly. Laying his hand on his own stomach and letting the boy watch where he needed to feel it and then carefully explaining to him where he was going wrong and helping him correct his movements.

Harry was spellbound watching him. The kid went from sullen and moody to actually communicating and in the end was smiling at Louis as Louis bantered with him.

“He can communicate with anyone.” Paul observed. “He’s going to go far.” He pursed his lips in a proud smile.

Harry felt his own stomach spasm, his body so tightly coiled in nerves for Louis.

“He’s brilliant.” Harry nodded, watching Louis gravitate around the groups, spurring them on, helping and advising them.

He kept going back to the shy kid, helping him with each station, getting smiles and nods out of him.

Harry clasped his hands together. “Worth the while.” He muttered to himself.

Louis had a short debrief with the mentors and then jogged over to the bench. His face was glowing with sweat and heat, his white t shirt sticking to his body.

“Loved that.” He beamed, still panting a little from the work out.

“You should be proud.” Paul stood up, giving him a one arm squeeze and a huge pat on the back. “Couldn’t be prouder.”

Louis was positively glowing from the praise and feedback.

His eyes swept to Harry, his eyebrows lifting up. “Anything noteworthy for your article?”

Harry grinned. “Lots of lovely things to write about.” Harry nodded, stepping around Paul and grabbing Louis for a hug too, the zing of fresh sweat invading Harry’s senses.

They strolled back to the accommodation block, Louis recounting some of his conversations with the young inmates.

“Shower time, I think.” Louis scrunched his nose up as they climbed the stairs to their rooms.

“Well tonight is an informal get together with the staff here and just the people invited up for the launch, jeans and t shirt or something will be just fine.” Paul informed them. “Tea and biscuits at five if you can be bothered or I’ll see you at seven thirty for dinner.”

“Sorry I stink,” Louis apologised as their door closed. Pulling out a black bin bag, Louis pulled off his sweaty t shirt and dropped it into the bag.

“You umm, you were amazing out there. You know exactly how to handle them, how to interact and speak to them. You’re going to be brilliant at your job,” Harry told him earnestly, watching Louis’ cheeks bloom with colour, his eyes shining.

"It felt good." He pursed his lips into a fine line. “I just..I know what it’s like..” His voice tailed off.

His skin was becoming chilly with the damp sweat cooling him off he gave an involuntary shiver.

“Go warm up in the shower.” Harry placed a hand on the bottom of Louis’ spine, his skin cool but somehow radiating heat.

Louis grabbed his things and left Harry alone in the room.

Harry messaged his sister, replied to a text that Daniel had sent and emailed his boss.

He heard the water snap off and Louis shuffling about.

"Is it safe to come in?" Louis' gleeful voice came from behind the bathroom door.

"Come in, you fool," Harry tutted, grinning at Louis as he slowly cracked the door opening, peeping around the edge.

"You sure? Don't want you corrupting my sweet little mind." Louis tiptoed slowly past, a white towel knotted around his hips, one around the back of his neck catching his dripping hair.

Harry's eyes swept down the lightly tanned skin of Louis' back, staring at the swell of curves underneath the towel. He picked his pillow up and whacked him on the arse, Louis towel slipping slightly.

“Wahhhh!” He grabbed at it, but not before Harry saw a small sliver of pale skin from the mounds of his bum.

"Never gonna let me live that down are you?" Harry snorted at Louis' high pitched squeal.

"Umm 'fraid not, nope." He grabbed at his sweats and Doncaster top. "Think I can tease you for quite a while about this." Louis squeezed both eyes shut, his tongue poking out between his teeth.

Louis skipped past him back into the bathroom.

Harry retrieved the pillow from the floor and suffocated himself with it, pressing it into his face and groaning quietly.

Louis was so attractive, he couldn't help but admire his body. But he was funny and gold hearted too.

Louis came strolling back out, Harry sneaked a peak over his laptop. His eyes dropping to his very obvious commando state within his sweats.

An involuntary sigh escaped his lips.

"Alright?" He walked around Harry's bed, laying down on his own, hands behind his head, ankles crossed.

"Yeah. Work, sorry." Harry went back to typing up his notes and peeping left at Louis every few minutes.

"You want to skip tea and biscuits?" Harry asked Louis, sensing he was tired.

"Mmm," Louis murmured.

Louis soon drifted off to sleep, so Harry took the opportunity to stare at him more openly. He'd honestly never felt quite so intrigued about someone, as he did about Louis right now. He's was utterly mesmerised by him and was pretty much basking in Louis' beauty and charm. He wanted to know more.

Louis awoke with a start. Sitting up panting, Harry pulled his earbuds out, closing his laptop.

"Ok, Louis? Bad dream?" Harry enquired.

Louis pulled his legs up, placing the soles of his feet together, his knees bent outwards.

"Fucks sake." Louis scratched at his head, ruffling up his already mussed up hair.

"My stupid, stupid brain."

"Hey." Harry slid off his bed, moving to the edge of Louis' bed. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Louis curled his index fingers and rubbed at his eyes.

“Wanna talk about it?” Harry tapped his knuckle against Louis’ soft sweat-panted knee.

“Nope.” Louis’ sleep gruff voice making Harry smile.

“Want a cuppa then? My mum swears by it, says it makes everything better.” Harry rose and walked to the little tea tray in the corner.

“Tea, please.” Louis’ voice sounding down in the dumps.

“Come on, where is that lad who coached twice today? Who blew all the mentors away with his people skills and knowledge?” Harry flicked on the kettle, plopping a teabag in each cup.

“I just..I feel like I’m gaining some ground and then it’s as if i’m sabotaging myself with these horrible flashbacks.” Louis straightened his legs, laying back down, covering his eyes.

“I just want to sleep, no dreams, just sleep and wake up refreshed.”

“And have you discussed it with your primary care team?” Harry pours boiling water into the cups.”  
“Kinda,” Louis mumbled.

“Don’t you think it would help, to go over it, put it all behind you once and for all?” Harry prods gently.

“No, it won’t help, it’s...I need to deal with it myself.” Louis stood up and busied himself with his bags.

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but I just want to say, for one last time and then I’ll never mention it again.” Harry slurped at his tea. “If ever you want someone to talk to, in confidence, I will always listen, I will never judge and this is me as a friend, I promise.” Harry looked at him with as much sincerity as he could muster.

“It won’t help, but thanks.” Louis gave him a weak smile.

“Ok, well the offer is always there, day or night. If you wake up and need to talk, just message me, ring me, whatever. Let me give you my number.” Harry made Louis save his number into his phone.

“Can I have yours too?” Harry nudged Louis. Louis pressed call, leaving his number for Harry to save.

“Thanks, I won’t bother you too much,” Harry joked.

Harry went and showered and left Louis faffing with his newly dampened hair.

“Why did you wet it again?” Harry asked him, coming in wearing just his towel, rooting in his drawer for pants.

“Because I fell asleep with it wet and looked like a loo brush.” Louis pulled at unruly bits of hair sticking out.

“Might try a casual quiff.” Louis grabbed at his brush and turned on the hairdryer.

Harry sauntered back into the bathroom, pulling on grey boxers, he had a shave and did his face washing routine.

By the time he went back in, Louis was sporting a very sexy pushed back hairdo.

“Oooh love it.” Harry tilted his head smiling at Louis.  
“You think?” Louis checked himself in the mirror again.  
“Suits you, can see your pretty face a bit more.” Harry turned away blushing, his mouth in gear before his brain was, not wanting to see Louis’ reaction to his words. He turned eventually and caught Louis staring at him. Had he been staring at Harry’s arse in his pants? Harry had to push that thought away quickly before his body reacted to it.

“I ermmm, I think I’m just going to wear a black tee tonight,” Louis eventually spoke.

“Yeah, Paul said casual so...I have this.” Harry held up a plain heavy black button up shirt. “Or this.” He held up a cream shirt with black splodges on.

“They look like swimmers on your shirt.” Louis grinned pointing to the cream one. “A jizz shirt, smashing.” Louis’ sarcasm was oozing from him.

“Right, just for that I’m going to wear my jizz shirt tonight.” Harry pulled it on, leaving half of the buttons unfastened. “That’ll be a conversation starter won’t it, I’ll let you explain the pattern if anyone asks.” Harry met Louis’ smirk, his eyes shining.

“It’s like minus ten outside and you can’t be arsed to fasten half of the shirt up.” Louis bantered back, seemingly enjoying their friendly bickering.

“Hang on, I have an accessory.” Harry finds the thin, barely there, necktie that goes with the shirt, tying it in place.

“There, I’ll be toasty now.” Harry stuck his chin out, grinning at Louis. 

[ ](http://imgur.com/lmxeWIC)

“Such a bloody hipster, aren’t you?” Louis shook his head at him.

“Am not, my sister designed this, gave me it for free.” Harry smoothed his hand over the material. “Can’t turn down a freebie when there’s only me to pay the rent now.”  

Louis stared at him.

“Will you manage ok? Will it be weird for you on your own?” Louis snagged the side of his lip with his teeth and watched Harry cagily for his reaction to the questioning.

“Will I manage ok? Hmmm.” Harry thought for a few seconds. “It does scare me a little thinking about paying for everything myself.” He began to slide his skinny black jeans up his legs.

“We..I have a spare room now though. Daniel needed an office at home so I could, at a push, rent it out as a small single room but I think I want to try and live alone for a while if I can afford it.” He arranged himself in his jeans, fastening the button and zipping up, Louis watching his every move.

“Will it be weird? Umm maybe. But I do like my own company and Dan and I were spending more and more time apart so..” Harry smiled at Louis. “And it doesn’t bother me talking about him, I’m ok, I did all my crying the night we decided to call it a day. New beginnings.” He tapped his socked foot into Louis’. “Come on Prince Charming, get ya bloody hair dried, Paul will be knocking for us soon.”

Louis grinned at him and went back to creating his hair masterpiece.

They were both ready to go when Paul called.

Louis had grudgingly said Harry looked good in the jizz shirt and Harry had complimented Louis on his hair, but was secretly loving the slightly see through top and the shadow of his nipples showing through.

“Come on fella’s I’m starving.”  Paul had ushered them out, rolling his eyes that they were both going to walk over to the main building with no jackets on.

[ ](http://imgur.com/QgeCdqy)

It was a curry banquet. Pots of steaming hot curries, rices, naan breads and poppadoms.

“Oh I love a good curry.” Louis looked gleefully at the array of food.

“Do you want a beer?” Harry asked them both, heading off to the bar to get their drinks.

They ate until it hurt. Bellies full, they listened to a couple of guest speakers and then it was just a social gathering, people chatting and having drinks.

“What beer is this?” Louis asked Harry, draining the last of it from his pint glass.

“Stella. Do you not like it? Wanna try something else?” Harry took his glass and nodded his head towards to the bar.

They went over, looking at the array of options.

“Pint of Stella again for me, just nipping to the loo." Louis thumbed over his shoulder heading off across the room.

Harry ordered their drinks and stood sipping his pint until Louis came back, handing him his and leaning in.

"Paul's still deep in convo," Harry breathed into Louis ear.

Louis stopped dead, staring straight ahead, eyes wide, not moving.

“Louis, you ok?” Harry took him by the arm and steered him over to the wall.

“What’s up? What did I say?” Harry held him firmly. “Talk to me.”

“Cider.” Louis breathed, his eyes still unfocused. “Cider.” He repeated.

“Ok." Harry took Louis’ pint, marched to the bar, leaving both drinks there and walking straight back to him.

"I want you to talk to me Louis, please.”

Louis sucked in a breath. “I’m ok, sorry, it’s just, it’s…”

Harry waited for Louis to speak, sliding his hands down Louis’ arms and back up again.

“I’ll speak to you back in the room.” Louis lifted his eyes to Harry. “Sorry for freaking out.” Louis swallowed, his throat quivering.

“Hey.” Harry’s voice was low and calming. “You don’t need to apologise. You want me to go tell Paul you aren’t feeling so good? Make our escape.”

Louis’ clenched his jaw. “No, I’m not spoiling the night..”

“You’re not spoiling anything, we’ve eaten, socialised, I could happily leave now.”

Louis’ shoulders slumped, leaning forward into Harry’s hands.

“Stay right here, I’ll go tell Paul you feel queasy and want to go, ok?”

Louis nodded. His mouth slightly open, sucking air in through dry lips.

Paul was in deep conversation with the Lord Provost of Glasgow. A little whisper and reassurance that everything was ok and Harry was back over, guiding Louis out of the room.

Once outside the cold air hit them both, teeth chattering they hurried over the carpark, Harry throwing his right arm around Louis’s shoulders, his left hand coming up and gripping Louis’ left bicep.

“Soon be inside.” Harry’s voice breathy with the cold air.

They climbed the stairs to their room, Harry taking charge and unlocking the door, pushing it open and letting Louis enter first.

Harry pushed the door shut and grabbed Louis in a hug. His whole body enveloping Louis’, his arms encircling him, pulling him close and rocking him gently, feeling Louis hug him back, his hands on Harry’s waist.

“It’s ok.” Harry murmured into his hair.

“You’re safe now, let out whatever you need to, cry if you want to, hit me, lash out if you have frustrations.”

Harry felt Louis’ body shaking, his shirt becoming wet on the shoulder as Louis shed tears.

“It’s ok, let it all out.” Harry rubbed his hands down Louis’ back. “I sometimes need to cry to let it all out.”

Harry kept uttering words of comfort to Louis as the minutes passed.

“Th-thank you.” Louis stuttered, gasping air in against Harry’s shoulder.

“It’s cider, Robbie was drinking cider in the car, the smell, I just can’t..”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, annoyed with himself for choosing cider.

"Sorry, Louis. So, so sorry." Harry pulled him in tighter. "Talk to me, trust me, please."

Louis sobs were subsiding.

"Y-you didn't know," Louis hiccuped.

"I hate seeing you like this, I feel so protective, want to comfort you," Harry soothed into Louis' hair, his hands splayed on Louis' back, moving slowly, caressing.

"Lay down?"

Harry didn't wait for him to reply, he walked him backwards to Louis' bed. Louis felt the mattress hit his knees and he sunk backwards onto the bed, pulling Harry down with him.

Louis curled up on his side, his face in Harry's chest, Harry's chin on Louis' head.

"Talk when you're ready, no rush," Harry soothed. Squashed together on one single bed, but fitting together so well.

A few minutes passed, Harry could feel Louis' body becoming less tense, more pliant.

"It was dark, we were near the quarry, no streetlights. He...was drinking, cider, I umm I was going too fast, I hit something in the road and careened off into a tree, it hit his side, bashing his head." Louis stopped gasping for breath.

"So much blood from his head," his voice becoming panicked.

"It's ok, Louis," Harry soothed, his lips pressing to Louis' hair.

"I wanted it to be me. It should have been me," Louis' voice becoming frantic again.

"Heyyyy, come on now, it's over, he's fine, you've served your punishment," Harry's voice steady with a firm tone. "Time to let go, stop the torture," He whispered, gentler.

Louis stayed quiet, not moving, his arm heavy over Harry's waist. Harry's right arm over Louis' upper back

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Harry rubbed his hands over Louis' shoulder blades.

"Please, can we just stay?" Louis' voice muffled in Harry's shirt.

"Of course." Harry squeezed. "You need anything?"

Louis shook his head.

They laid in silence for a while, Louis' breathing settling into a calmer pattern.

"You asleep?" Harry eventually broke the silence.

"Nope, just thinking." Louis shifted a bit, Harry lifting his arm so he could move.

"Bad for you, is thinking." Harry looked down and smiled at him.

"I got snot on your shirt." Louis poked at a damp patch on Harry's chest.

"Keeping with the bodily fluids aesthetic then?" Harry huffed out a laugh.

"God, yeah." Louis chuckled. "You're funny and a good cuddler, you know?"

Harry wrapped Louis up tight again.

"Yeah?" Harry's voice rising.

"Yeah, deffo. You've got a good strong hugging arm and a calming voice." Louis squeezed Harry back.

He relished having Louis in his arms. Mostly it just felt so absolutely right. Comfortable, natural, warm. He could stay in his arms forever.

"You smell so good in that aftershave." Louis buried his nose into Harry's neck and sucked in air through his nose.

"You can have it, I'm not that keen on it." Harry offered. The warmth of Louis' breath on his neck, overwhelming him, so many feelings flooding his body.

"No, I don't wanna smell like it, it's your smell."

Harry's chest lurched.

“Thats a really nice thing to say.” Harry had a smile in his voice, breathing in the scent of Louis’ hair, the products he’d used but the underlying scent of Louis, masculine but soft, subtle but profound.

They both drifted off to sleep, in their clothes, tangled together. No nightmares happened.

They both woke up early. Louis had turned over during the night, laid facing the window, Harry spooning him.

”Morning, I take it you had a restful night?” Harry’s voice cracking and breaking.

“Can’t believe we stayed like this all night, I am so sorry, did you get any rest at all?” Louis’ voice soft and airy.

“I slept great, feel pretty icky now though, think we got red hot and sweated a bit. Sorry if I stink and my mouth will be pretty rank too.” Harry angling his mouth away from Louis to speak.

“Thank you.” Louis squeezed Harry’s hand which was lying on Louis’ tummy.

“For what?” Harry pushed the palm of his hand into Louis’ stomach, a sliver of skin under his fingertips where his t shirt had rode up.

Harry was acutely aware of his morning wood. Louis was literally millimetres away from feeling the hard line on his arse.

This made things even worse for Harry.

“Louis umm, don’t shuffle back,” Harry warned him.

It took Louis a few seconds to get it. “Ohhhh,” he chuckled, raspy and low. “You want me to go take a shower so you can take care of it?”

Harry was mortified. “No! I umm...Godddd..” he groaned. “I’m not an animal, I promise, I just…” his voice trailed off.

Louis snickered. ”If you’re an animal then so am I.”

Louis swung his legs off the bed, sidestepping down the narrow gap between the bed and the window, his bum ruffling the curtain, and a very definite bulge in his jeans.

Harry couldn’t help but look, his eyes dropping down to the crotch area, sucking in a noisy breath as he looked away. He turned over and scooted across to his own bed.

“You take first shower,” Harry’s voice was rough.

“Ok, if you’re sure.” Louis walked in closing the door behind him.

Harry pressed his palm to his dick. Pressing his eyes tightly closed he heard the snap of the shower, his fingers ghosting down.

“I’m fucked.” He muttered to himself.

Unzipping and sliding his hand inside, wrapping a hand around the very top and gently squeezing the head so it popped in and out of his foreskin.

Just enough pressure and friction. Listening.

The water noise changed, a steadier noise. Harry held his breath, listening, wanting it, hoping.

His ears pricked up, muffled grunts, more noise than before. Still quiet, still faint but definitely there.

The noise made Harry’s cock twitch, blurting more precome out, making his cock sticky on the end.

“Fuck.” Harry groaned low, sucking air in through gritted teeth, hearing a low moan and Louis very obviously coming.

Harry rolled his head back into the pillow, sliding his hand, his breaths stuttered, as he came too, biting his bicep, waves of pleasure sweeping over him but also panic setting in, knowing Louis could open the door at any second.

He’d caught most of it in his hand but some had hit his shirt. He jumped up, finding tissues in the bag to wipe his hand, letting his shirt fall over his opened fly as the door slowly unlocked and Louis came out. Rosy and damp and utterly beautiful.

He gave a sly smile to Harry.

“Go on.” Louis nodded towards the door.”

Harry looked down at himself, his shirt open, his flies undone and no doubt his face telling Louis all he needed to know.

Harry stayed in the shower a while, his head on the cool tiles letting the water hit his back. He fancied Louis like mad but he was really enjoying his company and didn’t want to scare him off in any way. He needed to reign it in. Build the friendship.

They spent the day watching Louis coach, he was amazing again. He could communicate with them so well, had the right kind of vocabulary to get them to listen to him and just the right amount of command to gain their respect.

Louis was growing in confidence and self belief. He was happy and bantering with Harry and Paul all day.

They had a night off, a group of them deciding to go to the local pub for food and drinks.

“You think I could wear a hoodie and t shirt tonight?” Louis a little unsure what to wear.

“Yeah, definitely. I’m going casual too.”  Harry pointed to the

They had a brilliant night, they had scampi and chips in the bar and then joined in with the disco in the back room, singing along to the songs.

“Open up my eager eyes, ‘cause I’m Mr Brightside.”

Louis’ eyes sparkled as he sung along. “Love The Killers.” He leaned into Harry to shout into his ear.

“Me too.” Harry felt Louis’ scruff on his cheek as he replied. “If they tour we should go see them.”

“Yeah?” Louis’ face lit up.

Harry nodded eagerly. “Yeah.”

As the night wound down, the music slowed, the lights stopped flashing and the mood was chilled. People began swaying together to the songs, couples wrapped around each other.

The guys from the homeless shelter charity had been hanging with them all night and as the song changed, Maisy approached Louis.

“Fancy a dance.” Her cheeks flushed.

Louis swayed from foot to foot. “Ehmmm.”

Harry placed a supportive hand on his lower back.

Louis flicked his eyes to Harry, saw the encouragement.

“Yeah.”  He walked to the dance floor with her.

They swayed together, chatting, Maisy laughing at something Louis said.

Harry was wrestling a tumult of emotions.

Damn. Harry needed to sort his feelings out for Louis. He sighed heavily watching them, Louis and Maisy turning slowly until Louis was in Harry’s eyeline. He was happy that Louis was enjoying himself and had the courage to go up and dance, but his stomach was tugging with envy. Envy that he would love to the laughing with Louis on the dance-floor, holding him. Harry raised his eyebrows and gave him a sneaky thumbs up, Louis missing what Maisy had said, snapping out of his stare at Harry to lean in and listen to her.

Harry made himself look away, walking off to the toilet to stop himself from staring.

He peed, washed his hands slowly, and returned just as they were walking back to the group.

Louis scuttled to Harry’s side.

“You looked like you enjoyed that.” Harry smiled kindly.

“Yeah it was..it was good, yeah.” Louis finished off his drink, excusing himself to the toilet.

They all hurried through the biting cold, back to Claremont. Spirits were high, lots of chatter and laughter. Louis stuck by Harry’s side.

They said their goodnights and all filed off to their rooms.

“Aww that was a great night, loved it,” Harry chattered, pulling off his boots and socks.

“That scampi was amazeballs.” Louis kissed his fingertips.

“Never mind the bloody scampi, what about you pulling?” Harry teased him playfully. “The only one of us to get asked to dance.”

Louis pulled off his chucks, sat on the end of his bed.“Yeah,” He replied vaguely.

“Do you like her then? Will you swap numbers?” Harry’s tone encouraging.

“I’m not sure…” Louis’ voice tailed off, he walked past Harry into the bathroom.

Harry’s heart was pounding a little, maybe too much red wine and fried food.

Louis took his time getting ready for bed, coming out with the edges of his hair wet from washing, his clothes off he walked in wearing just his boxers. Harry looked away squeezing his eyes tight shut. Too much of everything, overpowering his senses.

“Have I got a bruise?” Louis was trying to look at the back of himself. He took a fall on the pitch today and landed on someone’s boot, right in the back of his thigh.

“Lets have a look.” Harry crouched down, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, touching the skin of Louis’ leg, tracing the purple bruising and the puckered skin where it had grazed.

“Yeah umm yeah, looks sore, you want some cream on that graze?” Harry jumped up, walking into the bathroom and steadying himself on the edge of the sink.

He pulled out some thick moisturising cream that he used when his skin got extra dry in the cold weather.

“Just.. just lie on the bed on your belly so the light shines on it.” Harry instructed Louis. Louis complied.

He had on deep red boxers, clinging tightly to the curve of his arse, the shorter legged variety finishing low on his hips, the dimples in his lower back visible.

Harry squeezed the cream into his hand, dipping two fingers in he gently began to massage it into Louis’ inflamed skin. His thighs were firm and thick, sparsely haired, sturdy and solid. Harry was practically salivating. Willing himself not to get hard, not to make a fool of himself yet again with Louis as his fingers brushed over the injury.

He put two layers of cream on, the first one soaking into the damaged skin.

“It’s quite a bruise,” Harry rasped, embarrassed at how low his voice came out.

“Feels a little tight does the skin, that will probably help,” Louis’ voice sounding a little strained too.

“I’ll just lay here and let it soak in.” Louis remained where he was and Harry went to wash the remnants of cream from his hand.

Harry went through his bedtime routine and found Louis already tucked up in bed, facing away from Harry when he returned.

“Night then,” Harry whispered in case Louis was already asleep.

“Night, Harry,” Louis’ voice breathy and tired.

"Everything ok?" Harry had to ask, Louis being unusually quiet.

"Yeah." Louis replied, pulling the covers higher around him.

Louis slept soundly, no nightmares.

It was their last full day and the busiest of them all.

They had to visit each section of learning and watch demonstrations and then attend the grand opening dinner that night.

It was all a roaring success. Louis joined in with one more class and then they spent the late afternoon having a  power nap and then getting ready for the evening.

Louis wore black suit with white shirt. His hair pushed back, his scruff long.

"Very handsome." Harry's shoulders slumped, head lolling to the side when he saw him dressed up again.

"We don't scrub up too bad do we." Louis' eyes swept down Harry's outfit, walking over and straightening his collar a bit, his fingers brushing Harry's neck.

“No.” Harry cleared his throat. “Well you look dapper that’s for sure.” Harry turned away to stop staring.

“Home tomorrow,” Louis’ voice sounded almost sad.

“Yeah,” Harry’s voice flat, thinking of his lonely flat, meals for one, uncertain future. He turned back to Louis. “Busy few weeks coming up for you.”

“Yeah, hope we can fit in that night out that you promised.” Louis poked Harry in the side, making him squirm and giggle.

“Always got time for a night out with my new buddy.” Harry pinched him back, Louis’ eyes shining as he folded sideways away from Harry’s tickle.

“Would you help me flat hunt too?” Louis chewed the inside of his cheek, watching Harry’s response.

“Yeah, of course, I have a car, we can go look at places.”

Louis grinned, all teeth and scrunched up eyes. “Thanks, man.”

“You thinking of somewhere near the nick? So you can get to work easier.” Harry turned and faffed with his hair in the mirror.

“Yeah, I’m in Kirkstall, which is  two buses for me at the moment, I’d like to cut down my traveling time if possible.” Louis shrugged.

“You’re not too far from me, I’m top end of Headingley.” Harry taming unruly curls with product.

Louis watched Harry, walking over and looping his finger inside a corkscrew curl and curling it even more. “Love your curls,” he murmured.

Harry looked at him through the mirror, his body lurching at the energy that seemed to flow between them.

Louis stared back, his eyes blinking rapidly, his mouth falling open slightly.

A sharp tap on the door made them both jump.

Louis dropped his hand, walking to the door.

Harry was frozen, his head and stomach spinning.

They had a lovely last night, the dinner was sumptuous, the company excellent which made the conversation flow.

Louis had a wicked sense of humour and comedic timing which meant his raconteur skills kept the table entertained. The other people sharing their table were all from other secure units so the in-jokes of prison life had them all rolling about laughing. Lots of toilet humour and crude storytelling. Paul and Louis were in their element.

They were all pretty merry on the walk back to the accommodation block.

“S’been a good week,” Louis slurring his words a little. “Bloody cold up here though, proper North this, we think we are North but this is North,” he rambled on, teeth beginning to chatter.

“Get a good night’s sleep boys, see you for breakfast, quick pack up and hopefully on the road before ten,” Paul requested as they reached their doors.

“Night boss.” Louis lifted his hand in a lazy wave.

Harry was dying for the loo, he skipped in and went straight into the bathroom, his head spinning a little from the wine and after dinner whiskey.

He could hear Louis stumbling about a little in the bedroom, smiling to himself as he heard a thump and Louis curse.

“You ok?” Harry came out of the bathroom to see Louis hopping about holding his foot.

“Stubbed me fucking toe on the chair.” He dropped to the floor, pulling his sock off and seeing his toenail half hanging off and a little blood.

“My toe, can’t look, shit, ughhhh Harry, is my nail off, have I broke it?”

Harry dropped to the floor too, reaching for Louis’ foot, trying to turn it at an impossible angle to look at it and making Louis yelp again.

“Not a contortionist.” Louis grumbled, pulling his foot away.

“Shurrup moaning big baby, let me see.”  Harry grabbed at his foot firmly and took a look at his toe, absently stroking his delicate ankle bone.

“I’m afraid it’s serious, ambulance job maybe,” Harry teased, putting on a concerned voice.  “You see, I’m sorry to tell you but baby pinkie didn’t make it, he’s in pieces, some of it still in your sock, some clinging on for dear life,”  Harry deadpanned.

“You piss taking twat, my feet are my livelihood.” Louis lurched for Harry, easily pinning him down, straddling him, holding his hands above his head.

“Say you are sorry.” Louis’ eyes wide with gleeful mischief.

“Make me,” Harry challenged him, gazing up into his eyes.

“I might be smaller than you but I have the power, you are all gangly and soft,” Louis teased, his fingers biting into the flesh of Harry’s wrists, Harry going pliant at the feeling of Louis immobilising him.

“Gangly and soft, eh,” Harry repeated, pursing his lips, holding back a smile.

“Yeah, in a floppy, flowerchild, moon angel kinda way.” Louis crossed his eyes, rolling his head side to side, enjoying goading Harry.

“That’s quite a list.” Harry smirked, relishing watching Louis’ quiff wilt, his hair falling into his eyes. “My turn now though.”

He easily overpowered Louis, rolling him over and straddling his hips, holding both his wrists in one hand, leaving the other one free. Louis huffing and growling at his reversal of fortune.

“So, if I’m a floppy angel or whatever you called me, you are a Yorkshire Terrier, all cute and fluffy with a cheeky streak and a sharp bite.” Harry watched Louis’ face turn from disgruntled to amused.

“Twat,” Louis grinned, his eyes dropping to Harry’s mouth, Louis wetting his lips.

“So, you were saying about how soft I am.” Harry pulled a face, squirming from side to side as if he was wilting downwards, his arse inadvertently rubbing on Louis’ crotch.

Louis froze and swallowed.

“Yorkshire terriers bite, you know?” He tried to lurch forward but Harry had him, easily holding him down still with one hand but pressing the palm of his other hand into his ribs, keeping his body in place.

“I might be floppy, but I bite back.” Harry leaned forward and gently bit at his shoulder, making a growling noise, his mouth leaving a damp spot on Louis’s shirt, his hot breath seeping into the soft cotton material. Pulling back after a few seconds, laughing, he looked down at Louis.

Louis was frozen in place, staring up at Harry, his mouth slack.

“S-sorry Louis, just messing.” Harry immediately let go of his hands, sitting back slightly, feeling a hard ridge against his arse. Harry's chest tightened, he pulled himself up, raking a hand through his hair. "Sorry. Just messing.."

Louis immediately rolled over, “No.” He snapped to life, jumping up too, turning away and unbuttoning his shirt. “It was just a bit of fun, I know that, no worries Harry,” Louis’ voice strained but light.

“Your toe going to be ok?” Harry was still speaking to Louis’ back.

“Yeah, it’s just throbbing a bit, no worries,” his voice returning back to normal.

They laid in their own beds, chatting in the darkness.

“What will you do when you get home tomorrow?” Louis asked him.

“Umm probably go get a bit of shopping in, do some work and fall asleep on the sofa watching Corrie or something. What about you?”

Louis snuffed out a laugh. “My night will be very similar. I read a lot, watch telly, I’m not on curfew anymore so at least if I wanna go out I can.”

“You should come to mine sometime, we’ll get a takeaway and play Xbox or something,” Harry pondered, turning on his side to face Louis.

“Don’t forget you promised me a night out,” Louis reminded him.

“I haven’t forgotten, when do you wanna go?” Harry lifted up on his elbow.

“Soon as,” Louis’ voice excited.

“You..you wanna hang this weeken..?”

“Yes, please.” The answer was out before Harry has even finished speaking.

“Ok.” Harry was grinning, a warmth to his voice. “You wanna do the takeaway and telly thing or the night out thing?” Harry gave Louis the choice.

“Shall we do the takeaway thing first and do the night out after, but soon?” Louis sounded tired and needy.

“Of course,” Harry promised. “Your call, I’m easy.” Harry put the ball firmly in Louis’ court.

“Would tomorrow be too soon?” Louis sounded unsure.

“Not at all, as long as you aren’t sick of me?” Harry joked.

"Looking forward to it." Louis yawned.

"Get to sleep now," Harry chided gently. "Up early, packing and home."

"Mmmm." Louis laid flat on his back, hands behind his head, eyes wide open.

Harry could see him by the moonlight that was flooding in from the window beside him.

"What you thinking about?" Harry whispered.

Louis was quiet for a few beats. "Just sorting stuff out in my mind." Louis turned his head.

"Anything I can help with?" Harry sat a bit further up.

"Nah, just daft things, my imagination runs wild sometimes, I just need to sleep." Louis turned over "Night, floppy."

Harry chuckled low. "Night, fluffy."

The drive back to Leeds was uneventful. Louis sat in the back seat all the time and Harry shared the driving with Paul. They arrived back at Wetherby late afternoon.

"Well, Harry, thank you for joining us. It's been a pleasure, can't wait to read the first article." Paul shook Harry's hand as they took their luggage from the boot.

"And see you next week to do it all again." Paul raised his eyebrows. "Hope it all goes as well as Claremont."

"I'm sure it will, I'll email the finished draft to you for approval." Harry patted Paul on the shoulder. "Have a great weekend."

Harry turned to Louis.

"Can I give you a lift into Leeds?" Louis hauling his bags out of the car.

"Boss?" Louis questioned Paul.

"Aye, get yourself home, plenty of rest and back fighting fit Monday." Paul fist bumped Louis.

Harry led the way to his old Ford. A few scratches, a few little scrapes, but it got him around.

"Do you mind if I sit in the back?" Louis ducked his head, his cheeks flushing red.

"Sit where you want, mate," Harry sounded casual, loading all their stuff into the boot as Louis climbed into the back. Harry drew his brows in a concerned look only after Louis was in and seated.

Harry slid into his seat and started the engine.

Louis directed him to his probation hostel. It was an old, grim looking building. He had chattered all the way, but as they approached home, he became quieter.

Harry felt the energy drop in the car.

“Ok?" Harry caught his eye in the rear view mirror.

“Yep.” Louis smiled, it never reached his eyes.

“Do you have shopping in? Things to make a cuppa? Something to eat?”  Harry asked him, still speaking through the mirror.

“I can take a hike to the shop, it’s not far.”

Harry swung the car around. “I need Tesco, it will be cheaper there than local shop.” Harry drove off in the direction of Tesco.

“You didn’t have to..” Louis protested.

“I wanted to, hush now.” Harry winked at him through the mirror.

Louis picked up a few bits and pieces, Harry bought essentials and some beer and wine for their night in. He chose some nibbles and asked Louis what he prefered.

“Any, whatever, I like crisps and nuts.” Louis shrugged.

Harry went off on his own, leaving Louis perusing the deli counter. He picked up packs of different flavoured crisps and other treats, found Louis and made their way to the checkout.

“I’ll pick you up about sevenish is that ok?” Harry checked with Louis as he got all his belongings and shopping out of the car.

“Perfect yeah, cup of tea, nap and shower time.” Louis nodded.

“See you soon.” Harry smiled. “Don’t miss me too much.”

Louis threw his head back laughing. “You wish.”

Their eyes met. “Go rest.” Harry nodded his head towards the hostel.

“I will. Laters.” Louis picked up his stuff and left Harry stood on the pavement watching him.

Harry found the flat cold and hollow. Daniel had been and taken the rest of his stuff. He dropped his shopping in the kitchen and walked around the flat looking at the empty spaces. The emotion overtook him, he slid down the wall and cried. His head on his knees, he wrapped himself up in a ball and let the tears fall.

His phone buzze, jolted him back from his misery.

He stared at the screen, it was Louis.

‘Funny how you get used to listening to someone breath, even if they are noisy mouth breathers ;)’

Harry snivelled, smiling down at the screen, dashing his tears away with the back of his hand

 

‘Funny how you get used to living with a messy whirlwind, who would think I’d miss tripping over socks ;)’ Harry typed in response, biting his lip and grinning at his screen.

‘Glad we met, glad you’re my friend!’

Harry made a high pitched squeal.

‘Same! Your text just saved me from full on wallowing in self pity, you stopped the tears and made me smile :)’

‘What a pair, I texted you to detract from wallowing in my own self pity, hating my own company.’

“Let me have a quick shower, I feel icky, then I’ll come and pick you up, don’t feel like spending too much time alone tonight.”

Harry stood up, pulling off his clothes, walking towards the bathroom.

He stopped dead, Daniel’s old toothbrush was still sat in its glass. Harry picked it up and dropped it in the bin, his shoulders rising in a deep sigh, a resigned look on his face.

He was actually nervous going to pick Louis up. He showered and changed and texted Louis to see if he was ready, he was. He saw no reason to wait until seven, they both needed company.

Louis was waiting outside, he approached the passenger door, Harry held his breath. Louis opened it and slid next to Harry.

“Hey up.” Louis’ voice was a little shaky, Harry said nothing about him getting into the front of the car, guessed he was nervous and didn’t need to add to that with his observations.

“Evening,” Harry replied, his heart rabbiting in his chest as he slipped the car into gear and drove off.

Louis was staring straight ahead.

“Hungry?” Harry made small talk, so very proud that Louis was trying to overcome his fear.

“Umm, kind of.” Louis’ voice had a shaky edge to it.

“Ok.” Harry shut up, just let Louis deal with this however he needed to.

“Been flat hunting online.” Louis turned to look at Harry. “There’s a flatshare in Bramham which would be nearer for me, they require references, not sure how they’d feel about an ex-con though.” Louis bit on his thumb nail.

“Ooh looking already, good. It’ll be such a relief to get a place of your own.” Harry kept the chat going, hopefully distracting Louis.

They pulled up outside of Harry’s place. He cut the engine and reached over to Louis.

“So proud of you.” His arms wrapped around Louis, hugging him, squeezing his eyes tight shut, feeling the tears pricking, could feel Louis’ body shaking.

“You ok?” Harry pulled back but kept his hands on his upper arms.

“I’m uhmm, I’m ok, jittery as fuck but ok, I did it.” Louis blinked rapidly, faint smile ghosting his lips.

“Come on, champ.” Harry rushed out of the car, running around to open Louis’ door.

He ushered him up the steps and into the large front door. A communal hallway lead to the stairs up to Harry’s flat.

“Up here.” Harry kept guiding him, a hand in the small of Louis’ back.

“It looks a bit sparse, sorry, Dan took stuff, I've put candles and cushions and stuff out so..” His voice tailed off.

“Not bothered about stuff Harry.” Louis turned to him. “Stuff means nothing to me.”

Harry nodded, unlocking the door and letting him in.

He gave Louis the guided tour, showing him the small flat, one bedroom, living room, kitchen, small study and light and airy bathroom.

“It’s lovely, very you,” Louis joked, picking up a candle and scented joss sticks, waving them about and rolling his eyes.

“Oi.” Harry nudged him. “Nowt wrong with liking nice smells, should imagine your flat would benefit with some of these things to combat your feet.”

“Cheeky twat.” Louis barked out a laugh.

They went and got comfy in the living room, Harry handing him a stack of takeaway menus.

[ ](http://imgur.com/8QmO0S0)

“You choose.” He gestured, both sat either end of Harry’s huge sofa, shoes off, socked feet meeting in the middle.

They chose Chinese, sharing a few dishes and laying in a post food coma afterwards.

“That was so nice, thank you, let me know if I’m keeping you up.” Louis shuffled about getting comfy.

“I’d like to talk, if it’s ok?” Harry took a sip of his glass of red wine. “I really need to write my article tomorrow and I want to learn as much about you as I can.”

Louis eyed him over his bottle of Stella. “You ask me questions and I might answer them.”

“Ok.” Harry got his recorder and pressed record.

“Had you ever been in trouble with the police before the accident?”

Louis dropped his head. “No.”

Harry leant over and held Louis’ forearm. “Just..if it’s too much we’ll stop.”

Louis nodded. “I’m ok, go on..”

“So regular sixteen year old kid? School, home, friends, dates, that kind of thing?”

Louis nodded. “Pretty much. I had a bit more to do at home than most of my mates but I still had plenty of time to socialise.”

“Ok and when you socialised, what kind of thing did you usually do?” Harry pulled a hair tie from his wrist and began to put his hair into a bun.

Louis stopped to watch him, not replying. Harry tilted his head once he had finished, to coax him to go on.

“Umm, footy mostly. We had a pitch to play on behind the pub, we used to meet up there most nights and have a kick about.”

Harry nodded. “What were you like at school?”

Louis chuckled. “A pain in the arse. I wasn’t very interested in most lessons and messed about. A lot of the teachers hated having me in their class.” A devilish gleam in his eye. “I was only really interested in Drama and PE, I wasn’t too bad at English but the rest.” He shrugged. “I had zero attention span and little interest.”

“So can I talk about the day of the crash?” Harry went on cautiously.

Louis paused for a few beats. “If you like.” His voice flat.

“Talk me through the day.” Harry ushered gently.

“I umm, I’d arranged to meet Robbie at the quarry after tea.” Louis shuffled about, looking down at his hands. “I had to get a bit of shopping for mum, so I got us a few snacks to eat.” His voice tailed off.

“I was a bit late, I umm, I was walking down Church Lane.” Louis briefly made eye contact with Harry, but couldn’t maintain it and looked away.

“A woman was taking her shopping in the house, she’d left her keys in the ignition and left the car alone, so…” He took a deep breath. “So I jumped in and pinched it. A moment of madness, I was late and it was a spur of the moment thing.” Louis sighed.

“I got to the quarry, we hung out a bit but it began to rain so we got into the car and I offered to drive him home.” Louis’ brows creased.

“It was hard to see, no streetlights out there and the rain was coming down hard.” Harry heard the panic in his voice. He began to rub his thumb rhythmically over Louis’ arm.

“I hit something in the road, it made me lose control and I veered off and hit a tree.” Louis was panting now, recanting the story, a sheen of sweat on his brow and upper lip.

“It was pitch black, and the windows were smashed and the rain was getting in.” His chest heaved.

“I was so scared.” The tears pooled in his eyes spilled over.

“I could smell petrol and Robbie was.. Robbie was still and quiet and had blood all over him.” Louis jumped up, pulling at his hair.

“I’ve never been so scared in my whole life.” His voice hitched.

“A passing car found us, called the emergency services and got us out.”

Harry got up and went over to Louis, who was stood with his back to him at the window. He reached out, rubbed his shoulder. Louis leaned back into the touch. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ middle, pulling Louis’ back into his chest.

“He had a blood clot to the brain, broken ribs, a broken ankle and some internal bleeding.”  He seemed to lean into Harry’s embrace.

“I had a cut to the head and a black eye.” He sighed heavily, Harry feeling his ribs rise and fall.

“I didn’t suffer physically but my god, I’ve had my fair share of the demons in my head and they don’t go, they just don’t go..” His voice tailed off.

“Louis,” Harry’s voice was pained.

“NO! Don’t feel sorry for me.” Louis pulled away. “He suffered more, I deserve..”

“You deserve to sleep without nightmares, to not have recurring flashbacks.” Harry reached for him, holding his upper arms. “He’s fine Louis. You deserve a life without the demons.”

Louis shook his head. “Punishment.”

“You’ve been punished, harshly I might add. You lost your adolescence to prison, you could have rebelled, you didn’t, you worked hard, gained respect from your peers, you should be proud of yourself. You should be starting a new chapter, wiping the slate clean.”

Louis sank down onto the sofa. “You can wipe the slate clean maybe, but you can never forget it, never wipe your soul clean.” Louis clenched his jaw.

“One tiny step at a time and things will get better, I will help you all I can.” Harry dropped onto the sofa too.

“Your sad face is killing me.” Harry frowned.

Louis met his gaze, a haunted look in his eyes.

“You have so much to give Louis, how you helped those kids at Claremont, I just want to..” Harry stopped.  

Louis sobbed, his whole body shaking and crying.

“I’m just going to hold you ok? I can’t stand to see you like this.”  
Louis didn’t protest so Harry gathered him up in his arms and held him close, maneuvering them both in his arms until they were laid together on the sofa.

“I’m sorry I made you go over this but I want you to be happy.”

Harry’s words muffled in Louis’ hair, just letting him cry out his sadness.

They laid for a long time, Louis’ head in the crook of Harry’s neck, with his back to the sofa, Harry laid on the very edge of the sofa, his right leg tucked between Louis’ legs to stop him falling off.

“Be kind to yourself.” Harry urged him.

Harry’s body on fire from Louis’ heat. He could stay there forever he thought. Protect him forever.

“I need a wee.” Louis spoke eventually.

“Ok, I’ll move hang on.” Harry had to be careful not to crash backwards off the sofa, his position so precarious.

He reached his hand up and stroked Louis’ hair, just before he let him go. “I bought you a present.” He snuffed a little giggle. “Don’t get excited, it’s nothing big..”

Louis watched Harry maneuver off the sofa, then sat up and stretched.

“For me?” He yawned, standing up and bending his back.

“No for your next door neighbour! Of course for you” Harry joked.

Harry guided Louis to the bathroom and went to the kitchen to flick the kettle on and make tea. Louis joined him in there.

“Tea?” Harry held a mug up. “Or a beer?”

“Tea’s fine, then I’ll get off home, I’ve taken up enough of your time.” Louis shifted his weight foot to foot.

“You don’t have to go yet and I’m enjoying spending time with you.”

They carried their tea into the living room, Harry nipping back into the kitchen and coming back with his hands behind his back.

“Close your eyes.” He urged him.

Louis did as he was told, scrunching up his nose, keeping his eyelids tightly shut.

Harry placed the present in his hands.

“Don’t get too excited, it’s nothing much, but open your eyes.”

There in his hands was a packet of party rings.

Louis stared down at them and then back to Harry.

“But..” His voice gravelly. “You thought of me..” His eyes blinked slowly.

He looked back up at Harry.

“It’s just your favourite biscuits.” Harry shrugged. “No biggie, you tuck in.”  Harry nodded at Louis’ tea.

Louis stared at Harry, his mouth falling open slightly, his shoulders slumping. "You thought of me," Louis repeated, shaking his head gently.

His features softened, he put his biscuits down, shifting slightly he leaned in tentatively, stopping and looking at Harry’s face. Harry's heart stuttered, taking in Louis' doe like eyes, nervous apprehension. Harry lifted his hand, covering Louis' face, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Louis leaned into the touch, closed the gap, his lips pressing gently to Harry’s, just a second of delicate pressure and then he pulled back. Harry's spine exploding with sparks, he opened his eyes slowly, basking in the wonder of Louis' lips. It was the sweetest, realest second of his life.

“Sorry.” The panicked voice cut into Harry's joy. Fear was written all over his face.  “I didn’t mean, fuck, spur of the moment.” He jumped up. “I better go.”

“Louis, LOUIS.” Harry made after him, Louis bending and pulling his battered Vans on by the door.

“Thank you, for everything Harry, honestly, thank you so much.”  Louis' words tumbling out quickly.

“Wait, why are you rushing off, I don’t want you to go, I want you to stay, you can stay over.” Harry begged. "Just stay." His voice pleading.

“I have to go, I can’t stay, I must..” Louis thumbed to the door.

Harry grabbed his car keys, slipping his feet into his boots, zipping as they raced down the stairs.

“Louis wait, please.” Harry grabbed at his arm.

“Don’t go because of the kiss. Don’t be embarrassed, I liked the kiss. I liked it, Louis.”

Louis stared, his face ashen. “I ruin everything.” He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

“Come back up, it’s freezing, I want you to stay, stay over, have my bed, I’ll have the sofa, just..don’t go.” Harry held his shoulders.

“I lied.” Louis blurted out. “I lied.” His head dropped down, all the fight leaving his body, slumping forward into Harry’s arms. “I lied.”

 

***

If you enjoyed this chapter and have tumblr, please would you [reblog this post](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/128279331642/soul-wiped-clean-25575-words-by-starhenderson), thank you x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is anxiety and mentions of a car crash and some mild violence. If this will upset you in any way, please don't read.  
> Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/tommosgun/playlist/7kx3Gz6NFUpot5aOZknkMV  
> Which is much more geared towards this chapter.

Louis clung to Harry.

His whole body was shaking, wracking sobs leaving his lips, his legs hardly able to hold him up.

“It’s ok love, it’s ok. I’m here, it’s ok. Come back with me, please, come back inside. I won’t let you go like this..” Harry kept his voice calm and steady but inside he was combusting.

Louis had kissed him, then had a huge meltdown and Harry was confused by his words. Lied about what exactly?

Louis let Harry guide him back inside, Harry never letting him go, squeezing them up the stairs together, Harry’s hands firmly on Louis.

He unlocked the door and got them inside, a sigh of relief leaving him.

“Come on you’re shaking. I’ll put the heating up, it'll be ok,” Harry rambled on, Louis saying nothing.

“Lay down, lets warm you up. That's it,  love.” Harry’s voice low.

Louis was robotic, sitting on the sofa, and Harry turned his body to lay him down, pulling his Vans off and grabbing a throw to cover him up.

“Stay with me,” Louis whimpered.

“I am, I promise.” Harry knelt down, pushing Louis’ hair from his forehead.

“You want me to sit right there with you?” Harry kept stroking his hair, his voice soft.

“Yeah, pl-please.” Louis’ breathing all wrong, his words hiccupping out.

Harry stood up and lifting Louis’ head he slipped in at the end of the sofa, laying Louis’ head on his thigh.

“You need a cushion? Is it too hard?”

Louis shook his head. “No.”

“Ok, I’d like you to sleep a little, please. Just try and sleep, you’re exhausted.”

Harry traced his finger around Louis’ shadowed eyes, outlining his eye socket, his eyebrows until Louis’ eyelashes fluttered shut.

“Just sleep,” Harry breathed, his mind and stomach in utter turmoil.

Harry must have drifted off himself, he realised Louis was shuffling about, waking up.

“You ok, love?” Harry yawned and tried to stretch a little.

“Yeah, just extremely embarrassed and ashamed of myself.” Louis’ voice calmer, deep with sleep.

“I need you to trust me, to know that I would never ever hurt you in any way. I- I really like you Louis. A lot.” Harry looked down at Louis’ face, Louis not making eye contact.

“Can I get you anything?” Harry shifted a little, lifting Louis’ head and standing up. “Need a quick wee, I’ll be back.”

Harry looked at his face as he peed. His hair was wild in a bun with messy tendrils hanging down in corkscrew curls. His eyes had dark circles, his lips a little dry and cracked.

Louis was outside of the bathroom as Harry came out, making him jump.

“Sorry.” Louis touched Harry’s arm.

They stared at each other, Louis searching Harry's face.

"You won't find any doubts up here." Harry circled his face with his hand. "I'm on your side. Let me in." Harry ran his hands down Louis' arms.

Louis nodded. "I want to, need to tell someone." Louis swallowed, throwing his head back a little, blowing a long slow breath out of his mouth.

"I just..I buried all this away..it's hard to confront it all again," he said, his voice shaky.

"Can I make tea? Get you anything?" Harry remained calm.

"Tea." Louis reached out, playing with the strings Harry's hoody "Please."

Harry stayed still, his breathing shallow.

Louis was staring at Harry's chest, in a world of his own, Harry not daring to move.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," Louis said, his voice barely a whisper.

Harry took a deep breath through his nose. "Are you?"

Louis looked up, fear and confusion flooding his eyes.

"Because I'm not. It was..it was precious and warm and lovely," Harry reassured him.

Louis slumped forward into Harry's arms.

"You don't hate me? I couldn't handle that.."

"I don't hate you at all. I like you a lot. I loved being with you this week and when you went home today,

I missed you. There, laid my soul bare for you." Harry squeezed him. "And I'd like get to know you better if you'll let me?"

Louis sighed. "What if you don't like what I've got to tell you?"

"Then we'll talk about it, I want to help you face whatever it is that's haunting you,

" Harry's voice true and steady.

They made tea together in Harry’s kitchen, carrying it into the living room and resuming their positions on the sofa, one sat at either end with their feet meeting in the middle, Louis cradling his cup in his hands.

“What I’m going to tell you, I’ve never told another person.” Louis looked down into his cup. “I caused the crash, me, it was all my fault.” Louis was still for a few beats and then met Harry’s gaze. Harry’s face never changed.

“Ok, can you explain more?” Harry encouraged.

Louis had a sip of his tea, nodding slowly, closing his eyes.

“I find it difficult to separate what really happened and what I told the police, I drilled that story into my head so much that I often forget…” Louis threw his head back. “But I need to just tell someone.”

“Take your time.” Harry’s voice soothing and calm.

Louis closed his eyes.

“Robbie and I were good mates. We were on the footy team, in some of the same classes, had great banter together, he was funny and a bit loud at school and everyone wanted to be his friend.”  A tight smile ghosted Louis’ lips.

“He was popular, hot.” Louis opened his eyes, searching Harry’s. “Everyone fancied him, including me.” Louis dropped his head.

“He used to come and do homework and we used to mess about, play fighting, and I felt.. I felt like we had a vibe. It scared the fuck outta me.” Louis took a deep breath.

“He umm, one night he was grappling with me on the bed and I got turned on, he felt it against his leg and umm, he smiled at me.” Louis frowned. “He slid off me and I felt his erection too. I thought.. I hoped.” Louis dropped his head.

“He asked me if I wanted to meet him the next night at the quarry.” Louis explained. “It’s quiet and it’s somewhere you go to like fool around, make out. There’s a lake and walks, it used to be a dump but they made it into an eco park. I was excited, I thought, I hoped that maybe, these feelings I had for him weren’t completely one sided.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut.

“It was so hard, I didn’t even know what was happening myself, I just...I knew I fancied him a lot and that I wanted to kiss him and touch him.” Louis’ voice was becoming distressed, Harry reached out and stroked his ankle bone.

“It’s ok love, I understand,” Harry consoled.

“I picked the kids up from school, made them beans on toast for tea and quickly tidied up before Mum came home. I was rushing to meet him, so nervous and excited. He texted me, told me his mum had given him a bollocking for summat, he wasn’t allowed out.” Louis dropped his head. I began to walk back home, gutted, but then he texted me again, told me he had sneaked out and that he was still coming. I practically skipped there but he...he wanted to get there quicker, so, so he pinched a car.” Louis lifted his head, his eyes clear. “He pinched the car.”

Harry’s eyes widened as he took in what Louis was telling him.

“I walked to the quarry and of course he’d beaten me there, took the car and was sat there all smug when I arrived. I remember feeling scared that he was going to be in so much trouble, but he’d brought us cider and crisps and found a blanket in the car and laid it out like a picnic.” He bit at his lip.

“I was stupid, so fucking stupid. He gave me my stuff and sat right next to me, pressing his thigh into mine and then he touched my leg, running his hand up.” Louis let out a sob.

“I thought, I really thought he wanted the same as me. He, he touched my face, pushed my hair back, said my lips looked red.” Louis recalled the memories.

“It got dark, we laid on the blanket, he started to tickle me and hold me down, messing about until he was half on top of me. He was looking at me, our faces close and I leaned in, I kissed him, I fucking kissed him!” Louis wailed.

“He froze, like half kissing me back but he was just shocked, or repulsed, I think? He jumped up, shouting at me, asking me what I was doing.” Louis was panting, recounting the story, Harry shifted, sliding forward to comfort him.

“He ran, it had started to rain a little and I’d not noticed until he ran and then it started pissing down. He just bolted, running in the dark, around the quarry where it was dangerous, slippery and steep in some places. I had no choice, I jumped in the car,  I had only driven a few times on my uncle's farm, barely knew how to change gear, could hardly see in the rain and was terrified.” Louis was shaking so Harry took his cup, putting it on the table, and manouvered him into his arms.

“I found him. He’d fallen, twisted his ankle. I got him into the car, I was crying because I knew I was going to get into serious trouble for driving the car but hating myself for doing what I did with Robbie.” Harry held him close, in the vee of his legs, Louis’ head against Harry’s chest.

“He was shouting at me, calling me stupid and ugly, he was a bit drunk. He opened another can of cider from the car, he was spilling it all over, shouting and trying to make me drink it and I could barely see.  I screamed at him to shut up, I could hardly breathe, I couldn’t see.”

Louis’ body trembling, choking on his sobs.

“He punched me in the head, it ricocheted off the window, I was dazed.”

Harry’s jaw clenched, his heart pounding in his chest.

“I went a bit dizzy and the rain made my vision bad, it was my fault, I just misjudged the corner, came off, hit the tree so hard.” Louis buried his head in his hands, Harry continued to stroke down his sides, feeling the bumps of his ribs, speaking in low soothing tones.  

“It was an accident love, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I was stuck, I could smell petrol,” Louis said, his panic rising. “It was dark and wet and I was so terrified but then I heard the sirens, saw the blue lights… I had a cut on my head and a black eye where he hit me and that was it, that was what I walked away with. He...he was so badly injured. I hated myself, wanted it to be me in that hospital bed and of course I was driving a stolen car so all of his family hated me.” Louis blew out a breath, wiping at his eyes.

“I went to the police, told them I had stolen the car, that it was all my fault. I took the blame, told them it was all me, that it was nothing to do with Robbie.”

Louis dropped his head.

“I just plead guilty to it all and I never saw Robbie again. I had no idea if he lived or died.”

Harry gathered him up, holding him close.

“Thank you for trusting me. Thank you. I’m...I can’t believe you shouldered all of this on your own at sixteen years old.” Harry smoothed Louis’ hair down. “You shouldn’t have carried that burden on your own all these years, Louis. No wonder you are tortured with nightmares, fuck.” Harry’s throat was raw with emotion. “You are courageous and strong and I just want to wrap you in my arms and chase the demons away.” Harry breathed in Louis’ hair, holding him tight. “And you’ve shared it now, you’ve told me, so let me take half of your worries, your burden and please feel some relief,” Harry urged him.

Louis started to cry, sobbing into Harry’s hoodie, his shoulders rising and falling as he let go of some of the pent up emotion he had been carrying for nearly eight years.

“I thought he was dead or critically injured, I thought I’d..”

“Shhhh, he’s fine. I’ll show you when you feel a little better. He’s good, he has a family, he’s fine and you did nothing wrong Louis, nothing at all,” Harry pressed.

They sat for a long time, Louis settling down, his tears stopping.

“What happened to your family?” Harry probed gently.

“My mum umm, she had been writing to a guy in the army, they married and she now lives overseas with him, they travelled a lot when I was inside, they’re settled now..”

“Ok.” Harry laid his lips to Louis’ hair. “You’re amazing, I am in awe of you. You’ve coped with so much, with such dignity and gained yourself an education and a career.”

Harry turned Louis’ face gently to face him.

“You are incredible, I can’t believe I have the privilege of knowing you,” Harry murmured, lost in his eyes, captivated by him.

“Feel relieved that I’ve shared it with someone at last, can’t believe I’ve known you less than a week and have landed all this shit on you.” Louis shifted a little, embarrassment flooding his face.

“I am so glad you did. It’s safe with me, I promise.” Harry’s eyes full of sincerity.

“You’ve had enough trauma for one night, let’s just sleep. Do you need to tell the hostel you won’t be home?” Harry made sure Louis knew he was welcome to stay with him.

“No, it’s only the lads still on full probation that have curfew, I’m ok.”

Harry nodded.

“Look umm, we’ve shared a bed before, I wouldn’t...You’re safe with me, can we just go to bed?”

Louis nodded. “Yes, please.”

Harry leant Louis an old t shirt. It hung from his shoulders a little but he’d never looked sweeter, his legs strong and sturdy just in his boxers.

“You want me to cuddle you or turn my back or..?” Harry wanted to make Louis as comfortable as possible.

“I’d love cuddles.” Louis dropped his head blushing, stood in Harry’s room, looking small but a bigger man than Harry had ever known.

“You want some sweats?” Harry offered, looking down at his own bedtime attire of boxers and faded ACDC t shirt, much more than he normally wore.

“Nah it’s fine.”

They slotted together so well, the soft fuzz on both their legs rubbing together as Harry’s right ankle tangled between Louis’ legs. Harry wrapped his right arm over Louis’ stomach, his hand loose against him, fingers splayed feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath.

“Mmm so warm and you smell nice too, not too shabby cuddling you,” Harry breathed into Louis’ hair.

Louis picked Harry’s hand up, bringing it to his lips and he kissed the inside of Harry’s wrist, his soft lips pressing against Harry’s pulse point.

“Feel so close to you.” Louis’ voice drifting off, slotting his fingers between Harry’s and tucking their hands against his belly.

Harry smiled, closing his eyes, wallowing in the heat of Louis’ body.

They slept so well together, barely moving and no nightmares. It was just about breaking dawn when Harry woke up, listening to the little snuffles coming from Louis made him feel content. He’d had a traumatic few weeks himself, not sleeping right in this bed, the bed he used to share with Dan, so it was nice to actually sleep soundly.

He dozed on and off until he felt Louis rousing.

“Morning,” Harry croaked, barely a voice.

“Morning, Harry.” Louis sounded sheepish.

“You slept well.” Harry nudged him in his belly.

Louis squirmed and turned over still in Harry’s hold.

“You’re a champion sleep partner,” Louis quipped.

“Am I now? I’ve been called some things in bed, but never a champion sleep partner,” Harry drawled, his chin slotted beside Louis’ head.

“I don’t want to hear about your sexual prowess thank you very much.” Louis poked a finger into Harry’s back.

“Umm I was more on about my snoring and yapping in my sleep than my scorecard, actually,” Harry giggled.

“Well aren’t we the sexually active showoff then,” Louis teased Harry, his hot breath on Harry’s neck, Harry closing his eyes and willing his body to cooperate.

“Told ya I’d take you out, get you some social life, introduce you to people.” Harry felt his stomach drop a little.

“I’d feel stupid,” Louis sighed. “People have moves at my age, I have no moves to offer, I’m moveless.”

“Oh my god, Louis.” Harry punched out a laugh. “You crack me up, you really do. This would be your absolute best move, your humour. You’d laugh them into bed, I’m telling you. You’d have no problem pulling.” Harry pulled away slightly to look at Louis.

“But then what, I get them laughing, lure them into bed, and then be like. Ey up mate, glad you think I’m funny like but all I now have is cuddles.” Louis buried his face into Harry’s chest.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. The tingle zipping up and down his spine making his toes curl, catching the underside of Louis’ foot and making him jump.

“It’ll be fine, you’ll be fine. Great in fact.”

“Love how positive you are.” Louis sighed. “We shall see how much of a pain I am when I’m running to you every five minutes for hints and tips.”  

Harry went quiet, his mind whirling, thoughts bouncing about in his head, words on the tip of his tongue,

“Louis, when ummm..” Fuck his mind was in turmoil. “When you kissed me last night, did...did you do it to see if I would bolt like Robbie?” Harry clenched his stomach, waiting for Louis’ response.

Louis stiffened, pulling back to look at Harry.

“No. No, Harry, I would never...It was a spur of the moment thing, you’d done such a lovely thing for me and I had just sat and told you a pack of lies and then kissed you and it hit me, I was lying to you, this wonderful new person in my life and I wasn’t being straight with you.”

Harry hummed. “Ok, I just...I’m not Robbie.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes, Louis still in Harry’s arms.

“I have so much I want to say to you about what you told me last night,” Harry finally cut the silence. “But I want to feed you first and make you comfortable so chill out, have a shower if you want, watch telly, use my laptop, and I'll rustle up something nice and then I'd like to talk."

Louis decided on a shower. Harry pulled on sweats and got to work on eggs and bacon, Louis wandering back into the kitchen, just his sweats on,  towel around his neck.

"Smells great." Louis noses into the pans, picking up the cup of tea that Harry had made him and taking a gulp.

"Hungry?" Harry spooned the food into two plates.

"You're a bad influence, I'm supposed to advocate healthy eating and exercise and I've done nowt but stuff my face and laze about with you." Louis rolled his eyes. "Best do some exercise later."

"I could do with a run." Harry licked at his buttery fingers. "One last pig out." Harry nudged Louis towards the table.

They devoured the food, Louis using a piece of bread to clean every last bit from his plate, Harry smiling at his enthusiasm for his cooking. They washed up together after, Louis flicking water at Harry, Harry trying to get him back and missing him every time.

"Such a shit aim," Louis mocked him.

Harry pursed his lips with a tight grin. "Little fucker."

Harry got a hand full of soap suds and chased him around the kitchen, Louis squealing as they faced off either side of the kitchen table.

Both giddy from running around. Harry beaming with every tooth showing, bubbles dripping on the floor from his hand. Louis bent over, his eyes scrunched up, panting and chuckling.

"Take your punishment," Harry spoke slowly with mock menace in his voice.

"I'm afraid you gotta catch me before your bubbles melt." Louis reached over and emptied the water out of the sink.

"Twat." Harry darted, Louis yelled and ran, slipping on the wet floor, his legs doing the splits, grabbing at Harry when he knew he was beaten, pulling him down, grappling with him.

"That wasn't fair, I demand a rematch!" Louis laughed so hard until Harry straddled him,  rubbed what was left of the bubbles into Louis’ cheeks. “Oaf,” he pushed at Harry laughing.

“Watch it,” Harry warned him playfully, rubbing his fluffy half dried hair.

They stared at each other, Harry grinning at Louis’ scowl.

“Did I mess your hair up?” Harry taunted him.

Louis held his scowl for a beat and then lost it, laughing.

“I fancy coffee.” Harry climbed off Louis.

“Go get comfy, I’ll bring it in,” Harry offered his hand down to pull Louis up.

Louis accepted it, using his thighs to push his body up. Harry was astonished.

“How the hell did you pull yourself up like that? You must have thighs of steel.”

Harry’s eyes dropped to Louis’ legs, taking in the noticeable bulge in his sweats.

“I umm..coffee.” Harry turned away, a hot zing spiking down his spine, landing firmly in his groin.

Harry carried the two mugs of coffee in and found Louis, legs folded up to the side, texting on his phone.

“My mum.” He held his phone up.  “We usually text at the weekend, they live in Gibraltar, more of a permanent base for them.” A wistful smile on his face.

“Will you go visit?” Harry put Louis’ cup down on the table.

“Nope, they're all good, they don’t need me descending back into their lives.” Louis threw his phone onto the cushion and picked up his coffee.

“Ok I wanna talk to you about what you told me last night.” Harry pressed on, even though Louis’ face tightened immediately.

“I feel privileged that you shared your secrets with me, but I hope by telling me, I can help you put some of it into perspective.” Harry put his cup down and shifted a little closer to Louis.

“You did absolutely nothing wrong Louis.” Harry’s voice firm but low. “By covering for Robbie, because you felt responsible for some reason, you took the whole of the blame on your shoulders and now it’s time to let go of all of this guilt you are carrying.”

Harry reached out to touch Louis’ knee. “You did absolutely nothing wrong Louis, nothing. Can you see that?” Harry drove the point home.

“But I did, I crashed the car and injured him and he would never have bolted if it wasn’t for me.” Louis covered his face. “It hurts,” his voice muffled from behind his hand.

Harry dropped to the floor next to Louis.

“I want it to stop hurting for you, I want you to see it how I see it not how your mind sees it.”  Harry reached for Louis’ hands, bringing them away from his face.

“Robbie risked being in trouble at home sneaking out to meet you. Robbie broke the law, stealing a car to meet you. He brought a picnic.” Harry locked eyes with him.  “Louis, Robbie was attracted to you, I feel like you think you chased him away, you didn’t love, you really didn’t. He fancied you, he was just..just scared I’m guessing. Just afraid of his own feelings overwhelming him and that’s what made him run, not what you did.”

“No, I repulsed him, I shouldn’t..”

“Louis he got a boner in your bedroom, I promise you he was attracted to you.”

Louis stared at Harry. “I don’t know.” He stood up and pushed past Harry.

“He hated me, he hit me, shouting at me how disgusting I was,” Louis’ voice rising.

“He was confused. He shouldn’t have taken it out on you, but people react in all different ways.” Harry stood up and walked over to him. “What he did was wrong, hurting you like that was shocking. The crash was an accident, you were both in a state, it was an accident, love.”

Harry reached Louis, turned him around. “You are not to blame, you shouldn’t have carried this burden, and it’s time to let it go.”

Louis lifted his eyes to Harry, tears pooling in his bottom lashes.

“I’m a monster..”

“You are not a monster," Harry's voice firm but gentle. "You are a wonderful, kind, gentle, generous, amazing human being.” Harry reached out for him. “I want you to see a professional. I want you to tell them the real story and let them help you deal with this.” Harry pulled him in close, wrapping him up, folding his arms around Louis’ small frame.

“I came onto him and he was my friend. He didn’t want me in that way. I freaked him out,” Louis whimpered against Harry’s chest.

“If you wrestled with Paul would you get hard?” Harry pulled away to watch Louis’ reaction.

“No...no.” Louis was mortified.

“Would you touch his leg, run your hand up his thigh, take him for a picnic..Can you see where I am going with this, Louis?” Harry watched Louis’ reaction.

“No, I wouldn’t..But…”

“No buts. He was wooing you. He broke the law to come and meet you. He just panicked, love. He was scared, but ultimately that was what he wanted,” Harry explained.

“You think?” Louis’ breath stuttering.

“I’m sure." Harry kept his stare steady.

"You didn't misread him, he just panicked. Might not have been ready." Harry offered his opinion. "You need to try and see this from a different perspective. You've spent all these years convinced you were to blame but that's simply not true." Harry brushed Louis' hair back with his hands.

"Wiping the slate clean." Harry leaned forward slitting Louis' head under his chin.

"How do you know Robbie is ok? Could you show me?" Louis' voice was low, unsure.

Harry led Louis back to the sofa and reaching for his laptop on the table he fired it up, clicking around until he had what he wanted.

"I screenshotted some photos from his Facebook, you want to see?"

Harry kept the laptop facing him at first. Louis scrubbed his hands over his face.

"Fuck." He blew out a breath, his eyes meeting Harry's. "Yeah," he conceded.

Harry shuffled closer, showing Louis the first photo, a close up of him and his wife on their wedding day.

"Is this him?" Harry checked.

Louis stared at the screen, tears springing immediately.

"Yeah," his voice a whisper. "He married Izzy?" his voice soft, he touched the screen. "He married a girl we knew well." Louis looked at Harry, a sparkle back in his eyes. "He looks good, they both do. They look great together." His shoulders relaxing his body losing the tightness. "He always was out of my league." Louis laughed.

"Heyyy." Harry nudged him. "Have you seen you?"

Louis shook his head smiling. "I'm just so happy for them."

Harry jumped to the next photo, the couple laid on a bed with a newborn in the middle of them.

"Baby Jake," Harry murmured. "Born in 2013."

The next picture was Jake as a toddler, holding both of their hands running out of the sea.

"Last summer." Harry watched Louis' face, the softness in his features overwhelming Harry. "He's happy, Louis. You deserve to be too."

Harry settled down to work. Louis had offered to go home but Harry persuaded him to stay.

"Might as well stay here and keep me company rather than sit at home on your own," Harry had rambled. So Louis settled down on Harry's couch watching the Saturday football programmes, Harry getting distracted by Louis every five minutes, either a remark that Louis made at the telly or Harry just being compelled to look at him.

He got his first draft written. It was just a background piece as to why the government was ploughing so much money into education inside prison and statistics showing how much it works and what the benefits are.

He stretched his back and closed his laptop.

“Come and relax a bit.” Louis patted the sofa. “Let me make you some tea or something.”

“I’m fine, really, but you can have some if you want?” Harry thumbed towards the kitchen.

“Do you fancy going out tonight?” Louis cut straight to the chase. “You said you’d take me out, just wondered if..?” His voice tailed off, biting his nails nervously.

“Of course.” Harry patted his leg. “What kind of umm..” Harry paused. “night out do you want?”

“Not bothered as long as we can have a drink, have a dance, music, whatever.” Louis shrugged.

“Gay bar?” Harry met his gaze.

Louis stared for a beat, nodding slowly at first, pursing his lips and upping the pace of the nod.

“Yep..yeah,” he grinned.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

“Liiiii, how you doing mate?” Harry chatted with someone on the phone, Louis trying not to watch or listen but failing at both of these things.

“You heard about me and Dan, right?” Harry frowning into the phone.

“Nah, I’m ok, really. It’s fine,” Harry smiled a little.

“Back to Cardiff..”

Louis could hear the person on the other end chatting, Harry’s eyes darting to him, lifting his eyebrows and winking.

“Listen, you on tonight? Can you get me plus one on the guest list?” He paused, waiting.

“A friend,” he huffed out a laugh.

“A good friend, a new friend. He needs some connections in Leeds. He’s new to the area. I’m introducing him to the scene,” Harry explained, quirking his lip at Louis.

“Ok, see you about nine. Love ya mate, bye.”

Harry clicked out, tossing his phone onto the table. “Right that’s sorted, was I ok saying that stuff?”

Louis shrugged. “Yeah, suppose..Where we going then?” Louis quizzed him.

“They call it Queens, very apt.” Harry quipped. “Queens court, it’s lovely. Our friends...My friends,” he corrected himself, “work there. Friends from uni. There’s a cover charge on the door at the weekends, so I always make them put me on the guestlist.” Harry tapped his nose knowingly.

They eventually moved their lazy weekend bodies and got ready to go for a run.

“I’ll get my stuff on, we’ll take you home, get your running stuff plus clothes for tonight and then we’ll just come back here and get ready, ok?” Harry pulled his hair into a bright green bobble hat.

[ ](http://imgur.com/5QytWtq)

“Yep, if you’re sure?” Louis pulled his Vans on.

“Bring stuff to sleep over too, I mean..if you, if you want to that is?” Harry judged Louis’ reaction.

“You sure you’re not sick of me?” Louis tilted his head, folding his arms.

“Not sick of you at all, think we get on pretty well don’t you?” Harry pulled his bright yellow trainers on.

Louis put his hands over his eyes. “Think I just went blind, was that..are they bright yellow?” He ribbed Harry about his trainers.

“Piss off, I love these runners.” Harry put his hands together mock strangling Louis.

They drove to Louis’ and he ran in, taking ten minutes to get changed and grab his things for their night out.

They parked up at Hyde Park and did a few circuits, both of them working up a sweat.

“Can’t believe you’re wearing a Donny Rovers top in Leeds,” Harry mocked him.

[ ](http://imgur.com/iMD8x5F)

“Shurrup, dickhead. Leeds are just as shite as us.” Louis nudged him, running off leaving Harry to chase after him and failing to catch him up, Louis being infinitely faster than Harry.

Harry had to stop, bending over catching his breath. Louis jogged back up to him.

“You ok? Sorry was just messing.”  Louis frowned, rubbing Harry’s back with his left hand.

“I’m..not as fit or fast as you.” Harry panted out short breaths.

They finished their run and headed back to Harry’s flat.

“You take first shower if you want?” Harry offered, pulling the light on in the bathroom and getting a stack of towels out of his cupboard.

“We could share. Joke!” Louis quipped, his face blooming with colour.

“Get your arse into that shower, I have no problem with nudity and might shock you and accept your offer.” Harry tore his bottom lip through his teeth, folding his arms, cocking his hip to the side.

Louis sucked in a deep breath, not able to maintain eye contact with Harry and scooted into the bathroom, Harry letting go of a breath he was holding, his stomach flip flopping about. He would have loved nothing more than sharing a shower with Louis but was worried about scaring him off. He pushed the heel of his hand into his perky cock, closing his eyes and hissing at the pressure, damn he was horny.

He busied himself unpacking some of his stuff from the trip and setting the washing machine going. Louis was soon out, glowing and shiny, his towel slung low on his hips, drops of water running down his chest from his hair.

“Ok?” Harry’s eyes raked down Louis’ body, wondering why the hell he didn’t accept Louis’ first offer and share a shower with him. Fuck, he needed to stop looking, his cock rebelling to the sight it was presented with.

Harry messed about syncing his phone to his music system, music belting out, party tunes getting them in the mood.

“Won’t be long.” Harry disappeared into the bathroom.

He knew exactly what he needed to do, hearing Louis singing along outside, the sight of him in his towel, his hair damp, his skin luminescent, invading Harry’s brain, it really didn’t take long at all. Louis’ presence was all around him and it was a wonderful feeling. He wanted him, he really wanted Louis, but he could never come onto him, it had to be Louis’ decision, so he needed to become irresistable to Louis...make him notice him in that way.

The hairdryer was on as Harry came out, strutting about in just his towel, looking for a reaction, something, a sign, anything.

Louis was bent over, just his boxers on, putting some volume into his soft hair, his arse sticking out. Harry wanted to ravage him.

“Need any help?” Harry posed in his towel, pulling at his stomach muscles hoping his abs looked defined.

“Nope, fine, ta.” Louis didn’t even turn around.

Harry rolled his eyes, pursing his lips looking up to the ceiling.

“What you wearing?” He tried again to get him to turn around.

“Nowt fancy, just jeans and a tee. I don’t have much gear.” Louis continued blasting his hair.

Harry pouted, flouncing off to the bedroom, throwing himself dramatically on the bed. What’s a guy gotta do to get noticed around here?

He heard the hairdryer stop, he pinched hard at his nipples, licking his lips and biting at them to redden them up a little, arranging his body provocatively on the bed as Louis wandered back in.

“Aren’t you getting ready lazy arse?” Louis threw him a look and went in his bag for his hairspray.

Harry slapped his hand on the bed, this whole seduction thing wasn’t working at all.

“We gonna find you a hot... guy?" Harry left it as a question hanging, Louis turned and nodded.

“A guy,” he confirmed.

“Well, are you ready to start on operation ‘lets get Louis laid’ then?” Harry probed him, wanting to know where Louis’ head was.

“Yep, got a lot of catching up to do. Bloody hell, nervous, excited.” Louis turned, eyes shining.

Harry couldn’t help but smile at him.

“Come on then, stud, lets get you sorted.”

Louis dressed in tight black jeans and white t shirt, he threw a shirt over it opened. He added his spicy aftershave, Harry had grown to love this smell, almost not wanting to add any of his Tom Ford so he could smell Louis’ all night.

Harry floated about, dancing away to the songs, adding product to his hair and separating the huge ringlets his hair always fell into, making it a bit more edgy and a little less Shirley Temple.

He whipped his towel off, arse towards Louis pulling on sexy purple short boxers, showing off his long legs and pert bum. Sure he could feel eyes boring into his back but when he turned, Louis was sat on the bed, fastening his laces, face neutral.

The opening bars of a song Harry loved came on, he squealed and jumped on the bed, arms in the air.

“Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me, I said you’re holding back, she said shut up and dance with me..”

He sang at the top of his lungs with Louis giggling, arms folded, just watching him.

Harry pointed at him.

“You, come here, dance. It’s a requirement for this song.” Harry flopped his hair about.

“I’ve got my shoes on now,” louis said, pointing to his feet.

“You’re no fun.” Harry tossed him a look of mock distain.

Louis jumped up on the bed, shoes still on. “Don’t blame me if I dirty the sheets.”

Harry’s mind went elsewhere, thinking of dirty sheets.

They jumped around to the song, singing and laughing. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand and spun him around, both of them dying of laughter.

"Shut up and dance with me!" they both sang, crashing to the bed when it ended.

“Now put some clothes on, you child, and let's get going.” Louis ushered him to the wardrobe, hand on his back, pushing him forward.

Harry took a while choosing. In the end Louis pointed at a shirt.

“What’s that?” He unhooked the hanger.

“It’s my hippy shirt.” Harry held it against his bare chest. “Shall I?”

“Do it.” Louis nodded.

Harry pondered over his look, in the end he added a hat.

“Yay or nay?” He put it on and off in the mirror, Louis lounging on his bed watching him.

“Wear it, you know you wanna.”

They were finally ready to go. Pocketing keys and wallets and phones, they headed for the door.

“If you pull and wanna go home with someone, just let me know, but be safe.” Harry pulled him in for a hug. “And no dickheads, someone nice, ok?” Harry pulled away and met Louis’ thoughtful eyes. “Don’t do anything you don’t feel comfortable or ready for, and if you change your mind and want to come back here, you can, no matter what time, whatever..” Harry’s voice tailed off.

“I umm, I dunno if I’m quite ready to pop off home with a stranger, but I suppose if I meet the man of my dreams…” Louis focussed on Harry’s eyes.

Harry dropped his head. “Yup...come on let’s go then.”

[ ](http://imgur.com/rj8akWj)

They jumped the line outside waiting to get in. Weekends in Leeds were always full of stag and hen parties who often liked to spend the night partying in the gay quarter.

[ ](http://imgur.com/wSc6Pxo)

Harry knew a lot of the people on the door and inside, getting many high fives and fist bumps.

“Hey man, heard about you and Tank. Sorry, dude.” The guy openly oggled Harry, his eyes sweeping down his body. “Gimme a call if your bed gets cold.” He turned his attention to Louis. “And who are you?”

“He’s my friend, see you in a bit.” Harry pulled Louis away.

Louis hated him, all cocky and full of himself, posing in his tight leather pants.

They moved on.

“Well, he was a dick,” Louis spoke into Harry’s ear, the music not quite belting out yet, people still pouring in from the street.

“Carl? Yeah he’s ok. He’s just a serial shagger, you definitely aren’t going home with him.” Harry screwed his nose up.

“Why did he call your ex Tank?” Louis couldn’t help himself.

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Cos he was big, tall, well built, gym bunny.”

“Oh?” Louis shuffled, his eyebrows knitting together a little. “Is that your type then? Tall? Big muscles?” Louis eyed Harry, waiting for his reply.

“Not at all.” Harry shook his head. “We were kind of set up at uni and we were mates more than anything. I think that’s why we didn’t really work out as long term partners. He was a good friend, but the spark was very short lived for me. It was just convenient, I suppose.” Harry shrugged. “We were too lazy to call it quits, it was just easier to amble along.”

Harry spotted his friend. “Come on let me introduce you to Liam, he’s lovely."

Liam was chatting with the DJ. He was the deputy manager now, having worked his way up from barman.

“Hazza.” Liam wrapped Harry up in a bear hug. “Missed you, feel like I haven’t seen you in yonks.”  His face was splitting with his smile.

“I know, same, I just haven’t been out for months,” Harry admitted. “This is my friend Louis, Louis this is Liam Payne.”

They shook hands, Liam raising his eyebrows at Harry in an appreciative way when Louis looked away.

“Come on, first drinks are on me.” Liam walked them to the bar, gesticulating for one of the staff.

Beers and whiskey, chasers all round, they toasted each other, Liam being called to sort out a problem on the door leaving Harry and Louis alone.

“He seems nice.” Louis nodded towards Liam, hurrying off.

“He’s lovely, love him to bits.” Harry smiled. “Right then, seen anyone you like?” Harry’s hand swept around the room.

“Nah, not so far.” Louis took a drink, scanning the room again.

The music changed, it was ‘camp up your life’ hour, according to the DJ. They played Spice Up Your Life and the dance floor filled up. Lots of slamming it to the left, Harry and Louis not quite drunk enough yet to join in.

“Here,” Liam thrust more drinks at them.

“Get them down your neck and I want to see your arses on that dancefloor. You’re both good riders yeah?” He cackled as he walked away, the track changing to ‘Jump On It’ by the Sugarhill Gang.

Louis looked at Harry. “I dare you.”

There was fake whips being cracked and lots of people gyrating their hips, fake riding.

Harry tossed his whiskey down and began to walk towards the dancefloor, snagging Louis’ hand at the last second and dragging him down there with him.

“You twat,” Louis laughed.

They cavorted about, slapping their arses. Harry hypnotised by Louis’ hip action, his arse grinding in mid air.  They had great fun lassoing each other, Louis pretending to rope Harry in, Harry going along with it, barging into Louis’ chest.

“Caught me,” he laughed, holding his hands together as if waiting to be roped or handcuffed. Louis threw his head back laughing.

“If only it were that easy,” he shouted over the din of the music.

Liam came to the edge of the dance floor, giving them both the thumbs up.

The music changed to Jai Ho, the DJ playing all the crazy cheesy tunes that got everyone to lose their inhibitions.

Much hip rolling ensued, you either had it or you didn’t. Louis had it.

“That’s some moves you got there Tomlinson.”  Harry fixated on the gyration of his hips.

Louis grabbed him, holding Harry’s left hip with his right hand and rolling his body around with him, leading the way, pushing Harry’s lower half around in a circle.

“Roll your hips like this.” Louis pushed forwards, making Harry’s hips roll backwards. Then encouraging Harry to roll forwards, Louis’ hips rotating backwards.

“That’s it.” Louis encouraged.

They found their flow, Harry bringing his right hand to Louis’ left hip. They got more adventurous, rolling harder, sometimes grinding against each other, groin against groin. Harry was suspended somewhere between heaven and hell. His hands on Louis’ body, their groins clashing every few seconds, bombarded with Louis’ scent, but being so off limits it physically hurt. Harry was all Louis had in the way of friends, there was no way he could cross the line. This was about Louis, not Harry.

Harry revelled in the cloak of Louis’ presence, willing his cock to stay at the perky stage and not progress to full on rampant. He didn’t notice Carl and his mate circling them, Carl pulling Harry away from Louis. Carl’s friend Aiden pulling Louis in.

Louis’ eyes were shocked, he looked over and saw Carl wrapping his arms around Harry. Louis conceded and looked at Aiden. He was nice, alright.

“I’m Aiden, sorry but Carl has fancied your mate for years and he’s single now. He’s not gonna let the grass grow.” Aiden explained.

“Fine,” Louis nodded, his shoulders slumping just a little.

“So we might as well make the most of it,” Aiden shrugged. “What do you say?”

Harry was too polite by half. He was going to finish the dance off with Carl but couldn’t wait to escape him.

“I’m taking you home tonight,” Carl breathed heavily in his ear.

“No, you’re not. I’m not going home with anyone.” Harry pushed his hand into his chest giving them breathing space.

“Well your mate looks happy with Aiden, so…”

Harry chanced a look, Aiden and Louis dancing close, doing the hip rolls that Louis and Harry had been doing but Louis didn’t have his hand on Aiden’s hip.

“I need a drink.” Harry walked off leaving Carl on the dance floor.

“Bet they’re off to the toilet,” Aiden laughed. “They didn’t waste much time.”

Louis didn’t look. He pursed his lips and kept dancing with Aiden.

Harry queued at the bar, buying drinks for him and Louis and making his way back to the edge of the dancefloor.

The tunes had turned into current dance tracks, lasers flashing, the dancefloor was a mass of sweaty bodies, arms in the air thumping out the beat of the song.

Eventually Louis saw Harry. Harry giving him a little thumbs up at him and Aiden.

Louis gave him a weak smile back, dropping his head a little. Harry was confused, Louis didn’t look too happy.

He caught his eye again and beckoned him over, holding his drink up.

Louis made his excuses and went back to Harry.

“How you doing? Do you like him?” Harry bombarded him with questions, a smile plastered on his face.

“He’s ok, not bad.” Louis voice was flat.

“Sorry, are you mad at me? I didn’t know Carl and Aiden would do that, but I didn’t wanna jeopardise your chances if you liked Aiden.” Harry tilted his head. “Don’t be mad at me.” He lowered his eyes.

Louis snapped into life. “Not mad at you Harry, just, not interested in Aiden like that, but if you wanna press on with Carl I can always go back to mine..”

“I’m not..” Harry held his hands up.

“Oh..” Louis bit his lip.

“Did umm did you go to the toilet with him?” Louis mumbled, Harry could hardly hear him.

“Huh? Did I go..NO..” Harry finally understood what he was meaning. “No, fuck NO.” Harry grimaced.

They stared at each other.

“What is it?” Harry pressed Louis.

“I..I don’t know, it’s…” he shrugged.

Liam chose that moment to come over, more drinks for them.

“Having fun?” He wrapped his arms around both of their shoulders.

They all chatted for a while, Louis relaxing a little more, the whiskey making his movements and speech more languid.

"So how do you two know each other then?" Liam looked from Harry to Louis.

"Harry is doing a piece about Wetherby prison, I work there now, used to be an inmate but they do this education programme, I got lucky got a job." Louis explained honestly, waiting for the distain.

"That's why he needs some friends, Li." Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' shoulder protectively.

"Ahh cool, ok well any friend of Harry's is a friend of mine and always welcome here. Take my number, if ever you need a night out, you can always come and keep me company." Liam handed Louis a card, Louis was overwhelmed at his kindness.

“Thank you, I’m...I haven’t been out really, this is my first...First time I’ve acknowledged properly who I really am.”  Louis blew out a slow breath, Harry could see him shaking a little.

“Proud of you then, mate.” Liam grabbed his shoulder. “Enjoy your freedom.” Liam was called away again.

“Hey.” Harry grabbed his hand. “I’m so proud of you.” He smiled, emotion flooding his body. “It’s a time to celebrate, come on let’s go dance.”

They hit the floor, had a blast and didn’t let anyone come between them this time.

There was a lot of laughing and jumping about, having fun.

“I didn’t think about this being your first time out.” Harry pulled him in, shouting in his ear. “I remember my first time out, I got blown in the toilets by some guy and I came in about 30 seconds.” Harry laughed. “I was so full of myself.”

“Weren’t you scared?” Louis leaned in, Harry could smell his body.

“Yeah.” Harry breathed, Louis’ closeness and the whiskey making his head spin.

“Terrified, but I was young and daft.” Harry shook his head, the music still dance tunes but they just swayed together chatting.

“How old?” Louis tilted his head smiling.

“Sixteen, so legal.” Harry dropped his head laughing. “I used a fake ID, had tight little curls and baggy chinos.” He scrunched his nose up.

“This older man, at least twenty three.” Harry rolled his eyes. “He took me under his wing and gave this little twink a pity blow job.”

Louis laughed. “Lucky you.” His cheeks coloured with a blush. “I gotta be patient, right?” Louis looked up at Harry, slowly lifting his head.

The night was winding down, the songs becoming more mellow,  people getting nightcaps, sitting in booths, kissing, swaying on the dance floor, eyes making promises for later.

Louis and Harry were still huddled together on the dance floor chatting, moving slowly.

“I failed as a wingman,” Harry sighed. “I need to not monopolise you and let you get pulled.”

“I had a great time,” Louis assured him. “I kinda prefer your company. Had fun.”

“Yeah but having fun with me isn’t going to get you laid.” Harry pulled his shoulder up to his ear. “Sorry, guys will probably think we are together and not hit on you.”  Harry searched his eyes, wanting a flicker of something, anything.

“Yeah.” Louis licked his lips. “So you’ll just have to take me home.” He dropped his eyes.

“It’s a pleasure.” Harry squeezed his hip.

“Is it?” Louis finally looked back up.

“Yeah.” Harry swallowed. “Best looking man in the room, let them be jealous, they missed out.”

“Me?” His voice strained, low, lips apart, staring up at Harry.

“You, yes. God, have you looked at yourself, Lou?” Harry pulled him closer.

“You think I’m attractive?” Louis blinked, his eyes hooded.

Harry leant in, his lips brushing Louis’ ear. “Insanely attractive,” Harry murmured into his ear, losing his breath at the closeness and heat of Louis.

“If you met me in here, as a stranger.."

"I’d want to take you home and take you apart slowly, exploring every inch of this body.” Harry’s voice shook, terrified of saying the wrong thing but wanting everything.

Louis pulled Harry in, their bodies melded together, not even hiding his arousal Louis rolled his hips, making Harry gasp.

“Why are we even here?” Louis breathed into Harry’s ear.

“I didn’t want to scare you off, come onto you, it had to be your choice, Lou.”

“Fuck, you are turning me on calling me Lou.”

Harry whimpered. “I want to be your friend, I don’t want to ruin anything, I..”

“I want it all.” Louis’ eyes boring into Harry’s.

Harry dropped his hand lower on Louis’ back, just feeling the swell of the top of his bum, his hand squeezing gently, pulling his lower half closer to Harry’s hips.

“I wanna give you it all.” His voice hitching as the pressure from Louis’ hip bone, cause sparks in his groin.

“I have no moves.” Louis reminded him, his words a low rumble in Harry’s ear.

Harry pulled his face away from Louis’. “Oh you have moves, you just don’t know you have them, which are the deadliest kind of moves.” Harry’s thumb brushed the top of Louis’ eyelids. “Your eyes, fuck, your eyes are so alluring Lou, just the way you look, their intensity, I could melt into a puddle from just one glance.” Harry leant forward, his lips on Louis’ temple. “Your body, the way you walk. the way you stand, the way you move, fuck. The way you smell, the way my lips are craving to taste you. It's the most powerful foreplay I have ever experienced.”

Louis sighed, his breath hot against Harry’s cheek.

“No one has ever had this effect on me, made me tremble in their arms like you are doing now.” Harry slid his hand up Louis’ back, raking his fingers through the long wispy curls in Louis’ neck.

“I am so turned on by you, I am on fire and you have no idea what you are doing to me, no idea at all. Fuck, I’ve been out of my mind with you all week, living with you in that room..”

“You wanted me in the room?” Louis lifted his lips, brushing them against Harry’s jawline.

“I wanted you from the second I saw you.” Harry leant into him, closing his eyes, barely coping with the tenderness of Louis’ lips.

_‘Slowly now we begin to move, every breath I’m deeper into you, soon we two are standing still in time, if you read my mind, you’ll see I’m crazy for you..’_

Harry mouthed the words against Louis’ temple. Pulling away, wanting to see Louis’ face, seeing his eyes blown out, like a rabbit caught in the headlights, filled with fear, excitement, overwhelming emotion.

“Crazy for you,” Harry sung to him, Louis swallowing slowly, eyes fixated. Harry stroked his thumb down Louis'  jaw. “Please can I take you home, take you to bed?” 

 

*****

 Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it and have tumblr, please consider[ reblogging this](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/128859728072/tommosgun-soul-wiped-clean-34740-words-by), thank you x

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my friend Anna for letting me use her lovely manip xx

The taxi crawled through the busy city centre. Louis and Harry were entwined in the backseat. Harry sat slightly sideways with both of louis' legs slung over his right thigh. Louis' head buried in his neck, his hand creeping up to rake through Harry's hair.

"I forgot my hat." Harry turned his head into Louis' fingers scratching at his scalp.

"Good, I can do this all the way home then." Louis' voice low and raspy.

Harry chuckled. "Like playing with my hair do you?"

"Been wanting to mess with it all the time." Louis admitted. "Your hair is very attractive. You are very attractive."

Harry's pulse fluttered.

"But not a patch on you sunshine." Harry dropped soft kisses to Louis' hair.

Louis squirmed. "I can't...I can't believe you like me like that." He whispered in Harry's ear.

"You better believe it." Harry pulled him in closer.

The flat felt warm and cosy as Harry locked the door, he could feel Louis loitering behind him, kicking his shoes off.

"You have no regrets that we came home together?" Harry turned to Louis.

"No." Louis' voice earnest.

Harry saw his chest rise and fall, bringing his hands in front of him, wringing them together.

"Oh but if you did.." Louis began.

Harry silenced him with a soft brush of his index finger to his lips. "Not for a second, I wasn't interested in anyone else."

Louis nodded. "I just.." Louis lifted his arms letting them fall by his side. "I might need guidance."

"Don't be scared, I want to take this so slowly Louis, I want you to feel relaxed and comfortable." Harry reached out to him. "I'm just craving your lips so much, I just can't imagine.." Harry took a step forward. "I wanted to kiss you so much in the club but I wanted it to be just us. Close the world out and it just be us two."

Louis' throat bobbed. "I like that." Louis nodded slowly. "But I've laid imagining what your lips feel like, not daring to allow myself to dream too much and now you're here telling me you want me too." Louis' mouth fell open. "I can't believe.."

Harry gathered him up, one arm firmly around his waist, the other cupping his left cheek.

"Sweetheart." Harry blinked, Louis not breaking eye contact, Harry could feel him trembling.

"I want to kiss you so much." Harry stroked his thumb over Louis lips. He felt Louis nod.

"Please." Louis breathed.

Harry let a shaky breath out, he'd never felt anticipation quite like this, his body thrumming. He closed the gap, a soft press of his lips on Louis', kissing the corners of his mouth, his top lip, his bottom lip, tilting his head slightly to press in with a little more intent, pinching Louis' bottom lip with his lips.

Louis whined, parting them for Harry to deepen the kiss. They just fitted so well, Louis letting out a moan from his throat, overcome with the emotion, Louis' legs were struggling to hold him up. The buzz of the alcohol had been strong but the buzz of Harry was a million times stronger.

Harry nudged a little and Louis opened up for him. They held on to each other, soft open mouth kisses, their lips moving together, both tilting to the right. Harry chanced a lick across Louis' mouth, Louis' legs buckling, Harry held on to him, both arms wrapped around him, keeping his body flush with Louis'. Louis met Harry's tongue and stars exploded behind his eyelids. Their kisses burned, both of them overcome with such a rush of feeling.

Harry pulled back, Louis panting, pressing their foreheads together.

"I feel like I'm free falling." Harry whispered.

"So that's what all the fuss is about." Louis nudged at Harry's lips again, his turn to explore, nipping and pinching Harry's full bottom lip with his, Harry growling low, his hand dropping to Louis' arse to give it a firm squeeze.

Louis moaning deeply at Harry's touch.

"I'd like you naked." Louis swept his hand down Harry's back. "Please?"

"I'm all yours." Harry kissed Louis into the bedroom, guiding him backwards, Louis lost in his kisses.

Harry pushed Louis’ shirt from his shoulders, running his hands down Louis’ arms. His fingers fumbled with the bottom of Louis’ t shirt, pulling it over his flat stomach, over his chest and finally off, his upper body naked.

Harry dropped his head to Louis’ collarbones, littering kisses along first the left, then the right side, moving his hands down his body, feeling big on his small waist.

“Fuck.” Harry breathed against his skin, breathing in the smell of Louis, licking at him, tasting him. “Your smell.” Harry wrapped his lips gently around the slightly protruding bone, sucking lightly, drawing out soft whines from Louis. Moving slowly upwards he reached the junction of his shoulder and neck. Louis automatically tilted his head to give Harry better access, Harry feeling Louis’ skin come up in goosebumps, his body shuddering at Harry’s lips on his neck.

“Please.” Louis let out a soft plea, his hips stuttering, Harry feeling the hard line of his cock on his thigh.

Harry kept his lips on Louis’ neck, revelling in the smell and taste, his hands slid down to Louis’ fly.

“Can I?” Harry’s hot breath on Louis’ skin.

“Y-yeah.”

Harry’s hands shook a little as he snapped open the button and lowered his zip. Hooking his thumbs into his waistband he pulled down his jeans, his hand brushing against Louis’ erection.

“Oh fuck.” Louis staggered forward, as Harry bobbed down to pull his jeans to the ground, tapping each leg for Louis to lift so he could pull them over his feet, taking his socks at the same time.

Louis stood there in just his boxers, they were snug, Harry had seen them clinging to his bum earlier, now they were clinging to his cock, a dark patch of dampness where he was leaking.

“Jesus Lou.”

Harry lifted his eyes to Louis, the dark arousal making Louis’ groin throb, he threw his head back, sucking in air through his nose.

“You eyes when you are are looking at me..” Louis brought his head forward. “I’ve never..”

“I want you so much, I can’t hide it Lou.”

Louis nodded his head. “I feel like my body’s on fire.”

Harry kissed him again, their lips slotting together, Louis opening up immediately, sucking his tongue in greedily, Harry rolling it around Louis’ tongue.

“Wow.” Louis pulled away. “I didn’t know kissing could be such a turn on.”

“I love kissing.” Harry admitted. “I love kissing you.” He nudged his lips open again, Louis sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth. Harry dropped his hands to Louis’ bum, brushing over the firm mounds, feeling the swell of them.

“Ohhhhhhhh Lou.” Harry sighed against his lips. “This arse, fuck, do you even know? Even care what your arse does to me?”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “What? Tell me.”

Harry slid his hands lower. “I don’t know whether I like this part best.” He cupped under the swell, where his arse met his thighs. “How firm and high it is, how perfectly shaped, how you look in profile.” Harry moved his hands up a little. “Or the actual cheeks.” He kneaded them. Firm but juicy, the sexiest arse I have ever seen.” He moved higher. “Or here, where you dip in and meet your waist, like it defies all logic, you are so tightly packaged but your arse…”His hand dipped just inside his waistband, touching the hot flesh. “Or here.” His thumb slid down the crack of his bum, not going too far down. “It’s like a treasure chest, the gift that keeps on giving and I can’t wait to explore it with my hands and fingers and tongue.” Harry pulled Louis away, watching his reaction.

“And your cock.” Louis finished.

Harry closed his eyes, a dark flush spreading up from his neck. “Yes please.” He groaned.

“Can I see you naked, please?” Louis voice so low.

Harry began to take off his shirt, Louis watching him, he had never felt so turned on in his life. Hungry eyes, raking over his skin, watching him, his bulge so obvious in his boxers.

Louis reached out once Harry had taken his shirt off, touching his stomach, trailing his fingers over the flesh. Harry shuddered, his balls throbbing dully in his groin. Louis’ fingertips reached his nipples. “These just..” Louis’ voice tailing off as he leaned forward and took one in his mouth. Harry bucked at the pleasure ripping through his body, the sharp zing from his very sensitive nipples making his cock twitch hard in his tight jeans.

“Killing me Louis.” He took a shaky breath.

Louis licked and sucked, Harry looked down and watched him, his lips wrapped around him, it was a wonderful sight.

Harry lifted his hands, he just needed to touch him. Running his hands over his sides, feeling his baby soft skin, his actual hourglass figure as he dipped in and out at the waist.

Harry dropped his hand to his belt, needing some freedom for his cock. He started to undo. Louis lifted his lips from his nipples.

“Oh yeah those fucking purple pants, what the fuck were you doing to me tonight?” Louis covered Harry’s hands and took over the unfastening.

“You noticed?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Course I fucking noticed, jesus you were strutting about, those legs driving me wild.”

Harry chuckled. “You have an excellent poker face then, I had no idea, you blanked me, ignored me.”

“I had to, I was quaking inside, have you seen you? And especially in hardly any clothes.” Louis got Harry’s button open, seeing the bulge of Harry’s cock he brushed his hand over it. Harry hissing at the touch.

“So is everything about you huge then?”

Harry shook his head laughing. “I have small ears and my dick isn’t that big, I’ve seen bigger.”

“Oh have you now?” Louis looked up at him cockily, his breathing a little shaky though.

“Take the rest off then.” Harry nodded down.

Louis pulled his zip and slid his hands inside, sweeping the tight denim over his thighs.

“Don’t know how your poor cock breathes in these, all stuffed in, you know your bulge is obscene right?”

Harry barked out a laugh at this. “You been looking have you?”

"Can't help but look, it's like crying out for help, release me, give me air." Louis put on a mock helpless voice.

"You better help it out then." Harry's face suddenly affected, his shoulders rising and falling.

Louis lowered his jeans, his hands brushing over the sparse hair on his legs, his hands touching over his muscled thighs. Harry flexed them, looking down as Louis reached his ankles.

Harry kicked them off. Louis straightened back up, his eyes on Harry's groin, his boxers stretched over his cock, laying up to the left.

Louis eyed Harry, his hand reaching out, a slight tremor to his actions. His palm brushed over Harry's erection.

"Lou." Harry sucked in air through his teeth, the thought of how new all this was for Louis having a huge effect on him.

Louis hooked his thumbs into the fabric and pulled, Harry's cock ricocheting against his belly, the slap of skin on skin, Louis gulped at the sight of Harry, gloriously naked now, his pants falling to the floor, him stepping out of them.

The only noise now was Louis' sharply drawn breath. Harry could hear his blood thumping through his ears.

"Can I?" Harry's throat dry as his fingers ventured towards Louis' boxers, the last remaining shred keeping them both from nakedness.

Louis nodded, his face instantly flushing. He parted his legs slightly to help Harry get his boxers down. Harry smiled at him, sliding the material as Louis' heavy thick erection sprung out.

Harry groaned. "Ohhhhhhh gorgeous." Raising his eyes to meet Louis' his eyes heavy with lust.

Their bodies fused together, heat and friction, mouths and tongues.

Harry was so staggered at the intimacy he felt, the closeness of skin on skin.

He walked Louis backwards to the bed, Louis kissing hungrily at Harry’s mouth. Harry feeling such a myriad of emotions and feelings.

He nudged the back of Louis’ legs against the bed and Louis yielded to the mattress, falling backwards, pulling Harry with him.

Louis ended up sprawled on his back, legs splayed, Harry knelt up, looking down at him.

“Lou..” It came out more like a whispered breath.

He was lean but curvy, firm but soft, petite but solid. Harry’s eyes drawn to his thick thighs, tapering down to shapely calves and almost dainty ankles. Harry picked his foot up and kissed the delicate ankle bones. “Stunning.” He murmured.

Louis laid, exposed, lips parted, his hair messily tousled on the pillow.

Harry needed to kiss him some more. He crawled up, littering soft kisses to his hip bone, his ribs, his nipple, his collarbone, all up the right side he kissed him, finally laying half on top of Louis, Harry’s right leg slotted between Louis’ open thighs, feeling the contrasting softness of Louis’  balls on his thigh and the hard line of his cock on his hip.

Harry ground his hips in slow circles.

“I heard you come.” Harry admitted, sucking on the joint of Louis’ neck and shoulder.

“You umm... Huh?” Louis licked his lips, panting at the sensations on his cock, Harry’s mouth on his sensitive neck.

“The reason you caught me wanking in Glasgow was because I heard the little tiny noise you made when you came in the shower.” Harry groaned at the memory. “I heard you, I wanted to do it for you, my cock was exploding, I just needed..”

Louis whined. “Fuck Haz, I was wanking because of you, fuck.”

Harry felt Louis’ cock swell hard under him. “What do you want? Tell me what you’d like, it’s all about you Lou, all for you.”

Louis closed his eyes.

“Lay on top of me, all of you, I like it, I like the feeling of you on me.”

Harry smiled, hauling his body fully onto Louis. “You sure I’m not too heavy?” Harry swooped down, kissing the corners of his mouth, licking across his lips.

Louis shook his head. Their cocks were lined up now, giving each other frissons of pleasure as they moved together.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him even closer, relishing his weight on him, liking the feeling of being pushed into the mattress by Harry’s body.

[ ](http://postimg.org/image/jf3dqh4zt/)

Their kisses became deeper, more intent, Louis grinding his hips, his cock sliding with Harry’s. They just kissed for a long time, chests pressed together, their hips slowly circling, keeping the pressure on.

“Can I touch you? Touch your cock, please?” Harry’s breath stuttering against Louis’ lips as they slowly moved.

Louis' mouth twitched “Yeah.” He hissed low.

Harry rolled off a little, laying on his side, his hand sliding down Louis’ chest, brushing his nipples, evoking a whine from Louis.

“You like that yeah? You have the loveliest nipples.” Harry bent to suck one, rolling it around his tongue, tasting Louis’ skin, smelling his body.

His hand travelled further down, smoothing over his belly, the light dusting of hair leading down, a sticky smear on his belly from his leaking cock.

“Your skin, oh yeah your skin..” Harry sung Yellow to Louis, marvelling at the luminescence of his skin.

“You are so perfect you know that?” Harry littered kisses to his ribs and belly.

Louis’ chest rising and falling, Harry could hear his breath, panting in and out.

Harry looked up at Louis, looking for permission, his hand sliding lower.

Louis biting his lip nodding, a fine sheen of sweat on his brow.

Harry's hand ghosted over the soft smooth skin of his cock, just light pressure, sweeping down but all the time his eyes were on Louis' face, watching the changing expressions as Harry touched him. A tightness that had been in his cheeks, relaxed, his mouth falling open, his eyes closing as if he'd watched Harry touch him and then a calmness descended.  As he reached the base his hand cupped Louis’ balls, Louis bucking his hips as Harry gently fondled him, feeling his balls tighten under his touch, Harry loved how they felt, couldn’t wait to get them in his mouth, but not now, not yet.

He continued to explore them with his fingers brushing underneath, Louis letting his legs fall further open as Harry massaged his perineum.

“Let me just..” Harry reached into his nightstand, pulled out a tube.

“It’s just lube..” He squirted some onto his hand, cupping Louis’ balls again but this time, the dry rub was replaced by a smooth glide.

Louis moaned at that, his eyes bulging as Harry carried on his exploring, going lower, his fingertips just lightly brushing over Louis’ hole, Harry carefully watching his reaction. The way his face changed, eyes wide, looking down at Harry once again, making a louder mewl at that, Harry loving the noises he was drawing out of him.

“You’re turning me on so bad, my cock is throbbing at the noises you are making.” Harry admitted.

He finally slid his hand up, lightly circling Louis’ cock. It was thick, a perfect length and pretty, ever so pretty. The head a rose pink, same colour as Louis’ lips, it was heavy in Harry’s hand.

“Lou is this...is this one night only? Umm do I only get this night with you?” Harry held Louis’ cock, looking up at him. “Because I want all of you and if it is, you are in for a long night.”

“I umm, do you want this to be one night only?” Louis lifted up slightly, sadness clouding his face.

“No.” Harry answered quickly, rubbing Louis’ hip with his left hand.. “No I don’t, I really don’t but you have so much catching up to do I didn’t want to presume...”

“I didn’t give a shit about anyone else in that club..” Louis’ turn to be honest.

Harry smiled at him. “Ok love.” Keeping eye contact, so many unspoken thoughts flitting between them both

Harry turned his attention back to the dick in his hand.

"So hot." Harry worked the lube up and down Louis' shaft, letting the palm of his hand slide around the head of Louis' cock, smiling at the wails and gasps he was drawing out of him. Chancing little glances, seeing Louis’ neck lengthen as he rolled his head back into the pillow.

"Please tell me what you want? I wanna give you it, can you tell me Lou?"

Louis rolled his head to the side.

"This is fine, fuck, so close." His eyes squeezing shut.

"You've had tons of hand jobs, want to give you something new." Harry pressed on, slowing his movements a little to bring him back from the brink.

"A blow job." Louis' voice low, snagging his top lip with his bottom teeth.

"I've always wondered... But only if you want.."

Harry gazed at Louis, fondness spilling from his eyes. "Oh I want, fuck I want so much." Harry scooted up the bed, sweeping Louis' hair from his face, Louis a mixture of apprehension and excitement, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I love your idea." Harry dropped kisses to his lips. "Thanks for letting me." He rubbed his nose with Louis' nose.

Harry crawled away, back down his body.

"Just relax, enjoy it and just come whenever you want to." Harry reassured him.

Louis balled his hands by his side, as Harry took his cock in his hand.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much." Harry murmured, his hot breath fanning over the head, the scent of Louis ravaging his senses.

Harry got in a position where he could watch Louis' face, watch his reactions, try and gauge what he was enjoying but more importantly what he wasn't. Harry wanted to make this so special for him.

He tested with a little lick, Louis eyes hooded, watching him, he drew in a deep breath, his body jolting at the intimate feelings.

"Mmm lovely." Harry smiled as he took the head into his mouth. Letting it just lay on his tongue, let Louis get used to the heat and wetness. He circled his tongue around it, Louis' throat punching out low huffs.

Harry tongued under his ridge, working his way up, pushing it out into the air to lick at his slit. A string of precome stretching from his tongue to Louis' cock.

Louis moaned. "Fuck Haz."

Harry grinned. "Nice huh?"

Taking it back in his mouth the silky smoothness of the head on his tongue and the look on Louis' face driving Harry wild, his cock throbbing heavily between his legs.

He sucked lightly, Louis' hips automatically rising, his cock slipping a little lower down.

"Sorry, soz, shit." Louis' voice a high whine.

Harry hummed around him, swallowing him lower, his eyes smiling at Louis, knowing the sight of him swallowing his cock, lips stretched, cheeks hollowed would be erotic for Louis.

He pulled back, keeping the suction on, massaging the underside of his cock with his tongue, his lips wet and juicy around him. He pulled it out, looking at it, planting kisses to the head, Louis writhing about, his arse clenching and rising up as Harry took him back in, swallowing him down again.

Louis lost it. Grasping the sheet, his face flushed dark, sweat matting his fringe. The most guttural cries coming from Louis now.

Harry knew he was close, making eye contact he nodded to Louis, upping his pace bobbing his head up and down until he felt the swell and pump of Louis' cock and the heat hitting his throat. Harry took most of it, lifting his head and opening his mouth, catching the last spill on his tongue, holding it out for Louis to see and then swallowing it down.

Louis was a whimpering mess. Harry needed to hold him.

"Hope you liked it, I want to do that to you more, a lot more, make you feel good Lou." He gathered him into his arms, let him ride out his orgasm, his nose flaring as he tried to get more air into his lungs.

“Fuck...That was, wow that was so good.” Louis snuggled his face into Harry’s neck.

Harry hummed a low chuckle. “Glad you liked it Lou.”

They laid for a while, Louis’ breathing coming back to normal.

They kissed, Louis rolling on top of Harry, taking charge a little which Harry loved. Harry’s cock still semi erect, the kissing making it perk up even more.

“I wanna do something for you.” Louis eventually spoke.

“Can I touch you?” Louis bit his lip.

“Fuck, yeah Louis of course.”

Louis reached  for the lube. “Can’t promise anything spectacular but I think I’m pretty well versed in a damn good hand job.” Louis rolled his eyes, twitching his lips to the side.

Harry reached up to kiss him again, still getting a huge thrill as their lips met.

Louis pulled away panting, Harry could feel Louis’ cock springing up again. Louis rolled off onto his side.

Harry watched him coat his hand and reach for Harry’s erection, wrapping his small hand around Harry’s big cock. Harry groaned at the sight, a hidden kink that this might be Louis’ first time touching someone so intimately made the heat rise in Harry.

“You make me look big.” Harry’s cock blurting out natural lube.

Louis looked up at him coyly. “Does my hand feel good?” He lowered his eyes, his eyelashes fanning his cheeks.

“Feels glorious.” Harry’s breath panting as Louis pumped at him slowly.

He was good, he had great technique and timing, swirling his hand around, putting just the right amount of pressure on, dropping his hand to Harry’s balls, giving them some attention.

“Your dick is huge.” Louis swallowed, ringing his thumb and index finger around it and trying to measure upwards in inches to estimate his size.

“Eight ish maybe eight and a half ish.” Harry helped him out.

“Looks bigger, looks a foot long.” Louis quipped.

“It’s just your pretty hand making it look like that.” Harry sucked in a breath as Louis did something wonderful to his cock.

“You’re a demon with your hand.” Harry moaned low in his throat.

Louis bent, his tongue whipping out to lick a little dribble of precome.

“Fuuuuuuck Lou, fuck.” The sight emblazoned on Harry’s brain, Louis tasting him like that, so intimate, so new for him. It pushed Harry over the edge, his come pumping hard up his belly and over Louis’ hand.

Harry laid in a heap on the bed, the visual sight of Louis doing that, affecting him much more than he would have ever guessed, so erotic.

“You didn’t have to Lou, god you never have to do anything..” Harry was babbling, his orgasm rolling on and on, the mental orgasm so powerful for him.

Louis toyed with his softening cock, watching it lose it’s hardness, some of it’s length and girth.

“You’re still big on the slack.” Louis shook his head. “Grower and a show-er.”

Harry snorted a quick breath out of his nose. “Cockspert.” He reached for Louis, laying him down leaning over him.

“That was so hot love, your tongue touching me…” Harry squeezed his eyes shut.

“One for the wank bank that was.”

“Did I do ok?” Louis seeking reassurance.

“Oh baby did you ever do ok.” Harry rolled on top of him, sticky bodies pressed together, Harry looked down at Louis.

“You were a dream love, you are so good with your hands.”  Harry kissed him, Louis becoming pliant under him.

“I want so much more though Louis, so much more, whatever you will give me even if it’s nothing more than blowing you until you can’t see straight, I’ll take it, take whatever.”

“What do you want to do to me?” Louis lowered his lashes coyly.

“Do you want the polite answer or the totally filthy one?” Harry hooked his finger and  lifted Louis’ chin to look into his eyes.

“The honest one.” Louis met his gazed and quickly looked away.

Harry tilted his head. “Wanna fuck you senseless, hear you moan for me, watch your body sing for me.” Harry dropped kisses to Louis’ lips.

“Then I want all of that from you, I want you to fuck me with that beautiful cock, wanna feel you in me, stretching me. Wanna be on my knees for you, I like it hard Louis, I like to feel it good and I’m gonna show you if you’ll let me?” He watched Louis swallow thickly.

“I want to eat you out, taste every part of you, eat your arse until you are a whimpering mess.” Harry watched Louis roll his eyes back, his lashes fluttering shut.

Harry lowered his voice, his mouth near Louis’ ear.“But only what you allow and at your pace.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, sweaty and naked and thoroughly sated. They slotted together so well, arms and legs just fitting like puzzle pieces, Louis’ right hand in Harry’s left.

Harry woke up first, he was happy to note the time and that Louis had slept all night without any nightmares. He watched his face with the late winter sun only just rising, Louis’ skin rosy from their body heat, a fine smattering of freckles on his nose and cheeks, his eyelashes so long and dark.

Harry had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life, his chest flipped at the sight.

He was torn between letting him sleep on and wanting to touch his body, kiss him, wake him up with something lovely.

He let him sleep a little while longer, closing his eyes and snuggling further down until he couldn’t wait a second longer and started to move out of Louis’ touch.

“Morning.” Harry croaked, his voice barely there.

“This is the Harry Styles wake up call..” Louis cracked one eye open, crinkling his face up in a smile as Harry littered his chest with kisses.

“Morning Haz.” Louis’ voice was thick and syrupy, a happy lilt to his words. “What are you up to?” Louis watched him kissing him all over his body.

“I’d like to give you a good morning blow job please?” Harry licked into his belly button making Louis squirm and fold over.

“Oh god it’s such a bind staying over with you, being woken up at the crack of dawn..”

“Umm it’s ten actually.” Harry sucked on Louis’ belly, leaving a small bruise.

“Like I said, crack of dawn.” Louis laughed now as Harry held on to his hips and licked the dents on both sides, his eyes drawn to Louis’ cock filling out nicely.

“This time last week we hadn’t even met.” Louis rubbed his hand over his face. “I would never have guessed that this would be happening.”

“Same.” Harry laid his head on Louis’ belly.

“I was looking at a pile of boxes by the front door, watching my life change forever.” Harry reflected.

Louis half sat up, his hand scratching at Harry’s scalp.

“I need to get home soon, sort my footy boots out and do my washing for next week.” Louis sighed. “Been a nice little escape here with you this weekend though.”

“How do you normally get to Wetherby?” Harry asked him, his lips trailing over the nearest patch of skin.

“Bus into town, bus into Wetherby then walk, it’s about a mile that’s all, sometimes one of the gaffers might give me a lift in if they see me in Wetherby.” Louis explained.

Harry looked up at him, blinking, hesitating. “You could stay here, come in with me in the car.” He blurted out, his face blooming with colour.

“I umm, no Haz, I can’t do that.” Louis’ brows pulled together, an unreadable look on his face.

Harry winced at his own eagerness. “Sorry, ignore me, spur of the moment, I’ll call for you, pick you up from home, what was I thinking? Sorry Lou, you just got your bloody freedom, shit I am such a...”

Louis put his fingers to Harry’s lips. “It was a lovely gesture, honestly lovely, but I can’t do that Haz.” Louis smiled, pursing his lips.

“No of course you can’t, of course..” Harry mumbled. “Ok Sunday morning wake up special.” Harry chirped, lightening the mood and continuing his path down to Louis’ cock.

Harry blew Louis again, revelling in watching Louis’ responsive face, his little noises and then big noises. Coming quite quickly again, his face a picture of loveliness against Harry’s white pillow case, Harry decided waking up next to Louis was quite marvellous.

“Two blow jobs now, bet they are becoming boring.” Harry chatted as they got ready for the day ahead.

“You dream about what they must feel like but..” Louis spun around, Harry pulling his jeans on, his damp hair flopping into his face.

“Nothing can prepare you for it.” Harry straightened up, smiling. Louis ran his finger down the middle of Harry’s bare torso, Harry’s muscles jumping under Louis’ touch.

“Asking me to stay was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me.” Louis’ voice was low, cracking a little.

“I’d annoy the fuck out of you, I’m messy, a little twat and I’d hate for you to be sick of me, to regret…” Louis’ voice tailed off.

“I just spent a week with you in Glasgow and back here, I had so much fun, can’t remember the last time I felt like this...” Harry moved closer to Louis.”I kinda like having you around..” Harry brought his eyes to Louis’. “But I get that you’ve been forced to live with others since you were sixteen, honestly Lou, it makes no difference, you stay home and I’ll still pick you up for work every morning.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

Louis leant in kissing Harry, slow and gentle, taking the lead a little, his tongue coming in to sweep over Harry’s, Harry’s spine tingling with the tenderness of the kiss.

“I really want to stay.” Louis gasped as he pulled away. “I’m just scared Haz, I’ve never...This is all so new.”

Harry pressed their foreheads together. “Let’s take it one day at a time, you can go home whenever you want.” Harry pulled away to look into his eyes.

“You promised me all the sex.” Louis’ eyes crinkled. “I demand you give me sex and lots of it.”

Harry barked out a laugh. “High maintenance aren’t you poppet?” He squeezed Louis’ arse.

“I’ll be your sex slave.” Harry snarled, capturing his lips, nipping at them, folding Louis backwards as he kissed him hard.

They ate a very late breakfast in the kitchen, Harry then driving Louis home to collect his bags, bringing them back to Harry’s and Harry helping him sort his laundry.

“I need to work a bit now love.” Harry got him comfy on the sofa with tea, party rings and the remote control and Harry wrote up the piece for the newspaper, stopping to watch Louis as he delved into The big bang theory for the first time, devouring episode after episode, getting to know the characters and their little nuances.

Louis made Harry coffee and give him kisses as he delivered it to his desk in the corner of the room, preferring the cosiness of the living room to Dan’s old stark office.

Louis chuckled at the telly, sweats on, his t shirt riding up as he squirmed further down the sofa, thick socks, his hair flat and unstyled. Harry was smitten.

 

By early evening Harry's piece was written he just needed a photo to accompany it. He downloaded the shots from his camera from Glasgow, losing himself for too long staring at many stunning photos of Louis.

"Don't know how I'm supposed to choose from these." Harry walked to the coach with the laptop.

Louis turned to look.

“Choose two pictures that you like of yourself, one in your kit and a portrait shot.” Harry handed the responsibility to Louis.

“Ugh do I have to?” Louis pulled a face at the rows of images.

“Yes you have to.” Harry mimicked his sassy voice, rolling his head side to side.

Louis punched his leg playfully.

“Hate looking at myself.” Louis grimaced.

“But you’re beautiful Lou.” Not a trace of doubt in Harry’s voice.

Louis started at him. “You think?”

“I know.” Harry took his hand, kissing his fingers.

“Beautiful inside and out.”

Louis’ eyes flinched.  He looked at the screen, some of him training, some of him taking fitness classes, nutrition talks and their nights out.

“You look good in the Celtic kit.” Harry pointed to the last training session he did in Glasgow where he was presented with a home team kit.

Louis stared at the pictures. “I dunno Haz, can you choose?”

Harry took the laptop, scrolling down, picking the sharpest photos and making a shortlist.

“I think it’s between these few.” He swept his hand over the screen. “But I really like this one.” He pointed to one of Louis stood smiling with his hands on his hips. “And this one.” It was Louis in action kicking the ball.

[ ](http://postimg.org/image/7xi3hyp59/)

“But for the portrait I’d really like to use this.” Harry enlarged a photo he’d taken of Louis, it was breathtaking. It was one of the nights from Glasgow, Louis with his hair pushed back and a simple black t shirt on, he looked stunning.

[ ](http://postimg.org/image/ww4wmiovl/)

“I love this.” Harry breathed, staring at the shot.

“You, you really like that yeah?” Louis was blushing, Harry squeezed his eyes shut, a warm glow bubbling up in his stomach, stretching down his arms and into his legs, like he’d drank expensive champagne and the bubbles were doing their job, making his limbs light and tingly.

“I love it Louis, you look gorgeous.” Harry reached out, stroking his knuckle over Louis’ pink cheek.

“So can I use them please?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah, suppose so.”

Harry added the photos to the article and sent it in to work.

“Thank you.” Harry reached forward and brushed his lips with Louis’.

Louis seized the moment and pulled Harry onto him, Harry having to quickly move the laptop as Louis pulled him down on top of him.

“Now that you have finished all your hard work, can I monopolise your body?”  Louis’ tongue poked out of his mouth cheekily.

“Got bored of the big bang theory have you?” Harry kissed the end of Louis’ nose.

“Well was kinda hoping for a big bang from you or something like that.” Louis quipped.

Harry giggled, dropping his head to Louis’ neck, breathing in his scent.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” Harry sucked gently on his collarbones.

“Absolutely anything.” Louis shifted, his semi pressing against Harry’s leg.

Harry found Louis’ lips, passion burned between them as Louis opened up immediately and swept his tongue over Harry’s lips, tilting his head, Louis kissed him hungrily, tiny moans coming from his throat made Harry’s blood pump.

“You’re a little sexpot.” Harry hauled himself up, pulling Louis with him. “Come on then tiger.”

Louis plastered himself to Harry’s back, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist and sliding them down to cup his bulge.

Harry closed his eyes, stopping dead in the middle of the room, leaning his head back and twisting his neck to reach Louis’ lips, Louis fondling him. “You think you could fuck me Lou?” Harry murmured against his lips.  
“Would love to feel you in me.”

Louis swallowed. “I’d...love to.” His voice low.

Harry smiled against his mouth. “Lucky me.” He twisted around, pinning Louis against the wall. “We’ll take it slow, don’t worry.”  
Harry kissed him, wrapping him up in a tight embrace, his hands wandering down to Louis' arse, gliding over the swell of his cheeks, the soft material of his sweats moving under his fingertips.  
"Then you'll see what it's like, get a feel for it then when you're ready, I'd love to fuck you too." Harry's lips nuzzled at the shell of Louis' ear making him shudder.

"Ye-yeah fuuuuuck." Louis closed his eyes as Harry swept his hands inside his sweats, one hand on his arse kneading the firm flesh of his right cheek the other coming around, wrapping around his already hard cock, sweeping his thumb over the head as Louis convulsed under his touch.

"Might make you come first, so you're not so on the edge, nice and relaxed." Harry dropped to his knees, hearing Louis inhale sharply above him.  
Harry pulled at his sweats, leaving them in a heap around Louis' ankles.  
He leant forward, spreading Louis' legs a little, bending his head and licking at his balls.  
"Mmm." Harry moaned.

Louis whimpered. "Haz." He sank his hands into Harry's hair.

Harry ran his tongue all around, his lips closing around the right side, puckering kisses to his skin.Moving to the left and copying his moves. Pushing his tongue right underneath to the soft sensitive skin under his balls.

Louis sucked in a breath through his teeth, his head bouncing back against the wall.

Harry looked up at him. "Ok?"

Louis tugged on Harry's hair, biting his lip, his eyes fluttering shut. "Mmmmhhhhh." He nodded.

Harry took his cock, Louis almost gurgling in his throat, anticipation washing over him as Harry sank straight down on him. The heat and wetness enveloping Louis' erection, his knees buckling slightly.

"Bollockkkkks." He pushed his thumbs harder into Harry's scalp.  
"It's...it's too nice I won't last, sorry." Louis' voice apologetic.

Harry hummed around him, sliding his mouth up, his lips tightly suctioned around him, popping off and looking up.  
"Lou, I want you to enjoy it, come when you want, just stop worrying, ok?"

Louis nodded. "Ok."

"I like the hair thing, don't stop that." Harry pushed his lips forward, winking at Louis.

Louis gripped him a bit tighter, Harry's mouth falling open in a moan.

Harry put Louis' cock to his lips.  
"You set the pace, move my head, I'll stay still, you control it." His words vibrating against Louis' head.

Louis gripped Harry's head, guiding it forwards, his cock sinking lower, his hips stuttering forwards too.

Harry let go of Louis' cock, grabbed his hips, sinking his fingers into the soft indents and rocked him, showing him it was ok.

Louis got the message, slowly thrusting whilst holding Harry's head. Noises constantly spilling from his lips as he watched himself fucking Harry's mouth.

Harry took it all, his tongue flattened down massaging the underside as Louis whined and rocked his hips, his hands becoming tighter in Harry's hair, the closer he came to orgasm. One last thrust and he faultered, pulling out too far and coming all over Harry's face and lips, splashes hitting his hair.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhh." Louis' deep grunt and cry filled Harry's head, his own cock leaking heavily in his jeans.

He waited for Louis to open his eyes and look down at him.

"Ohhhhhh fuck." He panted at the sight of Harry, taking it full in the face.

Harry's tongue snaked out, licking his lips filthily.

"Haz, fuuuuck." Louis slid down the wall, his bare arse hitting the cold wood.

Harry lifted his own t shirt and cleaned of the cooling mess from his face and hair.

"Sorry I blasted all over your face." Louis dropped his head, his fist coming down to bash his own knee.

"Heyyyy." Harry lifted his chin.

"Love a good facial." Harry giggled low. "Umm s'known fact vitamin C is good for the skin."

Louis eyed him suspiciously. "You're not pissed off at me?"

"No I'm patiently waiting for that pretty dick of yours to recover so you can have your wicked way with me."

Harry pressed in for a kiss, Louis tasting himself on Harry's lips, feeling his stomach curl at the intimacy.

"Come on let's go cuddle."

Harry pulled Louis' sweats off over his feet, Louis stood up, naked from the waist down, his softened cock hanging to the right. Harry drank in the sight of him from the floor, thick thighs, shapely calves and dainty ankles.

His eyes swept up Louis' body, reaching his eyes, lust blazing.

Louis held his hand out to Harry. "You look like you want to eat me alive." Louis giggled nervously at Harry's open admiration for him.

"Oh don't worry, that's my plan eventually." Harry stood up stripping his clothes off where he stood.

"That...that's really a thing is it?" Louis swallowed hard.

"Oh it's really a thing." Harry grinned at Louis.

"You not watched a lot of gay porn then?" Harry now fully naked played with the hem of Louis' t shirt, pulling it off leaving Louis naked too.

"I've umm never really watched..no opportunity, mum monitored everything when I was at home and umm there's computers to use at the hostel but.." His voice tailed off.

Harry swept his hair back from his face.

"If ever you wanna watch here.."

"Can we?" Louis nipped at his lip. "Just to..just to see.."

Harry nodded. "Go get comfy in bed, I'll get the lappy."

Louis sat up, duvet over his hips, Harry slid in next to him, sharing the screen.

Harry typed some stuff in and selected what he wanted.

“Ready?” Harry shuffled closer, their thighs pressed together.

“Yep.” Louis nodded.

They settled back into the pillows, a young famous porn star was arse up on a bed getting rimmed. He was moaning and shifting his meaty bum backwards into the guy’s face, his tongue buried in his arse.

“Ohhh.” Louis’ eyes widened.

Harry smiled to himself, sneaking looks at Louis rather than the screen, watching him watching the porn.

The guy who was getting rimmed was now getting fingered. The man doing it was two knuckles deep, twisting and reaching, adding extra digits as the guy opened up for him.

The man was hitting the guys prostate, he bit on his own fist as he writhed around, his back shiny with sweat.

The scene cut, the guys were now fucking, the man’s rim shiny with lube as he got pounded from behind, the man’s balls hanging low slapping against his skin as his cock went deep into him. They swapped positions several times, eventually doing it missionary style with the guy getting fucked, coming untouched.

Louis watched intrigued. Harry was so turned on watching him watch the porn.

“Did he..” Louis looked at Harry.

“Come from just being fucked? Yeah, yeah he did, it umm it can be intense Lou.”

“It’s so hot.” His voice was croaky.

“Yeah.” Harry breathed. “Want to see more or..”

“What if I’m absolutely crap at this, what if I don’t know what I’m doing?” Louis frowned at Harry, his eyebrows drawing together as he fiddled with his fingers.

“You’ll be fine and I am happy to just cuddle you if that’s what you prefer?” Harry offered, taking his hands and kissing his fingers.

“No I would like to try I’m just afraid..” Louis admitted, a soft tone to his voice.

“Course you are love, we all were in your position once, please don’t worry. You want to watch a little more?”

Louis nodded.

They settled down, Harry showing him a selection of his favourite saved videos. Just straightforward fucking, different positions and angles, Louis reaching over half way through and began playing with Harry’s cock, Harry barely able to see straight as he wanked him to the erotic sights and noises on the screen.

Harry didn’t let him finish him off, he wanted to save that for later. He closed the lid when the last scene played out, absolutely on the edge of coming from Louis’ hand and watching the porn.

He leaned over to his drawer taking out a condom and the lube. He knelt up, squirting his fingers with the vanilla scented jelly and began to open himself, biting his lip as he sank his fingers in, Louis watching, mouth slightly open, his hand creeping down to his own erection, giving it a few pulls.

“Fuck Haz.” He groaned at the sight.

“Can I?” He leant forward, squirting his fingers with the lube as Harry removed his own and laid down on his back, legs open, knees bent and splayed down on the bed.

“Try two first.” Harry guided him, Louis slipping two fingers inside of him, circling around like he had seen on the porno and how Harry had done it.

“That’s good, Ohhhh that’s uhhhhh yeah Lou, add another baby.”

Louis pushed his ring finger in there too, making a triangle shape with his middle finger on top, rolling them around.

“Push deeper, I’m ok, it’s good, fine..” Harry was panting now.

Louis played with his arse, Harry encouraging him, his muscles loosening for Louis.

“Reach up and forward Lou, feel for it, see if you..”

Louis was already feeling for his prostate, pleased with himself when Harry cried out in pleasure.

“Ohhh Haz, oh this is so..” Louis licked his lips, so ecstatic he was giving Harry so much pleasure.

“I need you in me, I want you so much Louis, can you?”

Louis nodded, pulling his fingers out, Harry whining at the loss of sensation, feeling empty.

Louis quickly added the condom.

“Loads of lube love.” Harry instructed him, watching him prep and kneel up ready.

Harry turned his back, up on all fours, arse high, shoulders low.

“I’m good Lou, just sink slowly, you have a big cock, shit..”

Louis lined himself up, his body trembling with nerves and excitement. He held Harry’s hip with his left hand, guiding his cock with the right, lining the tip up and closing his eyes for a second, regaining his composure, Harry watching over his shoulder giving him encouraging looks.

Louis pushed in, a wild cry escaping his lips as he felt his cock being swallowed up for the first time ever, a tear escaping the edges of his lashes as he gritted his teeth and watched himself enter Harry.

The emotion of the moment caught them both off guard, Harry choking back a sob as he felt the raw intensity flowing from Louis. All these years he’s suppressed who he really was and how he felt and this was momentous for him, for both of them.

Louis was pushing in slowly, Harry feeling the stretch, loving it.

“Fuck Lou, so good.” Harry encouraged him.

Louis relaxing a little, as he got half way in.

“I umm, how far in?” Louis didn’t want to hurt him.

“I’m good, I’m really good love, keep going.” Harry shifted a little.

Louis sank further in, his eyes fluttering closed as the heat and intensity grew,

“So good, you’re perfect, feel’s so great Lou.”

Louis bit down on his bottom lip, pulling out slightly and sinking further, almost all of his cock buried in Harry’s arse.

“There.” He ground out as his body was flush with Harry’s.

“Ok love, ok, just, just grind your hips a little for me.” Harry instructed him, Louis doing as he was told, Harry grunting out throaty moans as the sensations washed over him.

“You feel so good, feels nice, feels so big Lou, you fill me up so well.” Harry rambled on, his senses a mess from overload of everything.

Louis’ breathing was erratic, his face flushed, his chest damp, the sparse hair between his nipples darkening, catching the beads of sweat.

“Just fuck me now Lou, just go for it, you can’t do anything wrong just do what feels good.” Harry coached him.

Louis braced himself, his fingers digging into Harry’s hips as he pulled out and pushed back in slowly at first then upping his pace, his eyes steely as he watched himself, his teeth clamped together, the sweat on his brow running down his temple and onto his cheeks.

He found a rhythm, snapping his hips, Harry reveling in the sensations but also the noises coming from Louis, He was loud.

Harry loved it, popping his arse into different angles, as Louis lost himself, pounding in and out, Harry impressed with his staying power. “Don’t worry if you have to come, just come love.”

Louis wailed. “So close Haz.”

Harry grabbed for his own leaking cock, stroking himself with no finesse whatsoever, feeling Louis snap harder, Harry ducked his hips to gain the best angle, his own orgasm building as he felt Louis bottom out. Long hard thrusts, the noise of his balls slapping against Harry’s skin. It was so overwhelming for Louis, Harry felt Louis’ body jerk, he stilled deep inside Harry and came with a cry, Harry following seconds later.

Louis collapsed in a heap, his body shaking, tears streaming down his face.

Harry crawled around, bundling Louis up and holding him in his arms.

“You’re ok, you were amazing, just brilliant, I’m honoured, thank you so much.” Harry wittered on, his breath still laboured, Louis still crying.

“I hope they are happy tears, I hope..” Harry’s voice tailed off, beginning to doubt he’s done the right thing, Louis inconsolable sobbing squeezing at his chest.

“Harrehhh.” Louis eventually spoke, the tears slowly subsiding.

“Thank yo-ou..I - I’m floored, I can’t even..” Louis was smiling now, the pent up emotion giving way to elation as he celebrated his achievement.

“Was I ok? I didn’t hurt you?” Louis’ voice was thick and nasally.

“You were divine, you fit me so well. was so nice to feel you in me, you did great.” Harry reassured him. “And I can’t wait to do that all over again with you.” He thumbed under Louis’ eyes at the tears in his bottom lashes.

They curled up in each others arms and napped a little, Louis still hiccuping a little as his breathing struggled to get back into a regular pattern.

It was dark by the time they woke up, Harry creeping out of bed for a pee and to find his phone to look for the time.

Louis was stirring as he slid back in beside him.

“We slept a bit.” Harry chuckled.

“You wore me out.” Louis poked Harry’s side.

Harry squirmed. “Oi, I’m ticklish.”

Louis couldn’t let that pass by, he rolled on top of Harry.

“Ticklish are you?” Louis’ pursed his lips, his eyes gleaming with menace.

“Do not you little shit.” Harry laughed heartily, his head rolling back into the pillow as Louis fidgeted about, his bare arse rubbing on Harry's groin.

Louis realised what he was doing, feeling Harry's semi against his bum he lifted up a little, bearing the weight on his knees and grinding a little making Harry hiss.

"Insatiable." Harry eyed him, grabbing his arms and rolling him, laying his weight on Louis, kissing him.

"I've had so much fun this weekend with you." Louis' eyes drifting from Harry's eyes to his mouth.

"Glad you're staying.." Harry framed Louis' face with his hands, gazing at the boy beneath him.

"I'm having so much fun too."

They kissed, rolling around on Harry's bed, touching, holding, until Harry was grossed out by his own sweaty post sex body and pranced off to the shower, wiggling his arse at Louis.

"I'll spank you." Louis warned.

Harry poked his head around the door. "Promises promises." He pouted, blew a kiss, turned and bent his arse towards Louis laughing.

Louis pushed himself off the bed. "Room for a little'un?" He squeezed in with Harry taking turns to wash each other until soapy hands on dicks lead to mutual hand jobs.

Harry got an email from his boss later that night confirming his piece would be in the paper tomorrow.

"Fame coming your way Tommo." Harry ribbed him as they ate beans on toast in front of the telly that night.

"Ughhhh no one will know or care about me." Louis shrugged.

Louis checked in with Paul to see what the plans were for tomorrow, punching the air as he spoke, his eyes shining at Harry.

“Ok boss, yeah good luck, if you need anything let me know, otherwise, see you at six.”

Harry looked at him puzzled. “Why the glee?”

Louis launched himself onto Harry’s knee. “We get to sleep in, they don’t need us tomorrow, we’ll just get in the way.” He leant and kissed Harry. “So late night watching telly, more sex and a bloody sleep in tomorrow morning.” Louis lifted his t shirt and put it over Harry’s head, pressing his face to Louis’ bare chest.

“This has been the best weekend of my life.” Louis could feel Harry sucking his nipples under his t-shirt, the heat rising once again.

“You’re suffocating me but what a way to go.” Harry’s muffled voice filtered out from under the top.

“Sorry.” Louis let him go, scrunching his nose up at Harry, holding both sides of his head and planting a kiss on his forehead, jumping off his knee and picking their plates up.

“Off to make myself useful, you put summat good on the telly.” Louis walked off into the kitchen, pots and pans rattling.

Harry chuckled to himself, closing his eyes and relishing the homely noises, the friendship and sex, lots of sex.

Louis sneaked back in. “What you grinning at?” Louis sank to his knees in front of Harry.

“Just..this time last week I was packing for Glasgow, worried about what the week was going to bring, I’d said goodbye to Dan and life was pretty dull and now…” He lifted his eyes to Louis’, Louis prompting him to go on.

“Now, well, I met you and I just had the best week... probably of my life.” Harry admitted, a huge weight in his chest making him stutter out a breath.

Louis blinked at him. “I’m glad I brightened up your week a little.”

They didn’t get much telly watched, laying in each others arms, kissing and touching, secret little smiles passed between them.

“Why?” Louis asked eventually.

“Why what?” Harry tucked a long piece of hair behind Louis’ ear.

“Why are you interested in me?”

Harry leant up on one elbow. “Oh that’s quite easy to answer. You have resilience, pride, fight, charm, warmth, courage, patience, grace and...and heart.” Harry felt his throat swell.

“I have never seen one person hold so many wonderful qualities that you do and people could learn a lot from you.” Harry was desperately holding back his emotion, tears pricking at his eyes.

“I want to sing your praises to whoever will listen, I hope this now is the start of something wonderful for you and I feel privileged to know you.” Harry watched Louis’ face, his eyes full of wonder as he listened to Harry listing his qualities.

“I’m...I’m nothing special.” Louis lowered his lashes.

“You are to me.” Harry blurted out, his face flushing with colour, hoping his words weren’t going to scare Louis away.

“I’ve only known you a week and...and I just feel like you are someone special and that I want you..I’d like you in my life, to get to know you better.. ” Harry stumbled over his words, scared of coming on too strong but feeling like he wanted to reach out, let Louis know he was going nowhere.

“I have nothing..” Louis’ voice tailed off. “...to give.” He frowned.

“And that’s why I care about you, because you have no idea just how wonderful you are.” Harry’s eyes flooded with affection. “You have so much, so very much.”

They wandered off to bed hand in hand.

“I’d quite like you to fuck me again, nice and slow, nice and deep.” Harry murmured, their hands entwined in front of them, their legs tangled together.

“I’m just your sex slave now aren’t I?” Louis rolled his eyes, already feeling his cock responding.

Louis spooned Harry, sliding in slowly, it felt so tight so hot, Harry clenching around Louis’ cock, the sensations driving him wild as Louis slowly pushed into his body.

“You feel so good.” Harry rasped.

Louis gripped Harry’s shoulders, fluid movements building them both to a powerful orgasm. Wave after wave washing over them.

“That was fucking mind blowing.” Harry laid in a satisfied heap in the middle of the bed, Louis with his eyes squeezed shut, a huge smile on his face.

They were in a honeymoon phase for sure because every waking moment was spent wondering how long it would be before they were going to touch and have sex again.

They slept late, went for a run and had hand jobs in the shower afterwards.

Harry absolutely loved seeing his cock in Louis’ hand and he was a master at it.

Paul texted Louis to tell him it was all running smoothly and that he would see them both tonight. They had hired new suits for Louis for this week as there were a lot of high profile people attending.

“The new lad from Ireland starts tomorrow.” Louis chattered as they chilled.

“Who is he?” Harry drummed his fingers against Louis’ thigh, secretly watching his cock bounce about inside his sweats as he went commando.

“He is a learning mentor, think he was an ex inmate too like me but don’t know much about him to be honest but he is in the health and nutrition department like me, we’ll meet him tonight, his name is Horan or something.”

Harry slipped out to the shop to buy the newspaper, buying a few extra copies just incase Louis wanted to keep them. Most people read online now but it was always nice to keep a copy.

“Feel nervous.” He frowned, sinking down on Harry’s sofa and reading the article, his photos dominating the page.

“Did I do ok?” Harry quizzed him, nervous to see his reaction.

“You umm you make me sound like some kind of angel with those kids.” Louis stared at Harry.

“You had the patience of a saint and was wonderfully in tune with them, firm but fair, they could relate to you Lou.”

Louis nodded. “Thank you.” He coughed, wandering off to the bathroom.

Harry left him alone, checking his phone for messages, finding a stack of emails. This usually happened after one of his articles went to print, he often got feedback via his email address.

He skimmed the first few, most really positive about the new learning centre but he really needed to get ready for the party. He tossed his phone on the table and went to get ready.

Louis took extra time styling his hair into an elaborate neat quiff. Harry was staring at him sat on the bed naked.

“Get dressed Styles.” Louis ordered.

“I can’t I’m gazing at a Louis in my bedroom looking all pretty.” Harry rolled over onto all fours, crawling to the end of his bed and puckering his lips for a kiss.

“One little kiss and I’ll go get ready.” Harry batted his eyelashes and smiled sweetly.

Louis rolled his eyes, trying to hide his fondness.

“One little kiss, do not touch my barnet though.”

Harry knelt up, hands behind his back.

“Shan't.” He pushed his lips forward and Louis obliged.

Harry dressed in a smart black blazer with thick red stripes, Louis watched him dress, sliding his endless legs into black narrow trousers.

[ ](http://postimg.org/image/9jn9uty7b/)

“Fit as fuck.” Louis licked his lips at Harry.

“Later.” Harry pointed at him, clutching at his own groin and biting his lip dramatically.

Louis travelled to Wetherby in his sweats, Paul ushering him into his office to collect his suit.

He dressed quickly, meeting up with Paul and Harry back in his office.

“We’ll go down and greet the guests, the new guy is here, he’s just in with Al at the moment.”

Alberto was the governor of Wetherby, he was firm but fair and had championed Louis all the way. Louis was very fond of both him and Paul.

There was a firm rap on the door, it opened and a ruddy guy with a white tuxedo walked into the room.

Louis looked at Harry and widened his eyes, suppressing a grin.

“Ah Niall, I’d like to introduce you to Louis Tomlinson, our home grown fitness and nutrition mentor, Louis, this is Niall Horan from Saint Patricks, our new recruit to the team.”

Louis stepped forward.

“Niall, hello, nice to meet you.” He tried to keep the mirth from his eyes.

“And this is Harry Styles, local journalist doing a weekly piece on our grand opening.” Paul gestured to Harry.

Introductions over, they all walked to the main entrance to welcome the guests. Harry stood snapping photos from the corner of the doorway as the guest began to arrive.

[ ](http://postimg.org/image/s1jwloi3z/)

The night was a roaring success, the food and wine was delicious and even Louis managed a glass of champagne for the toast without his tongue curling up and dropping off.

“So Niall.” Louis found his voice a little more once the alcohol was taking effect.

“When will you be serving the ice cream.” Louis quipped, he couldn’t help himself.

Niall stared at him, Louis suddenly thinking that maybe taking the piss out of his white tux wasn’t such a good idea when Niall cracked out laughing.

“Fuck off I know, my Ma bought it, thought I looked like James fucking Bond, who was I to burst her bubble and say I looked like a twat?”

The banter flowed, Niall was a genuinely great lad and laughed at every single thing Louis said. Louis loved him.

Harry looked on amused as Louis told silly stories about everyone and Niall lapped it all up, engrossed in Louis’ tales.

“You in the accommodation block then yeah?” Louis quizzed him.

“Aye, I’m flat hunting in the area but don’t know it at all, will have to find my feet and sort myself out,  I have a month in the accommodation but I really need to get sorted.”

Louis nodded thoughtfully.

“I need to move closer to work too, I live miles away in a proby hostel at the moment but I am free to move out now.”

He gestured to Harry.”I’m staying with Haz at the moment but need my own place.”

Niall nodded. “Maybe we could share?” Shrugging his shoulders at Louis.

Louis’ eyes flicked to Harry. “Ye-yeah, that’s a..that’s a good idea isn’t it Harry?”

Harry stepped in closer. “Uhmm what was that?” He leant in to hear above the chatter.

“I was just saying to Louis how me and him should share, look for a flat together.”

Harry lifted his chin slowly. “Yeah, sure.” His words came out slowly, his eyes flicking between them both.

Harry had to stay sober due to driving. Louis had just one more after the meal, swapping to soft drinks.

“You don’t have to be dry just because I am.” Harry murmured in his ear.

“S’ok, up early tomoz have to be here for eight thirty, training session at nine so..” He shrugged. “Don’t need to be dealing with a hangover do I?”

Harry nodded to Niall, stood at the bar with a high court judge, knocking back the Whisky.

“Think your new mate might regret not doing that too.”

Louis looked over, gasping at the sight. “He’s got a footy match at nine, he’ll be dying.” Louis laughed.

They went around the room saying their goodbyes and began the journey back to Harry’s place.

“You enjoyed it tonight?” Harry changed gear, sliding his hand onto Louis’ thigh giving it a little squeeze.

“Yeah, Al had read your piece, he was over the moon.” Louis wrinkled his nose with a grin at Harry.

Harry nodded happily. “Good, hope he pours the praise on you.” Harry patted his leg, reluctantly removing his hand to drive the car.

They were soon back to Harry’s, Louis dashing in for a wee he had been holding most of the way back, Harry giggling at his waddle to the toilet.

“You want any tea or owt?” Harry shouted from the kitchen.

“Nah, I’m fine thanks.” Louis came out a few moments later, Harry switching the kitchen light off, unbuttoning his shirt.

“Might as well go straight to bed then.” Harry slung his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “You looked so hot tonight.”

Louis ducked his head grinning.

“Me hot.” Louis tutted, shaking his head.

“Hey, you are though.” Harry kissed him slowly, Louis letting out a sigh as Harry pulled away.

“I’m so happy.” Louis blinked up at Harry.

Harry squeezed him. “Me too.”

They settled into bed, Harry grabbing his phone, the notifications making him a little twitchy that he’d not had time to check his messages.

He quickly read a text from his mum congratulating him on the article. His sister asking after his well being because of Dan going and his friend from home with a newsy little whatsapp message.

He had over a hundred emails, he quickly clicked in, scrolling down, his eyes glancing at the names and subject matter. Nearly all were feedback from the article. One name caught his eye, he couldn’t place it but it sounded familiar. Roberto Migliori. The penny dropped as soon as he read the name properly.

Robbie.

He opened the email, his fingers shaking slightly.

“It’s Robbie.” Harry blurted out. “He wants to speak to you.”

 

~~~~

 

Thank you so much for reading, if you enjoyed it and have tumblr, please consider [reblogging this](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/129601109562/soul-wiped-clean-45982-words-by-starhenderson), thank you x

 ****  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long between chapters! I had a little adventure following some boys on tour seeing 4 shows, I had a blast! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's been a toughie for me to write but hopefully you'll like it. I'd just like to give huge thanks to [Anna](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/) for constantly being there for my woes and worries, helping me figure stuff out and just being an absolutely awesome friend and Louis obssesser. To [Sus](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/) and [Vikki](http://larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/) for being there for me too, helping me out and being brilliant friends and beta's and just all round top lasses <3\. Last but not least to [Maye](http://intimisky.tumblr.com/), who gave me her point of view, helped me see things from a different perspective. THANK YOU so much! I am really lucky!!

Louis froze.

“What?” he muttered after a few seconds.

“He ummm he saw the article, he emailed me.”

Louis squeezed his eyes shut.

“I fucking knew it was too good to be true, what did I just say? I was happy? HA! Fucking idiot.” He buried his face in his hands.

“Louis he sounds happy to have found you, it’s not a bad thing love. He sounds glad, relieved almost.”

A strangled cry came from Louis’ throat. “Read it, please.” He kept his face covered.

Harry cleared his throat.

'Hello, My name is Robbie Migliori and I am an old friend of Louis Tomlinson.I have just sat and read your article and I’m so happy to see how well he is doing and how great he looks. We were friends from childhood and would love nothing more than to catch up with him. I am the one who was in the car with Louis when it crashed. We haven’t spoken since and I need to rectify that as soon as possible. Could you please pass my details on to Louis and ask him to email or phone me? I would be most grateful. Yours, Robbie.'

Harry let his words sink in, staying quiet whilst Louis processed the information.

“He sounds happy to have found you.” Harry gently swept him up into his arms, feeling the tautness of Louis’ body. “This will all be a burden for him too, Lou. You carried the blame, he carried the guilt.” Harry stroked his hand tenderly over Louis’ arm. “Maybe you both could get some peace from meeting up?”

Louis remained quiet, the minutes ticking by, his head resting against Harry’s chest.

“Scared,” he whispered.

“Course you are.” Harry pulled him closer. “Tiny steps. Just email him or something. Open up communication with him, see what he has to say.”

“Ok,” Louis’ agreed. “Will you help me?”

Harry could feel Louis' heart rabbiting in his chest. “Of course I’ll help you, every step of the way. Sleep now, big day tomorrow, I’ll just email him back, tell him I will pass his message on so he knows he isn’t being ignored and we’ll sort it all out during break tomorrow.” Harry dropped soft kisses to Louis’ hair, shuffling them both down the bed until their heads were on the pillows.

He quickly punched out a reply, showing Louis and putting his phone on silent.

“That Niall seems like a nice lad,” Louis’ voice was sleepy as he  yawned and snuggling further down.

“Yeah he’s funny, I like him.” Harry breathed in Louis’ scent, lingering cologne, warm skin, a tang of garlic mixed with minty toothpaste on his breath.

“You like me more though, yeah?” Louis snuggled in closer, his fingers gripping at Harry’s hip.

“Oh, I like you much more," Harry chuckled.

 

Louis was a little restless, turning over to be spooned and then a minute later turning back and snuggling into Harry’s chest.

“S’up?” Harry tried to see his face in the dark.

“Nowt,” Louis mumbled.

When he fidgeted again Harry rolled him on his back and laid on top of him.

“Shut that brain of yours down and get some sleep, you have work to do tomorrow.” Harry kissed him softly, pressing his dry closed lips to Louis.

“I know, I know, I’m trying. My stupid thoughts driving me daft,” Louis admitted.

“Can I help with anything?” Harry squinted to try and see Louis’ face, flicking the bedside light on.

“Nope, I’m gonna go sleep on the sofa, let you get some rest, I might be in for a long night.” Louis gently pushed at Harry to roll him off.

“You’re not, you’re staying right here,” Harry chided.

Louis sighed. “I can’t stop thinking..”

Harry framed Louis’ face with his hands. “I know, you’re bound to be a little shaken about this, it’s a huge thing for you.”

Louis reached up and kissed him, soft and gentle at first turning it into something deeper, tilting his head and pushing Harry’s lips apart, licking into his mouth. Harry opened up for him, loving that Louis was taking the initiative like this.

“I need to feed you garlic more often, who knew I’d get a boner from your breath.” Harry kissed up Louis’ jawline, holding back from sucking hard at the junction with his ear.

“You’re so weird,” Louis laughed quietly. “You want me to breathe all over you?”

Harry rocked his cock into Louis’, making him hiss.

“You’ve done enough.” Harry slid down Louis’ body. “You’ve made me horny for you,” Harry ran his tongue over Louis’ chest before continuing, “and I need a little midnight snack.”

Harry sucked on Louis’ nipples, sawing his teeth lightly over the hardened buds. “Such a fucking turn on,” Harry’s murmured his appreciation against his skin.

Louis sucking in a deep breath. “Haz, you don’t have to..”   
“I want to..” Harry kept going down, kissing and licking at Louis’ tummy, his hip bones until he couldn’t wait a second longer, his mouth literally watering to taste him.

“Fuck, Lou, your smell.”

And Harry swallowed him down.

Louis arched his back, the intensity zipping straight up his spine, his balls throbbing and the hot curl in his lower belly so delicious.

Harry’s hair fell all over, Louis could feel it brushing his groin, the noise of Harry slurping on him was almost enough to make him shoot there and then.

“Haz, I can’t…”

“You drive me wild.” Harry popped off, his mouth sliding over his head as he spoke, his lips loaded with spit and precome from Louis, his tongue lapping at him, circling under his ridge, coming up and licking inside his slit, relishing his taste.

Harry lurched up, locking lips with Louis, letting him share it all, messy kisses with sloppy tongues.

“You see, you see what you do to me?”  Harry ground out as he licked into Louis’ mouth. “You see how intoxicating you are?” Harry's breath ragged, sucking in air, Louis consuming his mind and body.

Louis was whimpering, on the edge of orgasm, Harry sliding back down, toying with Louis' cock, licking slowly, sucking lightly on the end.

“Harry.” Louis blindly grabbed for Harry’s hair.

Harry whined as Louis wrapped his hands in it.

“Fuck me, Lou.” Harry held his head still, opening up and letting Louis raise his hips, chasing what he needed, his hands holding Harry’s head still. Harry was so close too, Louis’ cock filling his mouth, his tongue slurping at him as Louis pushed sloppily in and out with absolutely no grace or rhythm as Louis' noises became more urgent. Harry slid his hands under Louis, grabbing at his arse to help as Louis lost control of his body, his eyes wild, fucking into Harry's mouth. Harry's fingers bit into the flesh of his arse, the noise was animalistic as Louis came in hot spurts, spilling down Harry's lips.

Louis let go of Harry's hair, swiping at some of his come, pushing Harry over, grabbing for his cock, Louis spread his own come on it as lube and worked his magic. Louis still riding the wave of orgasm, Harry's turn to lose control, thrashing about as Louis pumped at him. Louis' eyes glazed as he bent his head and took Harry into his mouth. Harry stilled, his chest heaving in and out, taming his hips as he watched. The sensations sweeping over him but the visual blowing his mind.

"Lou," his voice a ragged cry.

Louis' lips slid over the first half of Harry's cock, his cheeks hollowed, his eyes closed, a deep hum from his throat vibrating on Harry's cock. Harry watched him, his head lifting up, licking around the head then swallowing down as far as he could. He opened his eyes, staring right into Harry's. Lust, triumph, pleasure spilling out from them.

That was it, Harry lost control, heaving Louis up as he shot so hard, come hitting Louis' neck and chest.

"Louisssss." Harry threw his forearm over his eyes, tears stinging at his lids.

He could feel Louis massaging his lower belly, it was intensifying the waves as his muscles throbbed in his groin.

Harry looked up at him. Stripes of his come on Louis, sat naked, knees up, tenderly stroking Harry.

"I believe this is called a pearl necklace yeah?" Louis quipped.

"You fucking wet dream," Harry groaned. "Oh I'm doing that again, your eyes. Fuck."

Louis straddled Harry. "Did I do ok?"

Harry opened his legs, Louis sliding into the gap, his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

"Ok?" Harry croaked. "You have no idea just how perfect it was."

Louis tried to sleep, but the nightmares returned. Harry held him, soothed his worried mind, and eventually he fell back to sleep.

Morning brought two tired lads. Louis was subdued and Harry didn't want to seem flippant about the whole situation so just gave him sweet little touches and tender looks.

The traffic was heavy but flowing as they headed out of Leeds. Louis sliding down in the seat.

"Have a little nap, Lou," Harry encouraged him.

Louis nodded, closing his eyes.

"He won't be angry with me, will he?" Louis kept his eyes closed, but obviously Robbie was on his mind.

"Robbie?" Harry leant over to pat his thigh.

Louis nodded. "Yup."

"His email sounded to me like he was relieved to find you. I don't think he wants trouble, Lou. This will have been playing on his mind all these years." Harry's voice was confident.

"Ok." Louis slipped further down the seat, arms folded and eyes tightly shut.

Louis took the first training session of the morning. Looking at him explaining everything to the group, making eye contact with the visitors, and answering questions thrown at him, you'd never know he was carrying a burden around with him. Harry had checked his messages once Louis had gone off to change and saw a reply from Robbie, but not wanting to pry he saved it until Louis was with him.

"You did great, Tommo, lots of positive feedback," Paul congratulated Louis over morning coffee. Harry beamed with pride at him.

"I was sluggish this morning.." Louis sipped his tea.

“Well it didn’t show,” Paul patted his shoulder. “Chill for a bit, you have a football match with Horan this afternoon and a little nutrition talk later.” Paul laid an itinerary on the table for him.

Louis scanned the timetable. “Yessss, sleep in again tomorrow.” He pulled his fist down in front of his face.

“I have a reply from Robbie.” Harry slid his phone out of his pocket. “Read it?” He offered the phone to Louis.

“You read it, please.” Louis wiped his hand down over his mouth, his eyes hooded, watching Harry.

“Hi, thank you so much for passing my details on to Louis, it means so much to me. Looking forward to hearing from him. Yours, Robbie.”

Harry pursed his lips in a smile. “He’s happy, Louis.”

Harry signed in to the email address he’d made for Louis, putting Robbie’s address in he handed Louis the phone.

“Shit.” Louis’ hands were shaking.

Harry watched him as he thought about what he wanted to say, starting and erasing the first few words so many times.

Harry was dying to help him, but he realised this had to be all Louis’ doing.

Louis seemed to find his mojo, typing into the phone, handing it back to Harry once he had done.

“Can I read?” Harry checked.

“Yes, of course.” Louis nodded.

“Hi, Robbie, it’s Louis. Thanks for getting in touch, was weird to hear your name again after so long. Hope you’re well, you still in Donny? Take care, Louis.”

“Perfect, can I send it?” Harry’s finger hovered over the button, pressing as Louis nodded.

“Right, it’s gone now, see if we hear anything.” Harry laid his phone down and picked his tea up.

They studied the timetable for the week. They were out for fish and chips and beers that night  with the people staying over and then the next afternoon Louis and a few of the other mentors had a question and answer session with the guests. They had Wednesday night off, early start Thursday with a full morning on site and then the gala dinner for the guests was Thursday night. Friday they needed to be in early to see everyone off safely with a debrief Friday afternoon.

"Busy week." Louis drained his cup, checking the time. "Could really do with planning some training structures for next week." He stood up, shrugging his shoulders apologetically to Harry.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't let me stop you." Harry smiled encouragingly. “You just go do what you need to do, don’t worry about me.”

Louis nodded. “Ok, umm you can come too if you want to, but it’ll be boring for you.”

Harry chewed at his lip. “I’d like to but I better go watch that Horan kid take his class, just so I'm not showing favouritism.”

Louis’ smile faltered a little. “Ok, meet back here in an hour, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Sounds good.”

Louis walked off, glancing back over his shoulder at Harry, a fond little look in his eyes.

Harry gathered his stuff and went and watched Niall coaching in the gymnasium. He had a good rapport going with the lads and by the end of it he seemed to have nailed the session and picked up a few new best friends on the way with his lighthearted humour and firm but fair attitude.

Harry snagged him just as he was leaving.

“Can I interview you sometime for the article?”

Niall smiled tightly at Harry. “Not got a lot of interesting things to say..” His voice tailed off.

Harry patted his shoulder. “There’s no pressure and it’s not to churn up your past. It’s a positive piece, but I understand if you don’t want to.”

Niall nodded slowly, looking down. “Can I have a think about it?”

“Of course.” Harry and Niall began to walk out of the gymnasium.

“Fish and chips and beers tonight,” Harry reminded him.

“Can’t wait.” Niall grinned. “I’m sorry, I will talk to you, I just...It’s hard to adjust and everyone is new here I’m.. I’m glad I met you and Louis even if you did take the piss outta my tux.”

Harry barked out a laugh. “It was a bitchin' jacket though mate.”

They walked back to the canteen together, Louis arriving a little while after looking pleased with himself.

“Got loads done, planned loads of stuff and even had a little chat with Paul, he’s getting tons of great feedback about us all from the visitors.” Louis was glowing with the praise.

“You deserve it all.” Harry affirmed.

They sat and had lunch together. Niall and Louis tucking into pasta and Harry had a sandwich.

Harry had set up an alert on his phone for the email address he had made for Louis, the alert went off half way through their lunch break.

The look on Harry’s face gave him away immediately, the colour draining from Louis’ face as he realised what it meant, both of these things went over Niall’s head.

“Ok well, we have that thing to do now.” Louis widened his eyes to Harry, clearing his plate away and practically dragging Harry out of the canteen.

Louis had hold of his sleeve, guiding him around corridors until he opened a door and pulled Harry in.

It was the small office that Harry first met Louis, his body shook with a shiver.

“Was that a reply from him?” Louis’ eyes were wild, black with only the tiniest ring of blue showing around the edges of his blown pupil.

“Yeah.” Harry nodded, getting his phone out of his pocket.

He unlocked it and passed it to Louis. “Here you go.”

“No, please, you read it.” Louis cupped his fist with his left hand, slouching over slightly.

Harry brought the phone back, clearing his throat.

“Louis. My god, I am so glad that you replied."

Harry's voice was low, speaking slowly.

"I was so happy and shocked to see you in the paper. You look great by the way." Harry's eyes flitted up from his phone to watch Louis' expression but he remained the same.

"I married Izzy Marshall, we have a little boy named Jake, he's two. Louis I have so much I need to say to you, please can we meet up? Your terms, wherever and whenever you want. Please. I have a lot of explaining to do and you deserve that to be face to face." Harry looked back up, Louis' face was drawn, his eyes hooded now.

"Looking forward to your reply, please think about it. Give me a chance. Please, Louis. Robbie."

Harry was quiet, let it sink in.

"I umm, I don't know if.." Louis sank down into a chair. “Fuck, I’m not..not ready for this.” Louis dropped his head to the table.

“Hey.” Harry fell to his knees next to him. “Do not let this mess with your head. It’s totally your choice, love.” Harry’s eyes glanced to the door. He took a chance, wrapping his arm around Louis’ waist, kissing his hair softly.

“I’m so confused,” Louis admitted.

They heard voices approaching, Harry jumped up and walked to the kettle, pretended to be making drinks.

The voices went off down the corridor.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and went back over to Louis.

“He sounds nothing but happy to hear from you," Harry pressed. "But obviously it's your call."

Louis' phone bleeped with a text.

"It's Paul telling me which pitch to set up."

"You gonna be alright?" Harry rubbed Louis' back.

"You're coming too, yeah?" Louis snagged Harry's coat sleeve.

"Of course," Harry reassured him.

Louis pushed him to the wall and kissed him, just a quick firm press of lips, heating Harry's belly, the closeness and scent of Louis eternally driving him crazy.

"Don't be having me walking around with the horn all afternoon," Harry bopped Louis on the nose.

Louis was a true professional. You'd never know he had other things on his mind. Niall joined him and they set up a match, the visitors watching, heated lamps in the dugouts, attempting to keeping the chill away as Louis and Niall raced up and down the pitch, their cheeks ruddy, Louis’ hair in a black headband keeping it in place as the rain fell steadily.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=fvwis2)

It ended in a draw, the lads filing back into the showers, Harry hugging a cup of hot tea in the office, his wool coat and beanie giving little warmth from the chilly Yorkshire weather.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=29cb2x3)

Louis just had time for a quick shower before making it with only minutes to spare to his nutrition class.

He'd planned it all out, had worksheets printed up for them. It was all about food labelling and how to understand it. It was really interesting, he made it easy to grasp and had patience when explaining things. The actual teacher was present in the classroom, but he let Louis take the class. Harry felt the pride swell in his chest when the visitors approached him and asked him questions, congratulating him on his lesson. Louis revelled in the positive feedback from them, momentarily catching Harry's eye and grinning at him, a faint blush creeping up his cheeks.

Niall had offered for them to squash into his room to get changed for their night out. It was very similar to Glasgow, small room with a bathroom. Harry and Louis chanced a quick kiss while Niall sang loudly in the shower.

"Was so proud of you today," Harry fawned over him. "Those people were really impressed with you."

Louis chuckled self consciously. "They were just being polite about the course."

They had one last kiss until they heard the shower snap off, both having to adjust themselves in their pants.

"I'm a snake charmer," Louis quipped, his eyes dropping to Harry's bulge.

"Stop it, I want to do things to you," Harry hissed.

Louis used the bathroom next, coming out in black sweats and a hooded top, the zip not quite all the way to the top, his chest hair poking out. Harry swallowed hard, sliding past him to use the bathroom, splashing his face with cool water, his pulse fluttering just at the sight of Louis dressed like that.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=29z4t4p)

They had a fun night out in Wetherby. Harry was happy to stay dry, drinking sparkling water, as Louis had a couple of beers. They ended up having a pool tournament in the pub, Louis almost won but was beaten in the last play off by a guy from the probation services.

“Having you bent over that pool table for most of the night was fucking torture,”  Harry leant over to Louis, breathing to words into his ear discreetly, high spots of colour in his cheeks.

Louis pulled away to look at him. “Tell me why.” His eyes trailed from Harry’s lips, down his body, his shirt opened low, his cross hanging between his pecs, his legs encased in skinny black jeans.

“Because your arse, Louis, your sodding arse?” Harry shook his head. “You, bent over, your sweats pulling tight over your perfect bum is pure torture.” Harry shuffled about on his stool, Louis’ eyes dropped to the telltale bulge in his jeans.

“I’m out of my mind with you.” Harry’s eyes bore into Louis’. “You have no underwear on, my eyes are trained on your cock bouncing about and the smooth lines of your bum, you drive me insane,” Harry rasped low into his ear. “In fucking sane.”

Louis poked his tongue out cheekily, loving the effect he was having on Harry.

“It’s quite exhilarating knowing I am turning you on.” He lowered his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering as he took a deep breath in through his nose,  glanced back up  at Harry bashfully.

“Not used to the feeling,” Louis admitted, feeling the full force of Harry’s attention. "Feels quite nice, feel powerful," Louis admitted.

"So you should, I'm under your spell."

They stared at each other for a few beats, the sexual tension palpable.

"I need to move away from you." Harry got up a bit wobbly from the stool, striding to the toilet, his swagger even more exaggerated.

Niall pounced, dropping down on to Harry's stool.

"You two become good mates, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. Had to, umm, share in Glasgow and we got on great so makes sense to car share into work," Louis rambled in, Niall nodding along.

"Seems a good bloke for a hack. Like him, he wants to do a piece on me, but.." Niall's voice tailed off.

"He won't do a hatchet job, he's not like that," Louis assured Niall.

"Mmm maybe I will...Dunno...Anyway," He slapped Louis on the back, "time for another?” He held his pint glass up in a question.

“Nah, not for me mate. Think me and Harry are going to get going soon, bit of a drive for us..” Louis gesticulated.

Niall nodded back at him saying, “Sure,” before wandering off to the bar.

Harry came back from the toilet and he looked a little more composed than he had done on the way there.

“Think we should head off, Haz.” Louis thumbed to the door.

They said their goodbyes and the rain had started falling making visibility hard down the winding country lanes out of Wetherby once they left.  Harry needed every ounce of willpower not to touch Louis, not to slide his hand inside his sweats and just fondle him.

"You have any thoughts on a reply to Robbie?" Harry quizzed him, trying to take his mind off his filthy thoughts, glancing over as the shadows trailed over Louis' face. Louis was quiet for a few seconds, shuffling to turn in his seat.

"I'm going to meet him," he finally answered, his voice shaky.

Harry reached over and squeezed his thigh. “Proud of you,” his voice full of fondness, sliding his hand under Louis’ thigh and leaving it there.

They arrived back at Harry’s about ten o’clock. Louis yawned and stretched, his hoodie rising up showing a strip of belly, Harry didn’t miss a thing.

“Tea?” Harry asked him.

“I’ll make it, we’ll take it to bed.” Louis manhandled Harry, moving him out of the kitchen doorway so he could get inside.

“You go get settled if you want, I’ll bring this.”

Harry went through his bedtime routine, Louis flittering about bringing in tea and placing two mugs either side of the bed. Louis watched Harry strip off, his eyes raking down his body.

“Can I use your phone to message Robbie? I need to do it now when I am in the right frame of mind.” Louis shuffled about, his hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie.

“Of course.” Harry unlocked his phone, clicking into the email, sliding between the sheets.

Louis tapped out a reply, passing it to Harry.

‘Hi Robbie, can’t believe you and Izzy are married with a son, that’s brilliant. I have Wednesday and Friday nights free this week and Tuesday Thursday next week, if they are any good to you? Let me know where and when, preferably not Doncaster if that’s ok? Cheers, Louis.’

Harry smiled at Louis. “Send it.” He nodded encouragingly.

Louis did, dropping the phone as if it were on fire as soon as his finger hit the screen.

“Hope this isn’t a huge mistake.” He chewed at his lip, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Harry hauled him over into his arms.

“He seemed genuine and if he’s not, then all he has in an email address. We can soon block him out of your life.” Harry stroked his back.

“Yeah, and he might not even go through with meeting me, it might have been all like act first think later kind of thing, now he’s had time to reflect..”

Harry’s phone buzzed. Their eyes locked.

“Read it, please.” Louis grabbed the duvet in his fingers.

‘Hey Louis, ok I can do tomorrow night too. I work in Leeds, do you know North bar in the centre? I could meet you there about sevenish, is that ok? Let me know, Robbie.’

Louis’ mouth literally dropped open.

“Tomorrow, shit I didn’t think..” Louis rolled onto his front, pushing his face into the pillow and screaming quietly into it.

“He’s keen, get it over with, see what he has to say, and then you can just get on with your life.” Harry rubbed his back, sliding over the unbelievable dips in his spine.

“I don’t know what to say to him.” Louis words were muffled in the pillow.

“Well, I’m guessing he will have his side of the story to tell you,” Harry’s voice soothing, low. “Maybe tomorrow you just have to listen.” Harry stroked his hair.

“I can do that.” Louis lifted his head up, his face red from the pillow.

“You need a good night's sleep, a restful morning, a bit of work in the afternoon and then we can pop back for you to freshen up before we head into town. I’ll drop you off right near North bar.”

“No, I want you to come too. Please, Haz, will you? Please!” Louis scrambled up, kneeling up, placing his hands on Harry’s shoulders. “I can’t do it on my own.” His eyes begged Harry.

“Of course I will go with you, but I didn’t know if you wanted me to.” Harry held him by his waist.

"I'm terrified." Louis slouched down. "The last time I saw him..."

"Hey." Harry lifted his chin with his finger. "He seems really eager, don't be panicking, Lou, and if anything you don't like happens, we leave, simple as that."

"Fuck me, please," Louis blurted out. "I need you to fuck me tonight."

Harry's face froze in shock.

"I'm not meeting him a virgin, I'm not." Louis' face creased in a frown.

"Lou, don't be pushing yourself..."

"I'm not, I want to, I really do." Louis knelt up again taking Harry's face in his hands. "Please."

"Hey, you don't have to beg," Harry's voice was soft, affection pouring from his eyes. "But I want it to be for the right reasons. I don't want you to look back and think you'd rushed it."

"I ain't rushing it, how old were you when you first had sex?" Louis probed Harry.

Harry sighed. "A week before my seventeenth birthday."

Louis lifted his palms and shrugged his shoulders. "And were you ready?"

Harry snorted. "Nope."

Louis tilted his head, a smirk lingering around his mouth.

"I've been thinking about this a lot. There's no one I'd rather do it with, so please, show me."

Louis didn't give him a chance, slowly unzipping his top, throwing it to the floor, naked under it. Harry took in his body, his soft skin, his fine frame, sculptured ribs. He pushed Harry down, straddling him, his sweats hung low on his hips, neat pubic hair just about poking out of the waistband.

"My tea's going cold." Harry slid his hands inside Louis' sweats, bringing them even lower, the head of his cock poking out.

"Sod the tea." Louis lips so close to Harry's. "Show me," he breathed.

Louis took the lead, deep sensual kisses raining down on Harry who had no chance. He was gone for him, pressing Louis' arse down firmly adding delicious pressure to his cock.

"God, Lou," Harry drawled as Louis kissed and sucked his way down Harry's jaw, moving down to his neck, pressing wet kisses to his skin.

"You're just too good to be true..." Louis murmured against Harry's chest, sliding lower, taking his left nipple into his mouth.

"Can't take my eyes off you." Louis looked up, taking in Harry's affected face, his cheeks flushing up, his lips parted, taking deep breaths through his nose. Louis used his teeth to draw out grunts from him.

"You feel like heaven to touch." He laved his tongue over his handiwork.

"I want to hold you so much."

Harry hauled him over.

"You're just too good to be true." Harry's eyes full of lust, humming the song back to Louis, snatching Louis' bottom lip in his teeth, kissing him with intent, sucking Louis' tongue into his mouth.

"Can't take my eyes off you."

The air crackled with passion. "I really can't take my eyes off you," Harry admitted. "I'm so whipped for you, you drive me insane. Just watching you walk, the way you move."

"No, they are my lines, I started this song, I get hard watching you walk, watching you mess with your hair." Louis looked at Harry, licking his lips. "Never been more ready for something."

Harry took a strand of hair between his fingers, moving it out of Louis' eyes.

"Want this too, so much. Want to be good for you."

Harry used his mouth, tasting every inch of Louis' body, leaving purple marks on his inner thighs, having to hold back from sinking his teeth into the firm flesh, the heat and scent of Louis creating sparks in Harry's belly.

"Fuck, Lou, you are the sexiest man I have ever known." Harry lavished his tongue over the hot crinkled skin of Louis' balls. "Driving me crazy."

Louis lifted his hips, chasing some friction.

"I need to prep you really well, love, let me take care of you."

Harry pushed Louis' legs open, placing a pillow under his bum, exposing him as Louis' knees flopped down to the side. Harry pausing to take in the sight before him, Louis shaking a little with anticipation. Harry licked broad stripes over his perineum, Louis panting low, deep grunts leaving his lips as Harry got nearer to his arse.

"Want all of you." Harry's words drummed against his sensitive body, Louis' fine hairs rising up as his skin turned to goosebumps.

"Oh baby the way you taste," Harry murmured.

Louis cried out, his head swishing on the pillow as Harry ghosted over his hole, taking his time, dishing out the pleasure to Louis, getting him relaxed and comfortable. His tongue alone wouldn't do much to prep him but the sensations would drive him wild. Kitten licks at him, drawing little patterns with his tongue, loving the reaction he was getting.

"Bet you never imagined, did you?" Harry smiled at the elation on Louis' face.

"N-no, fuuuuuuuuck." Harry's mouth taking him higher.

"Get the lube out, love," Harry instructed, Louis twisting his upper body to reach into the drawer.

Harry waited a second, got Louis' attention back then carried on, a little bit more pressure with his tongue, Louis making the most outrageous noises, Harry peering over his balls to watch his face, his jaw shaking as the overwhelming feelings thrummed through his body. Harry slowly worked his tongue in, swapping from pointed pokes to soft licks, Louis writhing about on the bed. Harry reached up, taking the lube and coated his fingers in readiness.

"Tell me if anything hurts." Harry ran his index finger around Louis' wet hole and gently breeched him. Louis sucking in air, rolling his head back into the pillow.

"Ok?" Harry prompted him.

"Yeah, fine, great." Louis' eyes squeezed shut.

"Look at me, love," Harry circled his finger, Louis blowing puffs of air out, his eyes shining.

"Want to make sure you're ok." Harry smiled, picking Louis' cock up with his left hand and sinking his mouth down over it as his finger slid in at the same time.

Louis didn't know which feeling was more intense, which was Harry's intention. The wonderful, hot, wet mouth around his cock or the darkly arousing feelings going on in his arse.

"Haz...ohhh shit." Louis' body responded so well to Harry.

Harry worked his finger in, running his pad around the rim, sliding in and out.

Harry added another finger, feeling Louis' muscle relaxing under his touch, waking up all these new sensations for Louis to experience.

"You feel so hot, so tight." Harry's voice a throaty rasp, his fingers working their magic, easing their way inside of Louis.

Harry didn’t want Louis coming just yet, he was just toying with his cock, rolling his tongue over it, giving him sweet sensations but just keeping him on the edge.

He inserted a third finger, Louis’ eyes going wide, sweat drenching his chest, his face flushed, moisture pooling in the dips of his collarbones.

“That ok?” Harry sucked on the head of Louis’ cock and grazed his fingers over his prostate, watching his reaction, Harry’s cock throbbing from seeing Louis like this.

“Ohhhh,” Louis grunted, his stomach muscles rippling as his body reacted to the stimulation.

“I’m gonna come, Haz, I’m gonna..”

Harry swept his fingers again. Louis body so easy to arouse.

“Oh baby, believe me, this is nothing…” Harry kept on with his preparation for Louis’ first time, getting him good and relaxed and open, balancing on the edge of orgasm.

Harry was so hard, seeing Louis like this was having a huge effect on him. Louis was such a beautiful sight, spread out for him like this.

“You sure you want this?” Harry tilted his head, Louis’ cock skittering across his lips.

“You fucking better do me right now, I need you, want you so much,” Louis’ eyes pleaded with him.

Harry licked filthily at his cock. “Oh you have no idea how much I want this.” His fingers crooking again, Louis mouth dropped open, his hair stuck to his head.

“Pass me a condom, love.” Harry directed him to his stash, Harry trying desperately to clear his mind, to ignore the mental arousal of what was about to happen and just make this all about making a memory for Louis. Harry was teetering on the edge himself, giving himself a good hard squeeze as he sat up, pulling out his fingers from Louis and rolling on the condom.

He lathered them both in lube.

“You tell me if I hurt you. It’s ok, really, no big deal, love.”

Louis nodded, his face a beautiful rosy glow, his lips bitten red, his eyelashes in black clumps framing his lightning blue eyes.

“How do you want it?” Harry maneuvered himself.

“I don’t think I can move, Haz. My bones are like jelly,” Louis admitted.

Harry nodded. “That’s good, it’ll be good for you I promise.”

Harry lifted Louis’ legs up over his shoulders, turning and kissing his knee.

“You’re beautiful.” Harry bent and kissed him, the emotion clogging his throat.

He lifted up, Louis stilled, a little tense. “Relax, love,” Harry whispered.

He lined himself up, letting the head just glance over Louis’ hole, watching the skin flutter as he looked up, maintained eye contact and pushed in slowly.

Louis puffed out a breath, the feeling of fullness hitting him immediately.

“Slow and steady,” Harry promised, his stomach quivering, wanting to get it right.

Louis shifted his legs a little, lifting his bum, making the angle easier.

“That’s it, love. Make it good for yourself.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut, letting the sensations wash over him for a few seconds, revelling in the heat and friction of Louis.

“Knew you’d be perfect.” Harry blinked his eyes open, his breath stolen by Louis’ beauty.

“I’m..I’m so glad it’s you.. It’s just..” Louis’ blinked. “You have a massive cock.” He huffed out a laugh, his muscles clenching around Harry, making white heat zip up his spine.

“You need a minute?” Harry slowed.

“No, I’m good, I feel like.. So full of you.”

Harry grinned, every tooth in his head showing. “Good.” His lip quirking to the side, a sexy cockiness to his actions.

“Oh, full of your little self popping the poor lad’s cherry.” Louis’ voice was deep and delectable.

“I am very much full of myself for snagging the hottest man I have ever laid eyes on and having the almighty fucking privilege to do this to him.” Harry swooped down to kiss Louis, his cock sliding a little further in, Louis gasping as new sensations washed over him.

“Perfect,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips.

Harry continued and slowly pushed, murmuring words and their eyes communicating. Harry was eventually consumed by Louis’ body, fused together.

“The sight of you leaves me weak, there are no words left to speak,” Harry continued the song they had been singing, looking down at Louis.

“How do you know this song, too?” Louis licked his dry lips.

“My grandad had the record, played it all the time, sung it to my Granny.”

Louis chuckled. “Same.”

Harry was almost all the way in, he’s taken it nice and slow, letting Louis open up for him.

“Still ok?” Harry bottomed out, clenching his own arse at the intense sensations.

“You sound like an Edwardian gentleman, I’m fine, stop worrying, just gimme all the orgasms.” Louis reached up and pinched Harry’s nipple.

“Little twat,” Harry hissed, the sting making his cock swell.

“I am the perfect gentleman but I can be a total animal too.” Harry’s eyes fluttered shut, biting his lip as he ground his hips into Louis’ tight arse.

Louis moaned, “Fuuuck,” and his hips jerked as Harry’s cock awakened all these new and wonderful sparks.

“Like that, do you sunshine? You just wait..” Harry worked his hips and thighs to give Louis wave after wave of pleasure, nothing too fast or too hard, just slow movements, shallow thrusts until Harry could see Louis starting to match his moves, chasing a little more.

“Ok, I’m going to give you more, but if it’s too much..”

Louis put his finger to Harry’s lips. “Just show me, do it, I’m good.”

Harry did, longer slides, fast pace, deeper thrusts, changing it up, fingers digging into Louis’ hips, moving him, angling his body until he got it. The right pace and position to see the stars explode from Louis’ eyes.

“Oh babe, go with it.” Harry’s heart was beating out of his chest as he kept up this perfect pace for Louis, watching him succumb to the delights. Short deep punchy snaps of Harry’s hips caused Louis to lose it. The cries from his throat were raw, Harry struggling to keep his composure, but the signs were there. Louis was freefalling into his orgasm, his body flexing rigid as his cock jerked and spilled all over his belly and chest. Harry needed that eye contact, needed to see the look, drown in his emotions and as Louis’ eyes fluttered open it was all Harry needed, powerful spurts filling the condom.

“Haz…” Louis cried. “I can’t even.. So good, fuck, I don’t know how..” His body drowning in adrenaline and euphoria, the tears flowing down his face.

Harry dealt with the condom, crawling up Louis' body, laying on top of him, his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Harry hiding his emotional breakdown from Louis, his tears mixing with the sweat on Louis' body.

"You ok?" Louis sensed Harry's state.

"Emosh." His breathing all wrong, holding Louis, tight.

"That was..god that was.." He looked up, letting Louis see the pools in his eyes. "Beautiful." Harry sobbed, Louis wrapping his arms around him, both of them a pile of emotion on Harry's bed.

They were too exhausted to shower and as they didn't have to be at Wetherby too early, stayed in their sweaty sheets curled around each other.

"Was it what you imagined?" Harry quizzed him as their bodies came down.

"No. Well, yeah a bit, but nothing prepares you for that feeling. It was..god that was good, Haz."

Harry smiled, relieved he loved it.

"You were a natural, you found your own angles and knew what you needed," Harry praised him.

Louis was a little restless, but took comfort in Harry's arms. Their alarm was a little unwelcomed, they suffered each other's morning breath to kiss tenderly.

"How you feeling?" Harry patted Louis' bum gently.

"Like I had a cock in there last night." Louis' voice was so rich and syrupy in the morning.

Harry chuckled low, grinning at Louis' sassy face.

"Not sore?" Harry stroked his jaw.

"No. Not really, I'm aware that my arse exists a bit more, if you know what I mean? But I'll let you know after I've umm ya know." Louis buried his face in Harry's neck. "Not looking forward to that." Louis' voice muffled.

"Oh, I've always been aware that your arse exists." Harry lovingly caressed his bum cheeks. "If you need me to hold your hand while you umm..I would." Harry kissed his hair, his hand trailing down Louis' back.

"Ew, shurrup stupid." Louis' littered Harry's neck with dainty kisses.

"I'm serious, I licked you and kissed you right there, I'm not phased. I'd do it."

Louis groaned. "Why are you so perfect?"

They wandered off to shower, Harry taking them both in his hand and bringing them off after Louis pressed him back against the wall with hot kisses.

They worked well together. Harry stripped the sheets whilst Louis made tea then they made the bed together, little smiles shared, Harry enchanted by Louis' small hands and delicate wrists, staring as Louis smoothed the sheets down.

"What?" Louis wrinkled his nose at Harry.

"Nowt." Harry chewed at his lip to hide his fond grin.

The day passed quickly for them. Harry branched out a little and watched more classes at Wetherby, meeting up with Louis for a break in the afternoon, before leaving at five to travel back into Leeds.

"What should I wear?" Louis nervously raked through his belongings.

"Doesn't matter love, you look lovely in whatever you wear." Harry reassured him.

Louis nodded, a frown settling between his brows. Layering a t-shirt with an open shirt, pulling on skin tight jeans, fresh out of the dryer, having to jump up to get them over his thighs and bum.

"Fuck." Harry looked him up and down appreciatively. The frown lines eased out a little.

"You need a jacket on too it's freezing." Harry fussed, getting a denim jacket out of his wardrobe.

"Here, try this. It'll go with your outfit."

Louis smiled at him. "Mother hen," he teased, rolling his eyes, stretching up on tiptoes to kiss him. The jacket looked great, Louis conceded, and wore it. 

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=33xvwat)

They drove into town, circling for a parking space a little but still arrived early at North bar.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=28jun3s)

Louis' eyes darted about looking for Robbie, but he realised they'd beat him to get there. They settled on a table close to the window so Louis could spot him arriving.

"I'm here for you and if at any point you want to go, we just go, ok?" Harry squeezed his thigh.

Louis nodded not taking his eyes from the street.

Robbie approached just before seven.

"Shit," Louis breathed. Robbie was on the other side of the road, trying to cross the busy lanes.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=35bcv7s)

"His hair's grown," Louis mumbled, talking more to himself than Harry.

Harry watched the attractive man, sprint across the road, his hair pulled back in a messy bun, a backpack slung over his shoulders.

Louis half stood, sat back down, messing with his fringe, his chest rising and falling.

"Fuck." He met Harry's eyes.

"Slow breaths, love," Harry coached him.

Robbie opened the door and saw Louis immediately.

"Lewis," Robbie yelled, Harry looked on perplexed.

Louis automatically stood up, Robbie enveloping him in a huge hug.

"Lewis." He kissed Louis, right cheek first then left. "You look wonderful. So happy to see you, so so happy." Robbie patted Louis' shoulder, looking towards Harry.

Harry stood up. "Harry." He offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2q1893a)

Robbie paused for a second and frowned a little. "The journalist?"

Harry glanced at Louis. "Y-yeah, we umm we are.."

Louis stayed quiet.

"Friends," Harry finished.

"This isn't on the record is it?" Robbie sat down, removing his bag and dropping it on the floor.

Harry lifted his hands up. "No, no way, I'm just here to umm support Louis." Harry pronounced his name properly, Robbie frowned.

"Louis?" Robbie tilted his head.

"It's always been Louis, but didn't think it'd go down well in school." Louis turned his hands over.  "Pronouncing the s made me stand out less."

"Forgive me if I do pronounce the s but you've always been Lewis to me." Robbie shrugged his black jacket off, smart work shirt underneath with black slim fit trousers, a name badge lanyard around his neck, the distinctive logo catching Louis’ eye.

“Work up at Rockstar games, I’m a junior programmer,” Robbie explained, pointing to the badge.

Louis’ eyes widened. “Wow.” He pushed his lips out. “Impressive.”

Robbie smiled, lifting his hand to attract the waiter. “Can I get you something?” His eyes flicking from Louis to Harry and back.

“No, we are ok thanks.” Louis looked over at Harry and smiled.

Robbie gave his order. The waiter knew him, greeting him warmly.

“So, tell me everything.” Robbie shuffled his stool a little closer to Louis, leaning his elbow on the table and turning his body so that he was almost cutting Harry off.

“Oh umm, no, you first. I don’t have much to catch up with at all, I want to know everything.” Louis playing his cards close to his chest, needing to hear Robbie speak first.

“What do you want to know?” Robbie pursed his lips, pulling the bobble from his hair and redoing his bun, Louis watching his every move.

“I’d like to know what happened after the accident, please.” Louis’ voice was a little shaky but his eyes maintained contact, blinking slowly, his chest rising and falling a little fast.

“Oh yeah, of course,” Robbie flourished. “I thought you might. I umm...So I had a blood clot to the brain. They removed it, but I had a lot of swelling so they put me in an induced coma for eight weeks.” Robbie lifted up the hair beside his left ear and turned his head.

“I keep it long to hide the scars.”

Louis grimaced. “Sorry,” he said, his voice barely there.

Harry felt his pulse quicken, anger bubbling away at his chest.

“No, really, it should be me saying all the apologies.” Robbie patted Louis’ thigh.

Harry’s eyes trailing the movement.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Robbie insisted.

“If I..If I’d been well enough I would have said something, took my share..” Robbie hung his head.

“By the time I was well enough to go home, demand answers, you had pleaded guilty, it had all been finalised, I...I had terrible memory loss, little things came back in flashbacks, still do.” Robbie leaned closer to Louis. “I still have gaps, but most of that night did eventually come back to me.” Robbie dropped his head for a few seconds.

“I’m so very, very sorry, Lewis.” Robbie reached for his hand, squeezing it. “I don’t deserve you to ever forgive me, but I am going to make amends. I am going to the police tomorrow and I am going to admit that I took the car. I stole it.”

Harry didn’t move, his eyes watching Louis’ reaction.

“You don’t have to..”

“No, I want to. Want to take my share of the blame. I have taken advice from a lawyer at work. I’m going to do it, I’m going to take my share.”

“But that won’t solve anything,” Louis sighed. “Won’t make my prison sentence any less.” There was a sharp edge to Louis’ voice.

“I know, I know!” Robbie cried. “God, mate! I have to live with the guilt every single day. Please know I am not flippant about this.” Robbie gripped the table with his right hand, his knuckles going white.

“I saw snippets. Us in the car, lights flashing past, then blackness. It took months to piece it all together.” Robbie took a drink. “All I wanted was to meet you that night. I was so infatuated with you, so obsessed.”

Louis’ head shot up.

“I wanted to get with you but I was so scared, terrified.” Robbie dropped his head. “I sneaked out, stole the car to make sure I made it in time, and then chickened out.”

The atmosphere was tense, Harry felt like he was prying in a private moment.

“I know I ran, but that part is very foggy for me. I know I hurt myself and you found me.” He laid his hand over Louis’.

“I thought I was crazy.” Louis’ voice barely a croak. “Thought it was all in my head, that you didn’t..want me like that.”

“I did, you didn’t imagine anything. I was so deeply affected by you, so attracted to you.” Robbie grabbed the hand he was resting on.

Louis looked up to the ceiling, letting out a shaky breath. “Fuck.” His chest stuttered, the enormity of what he had carried around with him, punishing himself for what he thought he had misread between him and his friend hitting him like a steam train.

“Just wanted to kiss you,” Robbie admitted. “Didn’t have the guts to do it.”

Louis stared at him. “I appreciate your honesty.”  His eyes pooled with tears.

Harry reached over instinctively, wanting to comfort Louis, he patted his thigh, feeling his own emotions flooding his body, wanting to wrap him up and hold him close, soothe his tears. Louis didn’t react to him.

“I was really confused with my feelings, my sexuality,” Robbie continued. “Took me a long time to figure it out. I saw a therapist anyway because I had flashbacks and nightmares.”

Louis nodded, dashing a rogue tear away. “Me, too.”

“She helped me figure it all out. Figure I was bisexual, helped me come out to my parents.” Robbie hung his head. “Dad didn’t take it well at all.” He chewed his lip.

“I went a bit wild. Slept with lots of people, went on a path of destruction, drinking, cocaine, weed, sex.” He shook his head. “I hurt a lot of people, took refuge in the friends I had known all my life, Stan, Zayn, Izzy..” Robbie smiled.

“Izzy had been such a rock for me, listened to me rattle on about you, because all I was searching for was you and I never found you.” Robbie blew out a slow breath.

Louis’ eyes wide at the revelation.

“Izzy was gentle and patient and kind and I fell deeply in love with her. I knew I just wanted to spend the rest of my life with her, but it doesn’t dilute what I felt for you.” Robbie stared in earnest. “You didn’t imagine it, it was real. Young love, first love, God it hurts so much.” Robbie took both of Louis’ hands in his.

“I’m so sorry, so very sorry, I didn’t have the guts to face who I was.”

Louis shuffled closer, staring at Robbie. Harry squeezed his eyes closed, blinking them open again.

“You were...You were all I could think about back then.”

“Really?” Louis breathed.

“Really, honestly..” Robbie admitted. Louis gazed at him, searching his face.

“It took a while to get over you, but Izzy is just...just amazing, Louis. I just want you to be as happy as I am.”

Louis took his hands away from Robbie, his face ashen, taking a second to compose himself.

"Anyway, Rob, long day tomorrow, need to dash, was good catching up." Louis stood.

"I'll um email you after I go to the police." Robbie stood up too.

"Please don't. I want to forget it all, not rake it all up again. It's not going to do any good, so I’d rather you didn’t.."  Louis inched around the table.

"Just let sleeping dogs lie eh?" Louis fidgeted. "Ready, Haz?" Louis nodded to the door.

Harry grabbed his coat and Louis' forgotten jacket.

"If..if that's what you really want?" Robbie went to hug Louis, Louis giving him the briefest contact and moving off.

"It is. Take care, Rob."

And with that Louis was striding out of the door.

"Wait, Lou." Harry jogged to keep up as Louis began to run too.

"Wanna go home." Louis huffed. "The hostel. My home." He ground out.

"What's up? Lou." Harry caught up to him, swinging him around.

"I..I just want to be on my own," Louis bit.

"Ok, that's fine, I'll take you home but I really don't want you to be alone there tonight so I'd really appreciate you coming back with me, I'll sleep on the sofa, I'll leave you in peace if that’s what you want?" Harry almost begged him. "Please." He wailed.

“Im fucking used to being alone, that’s all I really know. I’m better off alone, no one can hurt me. I’ll walk, I like walking, I was in prison seven years, I like fresh air.” Louis’ words tumbled out as he marched along at a brisk pace.

“I care about you,” Harry pleaded. “I want to look after you, you have a long important day tomorrow and you need food and sleep and comfort and I want to give you all of those things.” Harry tried to get through to him. “That was emotional, Lou. You had no idea if he was alive or dead a few weeks ago and tonight you got some answers. It’s bound to have been tough. Please, let me take care of you.”

Louis slowed his pace, slumping against the wall, hands over his face.

“I just want to sleep, I just want to forget.”

Harry guided him to the car, folding him into the passenger seat, breathing a sigh of relief that he at least had him in the car.

The tension was palpable, Louis staring out of his side window, not moving a muscle.

Harry left the radio on low, the quiet hum tearing through the screaming silence.

“Sorry,” Louis shot out of the blue.

“Hey, no need.” Harry patted his thigh. “Cheese toasties and bed and I meant it about the sofa.”

“I’m..I’m going home, I’ll get my stuff and go. It’s not fair..”

Harry remained silent, scared of saying the wrong thing.

They arrived at Harry’s and walked up to his door in silence.

“I'm not going to make you stay, but I want you to. I don’t want you to leave like this.”

“I’ve fucked enough things up...” Louis began throwing his stuff into his holdall.

“You haven’t actually fucked anything up, but I know that’s hard for you to see and accept right now.” Harry kept his voice calm, “What was it?”

Louis looked up.”What was what?”

“What made you flip tonight?”

Louis sighed. “Because I’m a pathetic fuck that’s what.”

Harry sat on the floor at his feet, pulling Louis down next to him.

“You changed. Was it when he held your hands?” Harry probed gently.

Louis sighed. “You don’t wanna know..”

“I wouldn’t be asking if I didn’t.”

“I wanted him to want me," Louis whispered. “He admitted it wasn’t all in my head and I just..some ridiculous corner of my brain said make him want you and...and he doesn’t want me. He’s happy, settled. I am a disgrace wanting him to lust after me.” Louis hung his head.

“Did...did you want him?” Harry drew a pattern on Louis’ shin with his finger, doodling on his jeans.

“That’s the most pathetic thing. I felt no spark at all. He’s good looking but...But there was nothing.” Louis stood up. “Anyway, I’ll be on my way.”

“Don’t,” Harry pleaded.

“Just let me go, I’m not worth all this aggravation. Just forget about me.”

“You are focusing on the negative things when you should be joyous at the positives. You didn’t make a wrong move on him, your instincts were right, and he went off the rails looking for you out there.” Harry swept his hand to the window.

“He did want you, so much so he broke the law, disobeyed his parents. He did want you, Lou, so very much.”

Louis sighed, shaking his head. “You’re such a good guy.”

“I’m not that good,” Harry pouted. “If you could have read my mind tonight..” He hung his head, biting his lip.

“You’re just saying that.”

“I was jealous.” Harry stood up, pinning Louis against the wall.  “Jealous of how you both had this connection and shared memories and...and how much he was touching you. I didn’t like it.”

Louis looked up, his mouth hung open in shock.

"If you want people lusting after you, add me into the equation." Harry's eyes bore into Louis. "Every second of the day I just want you. Want to taste you, feel you, fuck you and you only had eyes for him and I hated it," Harry spat out. “He’s hot and you seemed spellbound by him and I didn’t like it.”

“Oh..” Louis swallowed.

“I wanted to grab you and pull you away from him...” Harry balled his hands up in Louis' shirt.

“So now who is pathetic? Who is a complete loser?”

Louis turned him, slammed him against the wall. “I felt nothing for him, because I am so hung up on you. I don’t know why I wanted him to want me, power trip, fuck knows?” Louis grabbed the edges of Harry’s shirt and ripped it open. "I wanted to see something in his eyes, to feel triumphant, but I don't want him. I just..I wanted him to desire me."

Louis leant forward sucking at Harry’s chest, pulling his nipple with his teeth, grazing down his swollen bud until it snapped out of Louis’ mouth, a low deep grunt leaving Harry’s lips.

“Want you to fuck me, do what you did last night, make me come hard.” Louis pushed into him.

“Wanted to slam you against the wall and kiss your face off.” Harry ground his hips forward into Louis.

“Do it,” Louis groaned.

There was no finesse, Harry manhandled Louis into the bedroom, grabbing what he needed and shoving him back into the living room. Louis’ eyes dark lusty pools, burning into Harry.

“Want to fuck you over that sofa.” Harry was grabbing at Louis’ clothes, skin was being scratched as they undressed in a frenzy, breaths ragged as Harry went through the motions of prepping Louis. Low grunts and whines as Harry bent Louis over the sofa and got to work. Biting his shoulder blade as he pushed his fingers in, lube dripping all over the floor.

“Please.” Louis ground  into Harry’s fingers, his cock rutting against the sofa.

“Need..” Harry pulled his fingers out, shakily adding a condom and kissing down Louis’ spine to centre himself, his body thrumming with fevered heat.

“Haz..” Louis moaned.

Harry lined himself up, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist, hitching him up a little and sinking down into him.

“F-fucking hell.” Harry threw his head back.

Louis worked his own hips, held like a rag doll by Harry, his thrusts driven with intent, Louis’ noises getting louder and more animalistic as he chased it fast and furious.

“There, gimme it there.” Louis instructed, as Harry’s precision brought Louis what he craved, a ferocious orgasm, Louis’ body thrashing about as he came.

 

 **

Thank you so much for reading, I am [tommosgun on tumblr](tommosgun.tumblr.com), come say hi or if you enjoyed this chapter, please [reblog this post](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/131156818627/soul-wiped-clean-56210-words-by-starhenderson) xxx


	6. Chapter 6

“Fried eggs on toast.” Louis licked his lips.

“I could put a camembert in the oven and chop up some carrot sticks and celery and just attack it with bread. Jamie Oliver does this great..”

“Haz.”

“Mmm?”

“You’re so fucking posh, we are talking post sex noshing. Baked camembert?” Louis spluttered out a laugh. “Is Prince Charles on his way or summat.” A teasing tone to his voice.

“Don’t laugh when...Auhhhhhh… Shit Lou.”  Harry squeezed his eye closed having still not come yet.

“Sorry is my clenching doing things, huh?” Louis twisted his neck to kiss Harry’s nose.

Harry had carried Louis into the bedroom after he had recovered from such a powerful orgasm. Sprawling on top of him and entering him slowly again.

“You are so going to pay for that.” Harry ground his hips into Louis, his lips sucking at the nearest skin, the tang of salt heavy.

“Sausage butty would be ironically apt,” Louis pondered. “Wi brown sauce, of course.”

“You can take the lad out of Donny but you can’t take Donny outta the lad,” Harry chuckled.

“Listen, posh lad, just cos you come from Cheshire doesn’t make you king of the world. I like a bit of brown on my butty. We can’t all be english mustard and linen napkins you know?”

“I love that you think I’m posh.” Harry lifted up on to one hand. “Does that make you my bit of rough?”

Louis shuddered. “I’ll be anything you want me to be.”

Harry captured Louis’ lips, the thrill of kissing him not waning at all as Harry felt Louis perking up again, his face still flushed and dewy from coming.

“Did I hurt you?” Harry frowned. “It was all a bit frantic Lou.”

Louis closed one eye.screwing his nose up. “A nice hurt, I liked it.”

Harry groaned. “You are a porno come to life.”

Louis laughed. “Fancy! Little old me a right good shag.”

“I’m serious.” Harry’s voice a low sexy drawl. “You want to stay like this or try something different?” Harry questioned, snatching little pinches of Louis’ lower lip.

"What do you recommend, dearest sex guru?"

"I really don’t care, I’d just quite like to come at some point tonight, my balls are throbbing like a builders thumb,” Harry smirked.

"I'd like to stay like this and watch your cute but ugly come face."

"Heyyyyy, wounded soldier right here." Harry thrust into Louis a little, watching his face change from teasing to aroused.

"Thanks for tonight." Louis blinked slowly. "I owe him an apology don't I?"

"Maybe another chance to talk?" Harry bent and kissed him.

"Yeah," Louis agreed. "I was a bit too overwhelmed tonight."

 

Harry fucked Louis slow and tenderly, reawakening all those sweet spots, grinding his body into Louis' while watching him slowly lose it again.  Louis wrapping his legs around Harry’s bum, finding a rhythm and pace he liked and going with it, arching his back when the overwhelming sensations rushed through his body and he came for a second time.

Harry watched him, biting his lip to delay him for a few second whilst he enjoyed the marvel that was Louis Tomlinson coming because of his cock, his body shuddering as he plummeted into blissfulness. There was no better aphrodisiac. Screaming out Louis’ name, Harry was overwhelmed at the depth of feeling he had for him. The emotional orgasm just as powerful as the physical, tears spilling over as the tension from earlier mixed with the rush of affection he felt for Louis made him lose it completely.

“You promised me posh cheese.” Louis kissed at Harry’s damp cheeks.

Harry snuffed out a wet laugh. “You rejected my posh cheese in favour of a sausage butty.”

“I could go sausage dipped in posh cheese.” Louis’ smile fell a little “I’m sorry if I upset you, made you anxious and cry.”  Louis pursed his lips. “I have this knack of..”

“Hey, you just gave me the sweetest orgasm I ever had.  It was emotional, I’m a cryer, what can I say?” Harry took Louis’ face in his hands. “You mean the world to me, you have me in your corner.”

Louis smiled up at him. “I do? Really? Even if i use brown sauce?”

“Well, that might have to be negotiated.” Harry licked Louis’ nose.

“Lets go naked cooking.”

“Sit on that, I don’t want your bum sticking to the worktop.” Harry fussed around, making it comfortable for Louis to sit and watch him pottering about after Louis made them both the perfect brew.

Harry popped his cheese in the oven and warmed up some ciabatta at the same time. Grilling Louis some thick pork sausages and chopping up crudites for himself.

“I think I want you to wear pants, I don’t want that beautiful dick burnt with hot cheese.”  Louis nodded down to Harry’s limp dick, hanging heavy. "And it's distracting me seeing you like that." Louis bit his bottom lip rolling his eyes, grinning.

“I’m just about to go to the dryer and get us both some sweats.” Harry tutted, swinging his hips so his cock slapped his belly.

“I have nice cosy ones we can snuggle up in and eat our feast.”

They hung low on Louis’ hips and his bulge was glaringly obvious but Louis had never looked softer, post sex rosy glow, chilling in oversized sweats.

They carried their plates to the sofa, clicking the late night news on and tucking in. Harry tore at the bread and dipped it into the steaming cheese, popping slivers of peppers and carrots in his mouth, feeding Louis bread dripping in hot cheese in between his mouthfuls of sausage.

“I feel so relaxed staying here.” Louis licked at his sticky lips, brown sauce smeared on his chin.

It was warm, the glow from the telly the only light, Harry sat cross legged on the huge sofa, Louis with his legs tucked up to the side.

“You can stay as long as you want.” Harry glanced up, his hair falling over his face a little hiding the spots of colour blooming in his cheeks.

“You’ve been kind enough, I need to get some independence. If you’ll help me look for a place nearer Wetherby...I’ll umm be out of your hair as soon as..” Louis took a bite of his sandwich, brushing the crumbs from his bare belly.

“Ye-yeah, sure, of course.” Harry munched on his carrot stick. “But stay here at least until I have finished the assignment, would be silly to leave when I have to go over there every day and you get a ride in.” Harry watched Louis carefully.

“Yeah, if you’re sure, that’d be great Haz.”

They snuggled down, fed and comfortable. Harry watched the end of the news as Louis was lost in his thoughts, his back against Harry’s body, Harry with his arms over Louis’ shoulders, absently stroking Louis’ chest, Louis playing with the little bone that was sticking out on Harry’s ankle.

“Made a tool of myself didn’t I?”

Harry tightened his arms around his shoulders, squeezing him. “Not at all. Wait and see if you hear from him tomorrow, if not, wait a few days and just email him, say you were overwhelmed.”

Louis took a long slow breath in through his nose. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.”

“Has he changed much?” Harry couldn’t help but be curious.

“Yeah a little, I mean he’s filled out a lot.” Louis huffed out a laugh. “We were both skinny teenagers.”

Harry traced his fingers over Louis’ soft skin.

“His hair has grown a lot, even from the photo you showed me he looked a little different, didn’t he?” Louis turned his neck a little. “Hair goals and all that,” Louis sighed.

“Hey, I love your hair.” Harry lifted his hands up, ruffling through Louis’ messy, silky hair.

“You do?” Louis voice was soft.

“I do, I love your fringe and your sexy swoop and quiff and I love it soft from the shower too. I just love it.” Harry leant forward and kissed his head.

“So you don’t think I need to grow it much more then?” Louis quizzed him, shifting down a little, laying his head on Harry’s lap.

“A few cute little long bits might make me hard for you even more,” Harry chuckled. “I mean If you want it long I have headbands and hair accessories to help that process, I had to deal with the awkward inbetween stage so..”

“I think I might leave it as it is, just maybe a few long bits here and there, ya know.” Louis shuffled his head against Harry’s cock.

“Teasing little shit aren’t you?” Harry bent and tweaked his nipples. “Ready for bed?”

They took turns in the bathroom, sliding their sweats off and jumping into bed facing one another.

“Busy day tomorrow.” Harry’s voice was low and sleepy.

They shared lazy kisses, soft and tender, their lips moving slowly against each other, soft little sighs shared, fingertips caressing soft skin, Harry staying awake until he felt Louis dozed off, trying to watch him, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and then squeezing them shut when he realised just how much he was endeared by him, enjoying watching him sleep.

The water pounded Harry's chest, his eyes closed, as the heat and steam woke him up. And Louis' hand.

"You only came once last night," Louis said as he turned him, standing close behind, his hand performing magical feelings on his cock and balls.

"Christ, Lou," Harry hissed as Louis' soapy hand delved lower, sliding behind his balls, making his knees weak.

Louis hummed, smiling against Harry's shoulder, loving that he was making Harry respond to him like this.

Louis worked at Harry's cock, spinning him around and dropping to his knees, the water pounding Harry's back now as Louis finished him off with his mouth. Harry looking down, Louis' hair swept back and plastered to his head, his eyelashes clumped together, his cheeks hollowed as Harry's cock disappeared into his soft lips. Louis lifted his eyes to Harry, the depth of passion tipping Harry over the edge, his deep cry echoing around the small bathroom.

"Your..your fucking eyes." Harry hauled Louis up, kissing him, tasting himself on his lips.

"How did I get this lucky?" Harry rested his forehead against Louis'.

Traffic was heavy but moving as they made their way to work, Grimmy on the radio, both of them munching muffins from the drive through Starbucks.

"Busy day." Louis slurped his tea.

"Yep. I'm watching you and Niall this morning then interviewing Al this afternoon and then the children's bureau charity have agreed to give their opinion of Wetherby after that so I'm pretty tied up this afternoon," Harry explained.

Harry's phone went off, he knew the alert was the email he'd set up for Louis. It had to be Robbie.

"Lou, I think Robbie just emailed."

Louis pursed his lips. "Shit!"

"We'll have lunch together and deal with it then, ok?"  Harry reached across and patted Louis' leg.

Louis laid his hand over Harry's. "Thank you."

"Oi oiiii." Louis shouted across the carpark to Niall, swinging his bag as he jogged up to them.

"Morning, lads," Niall yawned. "Knackered, went into the village with some of the visitors, played pool again and had a few pints."

"A few?" Louis dug him with his elbow. "Define a few."

"Umm four, no five, maybe four."

Louis chuckled. "I see." Giving Niall a knowing look, tilting his head and opening his eyes wide.

“Fuck off,” Niall huffed good naturedly. “Did the gaffer tell yer about those flats coming up in Walton?”

Louis hurried his step a little. “Yeah, he mentioned ‘em, like said they weren’t ready yet, property developer doing them up or summat?”

“Yeah, they’re mostly done, got an open viewing thing tomorrow if you wanna come too, grab one quick.” Niall encouraged him. “Supposed to be dead close by for us,” he pressed on.

“Yeah, cool, I’ll umm I’ll go look too.”

“I can take you both,” Harry offered.

Louis caught his eye. “Cheers, Haz.” His smile not quite reaching his eyes.

“Nah it’s fine Harry, Paul said he wants to take a look too.  He’s gonna take us over, but cheers mate.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Ok,” he muttered.

“You can come, too.” Louis grabbed at Harry’s arm, letting go as soon as he realised what he was doing. “If you want to that is?”  

“Well I have to wait to take us back to mine so...Might as well.”

Louis nodded.

 

Spring had sprung a little.  It felt a little milder as Harry watched Niall and Louis play football with the inmates, setting up a match and refereeing it between them.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=2s9ab9t)

Louis then had a circuit class to take and then into the classroom for a nutrition lecture.

Harry didn’t follow him to every class, spreading himself out and seeing some of the other sessions being held, having made plans to see Louis in the canteen at one for lunch.

 **"** Curry or veggie lasagne?” Harry grabbed Louis’ arm to take his food order from the queue.

“Ummm curry, no lasagne. Is there garlic bread?” Louis winked at Harry slyly.

Harry bit his lip suppressing a huge grin. “I’ll check, you grab us a table.”

Harry carried the tray of food over, Louis sat with two glasses of water and their cutlery.

“Can you check that email, Haz?” Louis shuffled his chair closer to the table, Harry unlocked his phone and passed it to Louis.

Louis scanned the words, his mouth twitching, his eyes blinking rapidly.

“He… He is apologising profusely, thinking he upset me and umm…”  He handed the phone to Harry, still open on the email.

“Can I?” Harry gestured,

Louis nodded. “Please.”

‘Louis. I’m sorry, so sorry. I felt your mood change, what did I do? Whatever it was, I apologise. I realise it must have been overwhelming seeing me again. I know I was a bastard to you the last time you saw me so meeting up with me must have been scary for you not knowing how I was going to react. I was a coward and an idiot the night of the crash. I am so very sorry, I would do absolutely anything to make it up to you. The offer of the police still stands. Izzy works most weekends and I look after Jake, I would love you to meet him. This Saturday I am taking him to the Jolly Farmer near Nostell Priory, I would love if you could join us, come and meet him, have lunch with us and just start again. I’d like us to be friends. I don’t have much to be proud about in my life but Jake is something I am hugely proud of and I think you’d love him too, I know how much you love kids. We’ll be there from one, if you want to bring someone with you that’s absolutely fine. If you don't feel comfortable with this I will meet you any time any place. Give me one more chance.  Take care, Robbie.’

Harry blew out a slow breath. "You don't have to decide now." Harry softened his eyes, tilting his head a little. “Take your time, have a think about it.”

Louis nodded. “Ok, means a lot that you are helping me through all of this, Harry.”  Louis’ eyes misted over, he dropped his head and began to eat his food, picking at the meal on the plate, his mind clearly on other things.

“Hey.” Harry got his attention, rubbing the toe of his boot against Louis’ leg under the table. “Anytime,” he murmured, softening his eyes and pursing his lips into a smile.

Harry got his interviews done and sat in the office typing some of the transcript up whilst Louis finished off his last class. They had arranged to meet up to go and get ready for the gala dinner. Niall had offered them his room again so they didn’t have to mess about trying to get changed in the toilets.

Harry went and got their suits from the car and they all went back to Niall’s together.

“If you two want to crash here tonight I have the spare bed and can make a bed on the floor or top and tail.” Niall offered. “You could have a drink then, Harry.”

Louis and Harry’s eyes met briefly before Harry replied. “Nah, it’s fine, I don’t mind. I like my own bed, thanks, Niall.”

Harry saw Louis duck his head suppressing a grin.

They all wore their best dinner suits, Louis making an effort with his hair and Harry remembering his tie.

“Don’t we all look dapper.” Niall slapped them both on the back. “Let’s go impress.” He took one last look in the mirror and strutted to the door,  Harry and Louis smiling fondly at his total lack of self consciousness.

The dinner was a lavish affair. Louis was seemingly more relaxed than he was in Glasgow, making small talk at the table and enjoying his wine courses as much as the food.  They had a great group of people dining with them and the table was full of laughter and chat for most of the night. Paul telling funny but endearing stories about Louis.

“Remember sports day 2013?” Paul winked at him.

“Oh don’t, boss, I was crazed.”

“Tell us all.” Harry piped up.

Paul’s eyes darted to Louis, cocking his head to one side. “Shall I?”

Louis rolled his eyes. “He loves telling this story for some reason.”

“It was our annual sports day and it was raining. The last event is always tug of war, lads versus us lot.”  Paul pointed to himself.

“Louis was the team captain for the lads and he was a little too determined.” Paul clapped his hands together. “We were wet, the ground was slippery but there was such a stalemate, no one was giving in.” Paul explained. “We didn’t know, but Louis’ shorts were getting wetter and wetter and heavier and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it because he couldn’t let go of the rope.”

“Nooo,” Louis groaned covering his eyes but a huge grin on his face.

Harry sat captivated at the story, at Louis’ reactions.

“Eventually they began to slip further down, revealing his arse to the guy behind and his tackle to the gaffer from A wing who was right facing him.” Paul howled with laughter.

“The kid behind dropped the rope in horror and Louis ended up getting dragged through the mud, bum first and lost the challenge.”

Louis was blushing scarlet, Harry was smitten.

“That mud got in some places I can tell ya,” Louis admitted with a cackle.

Louis turned to Harry. “Dragged through the mud eh, story of my life.” He wrinkled his nose up.

“Not any more.” Harry patted his arm. “New chapter, new beginnings.”

Louis scanned Harry’s face. “You think?” His voice was soft, a wistful lilt to his words.

“I’m sure.” Harry’s eyes burned into Louis.

Harry looked up to find Paul watching them, he shuffled back a little, picking his drink up not wanting to spoil anything for Louis by showing his feelings to Paul, hoping it wasn’t written all over his face how fond he was.

The evening continued with after dinner speeches. Alberto and Paul being the main two, opening and closing the sessions with the local MP giving a rousing complimentary talk followed by Leon, one of the learning mentors, and Louis.

Harry got his camera ready, Louis stood at the podium looking dashing.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=dhbvao)

"Thank you so much for coming and sharing our exciting week of inaugural classes and lectures at our brand new learning centre. We really appreciate the time and interest you have taken." Louis' soft voice and broad Yorkshire accent washing over Harry making the pride swell in his chest.

"I'm immensely proud of what I and others like me have achieved all thanks to the time, dedication, and patience of the staff here and if I can give something back, make a difference in any way,  it will be the biggest reward I could possibly have hope for."

Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest, the absolute love and affection he felt for this boy flooding his body.

Louis and Harry ended up dancing with different people from their table, Harry’s partner full on flirting and asking for his number. He politely let her down, his eyes over her shoulder at Louis being the perfect gentleman dancing with the Lady Mayoress of Bradford, waltzing her around the dancefloor, being charming and sweet.

They left before midnight, having an early start in the morning at the goodbye breakfast.

“You sure you don’t wanna stay over, it’ll save you travel time each way.” Niall offered again as they got ready to leave.

“Nah mate, we’ll be fine, see you bright and early in the morning.” Louis slapped Niall on the shoulder. “Thanks for the offer though.”

The roads were pretty quiet on the way home, the radio on quietly in the background, Louis snuggled down his hand on Harry’s thigh.

“You did great tonight.” Harry patted Louis’ hand.  “Your speech was heartfelt and you are such fun company.” Harry smiled, glancing quickly over at Louis.

“I enjoyed it.  The speech wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Louis turned his head, the shadows of headlights bouncing off the tree’s throwing light onto his features. “Felt relaxed, happy.” Louis’ voice was slow and sleepy.

“You sound tired, love, straight to bed when we get in.” Harry scrunched his eyes, straining to see the bends on the narrow country lanes.

“I’m going to meet Robbie and his kid, if you’ll come with me, Haz?”

Harry grasped Louis’ hand, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it. “You know I will, anything for you, anything. Proud of you.”

"Anything eh?" Louis guided Harry’s hand to his semi in his posh trousers.

Harry inhaled slowly. "You want me to stop right now? Take care of you?"

Louis whined, pushing Harry’s hand harder into his dick.

"We can't.."

Harry turned off down one of the leafy lanes until they got to a farm track, dark and deserted he cut the engine, flicking the lever that lowered Louis' seat and in seconds he was unzipping him.

"Wanted your cock all night," he rasped as he swallowed Louis down.

Louis was throwing his head back as Harry greedily feasted on his cock, the slurps and groans from him curling white heat in Louis' belly as he relentlessly swallowed and worked him with his tongue. Popping off and suckling on the head, making Louis cry out, grabbing Harry's hair, winding fistfuls around his fingers as Harry's tongue traced the ridges of his cock, licking into his slit, moaning and shifting as he leant over awkwardly to finish him off. His hand meeting his mouth as he pumped and sucked, feeling Louis swell, filling his mouth, hearing his curses and his body convulse as he shot onto Harry's tongue.

Louis was panting and shaking. “How..how do you reduce me to this? Fuck, Harry.”

Harry laid with his head in Louis’ lap, deep heavy breaths through his nose, the throb in his groin so intense.

“Why do you turn me to a total cockslut? One look from you and I am gone.”

Louis huffed out a laugh. “Never turned anyone to anything before, but I kinda like it.” Louis’ voice was sassy, Harry loved it.

They fell into bed, Louis climbing on top of Harry and helping relieve the dull ache in Harry’s balls with his hand and mouth, both of them falling into an exhausted sleep wrapped up together.

It felt like only minutes had passed by when the alarm woke them. Both groaning they got ready and left for the drive into work.

“So will you message Robbie today or are you just going to see how you feel and turn up?” Harry inquired, wondering where Louis’ head was.

“I’m umm I think I’m just going to turn up, see how I feel tomorrow, but as it stands, yeah, I am going to meet him.”

Harry’s chest fluttered with nerves for him, knowing how much this all meant to Louis.

The breakfast was informal and fun. Lots of people with sore heads nursing just coffee and juice, others soaking up the alcohol with a full English.

“Nice sausage,” Louis quipped. Harry almost choking on his pancakes, kicking his foot under the table.

“Thank you so much for coming.” Louis stood in line with the others, saying goodbye to the guests, Harry taking photos of everyone as they left.

“It’s been an absolute pleasure.” A woman from a youth charity shook Louis’ hand warmly.

“Thankful for people like you not giving up on the kids who need that extra bit of guidence, thank you so much.” Her eyes flooded with admiration.

“It’s a pleasure.” Louis bowed his head at her. “Thank you for taking time out to come and support us.”

Harry stood getting comments from the guests as they left, filling his voice recorder with soundbites of comments and suggestions, smiling wide when Louis was mentioned.

“Got a debrief with the gaffers and a class, shall I see you for lunch?” Louis stood next to Harry in the doorway as the last of the guests departed.

“Yeah, definitely.” Harry’s eyes swept over Louis, his hair a little messy, pushed back, his sweater falling from his shoulder, his collarbone peeping out, his scruff catching the morning sunlight flooding through the high windows, turning his whiskers golden red.

“You’re beautiful.” Harry leaned in to murmur in his ear, not being able to help himself, needing to express this to Louis. “People have been saying lovely things about you all morning to me and I’m...I’m so proud of you.” Harry just touched his fingertip to Louis’ hand, skimming upwards, the lightest of touches but craving the connection.

Louis stared up at him. “About me?” His voice barely a whisper, swallowing hard, his hand moving a fraction to gain a little more touch from Harry.

“Yeah, about you.” It took all of Harry’s willpower to move out of Louis’ space, to gain some even footing for himself because the compulsion to touch Louis was going to get him into so much trouble.

“Do you want to stay in or go out tonight?” Harry shuffled from foot to foot.

“Stay in...cosy night.” Louis’ eyes told Harry exactly what was on his mind, Harry feeling his jeans tighten, pulling his black wool coat around himself to hide the telltale bulge.

“Tommo,” Paul’s voice broke the spell. “Ready?”

“Coming, boss.” Louis took a step backwards his eyes mischievous as he caught sight of the state of Harry. “Later,” he mouthed.

Harry sat and worked all morning, transcribing the words from his dictaphone, his fingers skimming over the keyboard as he wrote more for the latest article. He downloaded the images from his camera, marvelling at the ones of Louis.  Smiling at people with genuine interest in his eyes, throwing his head back laughing at the banter between two colleagues, listening thoughtfully to Alberto’s speech last night. Harry frowned, zooming in, making Louis’ face the focus of his screen. His eyes, so blue with flecks of gold, his sooty dark eyelashes, the tiny sprinkling of freckles on his nose, his lips. Harry stared at his lips, the curve of his mouth just the beginnings of a smile. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as the feelings washed over him in waves. He threw his head forward onto the table, groaning, “Shit,” his voice muffled as he rested his forehead on his arm.

They met for lunch, Louis in a playful mood, teasing and joking. Harry completely under his spell, laughing at his little quips, watching his expressions as he retold stories of his morning, his face so expressive.

“Don’t forget, we are viewing those flats at half three,” Louis reminded him as he finished his cup of tea.

“Haven’t forgotten.” Harry smiled weakly. “How will I ever manage without you?” Harry brought his eyes up to Louis’.

“Ha ha, very funny. I know I’m a messy twat, you’ll soon have me out of your hair, you sarky bugger.” Louis pushed his chair out to clear his plate away.

“I wasn’t..” But Louis was bounding off, taking both of their trays.

Harry went and watched Louis in his final class of the day. They jogged around the field and did football training finishing off with scoring shots at goal. Everyone was covered in mud, faces flushed from them overheating but also the cold wind.

Louis sent them all off to shower, picking his own bag up and heading to staff showers.

“See you in about fifteen minutes.” He shouted over to Harry as he wandered off to meet Niall and Paul.

The drive only took a few minutes, Niall went with Paul as he was to hitch lift back to Wetherby whereas Louis and Harry were done for the day.

Harry followed Paul into the pretty village of Walton. The flats were in an old converted school. It stood at the top of the village, a beautiful old building full of character.

“Oh, stunning.” Harry breathed as they pulled up outside. “First impressions?” He turned to Louis.

“Yeah, sweet building, let's go see.”

The property developer came out to meet them, introduced himself as Jeremy and began the tour with them.

“The left side of the school where the kitchen and dining room was is a huge luxury executive pad with all mod cons.” He gestured to his left. It has two bedrooms and a terrace and garden, maybe more suitable for a young family. The rest of the lower floor is where the classrooms were and they are all smaller flats, each with a little bit of garden space and then the upper floor I extended it and made a fairly decent sized flat with a roof terrace,” he explained.

He gave them a guided tour, showing them all the smaller flats that they had expressed an interest in. They were simple, clean and modern.

“They all have high speed internet connections and all are hooked up to Sky for satellite television,” Jeremy gave commentary, listing all the selling points of his venture as they moved around the building.

“They will be ready in about two weeks, a two hundred and fifty pound returnable bond is needed if you decide to take one.”

“I definitely want one,” Niall chipped in. “Love them.”

Louis was quiet, thoughtful, looking in cupboards, seeing what kind of space there was.

“Could we have a peep at your flat upstairs,” Paul inquired. “I just like to be nosy.”

“Of course.” Jeremy ushered them through the corridor and up the stairs.

The flat was beautiful. Because it was in the roof space a lot of the rooms had sloping walls so Jeremy had added skylights to the roof to flood the place with natural light. The bedroom was in the extended part and had floor to ceiling glass doors that opened up onto a small terrace. Louis’ eyes were wide, looking around.

“It’s more geared to a couple really.” Jeremy explained. “It’s bigger, the kitchen is made to entertain in, there is a small room that could be a spare room or an office but it comes at a price, it’s two fifty a month more than the smaller ones.

Louis’ face fell, Harry could see he really loved this flat but there was no way he could afford it on his own.

Harry had to physically bite his lip to stop him from speaking, blurting out words that were far too premature to say.

“You want to have a think about it, Tommo? There’s no rush.” Paul patted him on the shoulder.

“No, it’s fine, I’ll umm I’ll be happy in one of those downstairs.”

They moved back down the stairs, taking a seat in Jeremy’s makeshift office whilst he prepared the paperwork.

“You sure?” Harry quizzed Louis. “There’s no rush, you can think about it.”

Louis hesitated. “No, I’m not going to get much closer to work than here and I need to get out of the hostel.”

Harry stared at him. “Sure?”

Louis nodded. “As I can be.  Big step for me, though, my own place.”

Harry could see Louis shaking a little, all he wanted to do was comfort him, hold him and tell him everything would be ok.

“Tommo, you seem unsure, you wait, have the weekend to think it over,” Paul advised him.

“Talk it all over with Harry this weekend and see how you feel on Monday.”

“No, I might miss out if people come and view them and I don’t want to be without a place. No, it’s fine, I’m happy, I’ll sign.” Louis took the pen from Niall as Jeremy slid the paperwork across the desk for him to sign.

“Excellent, well, hopefully gents you will be in your new homes in a few short weeks. I am just waiting for all the safety certificates to come through for the electrics and for the fire officer to inspect the escape routes and fire alarms and that’s pretty much it.”  Jeremy clapped his hands together. “Should be completed really soon and then you can move straight in.”

Louis was quiet on the drive into Leeds. "You seem so unsure, love." Harry broke the silence, patting his leg.

"No I'm...it's fine, just me being a baby.  Bills and rent scare me a little," Louis admitted.

"You want us to do some maths this weekend? Do a plan for your finances?"

Louis nodded slowly. "Maybe.. Yeah, that might umm help."

They stopped off at Tesco to pick up some much needed shopping.

"Can I cook for you?" Louis linked his arm through Harry's as Harry pushed the trolley.

"You cook?" Harry side eyed him, Louis pinching his side in disgust.

"Heyyyy I make a mean toad in the hole."

"You can make Yorkshire pudding?" Harry narrowed his eyes at him.

"My nan was a great cook, I can make Yorky puds."

Harry pouted and knocked his hip into Louis'.

"I love toad in the hole, feed me up, Lou."

They bought all sorts of stuff, a packet of party rings sat on top of grown up shopping. Harry was happy to pay the bill, but Louis insisted on sharing.

"Are you actually getting proper wages? You need all your money to move in and pay your deposit." Harry hauled the bags of shopping into his car.

"I got help for that from government initiatives, like a grant to help me move and buy furniture, although Jeremy does provide the basics. I just need little touches to make it mine," Louis explained, helping Harry then taking the trolley back, running down the carpark and springing on the back to get a ride, Harry sliding his phone onto video and capturing the moment, shaking his head and grinning wildly.

"Child." Harry ruffled Louis' hair up.

"Bore." Louis jumped up and kissed Harry's cold nose.

They put a playlist on and set to work. Harry peeled potatoes for mash and Louis mixed batter for the puddings, browning off some sausages then adding them to the tins and pouring batter around them. Harry steamed vegetables and whipped up instant gravy.

"Smells bleeding lovely." Louis quirked his eyebrows up, his eyes widening. "Starving."

They tucked in, various moans and groans of pleasure as they ate.

"First proper thing I cooked when I got out was Yorkies." Louis pointed with his knife.

"Just had a plate full wi gravy, missed them."

"They taste as good as my Mum’s," Harry complimented.

They washed up together, flicking suds and whipping each other with towels but left the kitchen spotless.

They settled down on the sofa, Louis laid in between Harry’s legs.

“What are you doing about Robbie?” Harry absently raked through Louis’ hair.

“We’re going.” Louis turned his head to see Harry’s expression. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Harry smiled.  “He’s umm he’s going to wonder why I am with you all the time, does it bother you?” Harry gently probed.

“Nowt to do with him.” Louis was a little indignant.

“I know I was just pointing out that he might.” Harry ran his hands down to Louis’ shoulders and gave them a squeeze. “Don’t mean to put added pressures on you, sorry.”

Louis shifted, turning on his side, planting a kiss on Harry’s belly. “No I’m sorry for snapping, I just..My life is mine..at last."

“Of course it is, I wasn’t meaning you had to explain yourself in any way but he might put two and two together if he sees me with you again.” Harry hauled Louis up, laying him on top of him. “He might presume we are, you know..”

“Fucking?” Louis finished off. “Well he would be correct.” He grinned. “I don’t mind him coming to that conclusion at all, you are quite a catch you know?”

Harry huffed out a laugh. “Shurrup.” He reached up and teased his lips over Louis’.

“Liked you in your footy kit today, you looked all dirty and a bit wild.”

Louis quirked his eyebrow. “You want me to go dress up for you, go roll in the mud, get a bit sweaty?” Louis attacked him back, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip.

“You’ve got such a great arse.” Harry’s big hands covered both of Louis’ cheeks, squeezing and kneading.

“Fancy an early night?” Louis didn’t wait for Harry to reply, he was up, pulling Harry upright. Harry let him pull him so far then jerked his wrist, spinning Louis and pinning him against the wall. "Like it when you get all caveman on me." Harry kissed Louis hard, Louis' mouth opening up for him, tongues clashing. Harry picked Louis up, Louis wrapping his legs around Harry's waist. "What a perfect package you are." Harry carried Louis to bed, banging him down on the mattress and crawling all over him. "Hot and fucking cute, what a combination."

Louis rolled Harry, pulling at his clothes.

"Naked, now." Louis ragged Harry's top off, his mouth sucking on his collarbones,leaving purple bruises and Harry panting at the sensations.

“Couldn’t have done all this with Robbie without your support.” Louis kissed down Harry’s bare belly. Undoing his flies and ridding him of his clothing. Stripping his own off, Harry gazing as Louis stripped for him.

"My stomach is a mass of butterflies when I'm around you." Harry confessed, biting his bottom lip, making it plump and red.

Louis crawled next to Harry.

"How do you think I feel? It's still brand new to me, this sex lark."

Harry chuckled. "You're a real fast learner."

“Tell me what you want.” Louis paused looking up at Harry with a smirk, “What you really really want.” Louis’ fingers drifted to Harry’s arse, pulling his legs apart.

“This.” He grazed his thumb over his hole. “Or this?”  He licked a broad stripe over Harry’s cock, making him hiss. “Or maybe this?” He climbed on top, rubbing his bum into Harry’s cock.

“If you’re horny, let’s do it, ride it..” Harry grabbed Louis’ hips, hunger spilling from his eyes.

Louis licked his lips, arching his back, showing off his fine physique.

“Fuck,” Harry growled, pulling him down, needing him, craving to be in him, as close as he could, touching, connecting with him. “Want to fuck you so bad, been on my mind all day, my cock is never down with you, never. I am constantly thinking about you, your body, your mind, your fucking soul.”

Louis whined softly. “Never knew my body could feel like this,” he admitted. “I’ve missed out on so much, have a lot of catching up to do.”

Harry teased him open with his fingers and tongue, making Louis beg for his cock, Harry held him up so he could ride him, mesmerised as his dick slowly disappeared inside Louis’ tight body.

Harry rolled his head back, savouring the sensations but torn because he needed to watch Louis, see his face, watch his muscles ripple as he moved slowly, fluttering his eyes closed as he found some pace and the right angle, a cry ripping from him as he bounced on Harry. Harry’s eyes watching his thigh muscles flex tightly, straining, bulging out as Harry’s fingers bit into his hips, holding him firmly as he began to thrash about, a little, Harry’s cock screaming out to come, as he watched Louis’ cock bob about.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry bent his knees more to support Louis, bouncing his arse up as Louis lurched forward, his hands on Harry’s chest. Harry now able to give him more, thrust up into him, making him whine and pant constantly, the sweat plastered to both of them as Louis clenched his teeth, a deep growl in his throat as he came over them both, Harry holding on those few seconds longer to watch and hear Louis and then letting go himself. Louis collapsed down onto Harry, Harry’s cock sliding out of him, Harry feeling for the condom.

“Fuck Haz, you are so fucking, wow, how is this so good, so fucking good,” Louis rambled on.

“Teamwork.” Harry gasped for air, the sweat stinging his eyes. “We make a fucking great team.”

“I’ve missed out on so much.” Louis whispered much later.

“You’ve got your whole life to make up for it, the world is your oyster.” Harry squeezed him, emotion making his throat swell.

“Yeah.” Louis agreed. “Thank God you were the one who..” Louis’ voice hitched.

“Hey.” Harry gathered him up. “Nice little twist of fate, that.” Harry kissed Louis’ damp hair above his ear.  “I was in a miserable place when you came along too, so we pretty much helped each other out.”

Louis smiled at that. “Hope I did help you to forget a little bit.”

“You helped me to forget a lot, still are.  You are a wonderful distraction from my shitty, single existence.”

"Enjoy your freedom." Louis kissed lazily at Harry's chest.

Harry blinked slowly. "Suppose so."

Louis sent off a quick email to Robbie when he knew for sure he was going to meet him.

"Why do I get nervous just writing words to him? It's not like he can grab me through the screen," he huffed, dropping the phone on the bed as Harry sat towelling his hair.

“Hey.” Harry dropped the towel and  ran his hands over Louis' hips, tilting his head admiring him stood in just his boxers, his body still damp from their shared shower.

"Proud of you." Harry leant forward, planted a kiss to his belly.

"Don't you start, we'll be late." Louis squeezed his shoulder.

"We should go shopping after, go to Ikea, buy jars and candles and stuff for your new pad." Harry’s eyes going wild with excitement.

“Jars and candles?” Louis huffed indignantly. “ I’m a lad, lads don’t have jars and candles, we have tools and wood.” Louis puffed out his chest, posing and flexing his biceps. “But I must admit I love a nice Ikea jar.” He collapsed forwards laughing. “Ok, Ikea sounds like fun,” Louis conceded.

Harry stared at him for a few beats. “I hope I get an invite to your flat warming.” He pressed his lips together, a heavy feeling descending into his chest.

“You will be guest of honour and get to stay over maybe.” Louis prodded Harry’s foot with his toe.

“Good job.” Harry curled his leg around Louis’ knees and pulled him forward, Louis landing in a heap on Harry’s knee.

Harry’s phone sounded, Louis stiffening on his lap. “You read,” Louis blurted out.

Harry swiped and read. “So happy, Louis. Thank you, see you soon.”

Louis was a little more chilled after Harry blew his brains out with a ball shattering blow job. Louis was a boneless heap on the bed as Harry took care of him and held him through the aftershocks of such a powerful orgasm.

“Fuck... You, you’re so good at that, Haz.  You just...I hope when I blow you it’s..”

“It’s fucking heaven,” Harry finished, kissing him tenderly. “Heaven.”

Louis tutted. “You don’t have to like humour me, you know.  Be straight with me.” He leant up on one elbow. “If I’m shit, tell me, please.  Don’t let me think it's good if really I’m shit.”

Harry shushed him with another kiss. “You,” he kissed him again, “make,” he nibbled at Louis’ jaw, coming down his neck, feeling his pulse flutter under his lips, “me,” Harry sucked gently at the junction of Louis’ shoulder, having to find restraint from sucking hard and biting, “explode with..” Harry teased at Louis’ nipple, holding the bud between his teeth and flicking his tongue over the end, “your mouth.” Harry rolled on top of Louis rutting his rock hard erection into his hip. “Can I fuck your thighs?” Harry looked down at Louis, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

“Y-yeah, what umm, what do I do?”

“You get a bit messed up with lube and come and just exist like you do, looking like that.” Harry was rambling, slowly rutting into Louis.

“Do it, do whatever, anything..”

Harry smeared lube over Louis’ arse crack, under his balls and his upper thighs.

“Lay on your side love,” Harry instructed. He slotted behind, his lips on Louis' neck, soft sucks and licks. Louis tilted his head, his eyes fluttering shut at the shivers going down his spine from the soft sensitive spot Harry was working on.

"Such a turn on," Harry murmured against Louis' skin. Harry wrapped his hand around his own cock and slowly rubbed it up and down, coating it in lube. Louis felt the glide of Harry’s cock down his bum crack, slipping over his hole, the sensation was electrifying as Harry went lower, his cock massaging Louis’ perineum and balls.

“Oh fuck,” Louis punched out, not for a second dreaming it would feel this hot.

Harry continued, a slow thrust, his cock stimulating so many nerve endings making Louis’ cock hard and leaking again.

Harry’s breathing was erratic, his lips seeking out Louis’ neck again, messily sucking hard from behind as he rutted into him, Louis clenching his thighs to make it as tight as possible, feeling his strong legs flexing as Harry fucked into him.

“Fuck, you’re so good for me, so fucking good babe, your thighs, fuck,” Harry moaned at the sensations. “Didn't think it would feel this good, this tight.”

Louis whimpered low, his cock leaking as the new and exciting feelings flooded through his body. “Want to be good for you, want to make you come.”

“You do love, you do, fuck, I just wanna touch you all the time..” Harry pulled back and shot all over Louis’ arse cheeks.

Fast and messy and hot as fuck.

Harry felt Louis shudder, a strangled cry leaving his lips.

“I am going to have such an ugly wrinkled face with all the times you make me come,” Louis huffed out a grunt. "Not complaining, though. I'll just have to be ugly."

"You could never be ugly." Harry gently wiped Louis' arse clean, letting his hand slide over the perfect shape of him, bending to kiss his cheeks, smelling of a mixture of come and vanilla lube.

The car park at the Jolly farmer was already filling up when Louis and Harry arrived. It was a huge building with indoor and outdoor play areas. It was a safety zone with no glasses allowed, a soft play area for toddlers and equipment outside for older kids with cushioned flooring. A perfect place for a family to eat out and have fun too.

“Ready?” Harry enquired as he cut the engine and glanced over at Louis. Louis had chattered away for the first half of the journey but as they got closer he had gone quiet, face fixed, eyes forward.

“Yeah, ready.” He unclipped his seat belt.

“If you want to leave we just leave, ok?” Harry touched his hand to Louis’.

They searched the bar, finding Robbie next to the soft play area, wiping a little boys hands clean with a baby wipe, kissing it afterwards, smiling as the little boy toddled back off to play. Louis stopped dead and watched the interaction, grabbing at Harry’s arm to stop him too, wanting to observe a little from across the room. Robbie was sat with a plastic cup of coke and a juice box on the table. He had the huge bag that all parents of small children have containing every essential for a trip outside of the home. He pulled out a bib and replaced the box of wipes that he had used and took a sip of his drink.

“He’s just a normal dad,” Louis muttered.

“Yep.” Harry watched Louis. “You ok?”

Louis nodded. “I am.”

Robbie was so intent on watching his son he didn’t notice them approaching until they were right there.

“Rob,” Louis coughed, nervously.

Robbie’s head swung around. “You came.” He shot up out of his seat. “Thank you, please.” He gestured, his eyes sweeping to Harry.

“I brought him,” Harry explained quickly, still not sure how he was supposed to introduce himself.

Louis patted the seat next to him for Harry to sit and squeezed his knee as he sat down, Robbie not missing a thing.

“Thank you for coming and hopefully giving me another chance, I don’t know if I freaked you out or something.” Robbie gestured with his hand, his eyes flicking from Louis to his son and back again.

“It was a lot to take in, I umm, I just needed some space.” Louis pulled at the corner of his lip with his teeth.

“Sure, I know mate, I bet it is.” Robbie was a little distracted one eye constantly on his son.

“Umm let me go..I’ll leave you..” Harry gestured towards Jake, playing in the ball pool with a few other kids.

Louis reached out, grabbing his arm. “You don’t have to..”

“I’ll play with him, let you both have a chance to talk.” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand and headed off, Louis watching him walk away.

“I’ll go introduce him to Jake.” Robbie headed off after Harry, Louis watching them, Harry pushing his hair out of his face, smiling at Robbie, bending down to Jake, pulling a funny face and pretending to fall over in the ball pool. Louis was enamoured.

Robbie headed back. “So umm are you two..?” Robbie thumbed towards Harry.

“We ermm, we only met a few weeks ago, I... I really like him, we are..” Louis looked down. “Y’know, umm, I’m staying with him, he’s lovely, totally out of my league but somehow..”

“Hey, he seems pretty bowled over..” Robbie smiled at him.

“He’s just out of a long term relationship, he won’t want...He should be free to just..” Louis sighed, looking over at Harry rolling about in a ball pool, a crowd of kids surrounding him, jumping on his back and launching the balls at his head as he laughed hysterically at them.

“He’s seems lovely, you always did have good taste,” Robbie elbowed him jokingly.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Louis scrunched his nose up and elbowed him back. “He’s just being kind, he’s one in a million. I’ll be out of his hair after next week, I have a place of my own.” Louis grinned, proud of being able to say that.

“Yeah? Tell me all about it.”

They chatted non stop for the next half hour, Louis catching up on all the latest gossip from Doncaster.

“Stan’s back home you know? He met a girl at uni, they moved in together but..it didn’t work out,” Robbie explained. “He’d love to see you, Lewis.  Sorry.. God, never gonna get used to this,” Robbie blushed.

“S’ok.” Louis took a drink. “What about Cal, Oli?”

They continued to chat for a while about their old friends only stopping when Harry approached with Jake in his arms.

“Sorry, he needs a drink.” Harry plonked down on the chair, his hair in ringlets where he had got a little sweaty.

“Oh, shoot, yeah sorry.” Robbie jumped up. “Not gonna win any dad of the year awards, am I?” he joked, fastening a bib to Jake and holding the straw to his lips.

“Hawwy play.” Jake bounced up and down on Harry’s knee after he had taken a huge gulp of juice.

“No, let Harry rest now.” Robbie tried to take Jake from him but Jake backed away.

“Hawwy play Jakey.”

“I don’t mind.” Harry stood, holding Jake on his left hip.

Louis fiddled with his beer mat, his eyes taking in Harry holding the kid.

“You hungry?” Louis ran his knuckles over Harry’s outer thigh, Harry tilting his head to the side and smiling down at him.

“I’m fine for now.” He took a step back as Jake began to rock.

“Play Hawwy play.”

Harry screwed his face up. “The bears are coming.” He tickled Jake in his side making him squeal with delight.

“Run Hawwy, no bears, no bears.” Harry jigged him about in his arms and carried him off to play.

“He’s a natural,” Robbie observed.

“Mmm.” Louis’ eyes on Harry. “He is.”

They eventually had lunch, Jake insisting on Harry helping him.

“New best mate,” Robbie joked as Harry shared his last chip with Jake.

“He’s lovely, a real cutie.” Harry pulled his tongue out at Jake.

“Umm we were wondering, would you like to come for dinner one night? Izzy would love to see you, but..no pressure, just hanging out..”

“I don’t know, Rob. I don’t know if I’m ready to go back to..”

Harry put a supportive hand on Louis’ back, just letting him know he was there.

“To Donny.”

Robbie nodded. “I thought as much, it was worth a shot though. I don’t want to lose you now I have found you again though.”

“I’ll have a flat warming, bring Izzy and Stan if you want?” Louis took a gulp of his drink. “I’ll let you know when I’ve moved in.”

Robbie stood up. “Been so great seeing you mate, I’ve missed you.” He took a step forward and wrapped Louis up in a bear hug. “Missed you.” His voice hitched. “And I’m so sorry for everything. So sorry..”   
Louis shushed him. “It’s ok, it’s in the past.”

They left with promises of keeping in touch and exchanging phone numbers, Harry casually slinging his arm around Louis’ shoulders as they walked out to the car.

“Much better day, yeah?”

“Much.” Louis nodded. “Thank you for entertaining Jake, you’re a natural with kids.” Louis bumped his hip against Harry’s.

“That’s cos I am a big one myself.” Harry bumped him back.

They drove to Ikea, Harry pushing a huge trolley whilst Louis laid on all the beds including the children’s bunk beds.

“Lay on that one please and let me take your photo.” Louis pointed to a sparkly princess bed with silvery lights above the headboard.

“What are you insinuating?” Harry pulled a face, squashing his long body and legs onto the tiny bed, posing for the picture.

“Oh Cinders, you will go to the ball.” Louis snapped away until a disgruntled assistant shooed them off the beds.

“Your fault we got done.” Harry grabbed Louis’ hips, squeezing his fingers in tickling him.

“If you weren’t such a bloody big giant.”

They bickered and laughed and touched all the way around Ikea, Harry finally pressed Louis up against the racks of flat packed furniture. “You are such fun, I love spending time with you.”

Louis gazed up at Harry. “You wanna go out tonight? Go dancing?”

“Yeah, if you do?” Harry planted a kiss to his nose.

“Think I do, yeah.”

They bought fancy mason jars as tea mugs and Harry chose a rug for him and a plant for his little garden.

“I like this, buying nice things for my place.” Louis chattered putting his stuff on the checkout. “Looking forward to making it mine.”

They dressed up and went out. Leeds was heaving, the streets crowded with people.

Harry had messaged Liam to get them on the list for Queens but they did a bit of a tour around the bars first, bopping their heads to the music in Oporto and watching a hen party in Hourglass making the bride to be dip a dildo in her drink and suck it off.

“Go show her your technique.” Louis jostled Harry forward.

“Heyyy you.” Harry grinned manically at Louis, his face creasing into caverns of dimples. “I’ll show you later.” Harry murmured in his ear.

Louis pulled back. “You might pull a hot guy, I don’t mind, you know, I can go..”

Harry put his hand over his mouth. “How many times do I have to tell you, I don’t want to pull a hot guy.”

Louis stared at him. “Robbie thinks you’re fit.”

Harry ducked his head closer. “Why? Were you talking about me?”

“He was asking about you.” Louis explained. “I kind of bragged that we were y’know fooling around.” Louis pressed closer, “Little Lewis Tomlinson has a sex life.”

“Fooling around?” Harry wanted to know more. “Is that what this is? Fooling around?” He kept his face straight but he crumbled a little inside.

“I didn’t want to give too much away, I told him you were fresh out of a relationship and he kind of knows I’ve not long been free so..” Louis shrugged, watching Harry. “Did I say something wrong?” He frowned.

“No. No, not at all, we umm, yeah, I’m enjoying whatever this is..” Harry took a drink. “A lot.”

They went to Queens, Liam greeting them warmly, commenting on Harry’s lack of buttons used on his shirt. “You’ll catch your death.” Liam went to fasten some of them.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=feffro)

“I like the view.” Louis winked. Harry batting Liam’s hand away and unfastening the button again, Louis giving him a reassuring nod.

They had shots of sweet tasting liquors which Liam recommended and danced all night to the songs, their bodies sweaty and pressed together in the heat and jostling crowd.

Liam called them over to the bar after a long session of basically grinding on each other and teasing on the dancefloor.

“You just missed Rufus, he called in for a swift one, wanted to know who the new twink was.” Liam nodded towards Louis and chuckled.

“I’m a twink?” Louis’ eyes grew wide.

Harry’s hand slid around and squeezed his arse. Louis bit the end of his tongue, poking out through his lips.

“Everybody will want you.” Harry swept his eyes over Louis, his chest tightening. “Come and dance.” Harry dragged him off again, shimmying his arse at Louis and pulling him drunkenly onto the dance floor.

“You look so fucking hot.” Harry danced behind Louis pulling his hips in close to his groin, letting him feel his heat on Louis’ arse. Louis pushing back, putting his hand back and grabbing Harry’s hip, squeezing and pulling him closer. “I don’t take it for granted, but Lou, you just got your freedom, if you wanna..”

Louis quietened him with a kiss, pushing his body into Harry’s sliding his leg between his and making Harry gasp at the friction.

“Wanna blow you right now,” Harry breathed into his ear. “Taste you, feel you hot in my mouth.”

Louis’ pupils were blown, staring up at Harry, sucking the inside of his cheeks so his cheekbones looked like they could cut glass.

“You wanna go home?” Louis rutted into Harry, his cock straining against his leg.

“No, come on.” Harry grabbed his hand and lead him through the crowds, stumbling as he parted the people, pulling Louis, an urgency in his steps.

Harry strode with purpose, people watching, Harry’s pants tight against his erection, a hunger thrumming through his body. Harry didn’t care that there were people in the toilets, he pulled Louis into the end stall and locked the door, putting the lid of the toilet down and sitting on it, pulling Louis onto his knee, Louis straddling him.

“Want you, can I?” Harry kissed at Louis jaw, his neck, licking at his skin his hands dropping to Louis’ button, snapping it open and lowering the zip.

“You drive me wild,” Harry groaned, freeing his cock and sweeping his thumb over the end, catching the dewy drops and bringing his thumb to his lips, pulling Louis in to share it.

“Fuck.” Harry inhaled deeply through his nose, his nostrils flaring.

He freed Louis’ cock properly, raised his heels, his toes pushing into the floor which made his knees rise just enough to reach Louis cock with his mouth.  He licked up the shaft, his hair falling into his face, Louis reaching and scraping it back, holding it in a rough ponytail.

Harry met his eyes one last time, lust blazing from him as he sank his mouth down on Louis’ cock. The fervid need to have him, swarming through his body, his mouth swallowing him lower, his head screaming Louis’ name over and over, his heart pounding in his chest.

Louis was moaning and bucking his hips as Harry sloppily sucked him off, just needing him intensely.

Louis came with a loud cry.

“Get a fucking room,” someone yelled from the urinals as Harry got his breath back and Louis gasped still perched on Louis’ knee.

“You do that so well.” Louis’ voice muffled against Harry’s neck.

“Want you to fuck me later, make me feel you tomorrow, make me come, make me scream.” Louis pulled Harry’s shirt open, sinking his lips to his chest, just below his collarbones.

They waited until they were both capable of moving, straightened their clothes and left the stall, Harry checking out his cherry red lips and wild eyes, no mistaking what he had just been up to.

Louis was lax, his eyes hooded and lazy, his body slow and languid.

“Why won’t you let me suck you off too?” Louis whined a little.

“Because I love being on the edge, I love the feeling, love being desperate,” Harry admitted.

Liam had got them both nightcaps and was sat on the sofa’s in the bar area.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=iwhnc9)

“So umm you two..” His finger pointing between the two of them. “You look a little closer than last time.” Liam winked at them. “You look great together by the way.”

Louis blushed. “Harry is.. He's amazing, feel lucky to have met him.”

Harry shifted closer on the sofa. “Feeling is mutual.”

They locked eyes. Harry desperately trying to read Louis’ mind.

“So you're exclusive then?”

Liam went there, he asked the question Harry was so eager to know the answer to himself. Wanting more than anything to call Louis his boyfriend, but having no idea where Louis was at and not wanting to pressure him or tie him down.

“No,” Louis shook his head. “Harry’s been tied down enough, I'd never expect..” Louis bit his lip.

Harry stared at him, willing him to read his mind but of course that was never going to happen.

“You can tied me down anytime you want.” Harry's voice a low rumble.

Louis’ breath hitched.

“Home?”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so much to [Anna](http://annayolome.tumblr.com/), [Vikki](http://larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/) and [Susette](http://lululawrence.tumblr.com/), love you ladies and am so thankful for all your help, support and input <3

Louis was sat naked, cross legged in the middle of Harry's bedroom, toying with his own erection.

“I'm going to kill you, you teasing little shit.” Harry was sat, hands tied loosely with two headbands to the arms of the chair.

“Now now.” Louis tutted. Pulling his foreskin right the way back making the head pull backwards.

 

They’d been fucking since they got home. They’d teased each other in the cab, Louis a little less frantic after his bathroom blow job.

“About that thing that you said..” Louis’ eyes hooded. “I'd.. I'd like to tease you for hours.” He breathed in Harry’s ear. Harry was more than happy to be at Louis’ mercy.

Harry clenched his thigh and arse muscles, his cock straining upwards blurting lube out. “Get your bum or lips around this.” Harry groaned.

Louis had put him in the chair, stripped slowly for him, arching his back, accentuating his curves, getting off at the hunger in Harry's eyes. He’d let Harry watch him prep himself, reverse mounted him and rode him slowly, all grinding and snapping his hips, he'd then jumped off, took the condom off and sucked Harry's dick, complaining about the taste of the rubber and sucking it until all he could taste was Harry. Leaving him high and dry again to watch Louis and part two of the floor show.

“All in good time.” Louis thumbed the end of his cock, shuffling over and smearing it across Harry's lips. Harry throwing his head back groaning as he licked the slickness.

“Fuck my mouth then.” Harry begged.

“Do you have sex toys?” Louis straddled Harry their cocks rubbing together, Harry chasing more.

“I… Fuck..I have stuff.. Shoe box, bottom of wardrobe.”

Louis leant in and kissed him, slow and purposeful.

“What if I put a butt plug in you then rode you, would you get both sensations then? Prostate and fucking me, is that doable?”

Harry stomach flipped, how did he get this lucky? A beautiful naked boy rifling around in a box of sex toys, wanting to please him.

“That sounds hot.” Harry licked his lips.

“You need a drink?” Louis noticed him.

“No, just need you.”

Louis picked up a purple plug. “This?”

Harry nodded. “Yup.”

Louis slipped Harry's hands out of the

headbands.

“Kneel up.” Louis’ voice was thick and slow.

Harry’s legs were quivering as he did as he was told, leaning over the back of the chair, his arse pushed out.

“Perfect peach.” Louis ran his hands over the firm flesh.

“Do I just, like...finger you?” Louis teased around Harry's hole. Harry sucking in a ragged breath.

“Yeah, yep.”

Louis scrambled for the lube, opening Harry with his delicate fingers, chancing a little taste, leaning in and licking delicately around his hole.

“Christ Lou..” Harry wailed, the intimacy and sensations tearing at his chest, his cock straining against the back of the chair.

“S’ok, like it.” Louis got braver, deeper. Leaving Harry wrecked and sobbing.

He got him nicely loose then let Harry insert the plug, watching him, tilting his head as Harry blew out slow breaths through his mouth, sinking the lubed up toy into his arse.

“Ok back in the chair.” Louis instructed as Harry blinked slowly at the overload of everything.

Louis dropped to his knees, sliding a new condom on Harry.

“Could we do it without sometime?” Louis tapped Harry’s cock.

“I'll get tested as soon as I can, I'll...yeah…” Harry swallowed.

“We all got tested on release, I'm… I was clear.” Louis added lube to them both.

Harry nodded. “I will too.”

Louis mounted him again, sinking down slowly, Harry biting his lip until he tasted metal.  “Fuck Lou.”

Louis put most of his weight on Harry's groin, pushing down and grinding, moving the plug inside of Harry. Harry’s eyes bugging out, sweat bathing his chest.

“Oh fuck.”

Harry ground down too, chasing all the sensations, the heat and tightness around his cock and the sweet bursts of sensation in his arse.

“You blow my fucking mind.” Harry leant forward, sucking a nipple into his mouth as Louis moaned and gyrated.

“You're fucking amazing you know that right?”

Louis let his mouth fall open in a blissful smile. “You're pretty fucking great too.”

He swept the damp curls dropping into Harry's eyes. “Shall I put your hair up?”

Harry bit his lip. “Yeah, please.”

Louis used one of the stretchy headbands, gathering Harry’s hair and sweeping it up into a messy bun, wrapping the headband around it.

“Thank you. I like when you take care of me.” Harry rolled his eyes as Louis pressed and ground and sent shooting stars up Harry's spine.

“I've got to come Lou, my cock..”

Louis reached forward, kissing him, his tongue lazily sweeping into Harry's mouth. “Ok.”

 

Louis upped his game, using his thigh muscles, holding Harry's shoulders to rise and fall, pumping hard at Harry's cock, getting it sweet for himself and going for it. The noises from them both filling the room as their sweat slicked bodies chased the same outcome.

Harry fell first, his body jerking as he came so hard, Louis following soon after, painting their bodies in his come,

“Lou, oh shit, fuck, oh my god..” Harry was rambling, his eyes unfocused as he rode out his orgasm. His body rippling and pulsating as his muscles danced about in his body.

Louis was a heap on Harry’s knee. Messy and utterly fucked.

“I love sex.” Louis murmured. “I love it, I can’t believe I’ve only had sex in my life for a few weeks, how did I live all these years without sex?”

Harry huffed out a breathy laugh. “You’re insanely sexy, made for fucking don’t neglect your sex life ever again.”

Louis leant forward, kissing Harry tenderly. “I won’t, I’m pretty hooked on this sex lark now.”

They cleaned off a little and fell into bed shattered.

“Good day.” Louis drawled tiredly.

“I think I could be Robbie’s friend again maybe and I enjoyed tonight and I especially enjoyed you.”

Harry grinned, planting his lips to Louis’ hair, his head tucked under Harry’s chin.

“Little steps, take things slowly you don’t need to rush anything.”

Harry felt Louis nod. “Sleepy.”

“Ok love sleep tight.”

They’d slept late, Harry waking up to a sleeping Louis made his heart flip over. Mussed up hair, soft features, his lips puffed out, his eyelashes so dark. Harry just watched him, until he felt Louis rousing and he snapped his eyes shut pretending to be asleep.

It was Louis’ turn to watch Harry then, noticing a small love bite just above Harry’s nipple, bending and kissing it.

“Whatya doing?” Harry cracked open one eye.

“Kissing this little bruise that I made, I got a bit carried away. Sorry.”

“I’m not, I like little reminders.” Harry hooked his ankle with Louis’.

“I have to work today, I need to write. A lot.” Harry kissed the tip of Louis’ nose.

“I know I will behave, I’ll watch telly and do some laundry and I need to text my mum too.” Louis kissed him back.

“Glad you keep in touch with your family.” Harry waited a beat. “Would you like to go over and see them sometime do you think?”

Louis took a deep breath. “Dunno. Don’t think so, they have a great life over there, why should I go mess it up?”

Harry gathered Louis up. “Why on earth would you think you turning up would mess anything up?”

“I..I didn’t want them to see me, see through the lies I had told when I went inside so I cut them off, refused visiting orders, I’m sure my mother hated my guts for doing what I did and treating her so badly..”

“You have begun to build bridges with Robbie, you can do the same with your family. Just be honest Lou.” Harry snuggled him in close, feeling him shake a little.

“I’ve learnt how to cope, I had to. I don’t know if I could take it if she rejected me, I feel like...like I should just carry on as I am.” Louis sobbed a little choked noise from his throat.

“I’d be there for you.” Harry whispered. “But it’s up to you.”

Harry worked and Louis distracted him.

“You’re bored aren’t you?” Harry watched Louis hanging upside down from his sofa, trying to catch grapes in his mouth.

“No.” He lied.

“Why don’t you go for a run? Jog down to the park and back.”

Louis agreed, Harry really would have liked to go with him but he had deadlines.

“Don’t get lost, take your phone, ring me if you aren’t sure of where you are and bring some milk back.”

“Stop fussing.” Louis pulled a sloppy blue beanie on.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=11r3gp4)

Harry knuckled down, checking his phone wasn’t on silent ten times, getting up and looking out of the window and then texting him to make sure he was ok.

“I’m ok, at little shop getting milk, do we need anything else?”

Harry squeezed his eyes closed, smiling at the we part of the message.

“No love we don’t need anything else.” He replied, clutching his phone to his chest.

Louis showered. Harry should have been finishing off but he seemed to be just following Louis around, putting the lid down on the toilet and talking to him in the shower, watching him get dried, his eyes drifting from his face all the time to look at his thighs or his bum or his dick or his belly.

“Oi, stop looking perv.” Louis caught Harry with a faraway look on his face, his eyes down below his waist.

“I was umm just thinking..” Harry giggled at being caught out.

“Oh aye, I’ve seen that thinking look before.” Louis posed, secretly happy Harry was admiring him.

Louis steered Harry back to his work and made tea, laying on the sofa and getting his phone out.

“Texted mum, told her about my new flat and how well the job is going.” Louis tossed his phone onto the table and watched the football match on the telly, his phone remaining silent, Harry willing the bloody thing to make a noise, for his mother to acknowledge him.

Harry finally emailed his article and took Louis to his local for Sunday roast and a pint, wandering back home in the early evening, putting sweats on and snuggling on the sofa.

“Did your mum reply?” Harry dared to ask.

“Oh I left my phone here, I'm not as anally obsessed as you with my phone.” Louis launched himself off the sofa to retrieve it.

“Yeah umm she's glad I'm sorted, she hopes I'm behaving and knuckling down at work.”

Louis dropped it on the coffee table.

“Squash me.” Louis pulled Harry on top of him.

You're such a giant.” He sighed, wrapping both his arms around Harry's waist, opening his legs so that Harry falls in the gap and wrapping his legs around him too.

“Can we just stay like this forever?” Louis’ voice was low. “Behaving.” He murmured. “See what I mean? I'm just a huge disappointment.”

“Hey, don't say that love. You are...I've never met anyone like you before. Ever. You are the most amazing person..”

Harry leant up on one elbow. “I had to stop myself making this week's article all about you. I could easily have done, I had so much material from all the people you came into contact with.” Harry stroked Louis’ face. “And I could write about you forever but I have to be professional, unfortunately.” He smiled sweetly at him. “You're beautiful inside and out.”

They got their stuff ready for work. No more visitors, no more parties and entertaining, just straight up work.

“I'll miss dressing up and having posh food.” Louis got his kit from the dryer, packing his bag for the morning.

“I'll take you out for a posh meal, celebrate your new flat.” Harry promised, scooting up close behind Louis and wrapping his arms around his middle, burying his face into his hair.

“One more week with you at work then back to my boring old job.” Harry grumbled. “I'll miss Wetherby.”

Louis turned in his arms. “What did you think that first day?”

“I was shitting it, three weeks with a hardened criminal.” Harry slid his hands inside Louis’ sweatshirt. “I had this mental image in my head of you from the photos around the time of the trial and in you walked.”

“What were your first impressions?” Louis shivered at Harry’s hands sweeping lightly over his skin.

“You umm...You blew me away.” Harry admitted. “I was a little intimidated but you gave me the flutters the minute you walked in.” Harry’s cheeks burned at his admission.

“My stomach was like a spin dryer but the attraction was instant, absolutely floored me you did.”

Louis pushed his body into Harry’s. “I was expecting an old fart when they said Harry, my Grandads best mate was called Harry.” Louis kissed along Harry’s jaw. “You weren’t what I was expecting at all.”

“I could feel the tension when you came into the room, you didn’t trust me.” Harry keened as Louis bit a little harder on his neck.

“I didn’t trust myself.” Louis admitted. “You rattled something deep inside of me that I had hidden away.”

Harry spread Louis out on the bed and tasted every inch of his body, taking him apart slowly. Watching him respond, hearing the tiny gasps to the breathy moans until Harry’s tongue opened Louis up, rolling around his rim, his fingers helping him go deeper until Louis was begging for more, needing it hard and fast.

Harry obliged, holding his body as he watched his face, read the reactions and fucked him thoroughly until he was a whimpering mess, his nails raking down Harry’s back, coming hard all over himself. Harry following closely behind.

“I had no idea it could be this good, no idea, no fucking idea.” Louis rambled.

They slept soundly, the alarm waking them. They had a quick good morning cuddle, then worked well together, carving out a morning routine. Louis making tea, Harry making toast, Grimmy on the radio in the background.

They stopped at the shop to buy a few copies of the Yorkshire post, Louis reading and quietly squeezing Harry’s leg as he read the complimentary comments about himself.

“People genuinely said this stuff about me?” Louis’ face incredulous at the warm and complimentary comments about him.

“They absolutely did, you left quite an impression on them, how you communicate with the lads and your work ethic.” Harry grinned proudly at him, sneaking a quick peck on the cheek at the traffic lights.

“You should be proud of yourself.” Harry reiterated.

Louis took his classes and Harry started his final week, summing up Wetherby and the people that have to live there and the staff who help them rehabilitate.

They grabbed lunch together, Louis showing Harry a chatty text he had received from Robbie, ducking his head and grinning, obviously pleased they were friends again.

He was a little sweaty from his last training session and hadn’t bothered to shower as he was out there again after lunch. Harry snapped a picture of him in his headband, Louis pouting and putting his hand over the lens.

Harry grabbed an office to conference call his team. Everyone was happy with the feedback from his article and his boss give him his assignment for next week.

“Need you to shadow one of the the candidates for Morley and Outwood for the upcoming election.” His boss explained. “It's Ed Balls who is close to losing his seat, he's agreed to have you onboard with him, he's going to Brussels too so prepare for a trip.”

Harry's heart sunk, he really wanted to be home, with Louis, spending his last few night with him before he moved out.

“Oh, I umm, is there anyone else to do the trip boss? I … I was hoping to stay home next week.”

His boss sighed. “Nope don't think there is Harry, sorry.”

Harry nodded. “Ok.”

“Think it's only one possibly two nights away.”

Harry frowned. “Right.” His voice broke a little.

He logged off and went to meet Louis after his last class. Harry's eyes raked over him as he approached. He was freshly showered in sweats, his hair falling softly, unstyled, Harry’s heart was skittering in his chest.

“Hiiii.” Harry's voice was fond, he wanted to touch Louis, hold him, kiss him, breathe him in.

“Ey up, had a good afternoon?” Louis slung his backpack over his shoulder.

Harry smiled weakly. “So so.” He waved his hand around. “You?”

“Tommo.” Paul hollered from the office block. “Quick word, you too Harry.”

The boys looked at each other, Harry's stomach flipped over, he bunched his hands into his coat pockets and followed Louis.

  
  


“Sit down.” Paul rubbed his hands together. He looked like he was suppressing a smile.

“S’up boss?” Louis squirmed about a bit on the chair.

“Guv’s here now..”

Alberto walked in, a piece of paper in his hand.

“You alright Louis?” Al sat in the seat behind the desk.

“Yeah yeah Guv.” Louis’ feet bounced on the floor nervously. “What's up?”

Alberto and Paul shared a smile.

“Had a really nice phone call this afternoon, Harry’s articles have had people talking about you, especially in Donny and umm long story short…” Alberto leant forward over the desk.

“Doncaster Rovers want you to go to their training ground and do a session with them.”

Every emotion passed over Louis’ face. Shock, disbelief, joy, realisation, sadness.

“Why the face Lou?” Paul caught the joy turning to sadness.

“I umm I don't think I can go back to Donny to be honest.” Louis’ voice was strained.

Harry’s stomach clenched at the emotion flooding from Louis. He just wanted to hold him, tell him everything would be ok.

Alberto and Paul exchanged glances.

“Obviously it's your call Louis but this is such a wonderful opportunity, you've got nothing to be ashamed about, you've worked hard, turned your life around.” Al’s voice faltered a little.

“We’re all proud of you and the other lads who've done what you've done, it's not easy Tommo.” Paul added. “Hold your head up high lad.” Paul patted him on the back.

“Don't decide now, tell us tomorrow.”

Louis was quiet in the car, Harry left him with his thoughts.

They cooked a simple pasta dish for supper and settled down with a beer.

Harry couldn't concentrate on the film they'd put on, watching Louis in the flickers of light from the TV, watching him staring off, his thoughts miles away.

“Talk to me.” Harry eventually reached out to him, stroking his hair as Louis scooted closer.

“I just… It's Donny I..”

Harry squeezed him encouraging him on.

“I'm scared Haz.” Louis dropped his face into his hands. “I haven't been there in such a long time and it's just..it’s full of bad memories.”

“Lou, you've blurred the truth with your version of events and it makes it so hard for you to realise that you have nothing to be ashamed about going back to Doncaster.” Harry spoke in calming deep tones, holding Louis close.

“The one person who was also involved in this is completely backing you, would go to the police for you, he still loves you so much love.”

“I'd love to go but..”

“Then go. God Louis you deserve this reward, you've suffered enough, time for new beginnings.”

Louis crawled onto Harry’s lap, settling them down, kissing him tenderly, just soft touches and sweet lips.

“You've been so good to me.” Louis kissed and sucked on Harry's jaw, making his body flood with heat.

“Want to be good for you, tell me what you need.” Louis pushed his groin into Harry’s.

“You.” Harry didn't hesitate.

“Let me give you what you want.” Louis’ voice thick with emotion, rich and gravelly.

“Let me love you how you want.” Louis shuddered as Harry pushed his hands into Louis’ arse, grinding upwards.

“Want to spread you on the bed and fuck you into the mattress.”

Louis’ eyes rolled. “God Haz, can't get enough of you.”

Harry did exactly what he said, laid Louis out face down, opening him with his fingers and tongue and sunk slowly into him, Louis already in pieces on the bed from his thorough rimjob and fingering, begging for more. Harry entered him slowly, his body covering Louis’ tucking his calves under Louis’ thighs pulling him up a little to give him more, to get the angle to make it so good for him. The temptation to bite his shoulder blades making him shake, gritting his teeth to stop him.

“Want to fucking mark you.” Harry whimpered into Louis’ skin. Scraping his teeth tasting his skin.

Louis’ raspy moans and cries filled Harry's senses.

Neither of them lasted long, both chasing what they craved.

“Please go.” Harry mumbled later as they came down in each other's arms.

“I might.” Louis’ voice low and sleepy. “I'll think about it I promise.”

Harry snuggled closer. “Ok.”

The alarm woke them the next morning but neither seemed in any rush to leave the heat of their bed. They had snuggled as late as possible and then had to be speedy getting ready, leaving on time with their bags of kit and recording equipment in hand.

“I’m going to miss my drives out to Wetherby after Friday.” Harry had a real sadness to his voice. He loved spending time with Louis and had got to know the other staff there and really admired the team spirit and camaraderie.

“I’ll miss you being there too and I’ll be back to getting two buses and getting up before dawn.” Louis sighed. “Gonna miss all of this.” He leant over squeezing Harry’s thigh.

“You umm you can still stay with me, I can drive you to the bus station, save you one journey at least.” Harry glanced over, his chest feeling tight at the thought of next week.

“No way, I have to be on the Wetherby bus by seven fifteen, there’s no way you are leaving for the office at seven.” Louis berated. “Too early Haz.”

“I don’t work office hours, I can work whatever times I like when I am home.” Harry explained. “But I am going to be away next week I think.” He dropped it into the conversation.

“Oh?” Louis swiveled a little in his seat. “Where you off to then?”

“Boring Brussels with Ed Balls.”

“Ed Balls.” Louis spluttered out. “Please introduce yourself as Harry Dick or something and call yourself Dick and Ball, please, get name tags and everything.” Louis was crying with laughter at his own humour.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, Louis’ spirit and wit was infectious.

“Dick and Balls you little shit.” Harry leant over and tweaked Louis’ nipple. “I won’t be able to say his name now without thinking about you and Dick.” Harry rolled his eyes.

Louis’ phone buzzed with a text message.

“Oh.” Louis’ face dropped a little. “It’s Robbie, he’s asking if he can give Stan my number, he wants to get in touch.”

“You ok with that?” Harry probed.

“Umm... Yeah I think so, Stan was probably as close as me and Robbie, I’ve known Stan since I was tiny, he’s a good lad.” Louis smiled tightly. “It’s just...They are all gonna be full of questions aren’t they?”

“You know I don’t think they are Lou.  I think they will want the past to stay in the past and not rake up the memories so I think it will be something everyone wants to forget and just be happy that old friendships are being rekindled.”

Louis stared at Harry. “You think?”

“I do. I mean I am only going by how I would feel if I were Stan, I wouldn’t want to churn up all that for you and if he is a good friend I can’t see him questioning you.”

Louis typed his reply to Robbie, watching his phone, waiting for a reply. It didn’t take too long.

Harry took quick glances at Louis, his face tense as he read the message, a tight smile on his lips, his breath hitching just a little.

“Ok love?” Harry reached out to him.

“Ye-yeah, he’s same old Stan.” Louis sniffed a little. “Thanks Haz.”

Louis’ phone was never quiet after that. Lunchtime it was none stop alerts as the messages flew back and forth, Louis smiling fondly at the screen.

Harry didn’t interrupt with mindless chit chat, he just let him revel in the new found connections with his old buddies.

Louis pocketed his phone. “I’m going to say yes to training with Rovers.” He looked at Harry sheepishly.

“Louis that’s amazing, so excited for you.” Harry had to physically stop himself touching Louis, he slid his hands under his thighs. “Did Stan talk you into it?” Harry’s smile lit his whole face up.

“Stan?” Louis was taken aback “No silly, I’ve not mentioned it to Stan, I only told you. It was you Haz, I have blurred the truth.”

Harry swallowed around the tightness in his throat. “Proud of you.”

Louis’ training session was fixed for Friday. “Can you come with me Haz?” Louis asked on their drive home.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Harry ruffled Louis’ hair.

They had a pint and burgers at Harry’s local and stayed for the quiz, Louis getting quite competitive, hiding his paper from the next table and chiding Harry for excitedly squealing one of the answers out.

They came second, Louis was gracious in defeat but secretly he was livid.

“Wanna put laxative in Leeds Leads pints.” Louis growled in Harry’s ear. “And what a ridiculously boring team name.” He scowled.

Harry giggled. “I’ve never seen you like this before, you are quite ruthless aren’t you?”

“Welllll.” louis pouted. “I was only one year out with the Eminem question and they didn’t know the Wires one.”

“We had a better team name too.” Harry joined in with the bitching.

“We did. it will be our pub quiz team name forever, the bogs dollocks will win next time, they’ll be the Leeds losers then.” Louis pulled a face at Harry and they both burst out laughing.

“What have you turned me into?” Harry bared his teeth and growled.

“Easy tiger, let’s get you home.” Louis raised his eyebrows suggestively.

The week passed by far too quickly for Harry.

All too soon it was Friday and they were driving in together for the last time. Louis had a class in the morning before he was excused to go to Doncaster for training in the afternoon.

“What if I make a tit of myself?” Louis chewed on his nail, his left leg pulled right up on the seat, his chin resting on his knee, phone in his hand.

“You're skillful at footy love.” Harry's tone was encouraging. “And they will coach you, give you tips on how to improve.”

“Hmmm.” He sighed.

Louis was the absolute worst person for accepting praise.

“I admitted to Stan and Robbie that I was going to Donny today, I didn't tell them why though, just that I was in town. They umm they invited me, well us, to a party tomorrow night for Izzy’s birthday.” Louis glanced at Harry and back to his phone.

“Oh?” Harry questioned him. “And how do you feel about that?”

“Like I don’t wanna go but that I don’t really have a good enough reason to say no.”

Louis kept himself occupied, almost refusing to look out of the window, turning his body and curling up in a ball, closing his eyes.

They arrived at the training ground, Louis had changed into trackies at Wetherby, he had his football boots in a bag along with his change of clothes for after.

“Fuck I’m shaking.” He blew into his hands, giving little bounces on his toes.

A guy came jogging over to the car, Louis recognised him straight away.

“Louis.” The man held his hand out. “I’m Phil, lovely to meet you, so glad you could join us.”

Louis shook his hand. “Thank you so much for inviting me, I appreciate it very much.” He pressed his lips together in a nervous smile.

“This is Harry Styles from the Yorkshire post.” Louis gestured to Harry.

“Harry, loved the articles, great work is happening at Wetherby and I’m so glad you’ve been there to highlight it.” Phil shook Harry’s hand.

[ ](http://postimg.org/image/sxozlioud/)

“Indeed, they are truly turning young lives around.” Harry stated.

“We have youth programmes at Keep Moat and we think it’s imperative to instill confidence, values and skill as young as possible.” Phil clapped them both on the back.

“Follow me please.” He lead the off to the changing block, giving them keys to some lockers.   
“Harry will you join us in training?” Phil questioned him.

“Oh umm, no. I mean I will document it all but umm..”

“We have spare kit, I brought Louis some Doncaster merch, I have lots of stuff.” Phil smiled.

“Come on Haz, it’ll be fun.” Louis had glee in his eyes.

Harry borrowed a kit and Phil took them out to meet the rest of the squad, warming up on the pitch.

Paul, their manager was on his phone by the side of the pitch, Louis looking over in awe at him.

“Paul Dickov.” Louis mumbled to Harry. “Shit.”

Louis was a little starstruck with the manager and some of the Doncaster faithful that he had grown up watching as a lad.

The team and staff were great with the both, coaching Louis more than Harry, helping him get the most from his fitness and showing him how to coach the lads at Wetherby.

Harry joined in but at his own pace, Louis was thrown into the deep end, given a place for a quick match. Nervous at first he didn’t dare go for a ball for fear of tackling wrong and injuring someone but he soon settled in and just played his heart out, winning a few balls and showing his fitness by keeping up with the other lads.

  
  


Louis was positively glowing by the end of the session. He had given his all and had impressed the whole squad.

“Did you ever have a try out for us?” Paul Dickov approached him at the end.

“No, I umm..No.” Louis was still gasping a little, his hair plastered to his head with sweat.

“You are a natural lad, it was a pleasure to coach you. If you fancy coming back in pre season training in July, you are more than welcome.”

Phil jogged over. “You’re good Louis, like your style and your speed, with some good coaching you could be really decent.”

Louis lowered his eyes, his face neck flushing red. Harry could see his eyes blinking rapidly.

“I’d umm.” He cleared his throat. “I’d love to come back again.”

Phil exchanged numbers with Louis and offered him a shower and a drink.

“No it’s fine, we’ll get off, leave you to it. I’m so grateful for the opportunity to meet you all and learn from you.”

“Anytime lad.” Paul shook his hand again.

“Thank you.” Harry shook his hand too. “Really enjoyed it although I am thankful you didn’t put me in a game, I may have the knowledge and understanding of the game but I don’t have any of the skill.” Harry grimaced, Paul and Phil chuckling at him.

They drove home sweaty but very happy, Louis looking out of the window this time, pointing out landmarks to Harry.

“That’s the road that takes you to  the dome where we went ice skating.” Louis huffed out a laugh. “Had a few bruised arses there.”

“Love ice skating.” Harry grinned. “We should go sometime.”

“Yeah.” Louis nodded enthusiastically.

They showered together, sweaty bodies, hands all over resulted in matching orgasms at the hands of Louis, bringing them off together. Harry mesmerised by his dick in Louis’ hand and then him pumping them both together, Louis’ eyes glazed over as he huffed out little cracked moans. Echoing around the bathroom as Harry watched him, biting his lip, jutting his hips forward as the heat curled in his belly and he came all over Louis’ cock and hand. Louis’ jaw tight as he followed straight after, the water cascading down his body.

“Fuck Lou.” Harry staggered forward into his arms. “My legs are like jelly now, all that exercise and now this, shit.”

Louis clung onto him. “Shall we have a little nap, refresh a little?”

The slept for an hour, waking up and cuddling in the warmth. Their hair matted, falling asleep with it wet.

“You wanna go out or stay in?” Harry tried to rake his fingers through and comb out the knots in Louis’ hair.

“Don’t mind, whatever you wanna do.” Louis rolled his head towards Harry’s touch, loving having his hair pulled and smoothed.

“Shall we go to the cinema, get popcorn and pick n mix?” Harry leant up on one elbow.

“Yeah let’s do that, haven’t been to the flicks for years.” Louis shuffled closer, kissing Harry.

“Like a first proper date almost.” Louis whispered. “I’ve never actually been on a date.” He lowered his head.

Harry's heart swelled in his chest, all the things Louis missed out on, being incarcerated made him realise just how important all these little things were to him.

“Yeah, let’s make it a proper date.” Harry smiled, running his hand down the smooth skin of Louis’ back, closing his eyes and savouring the heat and touch of him, the softness of him under his fingertips. “Lovely idea.”

Louis wet his hair and made it into a messy sweeping fringe, Harry taming his curls with tons of product. They both dressed in jeans and sweaters, Louis having to stop and reply to his texts every few minutes.

“If I agree to this party will you come Haz?” Louis sat on the bed waiting for Harry to finish putting his boots on.

“If it’s ok and you want me to then yes, I’d love to.” Harry sat on the bed next to him. “Glad you are finding your feet.”

He left Louis texting Robbie back, sneaking out and waiting a few seconds before ringing the doorbell.

He heard Louis shouting Harry’s name inside the flat,  Harry chuckled and rang the doorbell again.

Louis eventually opened it, a perplexed look on his face. “What you doing you nelly?”

“I’ve come to pick up my date.” Harry handed Louis a daisy he’d had pressed for years.

Louis stared at him. “Oh.” His face cracked into a smile. “I’ll just get my jacket.”

They walked to the car hand in hand, Harry rushing and opening the door for Louis and touching his bum on the pretense of helping him in.

“I felt that.” Louis winked at him.

They drove down to the [new cinema in town](http://www.everymancinema.com/venues/leeds/venue-details/), it had just recently opened and was smaller, more intimate than the multiplex. Louis got his wallet out and took a note out.

“I’m paying, It’s a proper date and I am taking you out.” Harry pointed at Louis. “Put your wallet away.

“But I..”

“No buts.” Harry flicked Louis’ leg.

“Two tickets for screen three please.” Harry handed his card over to the girl at the desk.

“Want seats or a sofa?” The girl chewed her gum obscenely and winked at Harry.

“Well, seeing as I am bringing my handsome date here.” Harry curled his arm around Louis’ waist.  “I think we will most definitely go for a sofa.” Harry grinned proudly

“Well I hope you both have a lovely night.” The girl raised her eyebrows at them and grinned, passing over the tickets and checking them both out as they walked away.

“Choose some snacks.” Harry guided him over to the concession.

“Let me pay..”

“No, you can pay next time.” Harry’s tone was firm. “Let me be an old fashioned date and take you out properly.” Harry pouted his lips and nudged Louis with his hip towards the counter.

Louis leant into Harry’s ear. “If I buy a bucket of popcorn can I put a hole in the bottom for you to touch my willy?” Louis put on a daft voice.

Harry spluttered out a laugh “You've watched too many spoof teen movies.”

He put his lips to Louis’ ear. “Saving all my moves for later.”

Louis’ body went pliant at Harry’s words. “My date going to end with a bang is it?”

“Oh you bet, I want this date to be memorable.”

Louis eyes were blown. “What if I don't put out on the first date?”

“You going to make me work for it are you?” Harry brushed his fingers over Louis’ arse.

“Maybe.” Louis’ tongue darted out, wetting his lips.

They chose drinks and sweets and a huge box of mixed popcorn.  Louis loved it inside the cinema, the little sofas were cosy.  They chose one at the back and got comfy, Harry with his arm around Louis’ shoulders. Louis with his head on Harry’s chest, his feet up to the side.

  


“Like it here.” He murmured as the lights went down.

Harry looked down at the boy in his arms. “Me too.”

Harry barely took notice of the film, watching Louis’ face in the flickering light, his lashes throwing shadows, his eyes wide at the chase scenes in the action film, jumping a little when someone was attacked and curling in closer as the chase got more intense. Louis; fingers had found their way under Harry’s sweater, drawing little patterns into Harry’s skin, digging in sharper at the exciting parts, Harry was relishing feeling his touch. Harry had searched for skin too, finding Louis’ right hip the closest, tracing the jut of his hipbone and slipping inside his waistband and the softness of his bum cheek.

Louis squirmed a little, letting his hand fall lower, not taking his eyes from the screen. Eventually his arm was in Harry’s lap, pushing gentle pressure into Harry’s cock. Harry stilled his fingers on Louis’ hip, the heat rushing down at Louis’ obvious attempts at teasing him.

Harry slid further into Louis’ jeans, no one behind them as they were on the back row and a spare sofa next to them meant they were pretty isolated. He grabbed a handful of the flesh of Louis’ arse cheek and squeezed, his fingers biting into the flesh, knowing he would be leaving marks. Louis pulled his hand back from Harry’s belly, sweeping it down not losing contact, finding the hardening line of Harry’s cock and pressing the heel of his hand into it. feeling Harry shudder a little, a sharp intake of breath only Louis could hear as the wheels squealed on the screen as the big finale car chase took place.

Harry’s hand was on a mission, sliding further into Louis’ boxers, the swell of his arse sliding under his hand as he kneaded and squeezed the flesh. Progressing ever lower his felt his way until his fingers brushed Louis’ crack, Louis shuddering at the contact as Harry followed the line down, his finger disappearing into the crease until he felt the puckered skin of his hole. Louis blew out a slow breath as Harry gently circled with a dry finger, Louis pushing harder into Harry’s fattened cock.

“Fuck.” Louis leaned up and breathed into Harry’s ear.”

“All in good time.” Harry licked at Louis’ ear as he replied, making Louis whine softly.

“Gonna pin you to the bed and eat your arse until you come all over yourself.”

Louis pushed back onto Harry’s finger, rolling his hips slowly.

“Eager aren’t we?” Harry teased.

“Can we go?” Louis moaned softly.

“No, sorry, we have to grab some supper from somewhere too so...” Harry kept his voice slow and calm when all the time his stomach was a mass of excited nerves, adrenaline flooding his body.

“Fuck supper.” Louis slid his hand up and down Harry’s cock. “I have all I need here.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed.

They somehow made it through the film, both leaving with flushed cheeks and glassy eyes.

“Home.” Louis pulled Harry towards the carpark.

“But food.” Harry stumbled a little.

“There’s a Maccy’s up here you can have a burger.”

Harry snapped his wrist bringing Louis stumble into his arms. “Need my first date kiss.”

Harry crowded him up against the wall, the throng of people passing by them, just another couple making out in the shadows. Harry kissed Louis tenderly with undertones of desperation. His tongue clashing, his teeth nipping at the soft flesh of his lower lip.

“I mean business tonight.” Harry’s lips kissing over Louis’ jawline. “I want you so much.”

Louis gasped, rolling his head back so Harry could ravish his neck.

“Can I please take you home to bed?” Harry dropped his hands, cupping his arse and squeezing.

“Y-eah, come on.” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, his cock clearly visible in his tight jeans. He pulled at his sweater and they ran to the car.

The atmosphere in the car was tangible, Louis’ breath coming in short puffs, Harry glancing at him every few seconds, his silhouette serious as he coped with the overwhelming feelings.

“You drive me wild.” Louis closed his eyes, laying his head back against the headrest in the car. “My body reacts so fiercely to you.”

Harry tore at his lips with his teeth. “Same. You have this knack of just looking at me or like..like one touch and I’m...I’m fucked basically.”

“Shurrup.” Louis huffed.

“I’m serious.” Harry voice was low. “You know today you met your heroes? You must have had nerves and butterflies yeah? Well that’s how you make me feel all the time.” Harry admitted.

“Sexual chemistry eh?” Louis’ voice gravelly.

Harry’s heart pounded in his chest. “Umm y-yeah.” His brows pulled together, a cloud passed over his face. “Yeah love, we are that alright, compatible.”

Harry stripped Louis of his clothes, and worshipped his body all night. He spread him on his stomach, laying a pillow under his hips he worked his arse open with his tongue, slow long licks and progressive pushes, adding lube and a finger until Louis was biting his own arm to quell the screams. Harry teased his prostate with his long middle finger, working his tongue around his hole, while Louis rutted and moaned, begging Harry to finish him off. But Harry was in no rush, adding another finger and teasing all those wonderful nerve endings, giving Louis the most powerful rush of endorphin's, his body shaking, needing release until Harry upped his efforts, grazing inside with his fingers whilst his tongue worked at him until Louis came with a guttural cry, his body jerking and spasming as Harry squeezed his cock hard, calming the throb that threatened to spill over.

“Fuuuuck.” Louis continued to ride out his orgasm, hitched cries and strangled moans punching out from him.

Harry rolled a condom on and whilst he was still reeling slowly entered him, Louis clutching at the pillow as he felt himself filled with Harry.

“Shiiiit.” Louis shuddered as Harry inched his way in, filling him up, Louis grinding his arse back.

“Did you like that?” Harry’s voice was low in Louis’ ear.

“Ye-yeah. Fuck Haz, I’m shaking.”

“Good, want to make you shake some more, want you to come all night til there’s nothing left.”

They fucked all night. Harry making Louis come again and then Louis sucking Harry off in the chair. They napped a while only for Louis to wake Harry up with a hard cock and the need to fuck him, Harry with his arse in the air and Louis fucking him hard until neither of them had an ounce of energy and they slept in a heap in each other’s arms, sweaty and come stained with the taste of each other on their tongues.

They slept late, showered and went in search of food, both of them starving but having neither the supplies nor the energy to cook, they wandered to the local greasy spoon cafe and devoured a full English each and two mugs of tea.

“Arse knows you’ve been there big dick.” Louis rolled his eyes at Harry across the table.

“Well ditto big dick yourself.” Harry ducked his head. “Was the best though.” He brought his eyes to Louis. “Best ever.”

They called for some shopping, went back and did domestic things like laundry and cleaning. Louis scrubbing the bathroom and Harry cleaning the kitchen and changing the bed.

“Still on for tonight?” Harry quizzed him as they sat down for coffee in the afternoon.

“Yep, nervous though.”

“They’ll be excited to see you but they will be scared of saying the wrong thing too so just make exceptions for them tonight.” Harry put his coffee down and wrapped his arm around him.

“I will, I’m bound to be skittish with them too.” Louis sighed.

They had a little refreshing nap on the sofa then showered and got ready for their night out.

Harry letting Louis choose his outfit.

“This or this?” He held up a blue spotty shirt and a plain white one, as Louis dried himself on a towel.

“Go for the blue, that’ll suit you Haz.” Louis motioned to the spotty one, Harry sensing a tightness to his features.

“Hey.” Harry dropped the shirts and took him in his arms. “You ok?”

Louis was looking down. “Just, ya know, nervous.” He brought his eyes up to meet Harry’s.

“Need me to take away some tension?” Harry’s lopsided smile made his dimples pop.

“We haven’t got time for your shenanigans.” Louis pushed Harry away gently, giggling at Harry’s sulky face, folding his arms and cocking his hip.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, pulling Harry back in for a hug. “Sorry kitten.”

Harry rolled his eyes at Louis. “Oh baby I can make you feeeeel goooood.” Harry sung, stood in just his boxers he danced in Louis’ arms.

“Get ready pest.” Louis pecked him on the lips.

Harry faffed about, mainly just dancing and teasing Louis. Louis attempted to dry his hair, deciding on a simple fringe with a few flicky bits.

Harry dotted creams on his face and lotions on his body. Louis constantly being distracted watching him.

Louis finished his hair and turned to Harry, still prancing about in his pants. “About that thing you said..” Louis blushed looking down at the floor.

Harry stopped in his tracks. “That tension reliever thing?”

Louis nodded shyly.

Harry approached him and dropped to his knees. “Guaranteed to blow your mind.” He murmured the line to the Queen song, opening Louis’ towel and setting to work on his semi hard cock with his mouth.

“Next left.” Louis directed Harry around the streets of Doncaster, a lot of the tension in his jaw had gone, replaced with more of a glow.

“Down to the bottom and turn left again.”

Harry did as he was told, arriving at a neat semi detached house. There was already music coming from the place and every light seemed to be on in the house.

“Can we just…” Louis put his arm out to stop Harry moving. He blew a slow breath out. “Fuck. Bellyache.” He laid a hand on his stomach.

“Remember you did nothing wrong, no apologies, no explaining anything you don't want to.” Harry’s voice soothing his nerves a little.

“Ok, yeah.” Louis looked at the house. “Come on before I chicken out.”

"If you want to leave you just say the word ok? Harry pressed.

They gathered the things they had brought, cards, flowers and wine for Izzy.

"Ready?"

Louis nodded. "Ready."

They pressed the door bell, Beyoncé was singing her heart out from the sound system. Louis smiled. "Some things never change, she always loved her." Louis pointed up into the air but Harry understood what he meant.

The door flung open and Robbie was there, a little flushed with a bottle of Becks in his hand.

"Tommo, come in come on, so glad you came." He ushered Louis in with an arm around his shoulders, turning to Harry. "Thanks for coming." He held his hand out to shake it, grasping him warmly.

"Lewisssss."

Harry knew it was Izzy from the Facebook stalking he had done. "God." She choked out, flinging herself at Louis, "So lovely to see you." She held his face in her hands. "Thank you." She mouthed at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you for understanding, for not wanting... For everything." She squeezed him tight again.

"Sorry." She smiled over Louis' shoulder at Harry. "You must be Harry, I'm Izzy."

They handed over the gifts and card, there was a kerfuffle coming from the room behind them, chatter and laughter could be heard.

"Tommo." A man's voice rang out now, almost knocking Izzy away a flash if dark hair grabbing at Louis.

"Stan." Louis' face scrunched up, his eyes closing as Stan hugged him close.

"Mate." He breathed. "It's been too fucking long." Stan sounded just like Louis, same accent, same tone to his voice,

They stood hugging, Stan making excited little cries, patting Louis on the back.

"Missed ya." Stans voice hitched.

"Missed you too dickhead." Louis' sobbed into Stan's shoulder.

A tall dark haired guy came bounding down the stairs, flinging himself into the huddle.

"Luuuuke." Louis yelled.

It ended up with the four of the friends yelling and jumping and slapping each other on the back, Izzy and Harry watching and smiling.

“From my oldest friends to my newest friend, this is Harry, Harry this is Stan and Luke.”

Introductions were made and eventually after more back slapping they entered the room. Two women sat together in a chair, one half on the lap of the other.

“Livvy?” Louis shook his head. “Bloody hell love you've grown up.”

The woman laughed. “Lewis, wow look at you.” She eyed him up and down in wonder. “Where did your gelled hair go?”

Everyone cracked up laughing including Louis.

“This is Maya my fiancée.” Livvy squeezed the girl on her lap.

“You can't have a fiancée you're like 13 aren't you?” Louis laughed, walking over to them both. “Very pleased to meet you Maya, I'm Louis.”

“LOUIS.” Stan blurted out. “Damn I forgot you were really called Louis, so do we need to get used to calling you that now?”

Louis bowed his head and chuckled. “‘Fraid so.”

Harry caught Louis’ eye. “Doing great.” He smiled with his lips pursed, blinking slowly.

Louis brought his shoulders up to his ears and smiled. “S’nice.”

A few more of Izzy and Robbie’s friends arrived, they all stood around drinking and chatting.

Harry was engaged in conversations, people asking him about his job and assignments.

“I've just made curries and bought in poppadoms and naan bread if that's ok?” Robbie gestured to the kitchen. “We’ve brought the garden table in and have a mixture of chairs and stools so please don’t judge.” He blushed a little. “But if you are ready, it’s all waiting for you.”  
They all wandered into the kitchen, they had covered the tables in plain black table cloths. There were steaming dishes of chicken and veggie curry, plates piled high with Naan and poppadoms. Dishes of chutney and raita and a huge tureen of rice.

“Please sit, dig in.” Robbie gestured.

Louis pulled Harry in next to him, they all squeezed in around the too small table space but it was fun. The food was delicious and the banter flowed.

“We have our first child free night for ages and you have to invite yourselves over to stay.” Robbie pointed his knife at Livvy. “You better both fall asleep quickly.

“Oh don’t mind us, we’ll wear ear plugs.” Maya winked at Robbie.

“I am not having erm…” Izzy got all flustered. “Sex when my kid sister is staying over so you can get that right out of your head lad,” She poked Robbie in the ribs.

“Tell us about your job Louis.” Izzy changed the subject, looking proud, pronouncing his name properly.

“Well I umm, I took a course to be a learning mentor and now I help the inmates gain a qualification too in fitness and nutrition,”

  


Harry grazed his knuckles along his thigh under the table.

“I umm, I trained with Donny Rovers yesterday, met the boss and the players.” Louis continued.

“No fucking way? Well cool.” Stan shouted. “Mate.” He got up to fist bump Louis. “Fucking top that lad.”

Luke slammed his forehead on the table. “Damn, would give my right bollock to do that.” He groaned. “You still a decent? We have a Sunday league team at the horseshoes, we need new blood.”

“Really?” Louis forked curry into his mouth. “Who plays?”

“Umm Jono, Bradders, Phil, Macca, us three..”  Luke reeled off the names.

“I couldn’t get down to Donny every Sunday to play so I’m a bit screwed.” Louis admitted. “But thanks for the offer.”

“They’re crap Tommo, don’t waste your time.” Izzy grimaced. “Goal keepers nickname is Shudda.”

The whole table burst out laughing except Louis and Harry.

“Why Shudda?” Harry joined in.

“Shudda gone to specsavers.” Izzy  squeezed her eyes closed and pretended to try and catch a ball, pulling faces and waving her arms about.

“Oh I’m definitely busy, every Sunday, busy, very very busy.” Louis laughed and high fived Izzy. “Cheers love.”

“Oh thanks babe, Tommo would have been just the job.” Robbie tutted and pointed at his wife.

“What happened to umm, what did they call that tall kid, red hair?” Louis asked.

“Chappers? He is a hot shot in the city now, put his head down and got himself a degree, lives in London.”

Louis was gobsmacked. “Chappers? With the weird sister?”

“Yes.” Luke’s eyes went wide. “I forgot about her, moody Mandy, didn’t she lock you in the shed or summat?”

The whole table was in uproar laughing. Harry had no idea of these people or stories but their laughter was infectious and he couldn’t help but chuckle along with them.

  
  


“Oh shit I forgot about the shed.” Stan slipped down onto the floor bent in two.

“Your fucking face when we freed you.” The tears rolled down Stan’s cheeks. “She proper put the shits up you.”

Louis wiped the tears away too. “She was a big lass, scared the fuck outta me.”

“What did she do?” Harry was dying to know.

“She umm, she told me there was an injured bird in her shed, got me in there, locked the door and slobbered kisses all over me and made me promise to take her to prom.” Louis held his ribs laughing. “Stan heard me trying to sweetly ask her to let me out and came to my rescue.”

Harry’s eyes crinkled at Louis’ story. “Lucky escape eh?” Harry quirked his eyebrow.

“Talking of ladies, seeing anyone Tommo?” Luke snapped a poppadom, dipping it into mango chutney.

Louis froze. “Erm…” His eyes flicked briefly to Harry, then glanced around the table, taking in the different expressions in that split second. Luke expectantly waiting for a reply, Robbie sat still, his mouth dropping open a little.

“I umm..”

 ****  
*****  
  
  


As always thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this chapter and have Tumblr, please would you consider [reblogging this](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/133990072897/tommosgun-soul-wiped-clean-76061-words-by), thank you and please drop by and[ say hello](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/), I love messages there too xx


	8. Chapter 8

“No, no ladies.” Louis frowned, he dropped his head concentrating on his plate.

Harry touched his thigh, just the gentlest sweep of his hand, supporting him.

“We’ll take you out won't we boys?” Luke spoke up.”

“Yeah yeah.” Stan joined in. Harry could feel Louis stiffen, a myriad of emotions passing over his face, Harry wanted to pick him up and run.

“I umm no…it's umm..”

Harry placed a firm warm hand on Louis’ thigh.

“It would be a man..I'm...into men.”

Livvy immediately put her fork down, navigated the table and hugged Louis. “Well done.” She breathed in his ear, dewy eyed she returned to her seat. The shocked silence had been soaked up by Livvy’s gesture, Louis missing the shared glances and wide eyes.

Stan suddenly came to his senses. “That's..that's fine we’ll take you out to find a bloke.”

“Yeah.” Luke pointed at him. “We can totally do that.”

Louis let out a relieved sigh.  “Thanks.” He closed his eyes, letting it sink in what he just did.

“Louis kind of helped me fathom out my sexuality.” Robbie’s eyes swept around the table. “The fact that I fancied the pants off him kind of gave me an inkling I wasn't straight.” Robbie admitted.

“Oh...Have you two..?” Stan pointed between the two of them.

“No.” Robbie held his hands up.

“Nooooo.” Louis shook his head at the same time.

“I just…I had a huge crush on him when we were teenagers. It umm it was my fault, the crash, I..” Robbie squeezed his eyes shut. “Louis did nothing..I'm totally to blame.”

Louis pressed his palm to Robbie's shoulder. “It doesn't matter it's over with.”

“So Louis, anyone in your life at the moment?” Maya smiled reassuringly at him.

“Umm...Well, Harry and I have been kind of having a fling, not very professional I know with him working with me but.. Yeah I've been kind of occupied.” Louis’ face bloomed with colour, not daring to make eye contact with Harry.

“So much queer around the table. Cheers.” Livvy held her beer bottle up, trying to lighten the mood, gesturing towards Harry, giving him the peace sign.

Everyone laughed. “Cheers.” They all replied.

Harry was so proud of Louis coming out to his friends. Slowly he was freeing himself of all the ties that had bound him down but also he was secretly happy he spoke of them being together. It gave him major butterflies in his tummy but also a deep ache that this was probably going to hurt deeply when it all came to an end. But he couldn't think about that now. Now was about Louis coming out to his friends.

They devoured the food, laughed a lot and chatted even more. Louis seemed lighter somehow, being able to tell stories of him and Harry at Queen's and Robbie admitting just exactly how much of a teenage crush he had on Louis.

“I was obsessed, It was the Kappa jacket and hair gel.” Robbie ducked away from Louis’ elbow.

“Eyyy, retro jackets are all the rage now.” Louis scrunched his nose up. “I was way ahead of time.”

“Hey, we shared a bed all the time Tommo, you weren't after my dick were you?” Stan covered his crotch with one hand and pointed at Louis, narrowing his eyes, a smile playing around his lips.

“Aye lad, you wish.” Louis scrunched his face up and wiggled his little finger.

“Cheeky twat.” Stan puffed his chest out, the rest of the table making sympathetic noises and giggling at him.

The night flew by in reminiscing and laughter. Louis slotted easily back into the and Harry was happy to watch him be so contented and carefree.

“Please come again.”  Izzy hugged Louis as they put their coats on, well into the early hours of the morning.

“I will I promise Iz.” Louis hugged her tight. “Hope you had a nice birthday love.”

“I did. Drive carefully you two.” She finally let Louis go, the rest of the friends crowded around, saying goodbye.”

“Can I give anyone a lift?” Harry offered.

“Umm, if you’re on your way to the A1 I’ll blag a lift if that’s ok?” Stan grabbed his jacket.

“Aye come on.” Louis ushered him out.

“See you all soon.” Louis yelled.

“Thanks for having me over too, very lovely of you.” Harry hugged Izzy.

“Anytime.” She squeezed him.

Stan got into the back of the car. “Just drop me at the end of Carlton, I can nip down the ginnel.”

“No, someone might jump you, we’ll take you round.” Louis’ voice was firm. “I’ll tell you Haz.”

Louis navigated Harry around the Doncaster streets until they arrived.

“Cheers mate.” Stan clapped Harry on the shoulder.

“See you soon I hope Lou?” Stan waited for a reply.

“Umm yeah sure.” Louis nodded.

“Next week?” Stan pressed, not wanting to leave it now he had Louis back in his life.

“Yep if you want, umm..” Louis thought for a second. “When are you away Haz?”

Harry’s heart leapt. “Umm Wednesday back Thursday, have a night at mine if you want to?” Harry really wanted Louis to stay at his place until his own flat was ready and not go back to the hostel.

“Yeah, could do, you up for that?” Louis asked Stan.

“Yeah, I’ll jump on’t bus after work, can be in Leeds for seven.”

“I’ll text you.” Louis promised.

Stan closed the door and banged his hand on the roof as a goodbye as Harry drove away.

Louis let out a strangled moan.

“Fuck.” He dropped his head into his hands “oh shit, fuck.” He pressed his palms into his eyes.

Harry pulled over. “No drive please.” Louis whimpered.

“Lou you're scaring me, what's wrong?”

“I just..Fuck that was so...god, that was so scary.”

Harry ignored him and pulled over, unclipping his seat belt and scooting closer, gathering Louis into his arms.

“You never have to come out to them again. You did it.” Harry murmured into his hair. “They love you so much Lou, such great friends.”

It took Louis a little while to calm down, his stomach clenched tightly.

“Breathe love.” Harry kept holding him.”You were so brave, you just...you blow me away with your courage.”

“I was so scared, I just don't...I'm not used to any of it.” Louis sobbed, his chest stuttering, trying to heave in sufficient air.

“They were great Lou, great friends.”

Louis sobbed harder. “I know, I'm reeling Harry, I thought they'd be..I thought they’d hate me.”

“How could anyone hate you?” Harry’s voice deep and rich, his words rolling over Louis’ mind.

“I’m just..I’m an emotional wreck.” He let out a little hiccup, the first sign of a smile in his voice.

“Of course you are love and rightly so, I remember coming out to my friends too, it’s fucking scary love.”

They just sat quietly in the car holding each other. Louis’ breathing not so erratic, Harry’s heart like a brick in his chest, feeling too big and too heavy to be in there.

“So thankful to have you in my life.” Harry murmured into Louis’ hair.  “Stay until your flat is ready. Please.”

Louis shuffled closer. “If you’re sure it’s ok?” His words stuttering out as his body battled to calm him.

“More than ok, I’d miss you too much.” Harry admitted.

“Thank you.” Louis swallowed squeezing his eyes closed. “Feel better, you can drive, I’ll be fine.”

They cuddled up close in bed, Harry wrapping Louis in his arms, linking his foot around Louis’ ankle and enveloping him in his arms.

“I’m going to get cracking early with my article so we can do something with the rest of the day.” Harry breathed Louis in, his eyelids fluttering shut at the overwhelming emotions flooding his body.

“Fancy a nice walk in the freezing cold.” Louis mused.

“Blackpool.” Harry squealed. “Let’s go to Blackpool.”

Louis giggled. “Haven’t been for years and years.”

Louis woke Harry up early with a raging boner and the need for some release.

Harry was only too happy to indulge him, blowing him first and then asking him if he’d fuck him. Harry became the little spoon and Louis fucked into him from behind, reaching around to touch him, played with his nipples which made Harry arch his back, pushing his arse into Louis. Neither of them lasted very long, both needing it.

“I have an appointment tomorrow at the sexual health clinic, I’m popping along in my lunch hour, wish me luck.” Harry’s raspy morning voice even worse due to having Louis’ cock down his throat.

“Will you know straight away?” Louis nudged him.

“Yep, few minutes that’s all.”

Louis scooted closer. “Excited for that.” He nudged Harry. “Another first for me.”

Harry chuckled. “It’s umm extremely sensitive without it’s overcoat on, we should prepare ourselves to be underwhelmed at our staying power.”

Louis snorted. “I have trouble holding on with a big fat Johnny on so bare is going to be..”

“Over quickly.” Harry finished with a hum.

“We’ll just have to get it back up quickly then and soldier on.” Louis slapped Harry's bum.

Harry worked like a demon. He only had Friday to write up from Doncaster Rovers and it was easy to write about that. Louis finished laundry making sure they both had clothing, socks and underwear for the week ahead and making sandwiches for the car. They were all ready to get on the road by mid morning. They called at the drive through Starbucks and munched on pastries and coffee.

“Right, M62 here we come.”

The roads were pretty quiet, Louis found the perfect cheesy ‘Classic Gold’ radio station for them to sing along to.

“ _Hold me closer tiny dancer_.” Louis swayed in his seat, jazz hands and spirit fingers on the go.

Harry kept sneaking little looks at him as the miles got eaten up in songs they knew because of their parents and grandparents.

“ _Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide with no escape from reality_.”

They both belted out Bohemian rhapsody together, putting their all into their performance.

“ _We’re caught in a trap, I can't walk out.._ ” Elvis’ classic Suspicious minds came on, Harry remembering his Nanna making Sunday roast with Elvis playing on her record player. He knew all the words to all of his songs.

“ _Because I love you too much baby_.”

His heart swelled, squeezing his eyes for a split second, the line in the song hitting him square in the chest.

He was so in love with Louis, it was a physical pain in his chest. A heaviness that never left him, where his heart was so swollen, so full of love. He swallowed down, his throat closing up with panic because this was going to be painful. Watching Louis walk out of his little life to start his own new chapter was going to hurt. A lot.

“ _You mean the world to meeee_.” Louis sang both Lionel Richie and Diana Ross’ parts in Endless love, Harry grinning wildly listening to him.

“ _I'll be that fool for you, I'm sure, you know I don't mind. Ohhh you know I don't mind and yessss you'll be the only one cos no one can deny, this love I have inside and I'll give it all to you, my love, my love, my love, my endless love_.”

Louis sprung across and snatched a kiss on Harry's cheek, his lips burning into Harry's skin.

“Happy.” Louis giggled, breathless from the singing. Harry smiling goofily at him.

“First one to see the tower gets a quid.” Harry battled to get his hand into his jeans pocket.

“Come on, match it.” He slapped the pound coin down on the dash.

Louis shook his head. “Infant.”

Harry pulled his tongue out. “Won't be saying that if you win and fleece me for a whole pound.”

Harry knew exactly where the tower was first visible, he'd played this game with his grandparents every year on their way to see the famous illuminations. He was going to let Louis win.

“There it is.” Harry pointed to a pylon.

“Think we need to take you to the opticians.” Louis coughed dryly.

Harry kept pointing out things to the right of him, knowing the tower would be visible any second now.

“TOWER.” Louis yelled and pointed, snatching the two pound coins into his hand and kissing it.

“Come to daddy.” He laughed, Harry pretending to pout having lost out.

“I want you to play the grabber machine and win me a teddy.” Harry slid his sunglasses over his eyes as the low winter sun peeped out through the trees.

“Ok princess I'll win you a teddy.” Louis squeezed Harry's thigh.

They parked up, wandered along the promenade, Harry’s arm casually slung around Louis’ shoulders, Louis with his thumb slotted into Harry’s back pocket of his jeans. They made quite a couple, many people stopping to turn and have another look, the boys oblivious to this though, wrapped up in their own little world.

They bought hotdogs, crossed the road and sat on the sea wall to eat them.

“Years since I’ve been at the seaside.” Louis’ mouth turned down as he turned to look at Harry. “It’s changed a lot here.”

“You’ll have to make up for lost time.” Harry squeezed his thigh. Louis took a bite of his hotdog.

“You’ve got..” Harry thumbed at his lip to tell Louis he was a messy pup.

“Was saving it for later.” Louis giggled, perking up a little bit, licking the tiny piece of onion into his mouth.

“Idiot.” Harry leaned over and sucked a smacking kiss to his ketchup lips.

“Candyfloss or ice cream?” Harry jumped off the wall, holding Louis’ hips and hoisting him down too.

“Candyfloss of course.” Louis shook his head at Harry. “Always candyfloss.”

They crossed back over, Louis spotted a photo booth.

“Come on Haz.” He dragged him in, dropping the pound coins into the machine. They both pulled their hats off, Louis having to push his fringe back as it was sticking up but it worked, he looked lovely.

“Say cheese.” Harry grinned, Louis pulled a face. Harry widened his eyes at Louis for pulling the face and the camera snapped them. The perfect picture of them both.

  


“You little shit I wanted a smiley photo.” Harry tickled his ribs.

“Tough shit you got a googly eyed one instead and anyway, the photos are mine.”

“Share?” Harry pleaded.

Louis nodded “Great day.” His lips twitched at the corners. “Thank you.” He leaned in, kissing Harry tenderly, his hands slipping into Harry’s hair, pulling his head closer, melding their lips together. Harry whining deep in his throat, Louis having this overwhelming affect on him.

“Louis you’re giving me an ugly boner.” Harry shuffled on the small photobooth stool.

“Not, ugly, never ever.” Louis bumped their noses. “Think I owe you a teddy don’t I?”

They played the grabber machines, Harry just hooking a minion but losing it at the last second.

“Damn.” He cursed as it fell back into the stack.

“They’re ugly anyway, don’t want one of those.” Louis wrinkled his nose up.

Harry moved down a machine, this was full of random fluffy toys. He tried to hook a teddy and had it under the arms but it dropped off again. Louis however got lucky.

“Shiiiiit.” He watched as the arm grabbed a bee, it was a fluffy fat bumblebee with a cute face.

It dropped into the drawer, Louis pulling it out, triumphant in his achievement.

“For you Princess.” He crouched down and presented Harry with the bee. 

“You have to promise to look after her and cherish her.” Louis fluttered his eyelashes at Harry.

“I will.” Harry replied seriously.

“Ok, what will you name her?” He cocked his head to one side.

“Ummm Bee-yonce.” Harry thought he was the funniest guy alive coming up with that, Louis sighed and rolled his eyes fondly at him.

“I’ll treasure her.” Harry planted a smacker to Louis’ lips.

“Quite appropriate seeing as I’m buzzin’ for our little day at the seaside.” Louis linked Harry’s arm and guided them to the food counter.

“Two candyflosses please.” Louis paid for them both, Harry quickly tucking his hair into his beanie so it wouldn’t get whipped into the pink sticky spun sugar.

They sat watching the tide come in again, the chill getting colder as the sun set late in the afternoon.

“Thanks for bringing me.” Louis straddled the wall, one leg dangling down towards the beach, one down to the path.

Harry copied him, grabbing Louis’ hips and hitching him closer, Louis’ thighs draped over Harry’s.

“Pleasure.” He leaned forward, they both tasted sweet and sugary and Harry wanted to remember this moment forever. The salt air making the curls popping out of his hat even springier, the cold making his cheeks hurt but nothing else mattered except the lips on his.

“Thank you for coming with me and winning bee for me.” Harry studied Louis’ face, so close to his own now. His nose red and a little dewy from the cold and the sea air. He’d never looked lovelier.

“We should come again sometime.” Harry took Louis’ gloved hands in his. “When it’s a bit warmer.”

Louis stared at him. “Yeah.” His voice was croaky as Harry leaned forward again, a smile playing on his lips.

The funfair was closed, Harry was relieved, he didn’t like rollercoasters and Louis had kind of made him promise to go on.

“You owe me a ride on the big one.” Louis pointed down to the huge funfair at the end of the promenade called the pleasure beach.

“Oh you can ride the big one any time you like.” Harry’s eyes dropped down to his own crotch.

“Well the average one.” Harry poked his tongue through his teeth.

“Nowt average about that.” Louis tutted. “Sex on the brain though lad.” He tutted, shaking his head dramatically.

“You’re worse than me.” Harry poked him.

Louis’ phone rang. It never usually rang so it took them both by surprise.

“Oh hello Jeremy, yes..” Louis listened intently.

“Ok yep, yeah that’s fine. Yeah I have, yep, ok, yeah, thank you, see you soon, yeah, Bye.”

Louis clicked out. “If I can show him my household insurance certificate by Friday I can move in.” Louis lifted his shoulders, his eyes bugging out. “Shit, I’m a householder.”

Harry hugged him, his heart becoming even more heavy in his chest.

“That’s amazing love, proud of you, your very own home.” Harry took his hands looking into his eyes. “It’s all coming together for you.”

“Yeah.” Louis blinked, his eyes watering from the cold and maybe a little tear.

The wandered back down the promenade, Louis telling stories of donkey rides on the beach and burying his grandad in the sand.

“And we’d get chips and no matter how careful we were, we always got sand in them.” He laughed shaking his head. “Good times.” He smiled.  “When I have kids, I’m going to bring them to the seaside and do all stuff like that, old fashioned British holidays.”

“You want kids?” Harry swung Louis’ hand in the air with his.

“Definitely.” Louis was firm in his reply.

“Two or three I think.” He looked up to the sky. “Three I think?”

Harry nodded. “Seems reasonable.” He pushed his lips out into a pout.

“You want kids too?” Louis’ eyes sparked a little.

“I’d love them.” Harry squeezed Louis’ hand.

They were shivering by the time they got back to the car.

“Thanks for another lovely day Haz.” Louis leaned in and kissed him.

“I enjoyed it too.” Harry blew on his hands to warm them up, the steering wheel felt icy to touch.

“Need leather gloves so you can drive in them, grip the wheel.” Louis took Harry’s hands and rubbed them together with his.

“Sit on them, put them under your thighs.” Louis suggested, showing him by doing it himself.

The engine was soon warming the car up and they set off home again, the roads even quieter they made it home in good time.

Louis ran a bath and they shared it, Louis the little spoon, his back to Harry’s chest.

“Gonna seem weird not having you with me at work.” Louis played with the wet hair on Harry's legs, sweeping it into a pattern.

“I have to work with boring politicians this week, it's going to suck and especially the over nighter as well.” Harry ran his hands over louis’ shoulders, his fingers sneaking down to his nipples. Louis shuddered.

“Sorry.” Harry didn't sound sorry at all.

“Listen Harry, I'll go back to the hostel when you go away, get packed up there..” His voice tailed off.

“Don't want you spending one more night at the hostel, I'll help you pack your things there.” Harry massaged his fingers into Louis’ scalp, Louis leaning in to Harry's touch. “Stay here in the warm and peace.”

Louis turned his head. “You trust me alone with all your belongings?”

Harry stopped dead, his eyes blinking slowly, a slow shake of his head. “I'd trust you with my life.” He spoke slowly, concise.

Louis pressed his lips together in a tight smile. “Means a lot, thanks.”

There were a thousand words on Harry's lips wanting to spill out all over Louis but it wasn't fair, he couldn't pour out all his innermost secrets when he had enough to deal with. Moving was one of the most stressful times of someone's life. He was going to need support, not carrying all Harry's emotional burden too.

“Friends for life.” Harry bent down and kissed Louis’ damp hair.

They didn't bother with the telly, getting into bed instead, chatting about their day, kissing lazily, touching softly.

“You have cute ears.” Louis laid looking up at Harry as Harry's cock rutted gently into Louis’ lower belly.

“Of all the things you could find cute about me you choose my bloody ears?” Harry huffed out, dropping his full body weight on to Louis, burying his face into his neck, breathing in his warm clean skin, with his darkly delicious very own smell deep in the crease of his hairline.

“You have cute nostrils.” Harry grinned against his skin. “Pretty pinky toe nails and delightful skin pores.”

Harry thought he was being hilarious, Louis was laughing so hard at Harry's ridiculous observations.

“You have attractive toe hair.” Louis countered.

“I do not have toe hair.” Harry was mock offended at such a thought.

“You do, you have lickle sprouts of fuzzy brown hair..”

“Shut up.” Harry blushed, covering Louis’ mouth with his hand.

“Like a cute little Neanderthal.” Louis attempted to talk through Harry's hand. Harry was blushing wildly. Harry replaced his hand with his mouth, shutting him up with a kiss, feeling him still grinning as he kissed him. Harry stopped and leant up on one elbow.

“I licked those toes, I know what I am on about.” Louis wouldn’t let it drop, his face impishly attractive.

“Will you be quiet about my toes you menace?” Harry kissed the end of Louis’ nose.

“For now.” Louis teased.

They had steamy sensual sex. Harry breached Louis slowly, feeling him so tight around his cock, Harry biting at his own lip as the heat enveloped him.

Louis ground his hips up filthily, chasing the burn of Harry’s cock on his prostate. Moaning around kisses and hissing at the sting of Harry’s teeth on his nipples.

“Fuck this is hot, feeling you in me, so full, love the stretch.” Louis gasped as Harry slid a hand under his arse and pushed their bodies closer. Louis’ cock gaining friction from their bodies, making him hiss, chasing more.

“Thanks for today.” Louis’ eyes gazing up at Harry, his face was flushed, his lips a little swollen. Harry was mesmerised by him.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Harry pushed a strand of hair from Louis’ forehead. “Love your company.” Harry stole a kiss.

“Yeah, same, we make a good pair.” Louis craned his neck, looking for more kisses.

Harry obliged, his tongue slipping into Louis’ mouth, tasting him, feeling his mouth moving with Harry’s, his tongue dancing about with his. Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. Of all the things they did together, kissing Louis still had the wildest effect on his body, turning him on so much.

“Need to come.” Harry shuddered. He hitched Louis’ legs over his shoulders, kneeling up, looking down at the unbelievable sight of him inside of Louis.

His eyes went back to Louis’. “Stunning.” His voice hitched a little.

Louis cocked his head to one side, his lips pursed in a tight smile. “Gimme what you got Haz.”

Their alarms were ridiculously early, showering together to save time they were both quiet, Louis making toast for them to eat in the car, Harry insisting on dropping Louis at the bus station.

“Text me at lunchtime, let me know what kind of day you are having.” Harry squeezed Louis’ thigh.

“Don’t forget your clinic appointment.” Louis’ voice so rich and raspy in the mornings.

“I haven’t.” Harry raised his eyebrows at him. “Don’t worry.”

Louis leaned over for a kiss, snatching another one for luck. Harry watched him get out and run into the warmth of the bus station, his backpack over one shoulder.

Harry’s sighed, putting the car into gear and heading for his own office for the first time in a month.

It seemed boring. He did research on where he was going with Ed Balls this week and constantly looked at the photos in his camera roll of Louis eating a hotdog, Louis eating candyfloss, Louis laid in bed with messy hair giving him the middle finger.

He’d only been away from him for one morning and already he was aching to speak to him.

' _Boring at work, missing the banter with the lads. Missing you_  xxx' Harry texted.

He replied to a few emails from his piece in today featuring Louis at Doncaster Rovers. Frowning that a couple of miserable people were annoyed that Louis had been granted this privilege as an ex convict.

Harry was saddened to see this kind of feedback but nothing shocked him anymore at how vindictive and bitter people could be, hiding behind a keyboard.

“Off to lunch.” Harry popped his head into his bosses office. “Meeting Ed Balls at three o’clock at Meridian Primary school.” He reminded him. “So just gonna head up there, meet his secretary and introduce myself.”

His boss was in agreement so Harry grabbed his stuff and left, driving up into town to the clinic.

He was always nervous getting checked out. He hadn’t had a huge number of partners but he did have a wild period when he was younger and got checked out regularly but it was always a tense time.

He saw a guy named Gavin who put him at ease immediately.

They ran through a short questionnaire, quickly checked Harry over physically and then drew his blood. He went and sat back in the waiting room whilst the first of the immediate results came back.

He pulled his phone out.

‘ _I was a good boy, blood drawn, fingers crossed xxx_ ’

He knew it was too early for Louis to reply, his phone would be in his locker until lunchtime.

A few minutes past one his phone vibrated.

‘ **Aww hope it wasn’t too painful, let me know! Work sucks today xxx**.’

Harry grinned goofily at his phone.

‘ _Will do, fancy chinese takeaway tonight? Let me know if you make the bus at six, I’ll pick you up in town xxx_ ’

“Harry.” Gavin shouted him back in.

Harry pocketed his phone, his belly in knots.

“Good news, all is looking good, retest you in six weeks but everything came back clear. Do you need supplies? You ok for condoms?” Gavin offered him a multitude of freebies, Harry taking some to be polite but wanting to get the hell out of there to text Louis.

‘ _Clear :) xxxxxxxx_ ’ Harry texted him.

‘ **Lovely xxx** ’’ Louis replied

‘ _See you at seven xxx_ ’

Harry popped into the shopping centre next door and grabbed a few things he needed for his week ahead, including a sim card for an old iphone he had laying about at home. His office upgraded them regularly and he had kept his old model, he had no use for it, he really wanted Louis to have it.

He picked up miniature toiletries to take on the plane. He was on his way back to the car when he spotted something in a charity shop. He came out with his purchase and a smile on his face.

He spent the rest of the day with the politician and his entourage. They were all pleasant enough and it was interesting but it wasn't Wetherby!

He managed to slip away twenty minutes before Louis’ bus was due in, he was just about going to make it in time, battling the traffic into the centre of Leeds. He watched him walk out, dragging his feet a little, tired lines etched around his eyes. Harry flashed his lights and Louis jogged over, his face softening a little as he reached the car.

“Ey up.” Louis slid in, his backpack clattering to the floor.

“Hiii.” Harry smiled softly at him. “I’m thinking we’ll ring the chinese now and pick it up on our way home.”

“Smart move, like it.” Louis nodded, resting his head back against the seat and closing his eyes. “Chicken chow mein please.”

“You look done in.” Harry squeezed Louis’ thigh.

“Jim from B wing dislocated his ankle training today, we shared his classes out so I have been flat out all day.”

Harry frowned. “Nice relaxing evening and an early night I think, yeah?”

“Sounds lovely.” Louis voice was all soft and raspy.

“So all clear eh?” Louis grinned at Harry over a fork full of noodles.

“Yes but don’t get any ideas, you look absolutely shattered, we are going to bed to sleep.” Harry warned him.

Louis waggled his eyebrows mischievously. “Ok.”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“Hey listen, hope this is ok but I dug out my old iPhone, popped a sim in it for you so I can set up whatsapp and FaceTime you and stuff…”

Louis’ head shot up. “You didn't have to Haz…”

“I wanted to, you can still have your old phone but I just..” Harry shrugged. “Just easier for you..”

Louis quirked his lips in a smile. “You're too lovely.”

Harry quickly showed him how to use it and made him message him and FaceTime him from the kitchen.

“You look cute on the screen.” Louis pulled faces at Harry going cross eyed and gurning.

“You do too.” Harry shook his head at Louis’ antics.

“What the hell is that?” Harry had jumped into bed to watch Louis undress. It was one of his most favourite things to do, seeing his body, his skin, his shape as he took his clothes off. His shapeless trackies hiding such a wonderland of surprises.

“I umm...Bit of a hard tackle.” Louis pressed his fingers to an angry graze with dark blue bruising around it.

“Was it accidental?” Harry’s jaw tightened.

“I think so? He is a bit of a wide boy is Parker but I’m sure he just mistimed it.”

“Come here.” Harry’s voice full of concern.

Louis kicked his trackies to the side, commando underneath. Harry needed to ignore that and concentrate on looking at his injured leg.

“Can I put you some cream on?” He gently touched the roughened skin.

“Stop fussing, it’s a graze, I won’t die.” Louis snorted but looked down fondly at Harry.

They snuggled down and chatted a little about their day, Louis touching the inside of Harry’s elbow where a faint mark could be seen.

“Anyway you were a brave soldier today as well, tell me all about it.”

Harry hummed low. “It was fine, nothing showed up, clean as a whistle but you need sleep, need to refresh your poor body.”

Louis pouted a little. “Spoilsport, it's like not even eight thirty, I can function you know?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “This early night was supposed to be for sleep.”

“And it will be.” Louis cut in. “Soon.” He fluttered his eyelashes at Harry. “You're going away Wednesday night then Thursday will be my last night here.”

Harry's throat felt tight at that, three more nights with Louis.

“Damn.” Harry swooped in for a kiss, all his resolve melting away as Louis kissed him back with intent. They broke away, Harry’s pulse hammering wildly.

“Can I..can I see what it's like..?” Louis bit his lip looking at Harry coyly.

“Bareback?” Harry stroked his thumb down Louis’ cheek.

“Yeah.” The sound barely left Louis’ lips.

“You wanna fuck me yeah? Feel what it's like?” Harry lifted Louis’ chin up gently, Louis was almost shy about it.

“Please.” He murmured.

“How can I refuse, I could never refuse you.” Harry’s voice was soft.

He slid down the bed, giving Louis a few short pulls, bending his head to taste him.

Louis inhaled sharply through his nose as Harry's lips wrapped around him, licking and sucking lightly.

“Fuck Haz.” Louis puffed the air back out slowly. “Too nice, don't give me too much.”

Harry hummed around him, popping off.

“Just wanted your taste on my tongue.” Harry's eyelids fluttering closed as the crackle of arousal zipped down his spine, pooling in his groin.

“Fuck, come on I need you.” Harry reached for the lube.

“Just put loads on, I'm ok we’ll go slowly.”

Harry prepped a little but he liked to feel the stretch of the muscle, the resistance and then the breach when there was no drag from the condom.

Louis shuddered as his hand ran the length of his cock, coating it well.

“What do I..?” Louis looked at Harry.

Harry pulled Louis on top of him, reaching his hand down to hold his cock, running it slowly over his hole. Louis took over, gliding the head over, feeling Harry slowly open as little by little he applied pressure. Harry was lost in the sensations, teeth buried in his lip as he moaned softly at the feeling.

He canted his hips, chasing just a little more as Louis just put slight pressure on now, feeling Harry yield to him, opening up slowly as the head of Louis’ cock slipped in.

“Oh fuck.” Louis’ voice was almost frantic, high pitched as he got used to the feeling of heat and wet and tightness surrounding him. Harry pulled him forward, sweeping his hair back with one hand.

“You feeling amazing.” Harry shuddered at the intimacy, the closeness. Their eyes locking as Louis pushed in slowly, Louis’ face bathed in the light from the bedside lamp, a mix of shadows and warmth. Harry was spellbound, the physical feelings he was experiencing were overpowering but the emotional feelings were stronger. Louis was everything he ever needed he enriched Harry's existence so much.

“Louis.” Harry breathed his name.

Louis’ eyes drifted closed, nodding at Harry, feelings overtaking him too.

It was all a bit too much for Louis. Despite stopping and concentrating he was on the edge from the very beginning.

“I'm sorry.” Louis gritted his teeth. “I've sung ten green bottles in my head trying not to think how my cock feels inside of you and I just..it's so good. Too good.”

Harry giggled making Louis hiss at the tightening of his muscles around him.

“Just gimme it til you come, don't hold on.”

Louis opened his eyes. “It won't be mind blowing.” Louis waffled.

“It already is.” Harry answered softly.

Louis licked his lips. “Kiss me.”

Harry sought his mouth as Louis slid into him, grinding slowly, both of them losing it from the delicious flashes of pleasure hitting them.

“Baby.” Harry moaned into Louis mouth as the desire curled in his belly.

“Fuck Harry.” Louis pushed a little harder, wanting it all but not wanting it to end.

Harry reached for Louis again covering his mouth with kisses for fear of the truth spilling from his lips, utterly consumed by him, Harry just wanted to scream it out.

Louis moaned against his lips, sliding down to mouth at Harry's jawline, sucking sloppily, licking at his skin, Harry turning his head to bask in Louis’ scent, as they both came within seconds of each other, both noisy, both spent.

“Holy shit.” Louis gasped for air. “I've never...fuck that felt so good.”

Harry was reeling, he'd literally never felt the tumult of emotions he was feeling right now.

“You ok? Did I hurt you?” Louis fussed over Harry.

“You were perfect, it was beautiful.” Harry’s breath stuttered a little, the emotion washing over him.

Louis’ softening cock fell out of Harry eventually. Louis rising to get tissues to clean Harry up.

“I wanna...” Louis insisted on cleaning Harry, ignoring his protests.

“It could be a little messy I don't know, let me do it.” Harry squirmed a little,

“H, if you're messy I caused it, I don't care about that, don't you ever worry..”

“I don't wanna gross you out.” Harry admitted.

“Nothing about you could gross me out.” Louis kissed Harry's bent knee.

They got snuggled up together again, Louis drawing circles with his finger on Harry's chest.

“Spoke to Stan today coming home on the bus.”

“Oh yeah? How's he doing?” Harry dropped soft kisses to Louis’ hair.

“He's doing good, he umm, he quizzed me about the accident, said he wants to talk about it.”

Harry lifted Louis’ chin. “How do you feel about that?”

“I think he deserves to know the truth. Robbie hinted at it at dinner and that's got Stan’s mind whirling.”

Harry nodded. “I agree, clean slate.”

Louis nodded. “I just don't want to look like I'm piling the blame on Rob.”

“You won't, you're just telling the truth love.” Harry hugged him tight. “Invite them both over, talk about it together.”

Louis nodded. “Yeah think I might..”

Harry had a full on day with his politician. He dropped Louis at the bus station, Louis promising to use his whatsapp.  Harry then whizzed over to Wakefield for breakfast at a sheltered home for the elderly. Ed Balls was hitting the campaign trail hard and Harry had to keep up with him. Luckily he felt pretty refreshed after their chilled night in.

Louis had a slightly earlier finish today so was planning on cooking for Harry who would be home much later than Louis.

Harry had a lovely time with the old dears. They loved him right back. They had tea and custard creams and played a game of bingo.

Harry sent pictures to Louis of him with Gladys and Nellie, the two old ladies who took to him the most and him with a bingo dabber.

‘ **You look like you're having far too much fun xxx** ’

Harry grinned down at his phone.

_‘Nellie wanted to run away with me, it was a close call but I'm looking forward to your sausage surprise tonight xxx.’_

**‘I've changed my mind it'll be pasta bake tonight but I might still be up for the sausage surprise :-P x’**

Harry grinned pocketing his phone and driving to the church hall, the next stop today.

They bantered all day, Harry when he got a break and then Louis on his bus journey home.

Harry feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket and taking himself off to the toilet to read Louis’ message.

**‘Dessert? (Choose something I can spread all over you and lick off).’**

Harry snickered to himself in the toilet.

‘I've always liked chocolate mousse!!! But anything will do.’

Louis was on the bus into Leeds by four, Harry still had a few more hours to work. Louis went to the local Sainsbury’s and bought supplies, getting back to the flat, putting the washing machine on with his filthy kit and getting to work chopping chicken and broccoli for his pasta dish.

He stopped for a second, looking around the kitchen, staring into space, his mind wandering. He snapped himself out of his daydream with a smile on his face, continuing his preparation.

Harry arrived home at six thirty, Louis springing up into his arms as he walked through the door.

“Ahhh missed you.” Louis blurted out, kissing Harry full on, taking him by surprise.

Harry smiled around the kiss, melting into Louis’ embrace.

“What a lovely welcome home.” Harry held Louis loosely around the neck. “Have you been bored love?”

Louis cleared his throat. “A bit but I washed my mucky kit and cleared the laundry basket too and cooked.”

Harry nudged his hip. “You'll make someone a lovely husband one day.” He stared into Louis’ eyes.

Louis grinned, eyes almost closed, grinning. “Oh can you imagine?” Louis chuckled.

Harry absolutely could imagine.

“Come and sit down, take your boots off, relax,” Louis fussed around him. He served up his chicken and broccoli bake with a bottle of Corona.

“What time do you leave tomorrow?” Louis chattered.

“Meeting up at the airport at 9:30.” Harry checked his itinerary.  “Lunch at the British embassy in Brussels then the European Parliament in the afternoon.” Harry wrinkled his nose. “Some posh stuffy dinner at night then a working breakfast the next morning, home Thursday afternoon.”

Louis nodded. “So you need dinner suit yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Need to iron my shirt.”

“I've done it.” Louis winked at Harry looking at his nails smugly.

“You haven't?” Harry nudged him.

“I have I've been a busy boy since I got home.”

Harry shook his head. “Hot in the sack and irons shirts, marry me.” Harry slid off his chair, onto his knees, grabbing for Louis’ hand.

“Get up you fool your pasta will be congealing.” Louis rubbed his thumb over Harry's Palm.

Harry stared up at him, soppy grin plastered to his face. “Thank god I met you.”

“You're just sucking up now because I've been domesticated.” Louis’ voice faltered a little.

Harry shook his head. “I'm serious, my boss could’ve sent Kevin to cover Strive opening and then Paul wouldn’t have requested me...” Harry dropped his head. “Thank god he didn't.”

Louis hauled Harry up, Harry landing with a “Ooof.” Onto Louis’ knee.

“Kevin wouldn't have been half as much fun as you.” Louis leant in for a kiss. “Now eat your bloody dinner.”

Harry packed for his trip, marvelling at the crisp creases in his shirt sleeves. His underwear drawer was full of freshly washed pants and balled up socks.

“It's four degrees in Brussels take warm things and something to sleep in, the hotel might be cold.” Louis fussed, Harry hiding his delighted smile.

“Did you know I'm one sixteenth Belgian?” Louis pondered, rifling through Harry's wardrobe, choosing big warm sweaters and sweatshirts.

“Oh if all Belgian men look like you I might have trouble concentrating.” Harry quipped.

Louis frowned a little. “You might pull..”

“Don’t wanna pull thanks.” Harry countered immediately.

Silence ensued.

“Now what else will I need?” Harry attempted to lighten the atmosphere.

“Some nice thick socks here and I found your gloves in your other coat from Blackpool.” Louis hurried off, bringing them back with him.

“Don’t be like cleaning and washing while I’m away, just relax, chill out, have a lads night with Robbie and Stan.” Harry grabbed him and held him by the waist. “I’ll miss you.” He admitted.

Louis’ eyebrows drew together. “I’ll miss you too.” Louis blinked slowly, his face creasing in worry lines. “Just for one night.” Harry lifted his chin.

“Yep.” Louis plastered on a smile.

Once he was packed they took coffee into the living room, settling down to watch some telly, a midweek game of football about to start. Harry was the big spoon at the back of the sofa with Louis in front of him, his back to Harry’s chest.

“Stan is borrowing his brothers van and helping me move on Friday night.” Louis twisted his neck a little. “Be easier with a van, I don’t have much, we’ll get it done in one run.”

Harry’s stomach clenched. “Deffo moving in Friday then?”

“Yeah think so, need to settle in and sort my stuff out.” Louis’ head was laid on Harry’s arm. He turned and kissed his bicep. “You know what I’m like in new places, have all that to look forward to.”

Harry curled his left hand around Louis’ left hip, breathing in his scent,  “You might feel right at home straight away.”

Louis shuffled back into Harry’s body, his bum fitting snugly against Harry’s crotch.

“Mmm we’ll see.”

They both snoozed, opening one eye as the commentator on the football got hysterical at every goal scored.

They both eventually gave in to the tiredness and switched off the match, slipping into bed and cuddling close.

“Have you got a telly of your own?” Harry buried his nose into Louis’ neck, his eyelids fluttering shut at the warmth and comfort.

“No, gonna get one though, they aren’t much, think Tesco even does some cheap ones.”

“Take this one in here.” Harry nodded over towards his telly in the corner. “I never use it and it’s just gathering dust.”

Louis hummed low. “Don’t wanna be cadging everything, I’ll have to stand on my own two feet.”

“Well I’ll tell you what, I’ll lend you it until you can get a new one.” Harry’s lips puckered softly against Louis’ skin.

“If you’re sure?  I think in my next month’s wage I will be able to afford a telly.” Louis shuffled closer into Harry’s arms. “Legs are aching tonight, lot of running and squats today.” Louis winced, as he moved his calf.

“Was ok while I was moving about but it’s stiffened up a bit.”

“You want a massage?” Harry pulled back from him, sitting up a little.

“Do I bloody hell, get to sleep you have a long day ahead tomorrow.”

“Just a little.” Harry sat up, grabbing Louis’ leg, rubbing his calf muscle, working his thumbs gently into the flesh.

“You have very sexy legs.” Harry murmured.

He jumped up and wandered off to the bathroom, coming back with some muscle rub cream.

“Turn over.” He instructed, jumping up and sitting on the bed.

Louis sighed. “Wish I’d never said owt now.”

“Shhh, behave.” Harry nudged him over.

Harry straddled Louis’ lower back, staring at his bare bum. He tapped Louis’ left leg.

“Lift.”

Louis bent his leg at the knee, Harry smoothing the warming cream on his calf muscle and massaging it in.

Louis made soft little mewls as Harry’s thumbs got to work unknotting all the muscles.

“I don’t really know what I am doing, I just like touching you.” Harry admitted.

“Ooof. S’ok, it’s lovely.” Louis was heavy breathing into the pillow.

“You can put your weight on me.”

Harry had been knelt up over Louis, just straddling him but not sitting on him.

“Too much pressure on the bottom of your spine if I do that.” Harry lifted Louis’ right leg and got to work.

“Just umm shuffle down a bit, sit on my bum.”

Harry snorted a soft laugh. “Bloody frisky all the time.”

Louis moaned frustratedly. “Please.”

Harry edged down, putting gentle weight onto Louis’ bum.

“Ohhh.” Louis sighed as Harry got to work on his right leg, kneading the flesh, running his hand over his shins.

“You could just fuck me like this.” Louis’ words mumbled against the pillows.

“Shhh, behave.” Harry kept massaging, he could feel Louis gently rutting into the mattress.

“I can feel you.” Harry chided.

“Ugghhhhhhhhhhhh.” Louis gasped frustratedly.

Harry stifled a laugh, Louis was so needy and Harry loved it.

“Please make me come.” Louis whined.

“I have stuff on my hands that would make your willy drop off, hang on.”

Harry cleaned up and blew Louis’ brains out, sucking his cock for ages, making him wait, until he was a blubbering mess on the bed, begging to come.

“I won't sleep without you tomorrow.” Louis admitted in the haze of his orgasm.

“I'll FaceTime you from my room, tell you a bedtime story.” Harry held him through his come down.

“You can fall asleep talking to me.” Harry kissed Louis’ hair, breathing in his scent. Louis hand found Harry's cock and worked its magic on it. Harry had never had such amazing hand jobs in his life.

The airport was bustling with people travelling for business and pleasure. Harry watched a group of stags in Hawaiian shirts drinking pints for breakfast, grinning as he eavesdropped their banter.

“To the chief swordsman who is now about to be tamed. Well done Eliza, you must have some game.” One of the lads toasted the proud stag.

Harry's breakfast was a much more sober affair. They worked! Ed gave interviews whilst they waited to board the aircraft. Harry was only half listening as the other invited journo’s had their five minutes with him.

Louis had taken a series of photos from his bus to work and made up little stories about the people around him.

**‘That's Norman North face, sells bug spray’**

He’d taken all these sneaky pictures and made up little stories for his fellow passengers.

**‘That's Sally secretary, she's secretly in love with her boss and brings him homemade cake every day.’**

Harry was grinning down at his phone reading the messages.

**‘This is Lucky Louis.’ He’d taken a selfie. ‘Looks smug because he got woken up to a blow job this morning.’**

  


  
Harry gazed at the photo, Louis' soft features smiling back at him.  He'd set his alarm a little bit before Louis, he wanted to say goodbye properly. They'd ended up sixty nining, taking far too long saying goodbye and had to run around like headless chickens for Louis to make the bus. But it was well worth it.

_‘Have fun with the guys tonight, let me know when they leave and we’ll FaceTime xxx’_

**‘Ok nearly here now, please send me a selfie from Brussels, message you at break, safe flight, message me when you land safely please xxxxxxxxxx’**

_‘Will do, don't work too hard xxxxxxxxxxx’_

__

Brussels was cold, the meetings boring and Harry found his mind wandering all the time. He kept looking at Louis’ selfie, all soft and sleepy. His thumb stroked over Louis’ face. One more night together at Harry's place. He pursed his lips. Their timing was crap but Harry hoped he could still see Louis. He'd cling on to any part of him Louis was willing to share but he knew Louis deserved his freedom, deserved his little home and his new life. Harry hoped he could be just a tiny part of that. He cropped a photo of him, Ed Balls and Ed's secretary taken outside of the Embassy and sent it to Louis.

The Embassy was boring but the European Parliament was interesting, Harry scribbled notes the old fashioned way, his phone on his knee on silent, his notifications flashing up on his screen.

He'd chatted on and off with Louis most of the day and now he knew he'd be on his way home, running for the bus into Leeds. He waited for him to message first so he knew he had safely made it in time.

**‘Robbie’s meeting me at the bus station and we are going back to yours together, Stan is meeting us there. We are gonna order pizza. Have fun tonight at your stuffy dinner, watch those politicians they'll love you, cute little twink with the curls.’**

Harry suppressed a giggle.

 _‘I'm not the only young one here, there are a few junior ministers so I have competition.’_ Harry joked.

**‘Oh is there now? Don't you go having too much fun without me! Joking, have as much fun as you possibly can with stuffy politicians xxxx’**

The dinner was formal and stuffy as predicted and Harry found himself missing Louis more and more. No partner in crime to lighten the mood. He went to the toilet to check his phone, there was a photo of Stan and Robbie eating pizza on his sofa with sauce all over their faces with the caption.

**‘Wish you were here.’**

Harry sighed. “Me too.” He whispered to himself.

As soon as he could, Harry excused himself back to his hotel. He had a quick shower and wrote up some notes waiting to hear from Louis. It was just past eleven and Harry's eyes were drooping. He'd closed his laptop and rested his eyes for a little while when his phone buzzed with a message.

**‘The boys have gone, I've tidied up and had a shower, let me know when you are back from your party xx’**

Harry smiled to himself.

_‘Been back ages, I'm all snug in bed, can I ring you?xx’_

**‘Of course!!’**

Harry adjusted himself higher on his pillows.

Holding his phone comfortable in his hand.

Louis picked up, he was also sat up in bed.

“Heyyyy missed you.” Harry could help but grin at Louis down the camera, drinking in his beautiful face on the screen.

“Missed you too.” Louis dropped his head shyly.

“Tell me about your day.” Harry spoke.

“Oh it was good, made progress with a lad who had been pissy with me, got him to talk through his objections and came out the other side smiling, thank god! Lads came, we ate loads of pizza and a couple of beers and Robbie told Stan the whole proper story. Stan was quiet at first, a little annoyed and upset but we talked it through. I made him see it from all our points of view and he was fine, hugged it out.” Louis nodded happily.

“That's lovely Lou, so glad, better to not have secrets with your friends.” Harry tilted his head. “Wish I was there to give you a proper hug.”

Louis pursed his lips. “Me too.” He spoke softly.

“Bed feels big without you.”

“Home tomorrow, your last night.” Harry felt his throat constrict.

“Yeah.” Louis blinked rapidly. “Nice cosy night in eh?”

“Definitely, I land at three and I aren't going into the office so I'm coming to Wetherby to pick you up, it's not that far around the ring road.”

Louis grinned into the camera. “You don't have to.”

“I want to.” Harry's voice was low. “I left you a present, I knew I wouldn't have time to shop in Brussels so just open the second drawer down.”

Louis looked puzzled. “A present? For me?.”

“Yeah go on go look.”

Louis dropped the phone on the bed, his face disappearing.

“You could have given me a shot of you getting out of bed instead of the ceiling.” Harry chuckled.

“Ah sorry love.” Louis’ voice sounded far off, the view suddenly changed and Louis was there again.

“Let my prop the phone up so I can open it.” Louis messed about, it fell down once so he made a little nest for it in the duvet, Harry could see more of him now, his chest and stomach and just a hint of his happy trail.

“God Lou.” Harry marvelled at the sight.

Louis was ripping the paper open, pulling out the retro kappa jacket.

“How the hell…? Where did you get this?” Louis’ tired eyes were suddenly sparkling.

“It was from a charity shop but it's immaculate.”

“Ah love it.” Louis beamed into the camera.

“Can't believe..”

Harry laughed. “Glad you like it, heard your mates on about Kappa and saw it and thought of you straight away.

Louis laid it down on the bed. “Thank you.” His voice was raspy.

“I'll give you a present tomorrow.” Louis pulled his bottom lip through his teeth.

“I'll cook and run you a bath and give you anything you want.” Louis intent was obvious.

“Sounds lovely.” Harry smiled. “Now get some sleep, two buses in the morning remember.”

Louis nodded. “I'll be fine, had to do it before I met you, back to the old route for the last time.”

Harry nodded slowly. “Yeah suppose it will. Give yourself more time though, takes longer into town from mine remember?” Harry blew a kiss, “Night night love.”

Louis caught it and blew one back. “I'll leave a note in security to let you in, come to the canteen and have a cuppa, I'll come there at five.”

“Ok yeah if they'll let you Lou.”

“They better do! Night night love.” Louis smacked his lips again. “I don't kiss you enough when you're here, I will kiss you senseless tomorrow.” Louis blushed into the camera.

“I love kissing you.” Harry hummed low. “So that'll be lovely.”

Louis’ lips quirked in a little smile. “Yeah it will.”

“You feel tired enough to sleep now?” Harry shuffled forward a little, the duvet falling down slightly.

“Don't tease me with your body.” Louis frowned.

“I'll dream about your body, dream about mine?” Harry rolled his eyes at how cheesy he was being. “Sorry I sound sickly sweet.”

“I like it.” Louis jumped in. “I think I'll be more than dreaming about you.” Louis admitted. “I’m so hard seeing you.”

“Same.” Harry blew out an unsteady breath. “Touch yourself Lou.” Harry scooped his hair up into a bun.

Louis watched him, the duvet rustling as he shuffled about.

“Make yourself feel good babe.” Harry spoke slowly, softly.

Louis whined. “You too, please Haz.”

Harry thumbed the head of his cock, spreading a little natural lube.

They uttered words, gazing at each other, both working at themselves. Harry watched Louis’ face change, tight concentration, soft grunts turn into longer sounds, Harry just able to see the tip of Louis’ dick disappearing into his small hand. He kept switching from watching Harry on the screen to squeezing his eyes closed, drowning in the feelings. Then Harry saw the changes, from tight clenches to the soft fall of his features as his body fell into orgasm. That tipped Harry over too, spilling into his hand, Louis straining to watch him, moaning at their shared sex.

“Taste it for me.” Harry encouraged him. Louis licked a broad stripe over his hand, showing Harry his tongue.

Harry groaned. “Fuck Lou.” Licking at his own hand. “Wish it was yours I was tasting.”

Louis whimpered, little aftershocks making his body jerk.

“Can't wait to see you.” Louis shuffled further up in the bed.

“No stay snugged down, go to sleep now.” Harry murmured to him, wiping himself on a tissue.

“Mmm. Sleepy.” Louis’ eyes fluttered shut.

“See you tomorrow.”

Harry spent the flight home working. He wrote up all his notes so that his weekend would be his own.

He'd set his alarm to wake up as Louis was boarding the Wetherby bus and chatted to him all the way there.

 **‘Wore your jacket.’** Louis had typed in.

 _‘Pleeeease take a photo._ ’ Harry had begged.

**‘Bus is packed I feel like a tit, I'll ask Niall to take one.’**

Harry had sent a heart eyes emoji to him.

They'd had a breakfast meeting at nine which Harry had to rush to get ready for as he'd chatted to Louis for too long and then once the photo of him in his Kappa jacket arrived, Harry had to go and sort himself out in the shower, the image emblazoned on his brain.

He breezed through the airport, picking up a coffee before he collected his car and drove to Wetherby, butterflies in his stomach.

Security had a note to let him in, he wandered to the canteen, quite a few familiar faces greeting him now as they recognised him.

“Hii Harry.” Wanda in the canteen grabbed him in a hug. “Missed you this week.” She winked.

“Missed you all too.” Harry admitted.

She got him a scone and tea and he sat at a corner table and sent a few emails from his phone.

It was soon five o’clock and Louis came in the far door, his eyes scanning the room for Harry. Harry’s chest bloomed with love when he saw him, having the luxury of being unseen for a few seconds, watching Louis enter and look for him, his face serious his eyes scanning the tables until he found him and his whole face changed. A light seemed to come on and Louis radiated a glow.

Harry raised his hand in a wave and watched Louis’ step quicken, his feet seeming to glide across the floor.

“Haz.” Louis breathed, throwing his body towards Harry as he clattered down into the chair next to him. Their bodies touching for a split second. Louis shuffled the chair, their thighs pressing into one another. Harry’s senses drowning in everything Louis. His smell, his touch, his voice.

“Heyyy.” Harry nudged him. “S’good to be back.”

“Good to have you back.” Louis’ eyes raked over Harry.

Harry’s whole body thrummed, he could hear his heart thudding in his ears, feel the sweat on his back.

“Let's go.” Louis gestured, pushing his chair back.

“Does Niall want a lift?”

“Nope, going to snooker night with the lads.” Louis explained.

“Didn’t you wanna go Lou?” Harry pulled his elbow to stop him. “I could have picked you up after, go socialise with your colleagues.”

“I don’t wanna.” Louis pulled Harry along, walking quickly towards the car.

“I just wanna get to yours and chill out.”

Harry nodded. “Ok, just don’t want you to miss out on bonding with the lads.”

Louis nodded impatiently. “Will you get in that car and drive, I just wanna kiss you and you’re just delaying it by fussing.”

Harry barked out a laugh and began to run across the carpark.

“I fancy fish and chips, no cooking, no washing up. Easy.” Harry glanced at Louis as he reversed out of the parking space.

“Suits me.” Louis agreed. He waited until they were away from the prison before leaning over and planting a kiss on the corner of Harry’s mouth, rubbing his hand up Harry’s thigh.

“Missed you” he admitted, chewing on his thumb nail, watching Harry.

“Missed you too love, a lot.” Harry glanced across, their eyes locked for a split second and sparks flew.

Harry had to look away, concentrate on the road ahead.

“Wanna tell me more about last night?” Harry shifted a little, his jeans tight around his balls.

“Well Stan was pretty insistent on knowing the whole story. He got quite angry that I carried the can for it all and that Robbie didn’t speak up.”

Harry nodded. “I get why he was angry.”

Louis sighed. “I just..I know I was stupid but I thought I’d killed him Haz, I just wanted to be punished. He was too ill for months to realise what was going on and even then it only came back in flashes. I don’t resent him for it at all.”

Harry inhaled deep and slow. “I know, you are a better man than me Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis snorted. “Full name, must be mad at me.”

“Not mad, proud. You’re amazing, I learn so much for you.” Harry reached across and squeezed his knee.

“Can’t believe I was scared to meet you and you’re the gentlest person I have ever met. Strong yet soft.” Harry shook his head. “Wetherby is lucky to have you, I am so glad people saw the good in you, saw how much you have to offer.”

“Shush, you’re making my head swell. Tell me about Ed Balls and Brussels.”

Harry proceeded to tell him little snippets from his trip, Louis asking him questions about his fellow travellers and the dinner he went to last night. Harry spotted a chip shop in one of the little villages and stopped to buy some, Louis drowning his in salt and vinegar and eating a red hot chip, sucking in cold air to try and cool it down, Harry laughing at his panicky face.

“Stop gobbling them down, they just came out of the fryer.

The sat in the car eating, steaming all the windows up, Louis writing his name on the glass and grinning obnoxiously at Harry's disapproving tut.

They shared greasy salty kisses before Louis ran to the bin with the chip wrappings and they continued back to Harry's.

It was lovely and cosy back home, the heating had come on and warmed the place up. It looked neat and tidy,  the sink free of washing up.

“You really are a domestic god.” Harry grabbed Louis by the waist. “This jacket suits you so much I'm going to trawl charity shops and find retro stuff for you.” Harry swept his hand down Louis’ arm, feeling him shudder under his touch.

“Had loads of comments about it today, everyone loved it.” Louis stared up into Harry's eyes, Harry was lost in them. The deepest blue with golden lights shining out. His lashes so dark, framing perfection.

“You promised me kisses.” Louis leant forward, Harry meeting him halfway. Both tilting right their lips met. It was still as thrilling as the first time they kissed. Soft moans as they explored each other's mouths with their tongues.

“Bed?” Louis murmured against his lips.

“Please.” Harry hitched him up, Louis wrapping his legs around Harry's hips, crossing his ankles above his bum.

“Being carried to bed is the sexiest thing ever.” Louis sucked and nibbled on Harry’s jawline as he navigated the hallway, propping Louis up against the wall with his body as he opened the bedroom door, just the street lamp illuminating the neatly made bed.

Harry carried him over, dropping him down gently and crawling all over him.

“Want you to fuck me bare this time.” Louis moaned as Harry’s lips found sensitive spots on his neck.

“I like that idea.” Harry’s hot breath all over him.

They stayed in bed all night. Harry turning Louis over and fucking him into the mattress. The skin on skin driving him wild, his staying power being sorely tested.The visual of what he was doing to Louis being just as strong as the physical enormity.

It didn’t help that Louis was so very vocal, his breathy moans and raspy cries filling the room and Harry’s mind.

Harry managed to make Louis come once before both of them together. A sweaty breathless pair of boys, entangled on the bed.

They both fell into an exhausted sleep, waking up at midnight, showering, making hot chocolate and sipping it back in bed.

“I’ll still see you won’t I?” Louis whispered against Harry’s chest, the darkness helping his bravery.

“There's nothing I want more, I'm right here for you.” Harry promised, squeezing his eyes shut against the threat of tears, his heart swelling with relief that Louis wanted them to carry on.

They laid in each others arms, kissing each other lazily until they both drifted off again. Not letting go of one another.

“Stan’s coming at seven, just gonna pop over to the hostel and officially move out and grab my bits that are still there and then..” Louis paused and looked over at Harry, navigating the morning traffic into town.

“And then the big adventure starts for you.” Harry plastered a smile on his face, thankful he didn’t have to make eye contact as that might have betrayed him and showed his sadness and fear at losing Louis as a permanent fixture in his life.

Louis blew out a slow breath.  “Responsible person in charge of paying bills and keeping a home properly.”

“You’ll be just great, my flat looked spot on last night when I got home.” Harry patted his leg.

“You’re not worried about being able to pay the bills are you? Did it all work out ok on paper?”

“Nah I’ll be ok, I mean it’ll be tight I suppose. I’ll have to watch my spending but I don’t do too badly.” Louis shuffled a little in his seat.

“You’ll be just fine, you manage every other aspect of your life so well, I wouldn’t worry.”

Harry puckered his lips and smacked a kiss to him. “I’m owed hours back for this week so I will come and pick you up at five.” Harry pulled in near the bus station.

“No don’t trail over to Wetherby.” Louis protested.

“I wanna, shush, go get your bus, see you tonight.” Harry leaned across and kissed Louis.

“Don’t work too hard.” Louis snatched another kiss and jumped out of the car and jogged for the bus, Harry watching him go.

He waited until Louis was out of sight and let a long slow breath go. Saying goodbye was going to be painful.  It was not the end, they had both agreed to continue seeing each other but Harry wanted more, wanted what he had been getting for the last few weeks. All of him.

Work dragged. He debriefed his boss, tidied up his already written articles and sent them.

He got his project for next week, a report on school meals.  Were they good value, nutritious? He was to spend every day at a different local school, a mixture of primary and high schools. He would watch them being prepared, served and eaten and speak to the kids for their feedback.

Harry was quite looking forward to this, he liked kids, thought it could be fun and probably miles better than being stuck with a politician.

Harry sat at lunchtime eating a limp sandwich he bought from the local Morrisons, messaging Louis. His face a permanent smile as they bantered back and forth.

**‘I seem to be walking funny today, wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you? xxx’**

Harry suppressed a giggle. _‘When you say harder babe, I believe you! Please be more literal in future! xxx’_

**‘You give it to me so good.’**

Harry felt the heat pool in his stomach. _‘Love to see you like that, hear you…’_

**‘We’ll have to christen my flat some time.’**

Harry put his feet up on his desk. _‘Every clean and sparkling surface needs to be debauched by us.’_

 **‘Twice.’** Louis countered.

Harry smiled to himself. He was trying to be positive about Louis going and making his new life. It would all be ok, they'd be ok.

Harry was five minutes late into Wetherby. Louis was stood with NIall.

“He’s coming to help.” Louis got into the car. “Hope that’s ok?”

“Of course it is.” Harry basked in Louis’ presence for a few seconds, turning away, putting the car into gear and driving out.

“Kinda day you had?” Louis tapped Harry on the leg.

They all chatted on the journey to Harry’s flat, stopping off to pick up food on the way so they could get straight on with moving Louis.

Louis filled bin bags full of clothes and Harry dismantled his telly for Louis to take. They waited downstairs for Stan to arrive, then drove to the hostel to get the bulk of his stuff. Harry following in his car.

Kettle toaster, microwave, crockery, cutlery, bedding, towels, personal belongings and the rest of his clothing made it into Stan’s brothers van. It didn't take long to move him out and drive over to Walton.

Jeremy was waiting for them with Louis’ keys. He grabbed some bags and helped them up.

The flat looked great. The kitchen was all finished off now, smart basic appliances in place. The living room had a small two seater sofa in soft cream upholstery and the bedroom dominated by a double bed.

“Hey Lou, just thought, have you got double bed linen or only single?” Harry quizzed him.

“Oh shit yeah, just single.”

Harry grabbed his car keys.

“I'll nip to Morrisons in Wetherby, what colour would you like?”

Louis stopped for a second. “You choose it, I totally trust you.”

Harry spent ages looking at the small selection of bed linen, deciding on a crisp white set with silver grey leaves. He chose white sheets and pillow cases. He also picked up some essentials for him, tea, milk, a box of cereal and a photo frame.

He went to the printing station and printed out a photo from his phone, it had been on his camera but he had this idea for a housewarming present for him.

He sat in the car and slid the photo into the frame and put it in a gift bag and set off back to Walton.

They had brought all his stuff in and were arranging it where it needed to go.

“Think we’re all done.” Louis grabbed Stan for a hug. “Thanks mate.”

“Anytime.” Stan squeezed his arms. “Glad to have you back.”

Niall loitered near the door. “You get off too.” Louis gestured.

“Yeah, not far to go for me, see you tomorrow neighbour.” Niall laughed as he let himself out and went to his flat.

They waved Stan off, Harry feeling more nervous than he had ever felt before.

Harry walked back into the flat, Louis behind him, closing the door, turning and resting his bum against it.

“Home sweet home.” His eyes swept around the pristine walls.

“Congratulations.” Harry put his weight onto one leg, cocking his hip, watching Louis scan his home.

“You better come and give me my first kiss in my new home.” Louis’ voice was raspy.

Harry crossed to him, took him in his arms and kissed him, sweeping him up bride style and carried him into the bedroom, dropped him on the unmade bed and kissed him some more.

“Happy new home.” Harry murmured against his lips.

“Thank you.” Louis breathed.

They made out for a while, both of them breathless, sporting boners in their jeans.

“This is getting us nowhere.” Harry pulled himself up, adjusting his trapped dick and walking into the kitchen.

“Umm I’ll pinch a quick cuppa then get off, leave you to settle in.” Harry fussed about with the kettle.

“Ok.” Louis wandered out of the bedroom, freeing his own trapped dick as he did so. “I can’t be arsed hanging my clothes up, I’m just gonna make my bed up I think and do the boring stuff tomorrow.

“That’ll be a bit scratchy tonight for you.” Harry pointed out.

“Yeah I’ll wash them in the morning with lots of softener and make them a bit more fluffier.” Louis puffed his cheeks out. “I’ll do a big shop tomorrow, need everything.” He pondered looking at his empty cupboards.

“Yeah I figured you’d wanna do that so I didn’t  get too much for you tonight, just some tea and coco pops for the morning. I’ll come over and take you shopping, you’ll need loads of stuff.”

Harry stirred their tea and passed Louis his.

“Don’t you dare trail all the way over here to take me shopping, I’ll get the bus into Wetherby and get a taxi home.”

“Shut up taxi home, jesus, I got my work all done for you so I had a free weekend to help get you settled.” Harry protested.

Louis looked at him above the rim of his cup. “Bossy aren’t you?”

“You know I am sometimes.” Harry’s eyebrow lifted as he sipped his tea.

“It’ll be weird on my own.” Louis looked down into his cup.

“Yeah, umm yep, same really, same for me.” Harry gulped his hot tea.

“Better get off anyway.” Harry rinsed his cup and left it on the drainer.

“Don’t do too much tonight, just chill now.” Harry took his arm, pulling him closer.

“Proud of you.” He stroked Louis’ face.

“I got you a little something, a housewarming pressie.”   
Harry handed the bag to Louis, a little bow on the side.

“You shouldn’t have.” Louis frowned at Harry. “But thank you.”

Louis opened the bag and pulled a candle out first.

“It’s the same one that’s in my bedroom that you love the smell of, thought you might like it

in your bedroom too.”

Louis stared at Harry. “Thank you.” His voice barely a whisper.

“Go on there’s one more.” Harry nodded towards the bag.

Louis felt inside and pulled out the photo frame. Inside was a picture from the Doncaster Rovers training ground with Louis and the manager Paul and the training manager Phil.

  


Louis’ eyes shot to Harry. “No way, wow, thank you.” His eyes misted over.  It’ll soon feel like home.”

Harry stepped from foot to foot. “Glad you like them.”

“I love them.” Louis pulled him in again, kissing him tenderly, taking every bit of breath from Harry’s lungs leaving him panting.

“Right.” Harry coughed into his hand. “I’ll leave you to it.”

Louis nodded slowly. “Ye-yeah, you must be shattered.”

“I’m ok, ring me when you get up and I’ll come over.” Harry shrugged his coat on.

Louis slumped against him, holding him tight. “See you.” He reached up for another kiss.

“See you tomorrow.” Harry laid his head against Louis’ their noses touching. “Get some sleep, I’ll help you with your things tomorrow and we’ll get your shopping.”

Louis nodded, his forehead sliding against Harry’s.

“Ok.”

It was a miserable rainy day. Harry got his laundry done whilst waiting to hear from Louis. He’s been up early having just got in and gone straight to bed the night before. Messaging Louis, chatting for ages until he didn’t reply and Harry hoped he was fast asleep in his new pad. Harry hugged Louis’ pillow, missed tangling his ankles with him, waking up and smelling his skin, feeling his body next to him. He missed him so much.

Louis phoned him at eleven. “Morning.” His voice was so hoarse.

“God you sound rough love, you ok?” Harry held the phone closer to his ear to hear him.

“I’m fine, didn’t sleep too good.” Louis paused. “You know me.” he hummed low.

“Did you sleep at all?” Harry moved into the living room, perching on the sofa arm.

“A bit.” Louis was hesitant in his reply.

“Ok I’ll set off now, do you need anything on my way over?”

“No, I’m fine thanks.” Louis seemed quiet.

“You sure you’re ok?” Harry pushed him. “You don’t sound ok.”

“I’m just a bit tired stop fussing Haz.” Louis bit back. “Sorry, sorry I didn’t mean to..”

“S’ok, you must be stressed out so much love, just relax til I get there.” Harry hurried to get his coat and boots on, grabbing his wallet and keys he left for Louis’

The door was half open when Harry approached.

“S’me.” He tapped and walked in. Louis was in the kitchen finishing a cup of tea. His eyes had dark circles. “Good morning.” Harry walked up to him, stroking his face tenderly and kissing him.

“You look knackered.”

“New bed, not used to it, bit lumpy, I’ll be fine.” Louis rattled off, clinging on to Harry and kissing him again.

Harry tilted his head. “You’d tell me right? If there was something wrong.”

Louis snagged his lip. “Yep.”

“Loo rolls, bleach, cloths, washing up liquid, washing powder, softener..” Harry read from the list as they walked down the household aisle.

They’d gone to get this stuff first, leaving food until last.

“I’m not going to be able to afford tons of food because I need all this household stuff so I’m gonna get cheap dried noodles and cereal and live on stuff like that.” Louis admitted as he pushed the trolley.

“I can help out..” Harry turned to him.

“No.” Louis cut him off. “I have to do this myself Haz.”

Harry nodded. “Sorry, I’m a pain I know, fussy arse me, I won’t interfere.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Sorry for snapping.”

They filled his trolley, giving his wallet a good battering and made it all fit into the car.

They put it all away in its rightful place. “Thank you.” Louis smiled at Harry. “Wouldn’t have managed all this without you.”

They ate toast and drank tea when there was a knock on the door.

“S’only me, Phil, Dave and Paul are off to the pub tonight, wondered if you fancied coming?” Niall hopped up onto the worktop in the kitchen.

Harry nudged Louis. “Go, get yourself out, relax, have a few pints with the lads.”

Louis shuffled about from foot to foot, looking at the floor. “Dunno, I umm..” His eyes flicked to Harry.

“I’m getting off soon, you go celebrate your move.”  Harry nodded brightly.

Louis’ looked back to Niall. “Yeah, ok.”

Harry sat drinking a glass of red, leaving half of it when his stomach threatened to evacuate all of its contents. Crap Saturday night telly was droning on in the background and he just sat holding his phone, half wanting a message, half wanting Louis to enjoy himself and forget about Harry.

He slipped into bed at midnight, his phone silent. His eyes flicked to the little fluffy yellow toy next to his bed, his Bee. He felt under Louis’ pillow, they kept an old Rolling Stones t shirt under there because Louis felt the cold easily and his shoulders would get chilly. Harry pulled it over his head, turning his neck to smell the material. The lump in his throat gave way to the tears he had been damming all night. He missed Louis so much, his heart felt too big for his chest as he sobbed into his pillow, picturing him, smelling him, feeling him in his arms.

“Love you.” Harry cried. “Love you so much.”

He was laid awkwardly, his phone still clutched in his hand, his face still half smothered by the pillow and he was dreaming his phone was ringing, that awkward thing where you dream real life because you aren’t really asleep.

He came to with a start, realising it wasn’t a dream and his phone really was ringing.

Louis.

He clicked to accept.

“Lou? You ok?” His heart was hammering in his chest.

There was a second of silence then Louis sighed. “Sorry.”

“Are you ok?” Harry shifted higher up in bed.

“Umm I’m not great no. Sorry can I come over? I’ll get a taxi.”

Harry raked his hand through his hair. “Don’t do that I’ll come to you, I’ll come but promise me you’re ok Lou, I’m worried, are you hurt? Has something happened?”

Harry heard Louis let a long breath go. “No, not hurt, not in that way, I’m ok.”

Harry was already reaching for his jeans with one hand. “I’ll be there as quick as I can, go lay in bed, keep warm, see you soon.”

Harry could see his breath as he unlocked his car in the middle of the night. Rubbing his hands together he started up the car, letting the engine run to demist his windows his eye caught a little doodle on the passenger side making his stomach flip. The name Louis.

The streets were deserted, Harry sped through the night, his mind in turmoil as to what was wrong. He felt like he wanted to throw up again, holding his belly with one hand, feeling it jittering under his touch.

Harry pulled up at Louis’, locked his car and crossed to the door. It had a numerical keypad but Harry knew the combination to get into the main door, walking softly down the hallway to Louis’ door. It was opened a little, Harry pushed it and walked in, apprehension making the blood rush through his ears.

“Lou?” He loud whispered.

“In here.” Louis replied coming from the living room.

He was curled up on the couch, his duvet around him.

Louis watched him walk in.

“Fuck, why are you[ wearing that?”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8hLydRIT5lo&list=RD8hLydRIT5lo#t=11) Louis pressed his sides of his index fingers into his eyes.

Harry looked down at himself. “What?” His peacoat open, still wearing the Rolling Stones t shirt and his jeans.

“My t shirt, my bed t shirt.” Louis gestured, lifting his hand to rake through his hair.

“Oh.” Harry pulled at it. “I umm I had it on in bed, was a bit chilly.” He lied. “You gonna

tell me what’s wrong?”

“Sit down.” Louis shifted up on the little sofa, turning sideways with his back to the arm, legs crossed in front of him.

Harry sat down tentatively. “Please Louis just tell me what’s wrong.”

Louis closed his eyes, his lips pressed together. “I need to stop seeing you.” He spoke slowly.

Harry’s heart plummeted to the pit of his stomach.

“I can’t...I can’t do this Harry, I can’t cope so I am asking a favour. Please stay with me one last time, sleep with me, give me one last night with you and then I’ll let you go, I’ll learn to cope without you. I’ve done it before, I can do it again,” Louis’ composure was beginning to fail, his voice cracking, his eyes filling with tears. “Because I can’t function…” He stuttered out a breath. “Without you…” He pushed the heel of his hand into his eyes.

I have...I have this weight in my chest.” The tears spilled from his eyes. “It came when you left me here and it just..it doesn’t go.”

Harry instinctively scooped Louis into his arms.

“It doesn’t go, it’s there all the time when you aren’t with me and I don’t need anyone, I can cope on my own, I’ve had to, I can’t be dependent on you, I can’t, so I need to stop, I need to free myself from this pain because it hurts, so bad and I can’t sleep, I can’t eat and it’s just there..”

“Shhh please sweetheart, please.” Harry rocked him.

“I need you, I fucking need you so bad, I’m so weak without you, I’m so..” Louis wailed.

Harry took his face in his hands. “Listen to me.” He looked up at the ceiling, big fat tears spilling over his eyelids. “I can’t do that, I can’t let you go, I need you too.” Harry sniffed hard.

“Please don’t push me away, please keep me, please have me forever because I need you too.”

Louis was whimpering. “You’re just saying that.”

Harry let out a frustrated cry. “I never wanted to let you go but I couldn’t tie you down after all you’ve been through. I couldn’t do that Lou.”

“Do you just feel sorry for me?” Louis watched Harry’s face. “Because I couldn’t take that.” Louis squeezed his eyes shut.

“Look at me Lou.”

Louis opened his eyes, tired lines etched his face, smutty dark circles stood out on his skin.

“I want nothing more than to be with you.” Harry maintained eye contact. “I have been lost without you, I love you Louis.”

Louis collapsed forward onto Harry, wracking sobs heaving through his body.

“I love you so much.” Harry mouthed against his hair. “I’m nothing without you, I want us to be together, I want..” Harry stopped.

“I love you and want you to be mine.”

Louis’ heaved lungfuls of air into his body. “I..I love you too.”

Harry scooped him up and held him, rocking him, letting the tears fall as they both sought comfort in each other.

“I’m never letting you go.” Harry promised.

The day dawned. They had stayed huddled together on the sofa, Louis in Harry’s lap. Just holding each other, safe and warm.

“Bet you can’t move.” Louis’ voice was fucked.

“I don’t care.” Harry’s wasn’t much better.

“So umm..” Louis shifted to look up at Harry. “What we said..”

“That I love you and want to be with you forever?” Harry cut in boldly.

Louis hummed, a smile creeping over his face. “Yeah that.”

“Yeah, still mean it.” Harry nodded, blinking his eyes slowly.

“I do too. Love you and want to be with you I mean.” Louis buried his face into Harry’s neck.

“So what..how can we do this?” Louis’ lips were so close they brushed Harry’s neck.

“Well, I don’t want to spend another night apart from you so if you’ll have me, I think we should just go for it and move in together.” Harry’s voice was quaking with nerves as he spoke, terrified of overdoing it but terrified of ever feeling again like he felt on that drive to Louis’.

Louis squealed into Harry’s neck. “Thank god. Fuck, yes, let’s just go for it.”

Harry laughed nervously. “Yeah? You sure.”

Louis bounced around on Harry’s knee. “It’s all I want. You’re all I want. So much.”

“But Lou, it means people will know, work, Niall, Paul, are you ready to come out to them?”

“They all know, you’re all I talk about at work. Paul guessed, I told Niall already. I’m crazy about you.”

“Can I move in with you?” Harry stroked his hair.

“Isn’t it a bit far for you?” Louis looked up at him frowning.

“No, it’s fine, you’re worth it.” Harry kissed his nose. “But...how do you feel about seeing if Jeremy will let us have the top flat? I can work from home quite a lot and the extra room will come in handy for all my crap. Together we could afford it, but it’s up to you, I’d be just as happy here.” Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and squeezed him tight.

“I’d..I’d really love to live in the top flat with you.” Louis’ face broke out into a huge grin.

“Fuck Harry I love you.”

They made cups of tea for their parched throats and took them to bed.

“I’ve not even slept in this bed, I couldn’t face it, just dozed on the sofa.” Louis admitted.

“You look shattered babe, you need some rest.” Harry pulled his jeans off, slipping into the cool crisp bed.

Jeremy took a little persuading later that day when he replied to Louis’ message to contact him.

He agreed to let them rent the top flat and Louis move out of the bottom flat as long as it was left in pristine condition.

“I never thought you’d love me back.” Louis admitted his innermost fears, late into the night as they laid talking in bed.

“I was captivated by you from the moment I saw you and you just crept into my heart.” Harry smiled. “I’ve never felt this happy in my life.”

“Me too.” Louis agreed.

Jeremy finished off the top flat for them and they moved in the weekend after.

Louis and Niall moved Louis’ things upstairs and Stan came with his brothers van and helped Harry move out of his flat. They had spent every evening packing Harry’s flat up, ready for the move. They were both exhausted but had never been happier.

When the final box had been carried in and the door locked, they stood together, side by side, Harry’s arm around Louis’ shoulder and Louis’ arm around his waist, looking at their little love nest.

“Home.” Louis murmured. Turning to Harry.

“Home,” Harry nodded, taking him in his arms and kissing him.

 ****  
  
  
  
  
Thank you so very much for reading, if you have Tumblr, please would you [reblog this](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/post/135573906237/soul-wiped-clean-91273-words-by-starhenderson). THANK YOU SO MUCH, and I am [Tommosgun](http://tommosgun.tumblr.com/) on there, come say Hi x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to every single person who has read this, really hope you enjoyed it. I really loved writing it. I had the idea for Louis' character for ages and it never quite sounded right when I planned it out but eventually it came together and Love you goodbye fitted so well with the end of the chapter, I couldn't believe it!  
> But I couldn't have done this without [Anna](http://www.annayolome.tumblr.com/) {{{{{{kisses}}}}}}} my wonderful amazing friend, twin brains!!! [Vikki](http://www.larrybitsandbobs.tumblr.com/) {{{{{Smooches}}}}}} My lovely friend and tattoo twin and [Susette](http://www.lululawrence.tumblr.com/) {{{{{{hugs}}}}} My lovely sweet buddy!! And thanks to Anna for the amazing manip she made me xx I'm seriously considering an epilogue in the coming weeks xx


End file.
